Un amor que traspasa el tiempo…
by Magma123
Summary: Natsuki Kuga es una grandiosa general de la epoca antigua, pero es transportada a la época actual, por un accidente causado por Shizuru y Mai ¿Cómo afectara la vida de Shizuru, este acontecimiento y a la misma Natsuki, este cambio tan drástico?
1. Chapter 1

Modo de narración… Cuando tenga comillas "será narrado en tercera persona" cuando este en negrita el texto **es por** **el cambio de escena o escenario…** Ya lo demás será narrado conforme el personaje este describiendo sus pensamientos…

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

―¡Mai…! ¡Mai…!

―¡Haz silencio, no vez que me estoy concentrando Shizuru! ―Poniéndose en pose de meditación.

―Esto es ridículo, es lo más tonto que me has hecho hacer y déjame decirte, que me dejo convencer mucho por ti. ―Suelta la peli ocre cansada.

―Es que estas salada, debo liberarte de esos espíritus chocarreros, que te persiguen. ―Subiendo una mano y mirando según ella al cosmos, la pelirroja de veintiún años daba todo de si en ese instante, moviendo su capa negra con una mano, queriendo hacer alusión que estaba haciendo efecto lo que realizaba; la compro en el primer tianguis barato que se encontró, además era bueno para tapar su buena delantera, cuando quería andar en plan pudorosa.

"Shizuru una hermosa joven de veintidós años de edad estaba en cuclillas suspirando derrotada, mientras a su alrededor estaban varias velas y en medio un circulo con diversas palabras escritas en un idioma muerto y Mai en el extremo sosteniendo con la mano derecha un libro muy antiguo, agarro un gis y dio inicio marcando el piso de madera transcribiendo lo que sus ojos veían, en esas páginas desgastadas no conocía la antigüedad del libro solo que lo había heredado de su abuelo"

Sinceramente Tokiha se volvió demente y yo más por tomarle atención, solo la observo como está concentrada en esa tontería.

―¿_Por qué_ te hago caso Mai? ―Reniega la peli ocre da la vuelta y se sirve una taza de té, en medio de todo ese desbarajuste, para darse paciencia con la pelirroja.

―Sencillo estas desesperada y para eso medidas desesperadas. ―Cerrado sus ojos le habla, no le pone atención, solo concentrada en las enseñanzas del abuelo Tokiha.

―Si tú lo dices. ―Con desgane le contesto; no estoy tan inquieta, de alguna manera la librare, solo me falta considerar mi próximo movimiento.

―Shiz tu hermana te quito tu herencia, incluyendo el amor, que sinceramente es lo único bueno que se le agradece, tu ex novia me caí mal. ―Esa vieja era una caza fortunas de lo peor.

―¿Te caía mal y no me lo habías dicho? ―Le reclamo, tuvo muchas ocasiones de decírmelo.

―Ya vez que buena amiga soy, que me tenía que aguantar el coraje, de verte de la mano con "esa". ―Es la innombrable.

Bueno en eso tiene razón Mai, tuve un noviazgo de cinco meses, no es que estuviera muy enamorada, ¡ni compatibles éramos!, es que solo que buscaba alguien, que estuviera ahí conmigo y ella llego en ese momento de soledad, no sé porque siento que mi amor, está demasiado lejos y nunca la conoceré, así que opte por una relación "cómoda".

Sin embargo el castillo que había creado de falsas ilusiones y una cuestionable felicidad, se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue cuando el pleito que tengo con mi hermana, llego a su clímax, cuando nuestro padre falleció y le heredo todo dejándome a mi sin nada y como arte de magia, mi querida novia me abandono por ella y quedarse con la presidencia de la empresa que antes me pertenecía, no obstante eso paso hace tres meses ya no le veo motivo de seguir con esto.

―Mai, no me importa lo que hizo mi hermana ni mi ex puedo seguir adelante. ―Me siento muy capaz, nunca me he tirado a la derrota por nadie y menos si no valen la pena.

―Tu si puedes, pero tu sabandija disque hermanita no puede te odia mucho todo ese resentimiento la culpa la tuvo tu padre, por hacerlas competir hasta quien tomaba más agua, además se siente inferior a ti ya vez te amenazo que todo lo que poseas, ella te lo arrebatara. ―Está pero bien traumada la Fujino mayor.

―¿Miras donde vivo?, no creo que le agrade robarse, este mini apartamento que además ni mío es. ―Si apenas cabemos mi amiga y yo, disponemos de dos reducidos cuartos con cocina y un baño, para lo vanidosa que es mi hermana esto sería una grosería.

―No seas modesta Shizuru estamos asociadas en esta empresa de Diseño de eventos y fiestas, que yo puse el capital, pero sé que no hice una mala inversión estando a tu lado. ―Le reafirmo por si se le olvida.

Tokiha es alguien demasiado solidaria y optimista sin pedírselo al momento de quedar en la calle, se presentó enfrente de mi antiguo departamento de lujo, tomo mis maletas y me dijo que vendería su casa y abriríamos nuestra propio negocio, que empezaríamos desde abajo como todas unas empresarias.

―Siento que me das mucho crédito. ―Dejando de lado mi té y verla de frente.

―Eres muy inteligente, persuasiva y trabajadora, no es que te de mucho crédito lo tienes y no me contradigas, ya que nos conocemos desde la universidad y se de lo que hablo. ―Esta mujer tiene un imán increíble, por eso su hermana la envidia, aunque la mayor de las Fujino tan bien es de temer en ese aspecto, solo que es muy caprichosa, ese es su gran defecto.

Mi sonrisa sale genuina al sentir su entusiasmo, por lo menos tengo a esta loquita de mi parte, estudiamos la misma carrera, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas aunque ella tiene ese don, de socializar mucho y nunca tuvo ningún complejo, de acercarse a mí a pesar, que en ese entonces yo tenía un status, más alto que el de ella.

Tokiha es alguien muy admirable sus estudios los pago ella misma, el único patrimonio que poseía, era la casa que le dejaron sus abuelos y la vendió para ayudarme en esta asociación, que nos estaba hiendo de maravilla, hasta que mi hermana volvió a intervenir, abrió una empresa como la nuestra, claro que la de ella es enorme y para rematar enfrente de nuestro negocio, está robándonos clientes que ella ni necesita, quiere mandarnos a la banca rota y dejarnos en la total miseria, solo para probar que ella es la superior Fujino.

―¿Y crees que con esta limpia, va funcionar Mai? estas siendo muy ingenua. ―Ya anda delirando.

―Puede ser, pero tan siquiera nos quita el estrés, que mañana tendremos que trabajar solas, porque los empleados nos abandonaron, al saber que nos quedaremos sin liquidación, muy pronto. ―Y lo peor se fueron con la competencia, traidores vende patrias y yo que les preparaba su desayuno y comida, mal agradecidos.

―¿Y ese hechizo o embrujo nos traerá fortuna? ―Me burlo.

―Pues lo que alcance a comprender, es que nos traerá lo que deseemos, menos dinero. ―Leyendo las letras pequeñas con dificultad, mi abuelo me enseñó a leerlo, solo para quitarme lo imperativo y me lo dio, para que lo dejara dormir su siesta en esa época, aunque nunca lo he utilizado hasta este momento.

―¿Entonces para que nos sirve? ¡Si lo que necesitamos es dinero! ―Debería de tirarlo a la basura, por inservible.

―Ya deja lo negativo, mira voy a empezar a escribir; ¿que será bueno poner aquí, algo que nos ayude? ―Pensando en algo brillante, una mansión, no eso no nos sirve, un avión, muy costoso de mantener, mmm.

―Ara, ara, si es de ese modo, que sea una mujer de esas, que te quiten el aliento al verla. ―No es dinero, pero a mi parecer esto es mejor.

―Tonta ―Me rio por su comentario―no andas nada perdida, pero como es un juego no veo el problema muy bien, además agreguémosle que sea sincera y honesta. ―Una buena cualidad.

―Leal y fiel ponle sobre todo fiel, lo anotaste. ―No me vaya a pasar lo mismo con otra mujer.

―Si ya lo hice, te estas entusiasmando verdad ¿qué más quieres Shizuru? ―Alegre que tan siquiera esta distracción este haciendo efecto en nosotras.

―Que sea Indomable y caballerosa a la vez de esas como de la época antigua, que sea honorable que aquí parece que lo carecen. ―O de plano las busco mal.

―Que sepa defendernos de tu idiota hermana, que no le tema a la muerte y que tenga un carácter aguerrido con una mirada que te pueda arrebatar, hasta la voluntad. ―Bueno va ser para las dos la chica imaginaria, lo veo justo también, ponerle más de lo que yo quiero y me agradaría en una mujer.

―Sí, es maravilloso pero creo que ya nos desviamos, de nuestro objetivo.

―Tienes razón además ya me canse de esto, déjame termino decir el cantico y haber que tal, capaz que nos sale un lindo conejito.

Nos comenzamos a burlar de las cosas que estábamos haciendo, en nuestra desesperación mientras Mai sacude sus manos, después de escribir todas nuestras peticiones simplonas, comienza a recitar más fuerte, ese verso raro que sin pensarlo se me erizo la piel, al visualizar como el circulo comenzó a brillar, sin que mi amiga pelirroja notase, me quede trabada de la impresión, todas las letras que estaban marcadas en el suelo, se elevaban y golpeaban mi pecho sin control.

―¡Mai…! ¡Detente…! ―Escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, que me llamaban sin parar, haciéndome sangrar de la nariz; al tocar mi sangre en el círculo que estaba en el piso, todo se intensifico.

―¡No puedo…! ¡Qué rayos…! ―Mi boca y voz empezó a moverse y decir, más rápido el cantico sin mi consentimiento.

El libro que traía mi amiga, se deslizo de sus manos quedando en el aire, para comenzar a desmoronarse poco a poco, solo quedo una hoja intacta empecé a temblar compulsivamente, las lámparas estallaron en ese instante dejándonos sin distinguir nada, solo la penumbra era lo que nos invadía en ese espacio, un golpe de la nada nos pegó e hizo que perdiéramos el conocimiento… sin saber más, del destino que habíamos llamado, para que viniera acogernos…

**Entretanto un milenio atrás, se desarrollaba un evento importante, en un reino poderoso.**

"El rey Reito Kanzaki estaba sentado en su trono, bebiendo amargamente su copa de vino, con una sonrisa mal simulada y en su derecha su recién esposa Alysa Searrs lo acompañaba, con la expresión de desolación, al presenciar el acto más miserable, que está cometiendo contra la mujer que amo tanto tiempo en silencio y por su culpa y gran cobardía perderá la vida"

―Sabes el delito que te acusan, general Natsuki Kuga. ―El rey dice estoicamente, pero por dentro se está derrumbando cual niño pequeño, sin poder evitar el trágico destino que le aguarda la mujer que tiene en frente, si no se retracta de su declaración.

―Sí, su majestad, me acusan de alta traición. ―Fríamente contesta, la joven de veinticinco años, su mirada esmeralda impenetrable, dura postura, al ver demasiadas muertes y tomadas de su propia espada sin miramientos, para dar orden al reino; forjada a una edad muy temprana, para ser la sucesora de su padre, que falleció con honor en combate, su riqueza era muy cuantiosa, por ser parte de descendientes de generales del linaje Kuga.

"Un fuerte estruendo se oía por ser un juicio público, el pueblo estaba presente y conmocionado, al escuchar al general que veneraban y respetaban más que al propio rey decir esas palabras; su gloria trascendía, más allá de sus tierras por su gran lealtad y por el honor intachable, era conocida como la insobornable Kuga, la más valiente que disputo batallas sin ni siquiera dudar, dar la vida por el bienestar de su gente pero en ese instante, la acusaban de traición contra la vida del soberano"

―Como te declaras. ―El rey suelta afligido.

―Culpable mi rey. ―Este es mi destino.

"Reito se le nublo la vista de sufrimiento el pueblo calla, nadie se atrevía decir nada rodaban lágrimas de los plebeyos, junto con los de la realeza, sus caballeros y soldados soltaban maldiciones en murmullos, ella los dirigió siempre a ganar sus temibles batallas sabían muy bien de antemano que el castigo seria la ahorca"

―Su majestad tenga piedad de nuestra general ella ha estado al mando del ejército desde los catorce, nadie es como Kuga y ni se le compara en generaciones por venir, ha derrocados reinos enteros bajo su mandato. ―Gritaba el comandante su gran mentor de cuarenta años, tratando de salvarla.

"El rey rechinaba los dientes de dolor el consideraba su general como una amiga y mandarla a la muerte era inconcebible para él, crecieron juntos considero que siempre sería su mano derecha, hasta su último suspiro, sin embargo se estaba atribuyendo que quería traicionarlo y tomar el trono, pero su corazón aun quería darle unos días de vida aunque fuera efímero lo deseaba porque aunque fuera el rey no podía pasarse la ley, ni él podía salvar a Natsuki, ante esa declaración tan grave"

―Muy bien general el pueblo pide que te absuelva, sin embargo la ley me lo prohíbe, Natsuki solo puedo ayudarte a que quede sin mancha el linaje Kuga, así que para redimir tu honor debes dirigirte al bosque de la redención y toma una rama del árbol sagrado. ―Muere con honor, eso es lo que le estoy pidiendo a mi más fiel general.

"Todo se quedó en silencio se miraban unos a otros, era bien sabido que el que entraba a ese lugar, no salía con vida, muchos entraban por la leyenda del árbol que estaba en el centro del bosque, podía concederte fortuna o vida eterna, pero también se rumoreaba que la maldad consumió el bosque, por eso estaba en tinieblas y sin vida, que solo si eras alguien noble podrías librar la muerte, aunque nadie lo haya conseguido; no obstante Natsuki se levantó sin titubear, con su aura majestuosa que la caracterizo todos sus años de manejar su ejército"

―Por mi honor iré ahí mi rey… ―Dando su juramento, que no piensa dar marcha atrás.

―Llévenla al calabozo mañana te vestirán con tu armadura, que te otorga tu lugar de gran general y partirás al bosque, que tengas buena suerte. ―Espero con tu armadura sobrevivas o aceptes mi oferta, de deambular en el destierro.

**"En la cárcel subterránea del reino, donde prevalece la humedad y suciedad, en el cual la peor escoria viene a caer ahí, era el sitio que se hallaba Natsuki, sentada en una cama de piedra, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro; en el fondo se escuchan pasos y se detiene un soldado, girándose a todos lados, abriendo la celda cautelosamente y cubriendo muy bien su cara"**

―Váyase de aquí general nuestro rey me ha mandado, para sacarla no merece este castigo, ¿no sé _Por qué_ se inculpo? ―No entendía porqué su honorable general, mentía de esa manera tan descarada, la conocía solo de vista y la admiraba, hasta el punto de quedar prendado por ella como muchos; que por su posición jamás llegara confesar, pero ese era su cruel destino y lo aceptaba, no obstante su muerte si lo podía impedir lo haría, aunque lo ejecutaran también por traición.

"Natsuki se levanta y cierra la puerta de la celda de nuevo"

―No me ofendas de ese modo, mi honor está en juego mi hora ha llegado, puede que no haya cometido ese crimen que me acusan, sin embargo con tantas batallas mis manos están manchadas de sangre. ―Mi alma y mi cuerpo, están cansados de esta vida y mi espíritu me exige descansar.

―¡Era el enemigo general, estamos en guerra además fueron órdenes del rey! ―Grita el soldado airado, porque nadie podía reprocharle nada, había salvado sus vidas, es lo único que contaba.

―Mi único deseo es ya no tomar la vida de nadie, si ese es mi precio a pagar, para dejar de ser una herramienta de destrucción, lo acepto. ―Ahora me doy cuenta, que eso soy, más que una guerrera, fui un arma que cegó vidas sin parar, aunque fuera en nombre de su majestad y justicia.

"Mientras Natsuki se lamenta una mujer rubia cubierta, con un detallado vestido de una sola pieza, de la seda más fina color purpura; aparta al soldado con desdén este al ver quien era, se marcha enseguida"

―Natsuki perdóname. ―Alyssa dice atrás de la celda, visualizando el sitio con repugnancia.

―Su majestad, no se humille más y déjeme sola, no quiero verla de nuevo. ―Sus ojos esmeraldas indiferentes, chocan con los azules de la reina.

―No me trates tan formal Natsuki. ―No te voy a permitir que te alejes.

―Es la reina, esa es la ley, es la única manera que se me permite. ―Estoicamente contesta.

―¡Sin embargo entraste en mi lecho varias veces! ¿Acaso también era la ley? ―Me tomaste antes que el rey y eso nadie lo cambia, la gran general cayó en mis redes justo como lo planee; cuando quise apoderarme del trono, tenía que tener bajo mi control, a la mano derecha del rey y la obtuve.

―Porque no sabía que era la futura reina y cuando me entere, usted ya se había casado con su majestad. ―Digo tranquila, no pienso reclamar fui engañada, pero fue mi culpa por caer en la artimaña de una mujer.

―Soy la segunda princesa del reino vecino y solo de esta manera mi posición no decaería, mi destino siempre fue ser reina, no importa el método que use para lograr mi objetivo; no obstante te quiero a mi lado, porque me he enamorado de ti. ―En el juego de incitación me enrede, en esa telaraña de sentimientos y caí rendida por ella.

―Entiendo, solo déjame sola. ―Secamente le contesto, no importándole su explicación.

―Si Reito se entera que le fui infiel contigo, ahora mismo yo estaría en tu sitio, por embaucarte a ti y faltarle en ese entonces a mi prometido.

―¡…!

―Gracias por no delatarme sé que vas a morir por mi culpa, además porque la que quiso asesinarlo fui yo, no tú. ―Ella me ama, hace todo eso por mí es algo que me alegra, me apodere del corazón de la que gobierna bajo las sombras de este reino, no como el embelequé de mi esposo.

―Su majestad, no hago esto por usted, más bien lo hago por mi… ―Le digo sinceramente, no ocupo sacrificarme por nadie, en las batallas que he forjado no ocupo esa ideología sin fundamentos, lo único que amo más que nada es esta nación, que me vio nacer.

"La rubia entra a la celda enojada y toma su rostro"

―Te amo, el dolor que estoy sintiendo es infinito pero ese maldito honor, te está llevando a la muerte, debiste dejarme matar a Reito, pero me lo impediste tu tendrías que ser la única que me debería tocar: aún tenemos tiempo Natsuki, la plebe te adora hasta el ejército estaría a tus pies, solo traiciona a ese infeliz hazlo por mí. ―Demuéstrame tu amor.

"Alysa se despoja de su vestido y besa la general con lujuria, tratando de que fuera correspondida, para que la mujer de ojos esmeraldas sucumba a su voluntad y haga lo que le pide"

―Únete a mí podemos gobernar juntas, eres audaz y fuerte… ―Acaricio su rostro sin ninguna cicatriz, aun siendo participe de tantas guerras, jamás recibió un daño en su cara; quiero estar de nuevo en sus brazos, que me tome como la primera vez que la seduje.

―No…

"Natsuki toma la ropa de la rubia y se la pone delicadamente para sentarse de nuevo"

―Adiós Alyssa, espero que seas muy feliz. ―Le doy la espalda.

―¡Eres una maldita, espero que te revuelques en el infierno! ―Alejándose furiosa, por el rechazo.

―Es lo mínimo que merezco, por haber posado mis ojos en ti… ―Se recuesta en el suelo y duerme apaciblemente.

**"En la mañana siguiente, con cuidado la general es vestida, con su armadura de color negro, tapando completamente su cuerpo y rostro, dándole un aspecto apabullante, el soldado que lo ayuda tiembla a cada segundo y comienza a llorar"**

―¿Por qué derramas lágrimas? ―Pregunta Natsuki contrariada, si apenas y conocía al joven.

―Porque mi general, no acepto la propuesta de nuestro rey. ―Era una tortura verla por última vez.

"Natsuki ve al soldado que es tapado su rostro, con otra armadura sencilla, toma su daga y corta su mano, para comenzarle a grabarle el pecho del joven, con rojo carmesí dándole un signo"

―Eres honorable y esto lo demuestra. ―Solo su familia les otorgaba ese signo a los más distinguidos soldados y era la primera vez que lo hacía y como están ahora las cosas sería el único de ese suceso.

―Su segundo al mando, se enfurecerá con usted por esto. ―El otro ejército era más leal, pero se encuentra en el norte cumpliendo una misión si estuvieran aquí Kuga estaría fuera de este reino, se la llevarían sus subordinados aunque fuera arrastras.

―Sé que no estará feliz, por mi decisión― ¡Solo dile que quería dormir, solo eso! ―Me rio internamente dándole un adiós, en mi interior guardare su recuerdo y amistad.

**"La general ve que vienen más soldados y le abren la puerta, para ser custodiada y que empiece su travesía junto a los reyes y el pueblo; después de horas de una ardua cabalgata, es dejada en la entrada del bosque"**

―Natsuki Kuga si llegas a sobrevivir, te delego de tu cargo de general y te ordeno que seas libre, no vuelvas a pisar esta tierra. ―Sentencia Reito ante todo sus súbditos, era la única manera de que pudiera vivir, aunque fuera remota sus posibilidades, aún existía esperanza.

―¡Como lo desee majestad! ―Hace una inclinación mostrándole respeto.

"Reito ve como desaparece la silueta de su mejor general en la penumbra, mientras Alyssa ve furiosa como el amor se le escapa, sin poder detenerla a su lado…"

**"Entre el lodo y fango la mujer de ojos fríos va adentrándose al bosque, voces y susurros invaden sus oídos sin parar, no mostrando perturbación llega al centro ve un árbol en el medio y este se mueve levemente dejándola asombrada"**

―¿Vienes a pedir fortuna o vida eterna? ―Otra que acude a caer en su trampa, cuando piden fortuna la codicia aparece y los mata instantáneamente, cuando piden vida eterna vienen espíritus y los torturan hasta dejarlos casi desquiciados, rogando piedad para que los asesinen y después los calcinan lentamente para su agonía.

―Solo vengo a dormir eternamente. ―Lo decidí desde el momento que partí no pienso pelear por mi vida.

"Saca una daga decorada en oro y rubís la empuña entre sus manos y encajarla en su corazón, pero es detenida por una fuerza invisible"

―¿Qué pasa?

―Ya veo, eres muy interesante Nastuki.

―¿Conoce mi nombre?

―Estoy indagando en tu pasado solo contéstame sinceramente ¿Por qué no acusaste a la reina? Amor hacía ella no es, lo veo claramente.

―Es mi destino.

―Eres alguien obsesionada con eso, pero si no puedes decirlo tú lo hare yo no lo hiciste porque causarías una gran rebelión, si acusaban a la reina de traición y la ejecutaban, el reino vecino querría invadirlos y habría una masacre, ¿tanto te importa esa gente? ―Con curiosidad el árbol parlante deliberaba.

―Soy su general jure protegerlos. ―Ya no quería más guerra, si su vida daba una paz momentánea lo haría, para redimir un poco sus pecados.

"El árbol acerca su rama seca tomando la forma de un dedo puntiagudo y lo posiciona en la frente de Natsuki, las hojas antes marchitas comienzan a enverdecer, mientras la joven de ojos esmeraldas se queda quieta esperando su muerte"

―Tu destino no es morir hoy eres la única persona, que no busca su beneficio propio e interpones tus necesidades por otros, tendrá el privilegio de trascender en el tiempo, además unas jovencitas te necesitan que poseen un libro hecho de una de mis ramas, ¡que afortunadas! ―El árbol sagrado, deja entrar el cantico de la pelirroja a ese lugar y la sangre de la peli ocre consuma el pacto; el árbol ve con agrado a la primera persona en lograr pasar su barrera.

"Natsuki quiere reclamarle al árbol que aunque su lógica le dice que es una locura, lo que sus ojos destellan o es el delirio de su propia conciencia, no da crédito lo que ocurre enseguida un gran torbellino la invade y es succionada, por un vórtice negro despareciendo en un santiamén, bajo la custodia del árbol que volvía a su estado inerte nuevamente…"

**En la época actual…**

―¡Mai…! ¿Estás bien…? ―Despertando con un dolor horroroso de cabeza.

―Si… déjame abro las cortinas para distinguir mejor. ―Diablos de seguro, el libro traía droga, quien iba pensar que mi abuelo le entraba a esa cosa, de seguro fue un hipee, por eso sufrimos fuertes alucinaciones.

"La pelirroja va y desliza la cortina entrando la luz del sol en el departamento, dejando ver un gran desorden en la entrada"

―Que maldito susto me pego ese libro. ―Volviendo a sus sentidos al recordar el suceso irreal.

―Ya Shizuru de seguro solo fue un corto circuito, nada del otro mundo. ―Si le digo que creo que aspiramos una sustancia de dudosa procedencia me mata.

"Mientras la pelirroja y la peli ocre acomodaban el desorden, una silueta se va abriendo paso, en medio del circulo que estaba en el departamento"

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―Murmura Natsuki desorientada viendo a todos lados.

"Mai y Shizuru al ver un extraño en su departamento, vestido totalmente de negro y de manera rara, no dejando ver su rostro por el estraño casco que traia, comienzan a gritar asustadas"

―¡Un ladrón alguien venga ayudarnos! ―Mai pegándole a la ventana de su departamento, para que un vecino viniera a auxiliarla.

―¡Un pervertido entro! ―Shizuru histérica y más al ver al sujeto, imponente con la espada en la cintura.

―¿Dónde? ―Quien osaba robar en su presencia, por menos ella les cortaba las manos, mientras la joven de ojos esmeraldas se ponía en guardia, buscando al susodicho.

―¡Un degenerado! ―Apuntaba la pelirroja, tapándose los ojos y brincando como si hubiera visto lo peor.

―¡Fetichista y violador! ―Shizuru ya solo soltaba lo que su mente se le viniera.

―¿Díganme donde está para matarlo? ―Ahora si le cortaría el "orgullo", los violadores y degenerados no había piedad era la ley.

"La general voltea para todas partes buscando al cobarde, se quita el casco para visualizar mejor, pero en ese momento de descuido, la peli ocre agarra un sartén y se lo estrella en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el acto"

―¡Le di, le di! ―Festejando como si hubiera hecho una proeza.

―¡Qué demonios hiciste Shiz, lo mataste! ―Mai dice al verlo, inerte en el suelo.

―¡Se lo merece por pervertido! ―Soplándole a su arma, el mejor amigo para cualquier dama en apuros, pensaba Shizuru.

Voy y me acerco al acosador lo volteamos entre mi amiga y yo, porque pesaba demasiado ¿qué era lo que traía puesto?, ¿una armadura? demonios ahora hacen cosplay en mi departamento, pero quedo impactada era alguien con el rostro más bello que haya visto, su cabello sedoso color cobalto se deslizaba en mis manos y por mi culpa, ahora estaba bañado de sangre.

―¡Ara, ara, que hago Mai la mate, mate a la pervertida sexy…!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, parece que les agrado el primer capitulo. Y se lo habia dicho en mi anteriores comentarios, que este iba estar algo loco (Como yo jaja), si se dieron cuenta va ser mas ligero que mi otro fic, (osea menos drama jaja). Parace que quieren una secuela o extras de Hola mi hermoso amor. (dejenme lo pienso y ademas si lo llegara a realizar, debo terminar cierta historia que tengo abandonada, porque meti a personajes de mi primer fic ufff que tiempos jaja, y por no decidirme con quien dejar a la prota lo deje a medias... Si lo se me paso SD)

Bueno sin mas gracias a todos sus comentarios y tomarse el tiempo de dar su opinion de esta nueva historia. Espero que ahora que muy pronto tendre 2 trabajos no me maten (Dicen que puedo aguantar que aun soy joven jaja les creere por ahora si no me desmayo antes jaja) y ojala pueda actualizar como las tengo acostumbradas osea cada semana... Hasta la proxima...

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Al verificar el pulso de la pervertida, me doy cuenta que no la había matado, así que suelto un suspiro de alivio, mi conciencia puede estar tranquila, por no asesinarla de un sartenazo.

―¿Y ahora que hacemos Shiz? ―Al ver a la atracadora tirada e inconsciente.

―Llamar a la policía―Disponiéndose a buscar su celular.

―¡No digas tonterías, la golpeaste! ―Ya se miraba la joven de ojos violetas, en problemas.

―¿Por qué? entro a nuestro departamento es una acosadora, como las que tenía en la universidad ―Y pensé que al perder mi status, terminaría mi martirio pero ni aquí me dejan de llover pretendientes; aunque hay que admitir que es la stalker, por mucho la más espectacular y sexy de todas.

―Qué te parece mejor, lo decidimos después de atenderla y nos explique que hace aquí―Picaronamente lo dice.

"La joven de cabello peli ocre, ensancha su mirada rojiza, al no creer que su amiga, este defendiendo a la acosadora"

―Ara, ara, te gusta verdad Mai―La veo que no le quita la vista, como si en cualquier momento, quisiera tirársele encima.

―Mírala Shizuru está para comértela enterita, no me quejo que me acose lo que quiera―Toma la mano de la general y comienza acariciarla.

Diablos mi amiga ve a la pervertida con deseo, es hermosa sin embargo no podemos, dejarnos llevar por su apariencia de modelo, con ese lindo rostro esperando que alguien la despierte, como en un cuento de hadas como esas historias, donde el caballero besa a su princesa, aunque en este caso, se esté invirtiendo la situación y la princesa moderna bella e inteligente, quiera besuquear al caballero en su lujosa armadura; ara, debo espabilar, porque estoy cayendo igual que Tokiha.

―Llevémosla a mi recamara―La pelirroja dice, acercándose de manera peligrosa a Natsuki.

―¡Mai! ―La miro acusadoramente.

―¿Qué?

―¡Déjala!

―Solo voy a revisarle la herida, no seas mal pensada, no me la imagine en mi cama desnuda, ni nada por estilo, ni mucho menos gritando mi nombre, cuando la castigaba por hacer esta travesura, de entrar a la casa sin permiso―Casi babeando encima de su víctima.

―Ella está bien.

―¿Define bien?, porque yo la miro inconsciente y sangrando, dios ya se lo que necesita, es respiración de boca a boca, que bueno que asistí a esa clase ―Mai se inclina rápidamente, para besar a la general.

Empujo a mi amiga, para que dejara de fantasear con la mujer; después de salvaguardar la integridad de la desconocida, veo con detalle esa armadura, se notaba que le había puesto mucho empeño, al hacer su disfraz era muy imponente que daba miedo y a la vez respeto ¿quizás hay una convención medieval?

―¿Mai tienes una idea que hace aquí y vestida así?

―Que más va ser, es una de tus enamoradas secretas y vino a declararse con su cosplay de caballero, eso es romántico―brillándole los ojos al decirlo.

―Oh no lo había pensado de esa manera, tiene sentido―Creo que la modestia no es lo mío, bueno eso pasa cuando tienes a medio mundo derrapando por ti, te suben la autoestima tirando a ego, aunque después me dejen por no tener dinero…, ara, ara, que mujeres tan interesadas de hoy en día.

―Deja de restregarme en la cara, que tú siempre te quedas con las mejores ¡que injusto!―Haciendo un puchero por ser siempre la segunda.

―Ya deja el drama y ayúdame a moverla Mai, pesa mucho con lo que trae puesto―Al tratar de levantarla.

―Yo puedo quitársela, si quieres ve y descansa te vez con sueño. ―Le dice adiós con la mano, despidiéndola con una mirada de inocencia, mal simulada.

―Mejor la llevamos a mi recamara, no quiero que nos culpen de aprovechadas. ―Que si la dejo con Tokiha, hasta de violación nos acusan.

Mai derrotada de que le leyera sus intenciones, la toma de un pie y yo del otro, para arrastrarla a mí cuarto y después la subimos a mi cama, como dios nos dio entender, quedando hechas puré en el proceso.

Le ordeno a mi amiga, que vaya a conseguirme vendas y lo necesario, para curarle la contusión que yo le cause, la acomodo en mis piernas, detallando su rostro con más cuidado, sin darme cuenta ya estaba acariciándolo, me doy un golpe mental, no debería estar pensando en eso.

Para mi fortuna Mai me distrae, al verla que comienza a checar que más traía la intrusa, comenzando a quitarle la espada y la daga.

―Parecen de verdad, es muy buena imitación del oro y rubís, ¡te imaginas si fueran genuinas!, saldríamos del atolladero financiero, que nos preocupa. ―La pelirroja, observando de cerca los objetos.

―Ya deja de soñar deben ser de utilería. Solo acomoda sus cosas a un lado de la cama, para que no estorben―Pero Mai tiene razón, parecen legítimas, pero eso es descabellado, ¿quién en su sano juicio, traería algo de gran valor paseando? Para que le doy vueltas, deben ser más falsas, que una moneda de 3 euros.

Sin embargo esta pervertida sí que es obsesionada ¿será una fanática, que gasta todo su dinero en disfraces? … Bueno ese es su problema, como derrocha sus recursos…

**Al caer la noche…**

"Las dos amigas fatigadas, con su labor de curar a la general, se quedan dormidas a un lado de ella, que ahora en su cabeza traía una venda, que la pelirroja le agrego un mensaje, con un color rojo llamativo, solo para hacer enojar a la peli ocre, que no pudo evitarlo, en el vendaje venia un mensaje: Cuidado unidad protegida por Mai&amp;Shiz, prohibido tocar"

"La joven de cabello cobalto, se remueve inquieta, dando signos de recuperar la conciencia al fin, mientras ella se remolinea en la cama, las manos de ciertas mujeres se enredan en su cintura, al sentir el leve forcejeo"

―Mmm, no te muevas quiero dormir más―Se queja la ojos rojizos.

―Solo déjame darle un beso shiz― Mai habla en sus sueños.

―¿Que me paso? ―Murmura quedamente Natsuki, aun por el efecto del golpe.

Me duele la cabeza demasiado, me empiezo a tocar la área donde procede el malestar y siento que hay algo cubriendo la zona afectada ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?... Leves flechazos vienen a mi memoria, recordando que el rey me mando al bosque a bien morir, pero algo realmente extraño sucedió…; en ese instante abro mis ojos, al conmemorar los hechos antes de perder el conocimiento, esto es una locura me trato de levantar, pero algo me lo impide y veo a dos doncellas dormidas encima de mí.

―¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ―Hablo con autoridad, por el atrevimiento de las doncellas.

"Mai y Shizuru se caen de la cama por el escándalo"

―¡Ouch! ― Se quejan las amigas del golpe.

"Ven como la general, buscaba desesperada su arma y no la hallaba, mientras comenzaban a ponerse en pose defensiva de nuevo"

―¡Te dije que era mejor, llamar a la policía! ―Shizuru le reclama a la pelirroja, sobándose molesta de la caída que sufrió.

"Los ojos esmeraldas, enfocan a su atacante con furia y se pone en actitud de pelea"

―Tú te atreviste a levantarme la mano, sabes que eso se castiga con la muerte, soy un general discúlpate en este instante, si quieres que te perdone la vida ―Son doncellas débiles, solo con retractarse de su error, les concederé mi indulto.

―¿Qué? ―sus ojos rojos destellan incredulidad, mofándose de su idiota orden.

―Me perdonas ―La pelirroja dice, brillándole los ojos.

―¡Mai!

―¿Qué? por mí no hay problema, ella tiene derecho a reclamar, después de todo la dejaste noqueada.

―No digas tonterías, ella es la delincuente aquí, la pervertida debe pedir perdón por entrar a una casa que no es suya, eso es _allanamiento de morada_―enojada porque ellas son las ofendidas y no la intrusa, ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas.

"Natsuki deja su postura ofensiva contra las mujeres, al ver el lugar al fin en detalle, comienza a caminar con desconcierto, por todo el departamento, su expresión era un poema, al no saber que presenciaba"

¿Qué rayos es este sitio?, se ve raro y estrecho, busco con desesperación una salida, para ubicarme en que parte del reino me encuentro, voy al flanco izquierdo de este sendero con cautela, analizando si no es una trampa, al no percibir peligro, con un movimiento rápido me asomo con brusquedad, buscando un posible enemigo y quedo más impacta de lo que estaba; mis ojos se abren hasta dolerme, por el esfuerzo que hago al visualizar, que enormes castillos me rodeaban, luces cegadoras los llenaban y no eran de los cielos, que proporcionaba esa luz incandescente, además un ruido molesto envolvía ese lugar.

"Las dos amigas ven a la intrusa, muy atentas por su desplazamiento sigiloso, que les cuesta asimilar que tan rápido movimiento, no haya causado ningún ruido, al poseer esa vestimenta tan pesada y Shizuru vuelve a tomar el sartén por si las dudas, para después advertirle lo que sucede a la ojos esmeraldas"

―¡Oye pervertida, esa es la ventana y estamos en el quinto piso, si te sigues asomando de esa manera te vas a matar! ― ¿Acaso todavía seguirá desorientada, por el golpe?

"Pero Natsuki no le presta atención para nada, toda su curiosidad la tienen los edificios de enfrente y las luces de neón que las decoran"

―¿Qué cosa son esas luces? ¿Son antorchas? ―Atónita con lo que vislumbran sus ojos.

―¡La dejaste idiota Shizuru, tan bella que es, ahora esta defectuosa! ―La pelirroja le reclama tristemente.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―Le pregunto a la doncella, que me golpeo.

―En mi departamento―Estoy muy molesta, no debería estarse haciendo la loca para evadir su crimen, tendría que estarme agradeciendo que no la denuncie y no estar preguntando bobadas para desviar el tema.

¿Acaso estaré muerta? Necesito saberlo, pero las únicas que pueden darme una respuesta, son esas damiselas.

―¿Decidme estoy en el mundo de los muertos? ―Palpando mi cuerpo, para verificar si aún sigo viva.

―Definitivo se le zafo un tornillo, por tu culpa. ―Mai le recrimina a la peli ocre.

―¡Escuchadme doncellas, estoy muerta! ―en su razonamiento, esa sería una explicación viable, por lo que está aconteciendo.

―Me dijo doncella Shiz, que tierna ¡me la puedo quedar!― Jalando la sudadera de la peli ocre emocionada.

―No digas idioteces, ni que fuera un cachorro para quedárnosla; además tú de doncella no tienes nada, que "eso" te lo quitaron hace mucho tiempo― Noto que la pervertida es buena ligando, con ese tono de voz que nos dedica, fino con decoro y delicado su postura firme, que no ha decaído ni un segundo a pesar de la circunstancias y lo mejor son esos ojos esmeraldas preciosos que desprenden amabilidad y a la vez temerarios que nunca he visto, ¡quién diablos no cae! Debe ser una casanova, pues que se valla con sus frasecitas a conseguir a otra ilusa, que aquí pierde su tiempo… Bueno conmigo, porque a Mai ya la perdí, desde hace bastante.

―Tienes razón ya doncella no soy, pero puedo fingir― me giro y le hablo a la mujer, que va estar en mis sueños últimamente― ¡oye preciosura! ¿Crees que estas muerta?

"Natsuki asiente de manera educada, Mai suelta una carcajada y le da la señas a Shizuru con su dedo, que en definitivo está loca, mientras a la general al percibir por primera vez, que su tono era de burla en contra de ella, pierde los estribos estando en presencia de una mujer, por la falta de respeto"

―¡Cuando pregunto algo, siempre tienen que contestarme de inmediato, no estarse secreteando, eso es descortés! ¡Qué campesinas tan vulgares! ―Enojada porque no le daban respuesta, para comprobar que no tenían acatamiento, entonces pensó que eran simples campesinas, por eso su falta de modales, aunque ciertamente los campesinos de su reino, no eran tan maleducados como esas mujeres.

―¡Ara, ara, tu pervertida si le sigues por ese rumbo, te juro que estarás muerta en minutos! ―A mí nadie me ordena y menos con esa actitud, de quererme dar lecciones de etiqueta, no las ocupo ya tuve mucho de esa en mi infancia.

Me giro y veo a la campesina que me levanta la voz, aunque es suave y terciopelada, dejando un rastro cual dulce melodía al oído, no le quita su manera irrespetuosa de hablarme, la detallo y su ropaje es muy raro y recuerdo a ese árbol parlante, de seguro hechizado por un artilugio del mal.

―¡Ser maligno! ―Le digo a la que me golpeo, debe ser la hechicera, con su poder oculto arduo todo, no cabe duda que utiliza su magia para tener hermosura, en definitivo esa belleza es sobrenatural, en mi mundo no hay nadie con facciones tan perfectas.

―Ahí te hablan Mai. ―La única con potencial de maldad, es mi amiga.

―¡Me refiero a ti! ―Apuntando a la campesina irrespetuosa.

―Ara, ara, mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, cual es el tuyo pervertida. ―Me han dicho de muchas maneras, bella, hermosa, atractiva, encantadora, pero en serio ¿maligna? ¿Qué clase de stalker, me coquetea de esa manera?

―No te incumbe ser maligno cual es mi nombre, solo dime que me han hecho, ¿una maldición acaso?

"Shizuru levanta de nuevo el sartén y querérselo estrellar a Natsuki, que a su parecer es una ciega de lo peor y decirle el más infame piropo del mundo; mientras la joven de ojos violetas, se interpone en medio de las contrincantes, que destellaban desagrado la una a la otra, cada una por sus razones"

―Cálmate Shiz y usted porque no se tranquilizas general san. ―Tratando de que el ambiente se apaciguara, que lo veía muy tenso.

―Callad campesina, si no quieres que te corte la lengua, en este instante, para enseñarte modales. ―Buscando de nuevo mi espada y daga.

―Oye si quieres cerrarme la boca, hay mejores formas. ―Se burlaba la pelirroja, por lo que decía la general.

"Mientras Mai se divierte de lo lindo, con la incoherencias de la cabello cobalto, Shizuru le comenzó a palpitar una vena de furia"

―¡Toma tus cosas y vete de mi casa, si no quieres que llame a la policía! ―Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, que me amenacen y me insulten en mi propio hogar, es lo último que deseo.

―¿Policía? ―Es acaso una de sus armas, de esta hechicera.

"La joven de ojos rojos impacientes, toman la espada y la daga, aventándola por la ventana"

―¡Que has hecho ser maligno, esas son posesiones valiosas! ―son herencias de mi padre.

―¡Pues ve por ellas y déjanos en paz! ―Esperando que se fuera a la puerta y recogiera sus pertenecías.

"Natsuki no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó por la ventana, para sorpresa de las compañeras de piso"

―¡Viste eso, se suicidó por tu culpa, ahora si vamos a tener problemas! ―La pelirroja viendo feo a su amiga, por su manera impulsiva de hacer las cosas.

"Mai y Shizuru corren a la ventana y bajan su vista, alarmadas de que verían un cuerpo estrellado en la acera, pero para su sorpresa no vislumbraron nada"

―Ara, ara, esto es una pesadilla. ―Musita la peli ocre, tocando su frente en signo de dolor de cabeza.

―Ni que lo digas, espero que se encuentre bien. ―Y yo que si quería jugar a la damisela en apuros.

**"Natsuki al tomar sus armas, ve algo que le llama la atención y lo sigue aprisa, adentrándose al centro de la ciudad más y más; con sus ojos esmeraldas antes fríos, ahora demostraban asombro por todo lo que veía, llegando donde había un cruce de la avenida mas concurrida, en el cual se hallaban demasiados autos, se detiene a observarlos por minutos asombrada, pero al girar hacia atrás, nota un autobús con estupefacción, al ver cómo la gente ingresa en el"**

¿Qué cosas perversas son estas? ¡Se están devorando a la gente viva!, este mundo es demasiado peligroso, me giro y veo a una niña, con su madre a punto de ser atacada por esa bestia infernal, no voy a dejar que se la coman en mi presencia.

―¡Jure por mi espada proteger a los desvalidos… porque mi poder lo adquirí, para resguardarlos! ¡Te destruiré bestia maligna! ―Suelto mi código de guerra, dispuesta a sucumbir para salvarlas.

"La general desenfunda ágilmente, iba con gran velocidad sobre el autobús, cuando unos turistas la distinguen y comienzan a fotografiarla, por la manera tan excéntrica de su ropa, creyendo que estaban filmando una película o comercial, por la bella joven que portaba la armadura"

La bestia tiene aliados, con forma de humanos y me atacan, segándome con luces mágicas, tomo impulso para que no me embista la luz brillante, para mi fortuna no me tocan por mi habilidad al esquivarlas.

"Mientras la gente aplaude distinguiendo las acrobacias, que hacia la general con gran precisión y sin muestra de fatiga y para su asombro, verla posicionarse en segundos en la puerta del autobús"

Al llegar a mi objetivo percibo con dolor que llegue tarde, en proteger a la madre, que ya estaba adentro del hocico del animal feroz, ruego al cielo y su majestad que no haya sufrido; sin embargo no debo seguir lamentándome, tengo que resguardar a la hija de esa mujer, es lo menos que puedo hacer, por esa desdichada alma, estoy a pocos centímetros de llegar, tomo la mano de la niña, que están en las fauces de la bestia y me quedo congelada al ver, que había muchas personas en el estómago de la alimaña, con vida e intactas.

"La madre furiosa adentro del autobús, al ver a su hija ser tomada por la joven, que traía una espada en mano le quita la niña de un manotazo; los que estaban a bordo la ven con desconfianza, creyendo que podía ser un delincuente, sin embargo la general no les presta atención, comienza a golpear el vehículo con su pie, verificando de que estaba hecho"

―¿Metal? ¿Una bestia de metal, que transporta a plebeyos? ―Toca el extraño objeto con sus dedos, viendo que no era una bestia como ella creía, sino un carruaje extraño.

―¿Pero dónde están los caballos? ―Se pregunta ella misma en voz alta, tomando su barbilla como siempre lo hacía, a la hora de tener una incertidumbre en sus batallas.

"Los pasajeros están muy extrañados, por cómo se comporta la bella mujer; un hombre mayor se levanta para esclarecerle la duda"

-Jovencita están adentro del autobús y creo que son cuatrocientos caballos―El señor creyendo, que habla de la fuerza del vehículo.

―¡Que barbarie! ―Esta gente es muy sanguinaria, sacrificaron a sus caballos hechizándolos y convertirlos en estas bestias.

"Natsuki contrariada se baja del transporte y emprende su camino por la calle, sin detenerse ni cuando el semáforos marca en rojo y los autos comienzan a pitar"

―¡Qué demonios te sucede! ―Enojado un automovilista, por tener que frenar de golpe y no envestir a la joven.

―¡Si quieres morir hazlo en tu casa desquiciada! ― Un ama de casa que estaba en la acera le dice.

"Natsuki sigue de largo, mientras los pobres que estaban en el volante, hacían lo sobrehumano para no arrollarla, haciendo sonar el claxon sin descanso, para ver si así espabilaba la joven"

―Los caballos de este mundo, son muy ruidosos. ―Tapándose los oídos y se va de largo ignorando los gritos e insultos de las personas.

"Mientras Kuga sigue observando todo, sus estomago comienza a protestar, al no haber ingerido alimento por tres días"

Si hubiera sabido que no moriría, habría aceptado las cenas que el fiel soldado, me ofrecía noche tras noche… ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? No se cómo funciona este sitio, en cuestión de comida, ¿habrá posadas o tabernas? Además no poseo dinero y mis pertenecías no pienso venderlas, ¿aunque no sé si aquí tengan valor?; así que debo valerme por mi misma, cazando para sobrevivir ¿Pero dónde estarán los animales?, aunque sea un conejo me conformo, pero se ve que aquí no hay, debo subir a un lugar más alto y buscarlos…

"Kuga iba con la determinación, de subirse a una farola de la calle, hasta que la policía la ve y va sobre de ella, al ser reportada por los transeúntes, por su actitud sospechosa"

"Se posicionan tres patrullas rodeándola, salen los oficiales para ponerse en sus posiciones"

―¡Ponga las manos sobre la nuca! ―Le indica un oficial.

"Pero Nastuki no les hace caso, dos policías se hacen señas para embestirla, pero la ojos esmeraldas los nota enseguida y esquiva sin problemas, se le dejar venir tres más para controlarla, la general con un salto magnifico, se posiciona encima de las patrullas, no queriendo pelear, al observar que el enemigo era muy endeble; uno de los agentes toma el parlante y comienza a negociar, para que se entregue sin problemas"

―¡No oponga resistencia, no queremos causarle daño! ―Un agente, le comunica su situación.

―¿Ustedes causarme daño? ¡Mejor piénselo en querer atacarme, porque en menos de dos segundos, los cortare en dos a todos! ―Me amenazan, que imprudencia, ¿no vieron que son muy débiles, para enfrentarme? Fui criada por mi padre desde muy temprana edad, en el arte de la guerra, deben medir la fuerza de su adversario, si quiere ganar la batalla.

―¿Acaso está desafiando la ley? ―Los oficiales, toman sus armas electromagnéticas y le apuntan, por si continúa oponiendo resistencia.

"Natsuki frunce el ceño, airada de que le acusen, de romper un reglamento"

―¿Me está diciendo que estoy, quebrantando la ley?

―¡Si, está prohibido, armar escándalo público y amenazas de muerte! ―El agente dando indicaciones, de rodearla mientras negocian.

―¿Está prohibido matar en defensa propia? ―No sabía eso, ¿qué clases de reglas hay aquí? No sé nada de este mundo.

―Bueno no es que esté prohibido, si es en defensa propia en unos casos se puede, pero el asunto aquí es que nosotros representamos la ley, en pocas palabras estas rompiendo las normas si nos atacas, al igual que portar esa arma en público. ―Señalando la gran espada que traía.

"La general se detiene, viendo que la gente asiente a lo que el oficial dice y como no vino a infringir las reglas de ese mundo, decide tirar su arma, siendo tomada a la fuerza por cinco policías, que por más que querían doblegarla no pudieron, así que optaron por pedirle de favor que entrara a la patrulla, que esta ascendió sin problemas; mientras los oficiales se miraban con asombro, preguntándose como una mujer podía ser tan fuerte y a la vez educada… Y sin más impedimentos se la llevan al fin…"

**En la estación de policía…**

Todo esto es tan descabellado, que me cuesta creer que aún estoy en mis cabales, ¿se supone que estoy en un calabozo?, pero este lugar es muy pulcro, para ser un sitio de castigo, veo a uno de esos que se hacen llamar policías, que según entendí son lo equivalente como los caballeros o soldados, de donde vengo.

Si quebrante el código de este extraño lugar, supongo que este es mi final, después de todo voy a morir con deshonor, manchando el linaje Kuga y todo por mi debilidad por una mujer, no sé cómo me deje engañar por Alysa de esa manera tan simple, cuando la vi en el castillo, conocía de antemano que era la princesa del reino vecino, pero no sabía que estaba comprometida con su majestad.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando me fije en ella?, oh claro mi juicio se nublo, al estar feliz al ver a la princesa, había rescatado a unos campesinos y con su poder les otorgo tierras, dejándolos a mi cuidado, según ella de manera noble; me deje llevar por su sonrisa falsa y nuestra amistad comenzó a fortalecerse a pasos agigantados.

Posteriormente paso algo que no tenía previsto, un día como si nada, ella entro a mis aposentos y sin más, me beso diciéndome que me amaba, que me había visto años atrás cuando fuimos apoyar a su reino, en un conflicto que tenían con unos nobles, pero aunque me conocía de vista, que hasta ese momento se atrevía a confesarse.

Le dije que no podía estar con ella, mi deber me lo impedía, además mi corazón estaba ocupado por la gente del reino, no cabía nadie más, sin embargo Alyssa no desistió ante mi declaración me hizo una promesa, hacer prosperar el reino y la gente que tanto amaba, solo me pedía de condición quedarme con ella, accedí creyendo a su palabra, ella se dio cuenta de mi debilidad que adoraba a los campesinos y plebeyos del reino… y se aprovechó muy bien de ello.

Sin embargo tuve que partir a una guerra, posponiendo nuestros planes, le hice saber que a mi regreso dejaría ser general y tomaría el título nobiliario de mi madre, para poder estar a su lado y cumplir con mi sueño de ver prosperar a mi pueblo y meses después de mi regreso cuál fue mi decepción, que la doncella que juraba amarme, estaba desposada con su majestad.

Yo no tenía derecho a reclamar ya, ella ya no era una princesa, del reino vecino, si no la reina de la nación que servía, así que me trague su traición y lo deje pasar por el bien de la nación, pero Alyssa comenzó acecharme, queriendo que matara a su majestad y tomara el trono, esa traición no la haría jamás, no obstante me entere, que ella estaba dispuesta a envenenarlo en el banquete real, se lo impedí tirando la copa antes que Reito bebiera y me inculpe para no causar guerra con los reinos…

Aún recuerdo las palabras de mi padre, pronosticándome este futuro…

**Flash back…**

―Hija mía tienes trece años, en la próxima primavera tomaras mi puesto, nuestro honor ahora recaerá en tus manos― Sentencia un hombre corpulento de cabellera cobalto y ojos obscurecidos, su carácter aguerrido y astuto que poseía, lo conocían como el lobo Kuga, el inquebrantable general.

―Padre usted aun es fuerte, puede seguir al mando―No se sentía aun merecedora de tal título, de dirigir al ejercito real.

―Mi gran orgullo siempre serás tú, pero tienes una debilidad muy grande, que temo se aprovechen de ti―La abrazo con fuerza creyendo que la perdería, como perdí a su madre por esa causa, es lo único que me queda de Saeko.

―¿Cual padre? he pasado todas mis lecciones, filosofía, lenguas, tácticas militares y de guerra, en el combate nadie puede derribarme― ¿No conocía en que había fallado?

―Pero tu corazón no lo has forjado aun, tienes consideración por los demás igual que tu madre y ve lo que le sucedió murió por confiar en uno de eso bastardos―Mordiendo su lengua hasta sangrar, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, solo su Natsuki le impedía ir a matar, sin consideración a quien se le pusiese enfrente.

―Padre no es malo tenerle fe a la gente, es cierto muchos me traicionaran, no obstante no puedo vivir mi vida desconfiando de los demás, si ellos me traicionan ese será su problema no el mío, porque al momento de hacerlo, se ganaran una temible enemiga un Kuga ni más ni menos―Ese fue el deseo de mi madre, aun después de ser atacada por alguien de confianza y mi padre se vengó cerceándoles la cabeza a esos infelices, en su último aliento mi madre me pedía que solo me guiara por la justicia, que protegiera y cuidara a la gente, como ella misma lo hacía.

―Mi Natsuki, te he forjado para que nadie te venza, no hay nadie en todos los reinos que pueda hacerte frente, eres feroz e indestructible sin embargo sigo inquieto por tu bienestar; solo ruego a los dioses que mi vida haya sido segada por el enemigo, antes de verte partir de este mundo por esas ideas tan pacifistas, para ser una general no debes mostrar piedad al enemigo―Se parece en demasía a mi Saeko y siento que por ello, morirá algún día.

―No se preocupe, que en el campo de batalla no tendré misericordia, todos sabemos a lo que vamos, es matar o morir no hay opción―Mi voz sale gélida, en eso no hay vuelta atrás, en la guerra no hay débiles, solo hombres sedientos de sangre y destruir solo eso; a mí corta edad tuve que tomar la vida de un asesino, para salvar a varios campesinos, que estaban siendo torturados por ese miserable… No tuve elección que matarlo…

-El problema que el enemigo, no solo está en el campo de batalla mi pequeña… Esta casi siempre aun lado de ti, para apuñalarte cuando te das la vuelta, cuídate de esas alimañas que son las más ponzoñosas.

**Fin Flash back…**

Que sabias palabras de mi padre, pero aun así mi cerebro y corazón tan blando no quiere escuchar, voy a seguir el consejo de mi madre hasta el último aliento…

**Unas horas después…**

―¿Cuando me ejecutaran? ―Le pregunto al oficial, que me saca del calabozo, sentándome en una silla muy confortable.

―Solo tomaremos su declaración señorita. ―Los que la ejecutaran, son sus familiares al ver la multa, que tendrán que pagar al sacarla.

"Llaman al oficial, que iba tomar los datos de Natsuki, para hacerse cargo de otra cosa, dejándola esposada en la silla; ese día había demasiado trabajo, un caso había recaído en ese jefatura, su prioridad era el asesinato, de un político influyente y los policías hacían lo imposible y detener el caos de los reporteros que los rodeaban, para saber más sobre la noticia; cuando les informaron, que tenían una mujer, que había armado un escándalo público, no le tomaron importancia, creyendo que era alguien, que se le habían pasado las copas, como cualquier joven irresponsable, así que el comandante había decidido, solo darle una multa y soltarla sin cargos"

"Natsuki seguía sentada en una banca, viendo como se llevan sus armas, mientras una oficial le explicaba, que estaban confiscadas, hasta que se pagase la multa, diciéndole que en un momento, le prestarían el teléfono e hiciera una llamada, para que viniera un familiar a sacarla de ahí, entretanto la ojos jades no entendía nada, solo ella esperaba pacientemente, que viniera un verdugo y le cortara la cabeza o la colgara"

―¡Oye se ve estupendo tu disfraz!― Una detective de veinte ocho años, pelirroja de ojos verdes se le acerca curiosa señalando su armadura, no tomándole importancia a su vendaje.― ¿Dónde la compraste?―Quizás se compre una, para hacer una broma a unos compañeros.

―Me lo dio su majestad, cuando cumplí los dieciséis, fue forjada por el mejor herrero y metal del reino, se me otorgo por haber derrocado, a tres ejércitos del sur que venían a invadirnos―Contesta con la vista cabizbaja, al sentir hambre pero su orgullo, le impedía pedir alimento.

―Eso es lo más loco que han contestado, pero eso me pasa por metiche, sin embargo me caíste bien―Dándole la mano para saludarla, que Natsuki no se la da por no entender, que es lo que quería la pelirroja.

―No se supone que eres un ¿policía? No deberías llevarte bien conmigo.―Soy una presa, en otro reino a estas horas ya me tendrían torturando, para saber si no soy una espía infiltrada, no tratando de enfatizar una plática con el enemigo.

―Eres demasiado formal que asustas―Viéndola fijamente y bajando la mano, sin ofenderse por no recibir su saludo― te vez pálida, ten con esto se te pasara― Le da un sándwich y un vaso de agua; de seguro no ha comido por la fiesta salvaje que se aventó, tanto que llego a parar aquí.

"La general lo toma con suspicacia, comenzando a olfatearlo pensando que ese era el método, de deshacerse de ella con veneno en la comida, como tienen de costumbre los nobles"

―¡Oye no te voy a envenenar! solo es comida eres demasiado paranoica, bueno hay cuando decidas te lo comes―Dándose media vuelta la oficial e irse.

"Es cuando Natsuki al no detectar, el olor de la toxina que libera el veneno, le da una mordida al sándwich iluminándose la mirada, en seguida se lo come en segundos, por el hambre atrasada que tenía y antes de que se marchara la oficial, la general le habla"

―Disculpe soldado, ¿me puede decir su nombre?― Era lo más delicioso que haya probado, quería pedir más, pero eso sería aprovecharse de la buena voluntad, de esa mujer que le otorgo alimento.

―Es Nao Yuuki, la detective Nao para mis amigos―Le sonríe al ver que se comió con agrado, lo que había preparado para su almuerzo.

―Detective Nao, si alguna vez usted está en problemas y sigo con vida, no dude en pedir mi ayuda. Soy la general Natsuki Kuga o simplemente la duquesa Kuga.

―Que graciosa eres Natsuki, tienes una buena imaginación―Se va la detective, creyendo que era muy buena mintiendo, que hasta por un momento, le creyó que era general o peor aún duquesa, habrase visto una persona de la realeza detenida, se reía por lo descabellado que sonaba.

**"Una reportera fastidiada, de estar esperando que el comandante, diera la declaración de la muerte del político; volteo y vio a Natsuki con el escrito de la venda y le causo gracia, así que creyendo que sería interesante, hacerle una entrevista a la joven a prendada, para dar un poco de revuelo a su próxima nota"**

-¿Disculpe puedo hacerle, unas preguntas de porque está aquí? (Le da una sonrisa ensayada, por su trabajo a diario que hacía, era la fuerza de la costumbre ser amable)

―¿Y de que me sirve eso a mí, bella doncella? ―Es la primera en este mundo, que no se burla de ella, por eso también le devuelvo su cortesía.

"La reportera se sonrojo, por el apelativo de la joven, que portaba la armadura"

―Te pagaría la multa y te adoptaría llevándote a mi casa, eres muy adorable, pero tienes advertencia, que está prohibido tocarte. ―Viendo con desilusión la venda, que ya tenía novia.

―¿Eh?

―Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas para describir, su parte de sus hechos, quizás le ayuden para con la policía. ―Acomodando su cabello y dándole indicaciones al camarógrafo que se acercara.

"Natsuki creyendo que iba a ser manuscrito, para dejar narrado su estadía, en ese mundo de caos accedió"

―¿Dígame como llego a este suceso…? Perdón ¿cómo se llama? ―Comenzando a probar el sonido de su micrófono, para empezar de lleno con la entrevista.

―Soy la general Natsuki Kuga. ―Con voz gélida dice su nombre.

"La reportera solo se quedó estática, pensando que ciertamente estaba loca"

―¿Bueno señorita Kuga, como llego aquí? ―La reportera juzgó que iba ser una conversación más seria, sin embargo viendo que su entrevistada, carecía de cordura titularía su artículo, las consecuencias de utilizar sustancias ilegales en jóvenes.

―¡Es muy fácil, toda la culpa la tiene Shizuru Fujino! ―Si ese ser del mal tiene la culpa, de que este en este mundo desconocido.

"Los reporteros que estaban en el pasillo, agudizaron su oído y al escuchar Fujino, dejaron de hacer guardia y empezaron a enfocar a la joven y soltar pregunta tras pregunta, enfocando la venda en su frente, que a muchos les causo asombro, pero tenían que entrevistarla y después podrían burlarse"

―¿Cómo conoció a la señorita Fujino? ―Un reportero se cuela, con celular en mano, para grabarla también.

―En su casa. ―Eso me había dicho, que era su casa.

―¿Por qué la culpa? ―Una mujer mayor le cuestiona, tomando nota a lo que ella diga.

―Me hechizo esa mujer maligna. ―Sus ojos jades, se obscurecen al recordar al árbol sagrado, creyendo que utilizo algo de la magia buena, para hacer sus artilugios del mal.

―¿Por qué le dice maligna?, ¿acaso ustedes tenían algo que ver?

"Curiosos en saber más de la vida privada, de la intachable Shizuru Fujino, jamás habían tenido un titular para un escándalo, además andaba desaparecida socialmente por meses"

―¿No entendí su cuestionamiento, "algo que ver" qué significa? ―Sus juegos de palabras me confunden.

―¿Si usted vive con ella? ―La reportera le explica.

―No vivo en su casa, solo he pasado la noche en su cama, con ella encima de mí. ―Aún recuerdo esa osadía, del ser maligno.

"Los reporteros, se quedan sin habla un instante, por la fuerte declaración de la joven con armadura, pero enseguida otra pregunta le hacen"

―¿Tuvieron un pleito de pareja, por eso su arranque de ira señorita Kuga? ―Quizás por eso la arrestaron.

―Esa mujer me golpeo llamándome pervertida y tiro mis cosas de su casa y tuve que tirarme de una gran altura, para recuperar la herencia de mi padre. ―Recordando la palabra, que no entendía su significado.

―¡Así que es maltrato conyugal! ―Concluyeron los periodistas.

"Los reporteros felices, terminaron su labor dejando a Natsuki, mas desorientada por las preguntas que le hicieron, sin embargo la joven reportera que la incito a la entrevista, se acercó a ella"

―Si después de esto tienes problemas con Fujino, con mucho gusto te acojo en mi hogar, sería un placer ser tu amiga con derecho, aunque estés medio loquita.

"La joven reportera le guiñe un ojo y le da una tarjeta con su dirección y se marcha, mientras la general se queda con duda para qué sirve el papel, que lo toca con desconfianza creyendo que podría ser otro maleficio…"

**"En el departamento de Fujino y Tokiha, estaban recogiendo nuevamente todo el desorden, mientras la pelirroja ve en el rincón la única hoja, que se preservó del libro de su abuelo, le sale una lagrima al saber, que por su descuido arruino un recuerdo valioso, así que opta por guardarla en un cajón, para después enmarcarlo solo para aliviar su conciencia; las amigas al concluir con su labor deciden cenar y discutir, lo que había sucedió momentos atrás"**

―Sabes lo que he estado pensando― Golpeando su dedo en el mueble de madera, para explicarle mejor a la peli ocre su comentario.

―¿Qué cosa Mai?―Conozco esas miraditas y creo que no me va gustar lo que me piensa decir.

―La desconocida comenzó a actuar extraño, justo después que la golpearas―Si no mal recuerdo, creo que quería defendernos antes del sartenazo, bueno es algo confuso porque todo paso muy rápido.

―¡Y Que!―A mi parecer ya actuaba como loca.

―No te quiero echar la culpa―Con compresión se lo decía.

―Ara, ara―Entonces porque percibo todo lo contrario.

―Pero a quien le miento si tienes la culpa que este así, debes hacerte responsable de su desvarió.―Le apunto para que no se eche para atrás.

―¿Mai perdiste el juicio?, además que esa desquiciada, con su voz de ultratumba nos quería asesinar, cada vez que le decíamos algo.―No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, bastantes tuve hoy para agregarme otra.

―Por eso mismo, debimos haberla seguido ¿qué tal que en su estado comete una imprudencia?―Preocupada por su bienestar, debí ser en mi otra vida la madre teresa, que se preocupa por las jóvenes desvalidas y más si están buenísimas.

―No me harás sentir culpable, así que para tu lavado de cerebro ¡Además no pienso buscarla para aliviar tu libido, hazlo tu si quieres, ya estoy cansada debemos dormir es muy tarde y recuérdame no volver a juntarme contigo, eres la peor influencia del mundo!

―¿Cual influencia?

―Casi te le embarras a la pervertida, dejándome de lado, se supone que debes apoyarme.

―¿Celosa?

―¿De qué voy a estar celosa?

―Pues no sé, tu dímelo porque te molestas, a mí me pareció divertido.

―Creo que tu diversión es muy problemática…

"Antes de seguir con su discusión, en la pantalla del televisor ven a la persona de la cual hablaban, Shizuru toma el control remoto enseguida y le sube volumen, con curiosidad mira que había causado la demente en su opinión"

―Mira a la pervertida haciendo de las suyas nuevamente.

―Grábala Shiz, quiero inmortalizar el momento.―Se hizo famosa ya y no le pedí un autógrafo.

―Mejor escuchemos la noticia.―Antes que amordace a mi amiga y deje de decir tantas tonteras.

"Atentas a lo que el comentaristas de las noticias va informar"

―Estamos en la jefatura del centro, dando en directo una relevadora noticia, sobre la vida sentimental de la señorita Shizuru Fujino, una de las hijas del empresario Fujino, que falleciera unos meses atrás de un ataque al corazón, la perteneciente a la ilustre casa Fujino, es acusada por su pareja de maltrato psicológico, que la ha orillado a cometer un delito y hasta el punto de atentar en contra de su propia vida, veamos la fuerte declaración, de la pobre joven Natsuki Kuga, que quedo terriblemente destrozada por su pareja.

"Mientras abajo del reportaje, había un aviso en letras amarillas, bastantes amplias: advertencia este video puede herir la sensibilidad del televidente, no es apto para menores o muy impresionable, le rogamos al público que no lo vea"

"Shizuru dejo caer el control al escuchar a las ojos esmeraldas, decir todas esas declaraciones en su contra, el video era demasiado editado haciendo parecer, las afirmaciones muy mal intencionadas contra la señorita Fujino, el reportaje en medio de su transmisión agregaron música de fondo triste, de forma que destrozaba a quien oyera esa confesión"

―Vez Shizuru, te dije que podía estar desorientada la pobrecita, mírala está en la cárcel, debemos sacarla de inmediato.―Llorando por lo que decía la oji verde, aunque sabía de antemano que todo era mentira, pero la música la destrozaba.

―Ara, ara, ¿tenemos escopeta?―Su mirada rojiza empezaron a salir llamas, simulando el infierno en sus hermosas pupilas.

―No, ¿Por qué?―Que miedo cuando se pone en ese plan.

―Porque quiero ir a balacear a esa pervertida por difamadora.

"Mientras Shizuru salía enfurecida, tomando el sartén en sus manos, decidida dar fin a Natsuki Kuga, Mai se le dibujaba una sonrisa, al pensar salvar a su caballero con su afilada tarjeta de crédito… Entretanto la susodicha bostezaba y se quedaba dormida en su celda, no conociendo que muy pronto su vida correría peligro, en manos de ciertas jóvenes por diversas razones"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, parece ser que he sobrevivido jaja, asi que como tal les puedo traer la conti, como habitualmente... parece ser que alguien me esta saliendo adivina en la historia jaja, Mikoto la tengo planeada mas, pero mucho mas adelante y sobre Tomoe, pues mmmm, SD... Y sobre el otro fic de Hola... mmm, no les prometo nada, pero si tengo chance puede que le haga los extras... XD... Bueno muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios y espero que sigan disfrutando de las aventuras de Shiz y Nat, claro si sobrevive a los sartenazos o la perver de Mai jaja... Hasta Luego ;D...

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

―Shiz, ¿no estás hablando enserio verdad?

―Ara, ara, acaso me estás viendo reír, claro que voy a matarla y ni se te ocurra defenderla Mai, esa pervertida hablo pestes de mí en la entrevista.

―Esta desorientada no sabe lo que dice, no puedes atacar alguien convaleciente es cruel.

―¡Dijo que la maltrate físicamente y psicológicamente!― ¿Que se cree esa stalker?― Furiosa aun.

―Técnicamente lo hiciste.

―¡Mai!

―Si el la verdad―Encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mientras un oficial espera pacientemente que las jóvenes terminen de discutir, le causa curiosidad que la mujer de ojos rojos traiga un sartén y no lo suelte para nada…; Estaba todo en santa paz, después del que el tumulto se bajara en la comisaria, al ser trasladada la rueda de prensa a otra delegación, solo había uno que otro delincuente y muy pocos policías en el sitio"

―Señoritas, si no les importa tengo mucho trabajo, si quieren ver a la joven detenida, tendrán que pagar la multa para que la soltemos no hay más, es un delito menor solo díganle que no lo vuelva hacer.

"El oficial les da el papel para que paguen la multa, que a la joven peli ocre le brilla la mirada asesina al ver la cantidad"

―¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Tokiha eso sería darle la mitad, de nuestro presupuesto a una completa desconocida!

"Pero Mai no le hace caso a su amiga y saca la tarjeta para pagar y dar inicio, al trámite de sacar a Natsuki de la cárcel"

Ahora si mato a la pervertida, por su culpa tenemos menos dinero y nuestro negocio está que tambalea.

―No te preocupes Shiz, lo recuperaremos es solo dinero, pero vele el lado positivo.―Sonriendo porque se salió con la suya.

―¿Lo hay?―Casi escupiendo sangre de coraje.

―Claro que sí, tendremos una mujer hermosa, que nos inspire ganar una fortuna, después de todo debemos mantenerla; dios me la imagino, esperando en nuestro recibidor con su sonrisa, en un vestido de esos costosos y bien escotados.―O sin el vestido, pero que siga con la sonrisa.

―¿Cual sonrisa? deja de fantasear, en todo momento estuvo seria y serena diciendo puros disparates.―Parecía robot la pervertida.

En serio ya perdí a Tokiha solo suspiro largamente, sé que no podré hacerla cambiar de opinión a mi atrabancada amiga, cuando se le mete algo en su loca cabeza, no hay poder humano que la cambie, solo que pondré mis puntos sobre la mesa desde ahorita.

―Muy bien Mai, te dejare que hagas cuanta chifladura se te ocurra, pero la pervertida tendrá que pagarnos cada centavo entendiste.―No vamos a mantener vagas cosplayers, que parece esa es la afición de la pervertida.

―Muy bien.―La hare pagar a mi manera… ¿Aun tendré ese látigo para juguetear? ¿O será muy pronto? quizás debo ser más paciente…

**"Entretanto, enfrente de la celda de Natsuki, se encuentra una joven pelirroja, de treinta años muy pasada de copas"**

―Oye tú la señorita Lancelot―Se tambaleaba golpeando con su tacón el suelo, para llamar la atención de la chica con armadura.

"La general se levantó imponente, dejando sin habla a la pelirroja y eso que estaban en celdas separadas, sintió un leve espasmo aun en su estado"

―¡Dígame campesina, por qué su atrevimiento de levantarme, quiere tener una justa conmigo, además soy la general Natsuki Kuga! ¡No Lancelot! ―Muy molesta se lo dice; estaba descansando plácidamente, hasta que esa campesina embriagada la interrumpió, parece ser que en cualquier mundo, hay borrachos sospesaba la general.

―Perdón Lancelot, no me sé todos los personajes medievales, para los disfraces…; déjame me presento mi nombre es Midori, dices que estas representando un general, bueno yo soy una profesora aunque ese si es mi oficio; a lo que iba solo quería preguntarte si tienes dinero.―Esculcando su pantalón y solo sacar notas de los bares, viendo que gasto todo en alcohol.

―No tengo.―Secamente contesta, al notar que aún le sigue diciendo de otra manera y no su nombre.

―¿Entonces como piensas salir de aquí?

―¿Puedo salir de aquí, con solo dinero?―Poniéndole mas atención.

―Sí, pagando una multa― Observando la mano de Natsuki con intensidad.― ¡oye Lancelot eres una mentirosa, si tienes dinero!

―¡Yo no miento campesina, no lo poseo! ―Indignada que la acusen de tal afrenta.

―Claro que si tienes, ese anillo se ve costoso ¿o es falso?, aunque lo sea parece una imitación muy buena, debe valer bastante dinero, aunque no sea genuino.

"La pelirroja apuntaba al anillo de oro, con el grabado del escudo que tenía forma de un lobo sobre el mismo, Natsuki se da cuenta de lo que habla"

―Este anillo me acredita como duquesa, me sirve para sellar documentos o para distinguir mi título, que lo herede de mi madre, es invaluable nunca lo vendería.―Aferrándose a la sortija, ese lo oculto a la vista de esos policías, era un preciado recuerdo que no perdería por nada del mundo.

―Entonces quedamos en las mismas no tenemos dinero, pero lo bueno es que mi esposa me sacara de aquí, aunque después me tratara como esclava, por eso te estaba pidiendo prestado.―Sudaba a mares le tenía pavor a su mujer.

-Sí no porto monedas de oro, ¿alguien más vendrá a sacarme y me usara como esclavo?

―Claro y aparte te tratan como escoria, no quieren darte de comer, te gritan bien feo y te hacen dormir en la sala, son unas inhumanas, sin embargo no queda de otra que ceder.―Si no te corren de la casa o peor aún te envían con la suegra.

Me recargo en calabozo, analizando lo que esa campesina me informo, que alguien puede venir a reclamarme, ¿entonces seré comprada como esclava?, en el reino ya no se maneja la esclavitud, pero en otros dominios si se aplica, supongo que aquí también se desarrolla el mismo método, el problema ¿quién vendrá a quitarme mi libertad?

**"Una joven con una aura negra, se posiciona a un lado de la celda de Kuga, viéndola de frente mientras la general pensaba, como iba sobrellevar el inconveniente de la esclavitud, cuando se percata de una mirada, que le taladraba la espalda y se gira enseguida"**

―¿Ser maligno que haces aquí?―Que susto ver eso ojos rojos, arden peor que cualquier asesino, que me haya tocado sobrellevar.

―Ara, ara, tu pervertida, ¡crees que es muy chistoso, andar difamándome! ¡Te voy hacer pedacitos, para que aprendas que es malo levantar falsos! ―Golpeo los barrotes con el sartén, para que vea que no estoy jugando.

―Lancelot, tú también tienes una mujer inhumana como la mía, nadie se salva de esposas maltratadoras hoy en día―Lloraba al ver que maltratarían a su nueva amiga de celda.

―¡Ara, quien te metió en la conversación borracha, si sabe lo que le conviene no intervenga!

"Shizuru apuntando su sartén, contra Midori para que dejara de intervenir en su tortura"

―Ser maligno deje a la pobre campesina, ella no ha hecho nada.―Trae consigo su arma mágica, con la que me dejo fuera de combate.

―Es cierto tu eres la que recibirá mi ira, solo estoy esperando que salgas de aquí, para darte un poco del afecto que mereces.―Amenazándola fieramente.

"Mientras el oficial, que estaba encargado de sacar a Natsuki, comienza a presenciar lo que es a su parecer, es una disputa de casadas"

―Señora recuerde que aún estamos en la comisaria, si usted golpea a su mujer, puedo arrestarla.―Mostrándole las esposas, dando signo que no bromeaba.

―¿Cómo demonios me dijo? "señora", si apenas tengo veintidós años.―Palpitándome una vena de coraje.

―¿Enserio? a esa edad ya deberías estar desposada y tener descendencias, supongo que por ser una hechicera y tener poca educación, nadie ha querido contraer nupcias con usted.―Dándole entender su falta de virtud.

―Ara, ara, cállate pervertida, que tú te miras mayor que yo, ¿acaso estas casada y con hijos?―Ahora resulta que soy vieja, de esta no se salva apretando mis puños.

―¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Di que no estas casada! ¡Te paso lo de los hijos, pero el matrimonio no!―Grita Mai pegada en la celda, tomando la mano de la general.

"El oficial y Midori solo se quedan viendo la escena, entretanto Natsuki no entiende porque la manía de esas mujeres, de tener contacto físico con ella"

―Órale Lancelot, tienes dos mujeres a la vez.―O solo ve doble por su estado ¿o son cuatro? a qué más da, esto está muy entretenido, ojala tuviera unas botanas con unas cervezas, para acompañar y ver el espectáculo a todas sus anchas.

―¿De qué hablas?―Cuestiona la general a Midori.

―¡Ahora te haces la idiota, todos creen que soy tu pareja y que te maltrato! ―Shizuru uniéndose a la conversación.

Ahora el ser maligno me acusa de otra cosa que no entiendo, en realidad se me hace muy difícil comprender todo.

―Ya déjala Shiz, no vez sus ojos de cachorro que no sabe nada, es la secuela del golpe que le diste.―La regaña para que no siga afligiendo a la general san.

―Mai, déjame la pisoteo un momento, por su culpa tendré problemas mañana y lo sabes bien.―Diablos ¿por qué mi hermana tiene que estar, enfrente de mi negocio? ¡Porque! Casi ahogándome internamente, ella se ira a burlar estoy casi segura.

―No, deja al general san en paz después te desquitas, que ya pague su multa.

―¡Demonios! ¡Escuchaste pervertida cosplayer, por tu culpa no tendremos dinero!

―Uuuh, ya te amolaste Lancelot tendrás que ser su esclava, hasta que pagues tu falta.―Se la sentenciaba Midori, no se burlaba porque muy pronto ese sería también su castigo.

Me quedo quieta al dar oídos, que la campesina pelirroja me había comprado, entonces soy de su propiedad y para acabarla, es compañera del ser maligno, ¿qué torturas recibiré de ahora en adelante?

―¿Campesina puedo pagarles y comprar mi libertad?―Recuerdo que en unos pueblos, se podía hacer eso, conseguías comprar tu carta de liberación para dejar de ser esclavo, si te adquirían buenos dueños estos te lo concedían.

―¡Aunque no quieras vas a devolvernos cada centavo! ¡Con trabajo forzoso de eso me encargo personalmente, pervertida difamadora! ―La peli ocre se interpone y se lo dice antes que su amiga intervenga.

"Mientras Shizuru ve al oficial, que quería reclamarle por sus amenazas, pero viéndola enojada desiste de decirle algo; sacan a la general de la celda y Mai se le cuelga del brazo, para desquicio de la primera"

―Tu nombre es Natsuki Kuga lo escuche en la tele, pero te seguiré diciendo general san es más lindo; mi nombre es Mai Tokiha y ella es mi amiga Shizuru Fujino.

―¿Que planean hacer conmigo?―Necesito saberlo―acaso me harán hacer faenas forzosas de sol a sol, hasta que muera o me azotaran y tendrán en un calabozo sin comer.

―¿Que le han hecho a la pobre Lancelot? ¿Para que diga eso?―Midori viéndolas acusadoramente.

Ara, ara, ¿acaso en verdad la golpee fuerte?, que perdió el sentido común, siento que lo dice muy enserio, que se cree que en verdad la torturaremos, no sé si debo alarmarme; bajo el sartén antes que en realidad dejarla demente, ahora estoy sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad, quizás me he excedido bastante y si este convaleciente y necesito llevarla al hospital, para que la revisen capaz que le quebré algo importante, pero mi preocupación se acaba hasta que Mai interviene.

―¿Tienes a dónde ir?

―¡No!

―Perfecto, de ahora en adelante vivieras con nosotras, hasta que pagues tu deuda ¿qué te parece?―O para siempre, ya tendré tiempo de proponérselo.

―Ara, ara, Tokiha, ¿qué estás diciendo?―Puedo soportar que me acose, difame en la tele y que le demos nuestro dinero, ¡pero compartir nuestro muy pequeño hogar! ¡eso es demasiado!

―Es lo mejor Shiz, además dices que no confías en ella, es para asegúranos que nos pague, además tuve que dar la mitad de nuestros ahorros en ella.

―Mai pero tan siquiera consúltame, cuando tomes esas decisiones tan importantes.

―Te prometo que a la próxima te pregunto.

―Ara, ¿acaso va ver próxima? ―esa me sonó a amenaza.

**Momento después…**

"Natsuki se queda atrás, recibiendo del oficial de nueva cuenta sus pertenecías, mientras no puede evitar sentir alivio, al tener de vuelta la herencia de su padre, alcanza a las jóvenes y escucha la discusión, de la que ella cree son sus dueñas de su supuesta esclavitud"

"Cuando unos metros más enfrente de donde están, para ser más exactos, en la puerta de la estación de policías, habían detenido a cuatro asaltantes de un banco, que forcejeaban para soltarse, dos de ellos eran muy corpulentos, de un metro ochenta con la pinta de maleantes de mala muerte, los otros dos restantes tenían su expresión de sádicos, al ver matado a sangre fría a varios de los clientes de la sucursal, ya tenían habitual matar en cada atraco"

―¡Cállense de una vez! ―La detective Nao les ordena a los delincuentes― ¡Pónganlos en la celda de aislamiento de inmediato!―ordena con determinación.

"La detective se va de la estación, para hablar con su superior y decirle que han detenido, la banda que había atracado más de veinte bancos, para trasladarlos de inmediato a la prisión y comenzar el juicio, dejando a sus mejores subordinados a cargo, de llevarlos donde ella indico"

"En el trascurso del recorrido, los dos hombres corpulentos, al tener una leve oportunidad, con su fuerza derriban a los oficiales que los llevaban y comienzan a tomar el control de la situación en segundos, para consternación de los presentes que comenzaron entrar en pánico"

―¡Suelten de inmediato sus armas, y dejen ir a mis compañeros, si no quieren que estrangule este infeliz!―apretando el cuello del oficial, que por más que se movía, estaba completamente a merced del delincuente.

"Los pocos policías que se encontraban en la estación, hacen caso tirando sus armas lo más lejos de los delincuentes, que estos al ver ese acto los golpean, por no acatar sus órdenes"

―¡Está de más decir que todos son mis rehenes ahora, así que tírense al suelo ahora mismo, que tendrán una estadía muy confortable hasta que logremos salir de aquí!―El cabecilla de la banda habla, verificando que a las afuera de la estación, empezaron a rodearlos las patrullas y ya comenzaban las negociaciones, que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir.

"Shizuru se detiene de inmediato, sosteniendo la mano de Mai y sentarse lo más lejos posible del peligro"

―¡Ey, ustedes hermosas deténgase ahí! ―El primer delincuente robusto de piel obscura, las detiene a la distancia.

―¡Parece que tendremos mucha entretención, no lo crees hermano!―El segundo hombre miraba a Shizuru, con malas intenciones.

―Yo me quedo con la pelirroja.―El tercero delincuente y más bajo decía.

―¡Ustedes malhechores deténganse! ―toma su espada con ira, por mas ser maligno y maleducadas, ella no iba a permitir que tocaran a las jóvenes, así que se pone enfrente de los delincuentes, que ahora golpeaban a los oficiales esposándolos y arrinconaban al resto.

"Shizuru antes que se había quedado viendo, como saldría de esta, mientras Mai solo temblaba en sus brazos, vio como Natsuki se puso enfrente para salvaguardarlas"

―Cuando vean que me mueva, salgan de aquí.―Ordena la general como si fueran sus soldados, no esperando ninguna replica a su mandato.

―¡Estás loca te van a matar! ¡Deja el circo! ¡En unos momentos vendrán más oficiales a salvarnos!― Yo no la mate a sartenazos, pero esos sujetos no se andan con miramientos, por más desquiciada que este no le causaran lastima.

―General ven para acá, no quiero que te hagan nada.―Queriéndola sujetar.

―¡Vez hasta Mai te lo pide, deja el teatro y si te queda algo de cordura siéntate ya! ―Shizuru molesta al ver la actitud de Natsuki.

―¡Nunca he tenido miedo a la muerte, nací para pelear y moriré para defender!―Jamás me esconderé como una cobarde, eso es deshonroso.

"Natsuki se pone en posición de defensa y le habla a los hombre, que al verla se empieza a mofar de ella"

―¡Hermano ve eso, es lo más ridículo que he visto!―Viendo a la joven como un insecto.

―¡Si querías jugar con nosotros, no tenías que hacer tanto teatro muñeca!

―¡Suelte al soldado!― Necesito sacar del peligro al rehén.

"Los delincuentes comenzaron a reírse y burlarse más por considerarla alguien maniática"

―Acaso nos vas a matar, con tu espada de fantasía.―Señalándola con menosprecio.

―¡Tengo prohibido tomar la vida, de cualquier persona en este mundo, pero ustedes no representan ningún problema, no es necesario asesinarlos! ― Es la ley de aquí y debo respetarla.

―¡Mira mocosa, por menos de esas palabras he matado y torturado! ―Comenzando a enfadarse el primer asaltante.

―¡Pervertida deja ya eso!

"Shizuru se levanta y toma del brazo a la general, al pensar que le harían daño, por seguir soltando sus frases dementes, pero Natsuki se gira la carga gentilmente en sus brazo, asiéndola sonrojar por ese acto y la sienta aun lado de Mai"

―¡Campesina sostenga al ser maligno!―No quiero que las doncellas, salgan heridas.

"En seguidas Natsuki toma su espada, sin desenfundarla y hace tres pasos así enfrente rápidos, que el primer delincuente al sentirse agraviado va sobre de ella"

―¡Cuidado general san!―Grita Mai asustada, viendo que venían atacarla.

"El hombre corpulento ni siquiera ve que lo toca, la joven de ojos esmeraldas, desprende una aura demasiado peligrosa, con su puño cerrado da cuatro intensos golpes en su caja torácica, rompiéndole las costillas al instante dejándolo tirado, cuando el segundo hombre de tez moreno y su tercer compañero de piel blanca, toman las sillas y mesas para estrellárselas a la general, ella al fin desenfunda blandiendo su enorme espada, haciendo cuatro cortes perfectos a los objetos, dejándolos desarmados y con la funda de su arma, arremete contra esos dos dejándolos noqueados en el acto"

―¿Qué demonios?― la pervertida sabe pelear.

―¡Mi amor platónico sigue con vida!―Aliviada que este entera aun.

"El único que queda de pie, es el cabecilla de los asaltantes, truena sus dedos deseosos de matar a Natsuki"

―¡Yo no voy a ser tan fácil niña engreída, sabes soy cinta negra en Karate, he combatido en sin fin de peleas callejeras y para tu mala fortuna jamás he perdido, además no me importa matarte lo he hecho sin remordimiento, lo he realizado ya con cinco personas a sangre fría!―Alardeaba de sus asesinatos, le causaba estimulo hablar de ello.

"A Mai y Shizuru junto con los presentes les helo la sangre, por la declaración del sujeto de uno setenta de estatura, aunque era menos corpulento que los otros que lo acompañaban, su mirada y su caminar se veía demasiado atemorizante, su cara rasgada sin un ojo lo dejaba ver repulsivo, pero la joven de cabello cobalto no se inmuto por lo dicho, ella ya había presenciado el infierno y esto le parecía una tontería a comparación, de los verdaderos psicópatas que ha tenido, que enfrentar a lo largo de su vida"

―¡Usted es tan débil, que ni siquiera ocupo mi espada para derrocarlo! ―Declara Natsuki con desdén.

"Se da la vuelta para dejar su arma en el suelo y el sujeto creyendo aprovechar la situación, se lanza a darle una patada mortal, que la general sabía de antemano que eso sucedería, por eso hizo ese movimiento queriendo engañar al enemigo y bajara la defensa, al tenerlo cerca con su antebrazo le quebró la nariz y para rematarlo, se gira dando un impulso con su palma y darle en el pecho, no pegándole con intensidad para no asesinarlo, como siempre realizaba en la batalla"

"Los oficiales al ver que estaban los delincuentes fuera de combate, proceden arrestarlos y felicitar a Natsuki, por su manera heroica de proceder, pero ella no les presta atención y va donde se encuentran Mai y Shizuru"

―¡Doncellas cumplí con mi deber!―Extendiéndoles la mano, para levantarlas del suelo.

―¡Maldición pervertida, estas demente! ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieran herido? ―No se da cuenta que por poco la matan, sin embargo creo que por su forma de pelear tan organizada, no está loca, a mi parecer está demasiado cuerda.

―Esos sujetos son muy débiles.― ¿Estará ciega el ser maligno? ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme, en acabar con los maleantes.

―¿Y qué tal si traían armas y te disparan?―Por más fuerte que sea, una bala no la detiene.

―Flechas y las espadas las puedo esquivar rápido.―Nadie me ha dado con esas armas.

―¡Qué diablos!―Estaba a punto de soltarle una bofetada, a ver si entraba en sus cabales, retiro lo dicho que estaba cuerda, está bien loca aunque sepa pelear― ¡estas demente, esos sujetos no te iban atacar al estilo indio con flechas, pervertida psicópata!―Enfurecida a mi máximo esplendor.

―¿Por qué se enoja? a ustedes que más les da, si muero o no, solo soy una esclava se pueden comprar otra en cualquier momento.―Que dueñas tan particulares me vine a encontrar, se supone que debo valerme por mi misma en estas circunstancias, ya que estoy completamente sola en este mundo.

"Mai que antes estaba con miedo, cambia su carácter a uno enfurecido, toma de la oreja a la general, para consternación de todos, al ver lo fuerte que era la joven de ojos jade, creían que arremetería contra la joven pelirroja"

―¡Vámonos de inmediato, antes que causes más problemas general san y muévete Shiz, que es hora de descasar!

"La joven de ojos violetas, estaba en verdad preocupada por la integridad, de su nueva compañera, pero después de oír a Natsuki, al decir que ellas no les preocupaba su integridad, le cantaría sus verdades, así que todo el amor que le profesaba, lo dejaría para después, de hacerle entender que su vida era muy valiosa"

Ara, ara, ya le salió lo diablo a Tokiha, veo de reojo a la pervertida loca y ahora peleadora, que se quedó paralizada por la actitud de Mai, también me paso lo mismo cuando la conocí, siempre alegre y optimista, pero cuando se enoja arde las llamas del infierno…

**"Después que la pelirroja, casi deja sorda a la general, al darle el sermón de la seguridad ante todo, al fin llegan a su edificio…"**

"Los vecinos de los departamentos, se asomaban para poder averiguar, más sobre la joven de la armadura, después de ver las noticias no podían creer, que fuera cierto que la señorita Fujino recatada y fina, sea una golpeadora y maltratadora de su pareja, un vecino no aguanto su curiosidad y se interpuso para preguntar"

―¡Mai, es cierto que tu amiga anda abusando de su mujer! ―Señala el joven a Natsuki que ni la conocía, pero eso no le importaba para saciar su fisgoneo.

―¡Tu lárgate a tu departamento y no seas metiche!―Siempre tiene que haber un vecino enfadoso, que se mete donde no lo llaman.

―¿Quién abuso de mí?―Natsuki le pregunta al joven, al sentir que hablaban de ella.

―Tu dijiste en televisión abierta, que Shizuru era tu pareja y que te maltrataba, ¿no me digas que te amenazo, con golpearte otra vez si la dejabas? ―Seguía el vecino con lo mismo.

―¡Ara, ara, vez lo que ocasionas pervertida!

"Shizuru entra enfurecida al departamento, mientras Mai jala a la general del brazo y le da un punta pie a su vecino por metido"

―General san, debe disculparse con Shizuru.―En ese sentido su amiga, tenía razón en estar enfadada con su amor platónico, muchos la señalarían como abusadora de su supuesta pareja.

―¿Por qué campesina?

―Porque usted dijo cosas que no son ciertas, se lo atribuyo a su estado desorientado, pero sé que usted tomara responsabilidad.

"Natsuki se recarga en la pared del departamento, queriendo darle entendimiento a las palabras de Mai"

―No entiendo lo que hice mal, solo sé que en el reino se disculpa con una doncella, si se pone en tela de juicio su honra.―Y eso no lo haría, sería una calumnia de mi parte imperdonable.

―Eso hizo general san, usted deshonro a mi amiga.―Claro con palabras, pero esa es la única manera que me entienda.

"Natsuki palidece en segundos, al escuchar lo que dijo Mai, toma su daga y su expresión era una muy agitada, para después ver a la joven peli ocre"

―¿Ser maligno su honra la manche con mi lengua?, Si fue de esa manera, no tengo perdón ni de los dioses ni de su majestad, tomare compromiso de mis actos―Debo morir por eso.

―Mira déjate de payasadas, dijiste falsamente que me acosté contigo a todos, debes de estar satisfecha.―Que se le puede hacer, debe ser una de mis enamoradas, supongo que es la manera de llamar mi atención.

―¿Yo cuando dije eso?―¿Cuándo pronuncie que la deshonre?, en mi vida causaria tal infamia.

"Mai que había grabado el programa, lo reproduce en la televisión, mientras a la general estaba más maravillada, con el aparato que en el reportaje"

―Ustedes deben ser hechiceras de alto nivel, como logran meter a los humanos ahí―Tocando la televisión con precaución.

―General san yo le digo si me da un beso.―cerrando sus ojos, esperando a que llegara el deseado contacto.

―Mai déjate de cosas que esto es serio y usted pervertida enfoque a lo que dice usted ahí.

"La general agudiza su mirada y analiza atentamente lo que ve, nota de inmediato que era ella, hablando momentos atrás con la reportera, pero falsificadas todas sus frases, no entendía como lo hacían para que se oyera tan ofensivo y todo en otro contexto a lo que quería decir, pero se percató que aunque no fue intencional, ella perjudico a la peli ocre"

―Ser maligno, aunque mis palabras hayan sido puestas mal intencionadas, por ese aparato mágico; eso no me justifica para nada, el mal ya lo cause y no puedo remediarlo, ahora disponga de mi vida de inmediato; ¡Usted decida si vivo o muero, está en sus manos ese decreto! ―Dispuesta a remediar lo que causo en ese mundo, empuñando su daga nuevamente contra su pecho.

―Ara, solo trabaja duro con eso me doy por bien servida, una cosa más si te veo que me coqueteas te mato, guarda tus sentimientos en el fondo de ese corazón pervertida.―Se la sentencio desde ahorita, no quiero a una loca enamorada atrás de mí y que me acose en mi casa.

―Ya escuchaste a Shiz, desenamórate de ella y yo con gusto me quedo con tu corazón todo pervertido.

―¿Entonces no tomaras mi vida, con la condición que trabaje bajo sus órdenes y que jamás la corteje esa es su decisión? ―Puedo cumplir su deseo, no he posado mis ojos en ella, ni lo hare con nadie más, esa experiencia no la vuelvo a repetir en mi vida.

―Vez que si entiendes pervertida, si esa es mi condición para perdonarte.

―Yo también te perdono general san, con la condición que nos protejas como horas atrás.―como anda muy dadivosa hay que aprovechar, esto es muy divertido.

―Ara.―Mi amiga es una aprovechada, la loca no le ha hecho nada y está ya anda poniendo sus peticiones.

―Usted campesina me salvo del calabozo y aunque sea su esclava, me da el derecho de comprar mi libertad―le dice a la pelirroja después se gira hacia la peli ocre― y usted ser maligno puse entre dicho su honra, así que me quedare para saldar mi deuda ante ustedes.

"La general se pone en posición de juramento hincada y ve de frente donde se hallan ahora sus protegidas, toma su espada y la desenfunda y coloca el filo de la arma en el piso"

―Bajo mi santa espada, juro ser fiel a mi código que no tiene fin, por mi anillo que resguarda mi honor, mi corazón solo será guiado por la virtud, mi palabra solo dice la verdad y solo mi ira acabara con los malvados, la justicia nunca morirá, hasta que mi vida haya sido segada, no mostrare temor frente al enemigo, seré correcta y valiente aunque eso me conduzca a la muerte, las protegeré con mi vida…―La general ve de frente a Shizuru, sus ojos esmeraldas chocan con los ojos rojos intensos de la peli ocre, para soltar lo último con determinación― Y le juro solemnemente no cortejarla y si alguna vez mi corazón, cae bajo el hechizo del amor sobre usted, tomare esta daga y me lo arrancare, este es mi juramento de sangre―Natsuki toma su daga y corta su mano, sellando su palabra.

"Shizuru al ver sangre siendo derramada va y le quita enseguida la daga junto con la espada"

―Esto se quedara bajo mi protección, hasta que vuelvas a tus cabales.―No pienso regresarle sus armas, hasta que mire que su cabeza entro la lógica.

―¡Como ordene! ―Pone su mano en su pecho y baja su mirada en signo de respeto.

―¡¿Y a ti que demonios te sucede?!―Actúa más raro de lo costumbre.

―Solo obedezco sus indicaciones ser maligno, no hay más.

―Haz lo que quieras.―Loca.

**Minutos Después…**

La mujer maligna no ha dejado de mandarme miradas envenenadas, supongo que tendré que quedarme en este sitio hasta acostumbrarme y además deseo averiguar ¿qué hago aquí?, el árbol sagrado me dijo algo, pero por el fuerte golpe que recibí no puedo recordar, su último mensaje.

―Ara, ara, que es ese olor desagradable.― comienza a oler esa fragancia y se dirige al origen, llegando hasta la general. ―¡Hueles a muerto!

―Mi armadura hace que sude mucho.

―Pervertida metete a bañar.

"Señalándole el baño con el dedo tapándose la nariz, Natsuki se levanta y se dirige ahí, notando que no sabe cómo se utiliza"

―Ser maligno.

―¡Es Shizuru Fujino, si no quieres que te estrelle otro sartén en la cabeza, más vale que te grabes mi nombre!

"Natsuki solo ensancha la mirada, pensando que no era necesario gritarle, que ella entendía perfectamente, que por algún motivo esas mujeres la trataban como torpe y ella se consideraba todo lo contrario"

―Fujino, como se usa esto.― ¿Así debo hablarle? ¿No le abre faltado al respeto nuevamente?, con el ser maligno es muy complicado entablar una conversación, la campesina es más dócil.

"La joven peli ocre entra exasperada al baño e indicarle, como se abren las llaves y las funciones, de cada una de las cosas que hay ahí, desde cepillos de dientes hasta el papel higiénico"

―Oh, esto es muy ingenioso Fujino, usted posee una magia increíble.

―No sé si estas fingiendo o de verdad te deje loca.

"Natsuki se le queda viendo fijamente, que pone nerviosa por un instante a la joven de ojos rojos"

―¡Que!―No me digan que quiere que me bañe con ella, lo dicho es una degenerada y eso que le advertí que no se propasara conmigo.

"La general se remueve y se toca la mano avergonzada, suelta un suspiro para tomar valor la razon, por un motivo la joven de ojos rojos la intimida, para decir lo que sucede"

―¿Puede ayudarme a quitarme la armadura?

―¡¿No puedes sola?!―Acaso me vio cómo su sirvienta.

"Natsuki niega con la cabeza era obvio que no podía, siempre le ayudan en ponérsela y quitársela, Shizuru enojada comienza auxiliarla, pensando que muy pronto se acabaría su tortura, al irle quitando pieza por pieza, se va dejando ver un cuerpo muy femenino, que no se notaba al traer la indumentaria encima"

―Así está bien doncella, lo demás puedo realizarlo, gracias.―Hace una reverencia, esperando que la peli ocre se retire y poder desvestirse completamente.

―Ara, ¿estas segura que puedes quitarte eso tu misma? ¡Puedo seguir ayudándote!

"Shizuru se quedó con ganas de seguir viendo, dejándola con una gran curiosidad, al querer distinguir el cuerpo atlético y desnudo de la general"

―Si doncella estoy segura.―No quiero causar más molestias, aprenderé lo más rápido posible y no ser una carga para nadie.

"La peli ocre sale del baño algo contrariada, por tener los mismos pensamientos que cierta pelirroja, pero considerando que era normal, sentir atracción por la general al ser una mujer muy bella, que solo era el encanto que desprendía solo eso"

**En el comedor se encuentra Mai, haciendo el mejor platillo para su amor platónico y llega Shizuru y se prepara una taza de té.**

―¿Crees que es correcto lo que hacemos?

―Shizuru si algo sale mal, yo tomare la culpa.

―No la conocemos, ¿qué tal que es una estafadora y solo finge locura, para aprovecharse de nosotras?

―Viste esa mirada que desprende, ella no nos hará ningún mal, además nos defendió es como si tuviéramos una bella guardaespaldas.

―Sus ojos esmeralda son muy transparente, pareciera que siempre te habla con honestidad.

―Además me gusta Shizuru, puede que esta sea mi próxima esposa.

―Ara, aunque sea una loca pervertida.

―Eso es lo que le da el encanto.

Mai se volvió loca pero de lujuria, ese sentimiento es pasajero, tiende a fijarse muy rápido en mujeres y se desenamora en cuestión de días, parece corazón de condominio, así que no le tomare mucha importancia, ¿qué se quiere casar con la acosadora? Si como no, lo que quiere es estar encima de la pervertida, que si se descuida, estará en las sabanas de mi amiga prontamente…

Cuando Tokiha termino de cocinar y veíamos que era ya muy tarde y nuestra nueva compañera se estaba retrasando.

―Ya se tardó en salir de su ducha.―Viendo su reloj la peli ocre.

―Pues hay que aprovechar y espiarla.―Tirando el mandil de la cocina.

―Diablos Mai, no piensas en otra cosa.

―Si no quieres venir no te obligo, además en el lado de mi recamara hay un pequeño hueco, podemos espiarla.

―Ara, ¿no me has espiado a mí también? ―Le digo reprochándole.

―Cálmate para tu suerte no te veo de esa manera.

Que sínica es mi amiga, pero hay voy también atrás de ella y mirando, por el hueco como viles aprovechadas, de nuestra compañera de departamento.

―Que buena vista tienes aquí.―Se miraba todo.

―No pensé que mi desidia, en arreglar este hoyo tuviera sus recompensas.

"La joven de ojos violetas, se pone cómoda dándole acceso a Shizuru de visualizar mejor, entretanto Natsuki se baña sin ni siquiera, sospechar que la están viendo en todo su esplendor, ella está disfrutando un baño caliente como ninguna vez en su vida"

―Qué maravilla es este sitio, me he tenido que bañar siempre con agua congelada, por las cascadas que habían cerca de mi castillo.

―Hasta hablando sola, dice tonterías ¿cuál castillo?―Susurra para no ser descubierta.

―No se Shiz, pero yo le construyo uno si me deja tocarle las…

Empujo a Tokiha para que no diga vulgaridades, puede pensarlas pero no pronunciarlas, aunque si tiene una buena retaguardia, pero algo llama nuestra atención y vemos una cicatriz que empieza desde su hombro y termina en la columna.

―¿Que le habrá pasado?

―Que más va ser Mai, de seguro en un despliegue de robín Hood se lo hizo, ya vez como reto a esos sujetos sin temor.―Y dicen que yo le cause la loquera, nada más se la agrave porque ahí estaba desde antes, esa cicatriz lo demuestra.

Pero en segundos se me pasa ese detalle y mi deleite estaba en el mejor panorama del mundo, viendo como las gotas se deslizaban en su espalda desnuda, llamando silenciosamente que se las seque; pero un de repente se voltea la acosadora, pareciera que está buscándonos, ¿acaso sentirá nuestra mirada?, volteo y veo a Tokiha babeando al verla de frente, para que negarlo yo también lo disfrute, pero tengo la leve sospecha que si seguimos aquí nos descubrirá, así que jalo a Mai aunque reniegue volvemos a la cocina.

―Qué raro puedo hasta jurar, que sentí la presencia de un peligro inminente a mi persona…―La general, observando de donde venía esa sensación de inquietud, al no visualizar nada sigue disfrutando de su baño placentero.

**Al terminar su ducha la general…**

"Natsuki se da cuenta que no tiene ropa y no puede usar su armadura, en una vivienda tan pequeña, así que opta por hablarle a las mujeres, para que le den su anterior vestimenta que no la ve por ningún lado"

―¿Dónde está mi ropaje para salir?―Levanta la voz desde el baño.

―Ara, lo tire a la basura estaba muy sucio.―Y mal oliente.

―¡Qué! ¿Y qué voy a utilizar Fujino?

―Ahora te llevo ropa.

Voy a mi cuarto y al recordar su figura, busco algo que le va quedar perfecto, estuve seducida con su silueta desnuda y yo le digo pervertida, si soy peor que ella.

Le arrojo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una polera con capucha gris y ropa interior en la cara, para que no vea que me afecta su presencia, ella esta con mucho pudor atrás de la regadera, si supiera que ya la escaneamos todita, no tendría tanta pena.

Noto que ve raro la ropa y no sabe cómo ponérsela, voy y le explico cómo debería colocarlas cada una de las prendas.

―Espero que te hayas grabado, como se pone la ropa, porque no pienso repetírtelo.

―Si entendí, gracias.―El ser maligno debió ser capitana de un ejército, es una mandona.

**"Al salir del baño Natsuki se dejaba ver, una joven como cualquier otra en esa ropa moderna pegada a su cuerpo, sus ojos intensos dejaron fuera de combate a cierta pelirroja, mientras Shizuru solo carraspeaba en el fondo de la cocina, simulando que no le interesaba"**

"Natsuki se sienta y comienza a ver la comida iluminándose la mirada"

―Te gusta―Mai le dice coqueta.

―Sí, gracias campesina, eres una buena persona después de todo.

―Haber si dices lo mismo mañana, ella siempre anda bien atenta en la casa, pero en el trabajo se transforma como un demonio.

―No me importa trabajar en lo que sea, puedo con labores pesados, mi padre me entreno para estar en cualquier tipo de situaciones.

―Ara, si te acuerdas de tu padre ¿porque no vas con él o con tu madre?―Y así nos paga de una vez.

―Mi padre falleció, cuando cumplí catorce años y mi madre cuando tenía siete la mataron en mi presencia, no tengo más familia consanguínea.

"La joven peli ocre deja el té que estaba bebiendo y la detalla, notando un rastro de tristeza, en el rostro de la imperturbable general"

―¡¿Esas cicatrices en tu espalda son por eso?!

―¡Oh como sabes!―Asombrada casi nadie sabe de esa cicatriz, solo su padre y cierta reina, pero de ahí fuera ninguna persona.

―Ara, soy una hechicera recuerdas todo lo se.―Espero que me crea.

"Shizuru se miraba por el exterior tranquila, pero por dentro rogaba que no la descubriera, sin embargo Natsuki considera a la joven peli ocre, más peligrosa de lo que imagino, si podía utilizar esa magia"

―Entonces deben saber, que trate de defender a mi madre con mi espada, pero era muy joven para poder protegerla, unos de los enemigos me hinco y comenzó azotarme enfrente de ella, hasta que ascendiera a su petición, pero en un momento de descuido mi madre se liberó y mato al que me sujetaba, al salvaguardarme se descuidó y le clavaron una espada, en su abdomen después llegaría mi padre, para tomar justicia.

―¡Espérate un segundo, que cosas atroces te hicieron!―Shizuru se levantó de golpe, creyendo que con razón perdió la cordura la joven.

―En mi mundo es normal que te traicionen.―¿Porque se sorprende, si ya lo vio con su poder maléfico?

―Debió ser duro general san.―Mai tratando de reconfortarla.

―Eso ya paso mucho tiempo, he podido sobrellevarlo.―Zanjando el tema de una vez, no quería hablar de ello más.

**"Despues de comer en silencio, Mai y Shizuru deciden que es hora de descansar, resolviendo donde va a dormir Natsuki, en su estrecho hogar"**

―General san, con quien prefiere compartir cama, con su dulce campesina que no la defraudara se lo aseguro, se unos cuantos secretos muy buenos para hacer su estadía placentera―arrastrando sus frases seductoramente― o con la gritona de Shiz.―Lo último lo dice sin ganas.

―Ara, no me hagas tanta publicidad.

―No osaría irrespetarlas de tal manera, aunque sean maleducadas esos son sus aposentos doncellas, yo dormiré aquí.

―Irrespétame todo lo que quieras, que yo te lo permito.

―No le haga caso a Mai, no le han dado su momento feliz en meses, por eso anda urgida.

―No os comprendo.

―Mejor así pervertida.

―Pero es la sala general san, quedara destrozada mañana.

―No se preocupen por mí, he dormido en sitios peores.

"Shizuru se va al ver que Natsuki, no piensa cambiar de opinión y Mai entra a su habitación y le saca un _futón,_ para que pueda dormir lo más plácidamente posible"

**"En la mañana siguiente, la general está completamente dormida, no percibe que cierta pelirroja se cuela junto a ella"**

―Vamos a darte el beso de los buenos días.―Dispuesta a cumplir su deseo al fin.

"Pero llega Shizuru y le avienta un cojín a la general, que se levanta enseguida para decepción de la pelirroja, que las ojos jade ve a Mai con recriminación, al notarla a un lado de ella"

―Campesina no se lo he dicho, pero de donde yo provengo es inmoral, que entre a mi lecho si no está comprometida o desposada conmigo.―Si no conocían las reglas, debía estipulárselas desde ahora.

―¿En serio? ¿Entonces quieres casarte conmigo?―Dispuesta a decir que si, para obtener un beso de su delirio, aunque no esté pensando bien, lo que está proponiendo.

―¿Para qué campesina?, para que enseguida me deje por un rey y me mandes a la horca.

―Que dramática saliste, ya déjala en paz Mai, en sus palabras te está diciendo que no.―Que excusa tan mas zafada, que una reina la dejo y la mando ejecutar, ni ella se cree eso.

―Bueno la dejare por ahora general san, no me rendiré tan pronto.―Dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando sorprendida a Natsuki, por su acto tan insolente.

―Mai deja de coquetear y apúrate, arréglate pronto que tenemos que organizar, los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de los _Wáng_.― ¿por qué demonios la pervertida se dejó dar un beso?, se supone que es mi enamorada, esa idiota que fácil se deja seducir.

―Muy bien Shiz, pero ¿por qué te vez estresada? solo es una fiesta para una adolecente, no es nada del otro mundo, nuestro contratos se han reducido a eventos pequeños.

―Ara, es simple Tokiha, si al señor _Wáng_ le agrada nuestro desempeño, podemos obtener el contrato, de la conmemoración de aniversario de su empresa, eso sería maravilloso.―Seria ganarle a mi hermana, un trato importante al fin.

"Mientras Shizuru planea todo mentalmente, para los últimos detalles que le quedaban, toma su celular posteriormente marcando a los meseros y cocinero, que había contratado para advertirles que fueran puntuales, durante su tarea ve de reojo a la general, que está ahí quieta sin moverse un centímetro"

―¿Pasa algo pervertida?―Me intriga verla tan serena.

―Solo espero instrucciones, de cual va ser mi desempeño Fujino.―Esperando pacientemente como buen general que es, su mandato.

"A la peli ocre, comienza a formársele una sonrisa malvada y va a su cuarto y busca un objeto en particular"

―¡Levántate pervertida y ponte esto, es para nuestro trabajo de hoy!―Esta es mi pequeña venganza, por lo del reportaje.

"Natsuki entra al baño se ducha y se dispone a ponerse su nueva ropa de trabajo, pero al verse en el espejo, casi le sangran los ojos al distinguir lo que trae puesto, sale como un zombie buscando desesperada su arma"

―Ara, ¿qué te pasa pervertida?―sus ojos parecen apagados.

―Donde está mi daga.―Mi voz sale sin fuerza.

―¿Para que la ocupas?―No se la pienso devolver, es peligroso en su condición.

―¡Esto es denigrante ser maligno!―Señalando su vestimenta.

―¡Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que podías hacer cualquier trabajo, que estabas capacitada en todo!―Tragándome la risa, no debe percatarse que me estoy divirtiéndome a su costa.

―¡Prefiero la muerte que salir de este modo, tan humillante!

―No es para tanto, la cumpleañera pidió un conejo de pascua y con tu estatura lo haces perfectamente.―Aunque ciertamente ya habían adquirido otro disfraz, la causa nadie lo había querido usar por lo horrible que se veía, estaba por deshacerme de él, hasta que llego la pervertida… ¡que dulce es la venganza…!

"Se deslumbraba a la general, con la botarga de un conejo gordinflón, de color blanco y en el centro del estómago, era de coloración rosa, pero se notaba demasiado las costuras mal hechas, las orejas de en vez de ser largas y puntiagudas, parecían de ratón de lo pequeñas que eran y los dientes eran tan enormes como la de un castor y los ojos chuecos hacían verlo como un tonto"

"Mai cuando sale arreglada de su habitación y nota a Natsuki en ese disfraz, toma su cámara y le toma fotos, soltándose a reír a carcajada suelta llorando sin parar, al saber que lo había hecho apropósito su amiga, como forma de desquite; no la detendría ya que de ese modo entendía, que estaba aceptando aunque de mala gana a su nueva huésped"

―Vámonos, que en unas horas empezara la fiesta y recuerda pervertida comportarte.―Ocultando mi felicidad al verla así.

―¡Tortúrenme, os imploro! ¡Puedo soportar azotes o déjenme sin comer un mes! ¡Pero no decrete que salga así, mi dignidad donde os queda!

―¡No ruegue general san, cuando Shiz da una orden, debe cumplirla!

―¡Alguien matadme! ¡Matadme!

"Mientras Shizuru y Mai se llevaban arrastras a Natsuki, los vecinos solo escuchaban, la desgarradora petición del conejo de pascua…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, espero que esten bien, porque yo me estoy muriendo de frio, este invierno esta como el de frozen, respiro hielo jaja, bueno antes que nada, gracias por todos sus comentarios, oh, crist no me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle jaja con razon Shiz le dijo que dejara hacer el payaso cuando intentaba matarse jaja... Haber si nat en este capitulo sobrevive a su ser maligno jaja SD... Hasta la proxima, que se la pasen de maravilla en estas fechas, ¡Feliz Navidad! por adelantado a todas :D (a comer como loca se ha dicho jaja)...

* * *

**Capitulo 4…**

El ser maligno es la peor enemiga que he tenido que he enfrentar, es despiadada, grosera, cruel, es la doncella que me ha humillado, ha mancillado mi orgullo y no conforme con su insolencia, sonríe cual distinguida reina a esas personas, que llegan felices a la fortaleza de este castillo, que al verla quedan hechizados, por la hermosura que desprende, esa es su magia embelesar a los nobles, cual ingenuos caen en ese estado al contemplarla, al no ser partícipe a ese vil embrujo, me trata cual sucia esclava, denigrada y arrinconada en este sitio raro, cual rehén siendo sometida a esta barbarie; ¡Padre como quisiera haber podido haber muerto, en aquel bosque con honor antes de ser partícipe, en esta terrible humillación!

―¡¿Mami le puedo pegar a la vaca gorda?!

―No Taro kun, además es una lagartija aunque parezca deficiente, hay que saber que es.―Le explicaba la madre a su hijo.

Observo al plebeyo de corta edad, que tiene la intención de golpearme con su diminuto pie, para tratar de faltarme el respeto, aun a sabiendas que soy mayor y me debería respetar; supongo al ser un bufón en esta corte seré tratada como tal, la campesina pelirroja se acerca y me toma del hombro de manera confianzuda, ¿acaso no le advertí, que el contacto de esta manera es demasiado intima? ¿Por qué nadie me toma en cuenta? ¡Jamás me habían tratado con tanta burla!… Me aguanto porque tendré que lidiar, con estas personas irrespetuosas.

―Pequeño es un conejo de pascua, si quieres puedes sacarte una foto con el.―La pelirroja tratando que sea menos tortuosa, la estadía de Natsuki ahí.

―Jamás me sacaran una foto, no quiero que me acusen de idiota, como el que está adentro de esa cosa.―Reniega el niño de diez años.

La madre regaña a su engendro por decir malas palabras, así que "idiota" es algo ofensivo, lo tendré en mente por si alguna vez lo necesito, en una afrenta contra algún caballero o noble, además hay viene mi ofensora número uno, con su sonrisa siniestra directo a golpear mi yugular.

―¿Te estas divirtiendo pervertida?

―¡Hasta la muerte!

"Shizuru distingue que la voz de Natsuki es muy grave, casi tirando a irónico"

―Es la primera vez que dejas tu cortesía, supongo que estas entrando a tus cabales.

―No lo creo Fujino, estoy perdiéndolos más bien, ¿acaso ser descortés con una doncella es digno de pleitesía?, sinceramente estoy cayendo bajo, gracias a ustedes.

―Pero si te gusta usar tu armadura, haz de cuenta que es lo mismo como un coplay.―Con su sonrisa habitual, cuando se sale con la suya.

Lo dicho es una insolente, como se atreve a comparar mi armadura que me la obsequio su majestad, con esta cosa que denigraría hasta el peor criminal del reino.

―Cuando termine de pagar mi falta con usted, en mi vida me le vuelvo acercar Fujino, nadie me ha ofendido tanto, es la primera doncella que me causa esta bajeza.

―Ara, pues me alegra ser tu "primera" aunque que se me hace, que la única doncella que nos rodea eres tú, nadie te ha estrenado verdad―Vamos a jugar un poco con la pervertida, después de todo es mi enamorada.

―¿Qué quiere decir?―¿Por qué utilizo ese tono de voz bajo? ¿Será que está por lanzar una maldición?

―Eres hermosa, pero pareces que no captas las cosas, así no es divertido.―Idiota pervertida, ni siquiera se sonrojo no capto que le dije que aún es una virgen.

¿Acaso entendí mal?, esa hechicera me dijo bruta en toda la extensión de la palabra, siendo elogiada por los sabios de varios reinos, instruida por las mejores en filosofía y letras, para acabar insultada por este ser maligno…

Se aleja de mí enojada, para seguir con sus labores, aunque me caiga mal, he de darle puntos a esa hechicera, sus dotes para desenvolverse en este reino, son muy elegantes y precisos, de ese modo descarto que sea una campesina, de seguro es hija de distinguidos, no obstante viendo las viviendas de estos sujetos y compararlas donde vivimos, supongo que el ser maligno ha perdido su posición en la realeza, pero analizando sus expresiones, no la veo con ganas de quitarse la vida por tal acontecimiento, como tienen de costumbre los nobles que conozco, es más fuerte de lo que quiero llegar a admitir… más que yo me temo…

Más personas llegan a este banquete, ahora que me doy cuenta, solo me topé con un niño en este sitio, muchos de los que van llegando son como de quince o diecisiete años, ¿habrá una fiesta de compromiso? A esa edad se comprometen en el reino, claro a mi me descartaron por ser la general, pero los demás sin excepción alguna deben contraer nupcias, entonces es un fiesta importante, en el que estoy presente y yo vestida deshonrosamente.

"Natsuki sigue analizando su entorno, hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención a la distancia, es cuando nota a Shizuru conversar no muy amenamente, con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello peli ocre, sus ojos son color amatista de veinte cuatro años, portando un vestido de diseñador muy elegantemente, que es escoltada por varios guardaespaldas"

―Es la hermana de Shiz, su nombre es Viola Fujino.―Y llego la fastidiosa.

―Parece que no se agradan.―Hasta aquí puedo ver la mueca del ser maligno, que no le gusto la llega de la que ahora me entero es su hermana.

―Más bien lo definiría, de esta manera ¡se detestan!

Me disculpo con la campesina y voy donde se encuentra el ser maligno, después de todo mi deber es defenderla, parece que la doncella Viola, no tiene buenas intenciones lo percibo con su movimiento corporal, quiere arremeter disimuladamente, esos meneos son tan clásicos, de las personas cobardes al querer humillar a la gente, hasta en este mundo existe la envidia… ¿Por su majestad a donde vine a dar? Un ser maligno por un lado y por el otro, una noble deseosa de perjudicar a su hermana.

**"Shizuru, que estaba atendiendo a los invitados, ve para su desgracia a quien no quería atender en su vida"**

―No me saludas Shizuru, ¿acaso a mi hermana se le olvidaron los modales?―Con un tono soberbio suelta la Fujino mayor.

―Ara, ara, no tanto solo los guardo, para quien los merece, no me gusta desperdiciar mi aliento a indeseables.―Aunque lo digo ecuánime, me irrita que este aquí, ¿cuándo me dejara tranquila?

―Tan cortes como siempre Shizuru, no deberías estar tan altanera conmigo, después de todo siempre estarás bajo mis sombras― me ganaste el cariño de nuestro padre, aunque con mis artimañas me quede con su dinero; sin embargo no puedo pasar por alto que hayas sido superior y te quedaras con la presidencia de nuestra compañía, no me importa que haya sido temporal, a mí nadie me supera, tu sanción será sencilla lo que aprecies y valores será mío sin excepción, bueno menos a la detestable Tokiha esa mujer me repugna, esa quédatela lo que quieras, se harán buena compañía en la miseria que las hare pasar.

―¿A qué has venido?―A fastidiar supongo.

―Solo vine a comprobar, que sigo siendo la mejor en todo, ah y claro decirte que no vales nada sin mí, deja esa tontería de tener este negocio y vente a trabajar conmigo.―Idiota.

―¿De qué?―Ella cree que soy idiota, su mirada me lo hace saber.

―De mi sirvienta, ocupo servicio en la mansión, en eso eres muy buena.―Seria bueno limpiándome los zapatos.

―Ara, gracias a tu ofrecimiento, pero declino Viola, mejor vete de aquí sí solo viniste a eso.―No me agradaría estarle puliendo sus tacones, eso me pondría hacer lo seguro.

―Hermanita vine a saludar a Sergey, para asegurar mi trato para el otro evento, porque este es tan ridículo―¿Qué hombre de negocios, pospone su aniversario de su gran empresa, para una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños?

―¡Es la fiesta de su hija, no creo que sea ridículo! ―Igual que frívola que siempre.

―Si tú lo dices―Iba a seguir arremetiendo contra la idiota de Shizuru, pero algo espantoso está dañando mis pupilas― ¿Qué es esa cosa que viene, es de mal gusto?

"Viola Señalando el conejo de pascua repulsivamente, mientras este se posiciona enfrente de Shizuru protectoramente, aunque los demás distinguían un cómica botarga, tapando a bellas damas"

―¿Estas bien Fujino?

―¡Pervertida, vete al sitio que te indique ahora! ―Este es problema familiar, no ocupo que la loca lo agrave.

―No.―Mi deber es proteger aunque la damisela, no se dé cuenta.

―¡Que! ¡Me estas desobedeciendo eres mi empleada!

―Solo me retiro hasta que esa doncella, no esté cerca.―Es peligrosa la hermana del ser maligno.

―Este es el colmo eres demasiado inútil, ni siquiera una orden puedes obedecer.

―¡Ey, eso es grosero ser maligno!

―Haz lo que quieras idiota, debo organizar otras cosas, cuando terminen tus loqueras, te vas a esa banca―Señalando el rincón más lejano de la mansión.―Ese es tu nuevo castigo.

―¡Como desee!―Esta es peor que un verdugo.

**"La botarga se queda enfrente de Viola, esta lo observa con asco, empezando a caminar deliberadamente al sitio que su hermana había señalado, siendo seguida por Natsuki, hasta llegar a la banca"**

―¡Nunca había presenciado a una cosa tan asquerosa para la vista! ―Viola lo dice arrogantemente al conejo de pascua.

―Yo tampoco, pero así es la vida.―dice seriamente la general, dando entender que Viola era repulsiva a su parecer.

―¡Que dijiste estúpida botarga!―Se atrevió contestarme.

―¿Acaso en este reino, estarán mal el sentido del oído? debo repetirlo todo, es cansado campesina.

―¡Maldita escoria, soy Viola Fujino, heredera de todas las empresas de mi familia!―Te voy a despedazar, nadie sale ileso si se ponen en mi camino.

―No me interesa sus insultos ni sus títulos, solo déjeme le advierto esto, no se atreva a avergonzar a mi protegida, porque le aseguro que no habrá lugar en donde este a salvo de mi ira.

"La gran botarga señalaba a Viola, con fuerza dándole una fuerte advertencia, mientras la joven de ojos amatista se enfurecía, al ser amenazada por el conejo de pascua mal hecho"

―Sabes que odio a los entrometidos, aunque sean un vulgar empleado de mi hermana, no te voy a permitir que me hables como si fuéramos iguales.

―Por su majestad doy gracias que no somos iguales, usted a leguas se nota que carece de honor, ¿qué pretende con esos sujetos?―Señalando a unos vándalos que posaban ropaje impecable, pero con una expresión de malicia que no me agradan.

―Te diste cuenta, solo estoy planeando avergonzar a mi hermana, un pleito en esta fiesta y se arruina todo su trabajo, junto con su reputación.

―¡No se lo voy a permitir!

―¿Quién me lo va impedir tú?, eres una botarga asquerosa― trueno mis dedos y le digo a los escoltas que le enseñen que con una Fujino nadie se mete―Cuando ellos acaben contigo irán a terminar mi encargo y tu cosa inmunda, junto con mi hermana sabrán quien es la numero uno ― estamos alejados pueden arremeter en su contra, mientras me voy de la fiesta para no inmiscuirme con escoria, después de todo solo venia avergonzar a Shizuru, pero veo que ella sola lo está haciendo trayendo esa cosa repulsiva… Me preocupe por nada, el señor Wáng no va cambiar de parecer nunca…

**Mientras tanto Mai y Shizuru están en el portón de la mansión…**

―Todo está saliendo perfecto.

―Sí, Shiz ya organice todo, los meseros están en su sitio, los entremés y el platillo principal están preparados, los invitados están cada quien en su sección, desde familiares, amigos, marcha como lo planeaste viento en popa.

―Muy bien, solo el detalle de mi hermana lo arruina, vino solo a fastidiarme y claro a presionar al señor Wáng con la sociedad con sus empresas, para que no nos den el contrato.―Rastrera como siempre.

―No importa a que haya venido, doy gracias que no haya traído a tu ex novia.

―Ara, por mí no hay problema, ya lo supere; sin embargo lo que no puedo superar es a la pervertida, me esta desobedeciendo la idiota y eso que soy su jefa.

―Qué raro te respetó la orden en ponerse el disfraz, pensé que lo haría en todo lo demás.

―No hay remedio está loca, no podemos exigirle mucho.

"Shizuru está buscando a Natsuki con la vista, pero no la encontró, por ningún sitio de la mansión, suspirando derrotada observa su trabajo, habían acondicionado todo el jardín, para simular un antro en el centro para los jóvenes, en el ala oeste estaban todas las mesas sincronizadas, para la comida y muy bellamente decorada al gusto de Fujino, con las indicaciones de la madre de la cumpleañera, que había querido algo elegante pero con un toque juvenil"

―Shiz, esto está muy bien presentado, pero la botargas desentonan mucho―Señalando lo obvio, aunque el conejo de pascua, de la general era simplemente horripilante, el nuevo que traía uno de los actores que contrataron para el acto, era esplendido pero aun así no se veía la combinación en ningún lado, para tan perfecta escenografía.

―Lo se Mai, no pude hacer nada el respecto, son indicaciones del cliente, además todo la decoración fueron las ideas al azar de la señora Wáng, solo le di forma a sus necesidades, la cumpleañera solo indico que quería un conejo de pascua fue todo.―No se le miraba el interés de escoger nada, todo lo hizo la entusiasta madre.

―Que rara joven tiene diecisiete años, no cinco para andar pidiendo esa clase de cosas, yo a su edad pediría a una estríper.

―No lo dudo.―Con esa mente, hasta quizás ya cumplió ese deseo.

"**Shizuru con su traje de ejecutiva se desliza dejando atrás a Mai, con las instrucciones que espere a mas invitados, mientras ella va a solucionar cierto asunto con Kuga, que al fin la distingue"**

―Pervertida hasta que te encuentro, ¿qué demonios le paso a la botarga?―Regañándola porque estaba sucia.

―Me caí, esta cosa es muy grande.― La batalla que tuvo la tenía algo desorientada, esos sujetos traían armas mágicas, soltaban fuertes choques a mi cuerpo, aunque los vencí a todos, estoy resintiendo esa corriente rara que me recorre, si no tuviera esta cosa estorbosa puesta, en su vida me hubieran tocado. Eso me pasa por desconocer las armas de este mundo.

―¿Estás bien?―ha parte de la cordura, también perdió el equilibrio, en definitivo tendré que llevarla con un doctor, mañana iremos a que la revisen de inmediato.

―Si estoy bien.―La he tenido mucho peores, ni siquiera estoy sangrando no voy morir por esto, así que si no es letal está en perfectas condiciones.

―Aquí quédate hasta que finalice la fiesta, aunque digas que estas bien, el traje esta inservible no puedo dejarte que andes, deambulando por el lugar de esa manera.― Su venganza ya estaba hecha, no quería arruinar su presentación por esa simpleza, la perfecta botarga estaba en su lugar, no ocupaba humillarla más a la pervertida.

―Como ordene Fujino.

"Natsuki va a esa dirección algo tambaleante, no consiguiendo moverse más, se detiene solo un momento para respirar hondo"

―¿Que pasa? ¡Te dije que te retiraras!―Al ver que en vez de ir a donde le dije, se detiene.

"No termino Shizuru de regañar a la general, cuando la gran botarga la abraza"

―¡Acosadora suéltame! ―Qué demonios, así de repente se va poner romántica, va a tratar de declararse de nuevo, esta no pierde tiempo.

―¿Nadie la ha molestado Fujino?― Parece que perdí fuerza.

―¡Solo tú me está molestando!― ¿A qué horas me soltara? esto resulta incómodo.

―Me alegro, que sea la única que la haya molestado, no os quiero que nadie la incordie―Que bueno si logre ahuyentar a esos sujetos, aunque sería un milagro que se presentaran, después de como los deje.

―Ara, ara.― Porqué demonios tiene un tono de voz tan sexy, doy gracias que traiga esa botarga mata pasiones, si no ya anduviera suspirando como Mai lo hace cada vez que la oye, creo que mi amiga ya la grabo, ella si es una perseguidora consagrada.―¡Ya deja la conquista y vete! ―No voy a caer por nada del mundo por esta loca.

"Natsuki retira el abrazo al recuperar fuerzas y se va a la dirección que le habían indicado, mientras a Shizuru se le tornaba una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas"

―Casanova―Murmuraba mientras iba a realizar su trabajo, solo anda aprovechando para tocarme la pervertida.

**Dos horas Después…**

"La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, los adolescentes se maravillaron al notar, que habían contratado a la banda del momento, habían preparado muy bien el escenario, todo se observaba esplendido, el señor Wáng se acercó a las organizadora a felicitarla"

―Este es un excelente trabajo Shizuru, como siempre es usted muy diligente, como lo hacía antes en la presidencia Fujino.

―Gracias señor Sergey y por darme la confianza para este evento y por supuesto el dinero por adelantado, para poder solventar este gasto tan enorme.

―Apenas están empezando, es normal que ocupen el capital.

―No quiero hacer aguafiestas, pero su hija no se ve muy feliz.―Comunicaba la pelirroja.

"Mientras Shizuru le envía una mirada de muerte a su amiga, que esta solo le desvía la vista, al estar firme con su opinión"

―Ella no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños.―Dice Sergey melancólico.

―¿Por qué señor Wáng? ¿Qué joven no quiere una fiesta? Esta será la del año, todos hablaran de ella y será popular en su escuela.―Mai no comprendiendo porque la falta de interés, de la joven a su festejo.

―Nina siempre ha sido una niña tímida y nada conflictiva, supongo que esto la está abrumando, ¿no entiendo que le pasa? Admito que al no comprender a mi hija, me quita puntos como padre―Sergey abrazaba a su esposa, viendo a su hija a la distancia…

"Nina estaba sentada en la mesa del centro, desde que empezó la fiesta, su mirada era triste"

―Esto es una pérdida de tiempo―Musitaba la cumpleañera; la botarga que mande traer solo hace el payaso, me canse de ese espectáculo bochornoso, aunque todos sus compañeros de clases están en la pista de baile, se la están pasando en grande haciendo como si no existiera, como últimamente lo hacen.

**"Nina opta por ir al lugar más alejado de la mansión y esperar que se acabara esa tortura, sin embargo es interceptada por las alumnas que iban en su salón"**

―Nina, que demonios trajiste a tu fiesta, acaso eres una niña idiota.―Una adolecente peli negra le dice.

―Déjala Emi, no puedes pedirle gustos a alguien que salió sin lugar a dudas de un basurero.―La peli castaña adolescente, era la líder del grupo.

―¿Qué quieres decir Mariko?―Pregunta otra de las amigas del montón.

―No es una Wáng, solo una recogida que le causo lastima a esta familia, sin embargo ten un poco de conciencia y no avergüences a los que ten dan de comer.

"Sus compañeras de clases la molestaban como habitualmente lo hacían, tratándola de infantil"

―¡Mariko pensé que éramos amigas! ―Nina apretaba sus puños con coraje; ya la traían de bajada desde hace unos meses, por una conversación que había tenido con su supuesta amiga, le había confesado que ella era adoptada y cuál fue el resultado, que fue a contárselo a toda la escuela.

―Tu amiga por favor, solo andaba contigo porque pensé que eras una Wáng, siempre me has caído mal, con tu cara de que no rompe un plato me desquicia, ya vez con solo soltar que era una recogida y todos te dan la espalda.

**"La general que estaba sentada en la banca, donde le había indicado Fujino, escucha la conversación notando la expresión de Nina, entristecida a punto de llorar y observa a las cuatro jóvenes que la importunan, se levanta menos adolorida, ya pasándole los efectos del electroshock, que recibió de las pistolas de los guardaespaldas de Viola; así que va enfrentar a las adolecente que a su parecer son escoria"**

―¡Ustedes mozas dejen en paz a la doncella!

"Las adolescentes al ver al horrendo conejo de pascua, manchado totalmente por tierra, se empezaron a mofar de el"

―¡Nina que bajo has caído, que esa cosa te defienda! ―Mariko decía de manera prepotente.

"Nina ya no puede más y quiere irse de inmediato, pero la general a una velocidad tremenda, la toma entre sus brazos y la sienta en la banca, aun magullada poseía fuerzas para hacerlo"

―Mi dulce doncella no se rebaje con esas mozas, no les de el gusto de huir―Natsuki voltea donde están las agresoras―¡Es bien sabido, que el insulto siempre debe evitarse en lo posible, porque no es instrumento de nobleza, pero ustedes no merecen ni siquiera una pizca de cortesía, que derecho os da fingir falsa amistad, si solo das la media vuelta y apuñalan vilmente a traición, ustedes son unas perversas y traidoras!

"La adolecente de pelo azul y de ojos café claro, se queda quieta y muy avergonzada, al escuchar la voz de mando, que poseía el conejo mal hecho de pascua"

―¡Conejo de porquería, no crees que es muy presuntuoso de tu parte decir nobleza, trayendo eso puesto!―Mariko enojada con el intruso, que no le permitió seguir con su diversión.

―Es cierto moza, esta vestimenta me denigra mi orgullo, tanto que prefiero la muerta antes que seguir trayéndolo, sin embargo ustedes con sus ropajes y su joyería, carecen de valía ante mis ojos.

**"Las adolescentes ofendidas, se van sobre el conejo queriéndolo aventar, pero la general solo se queda parada, esperando que se les pase la rabieta, sin que puedan moverla ni un centímetro, cansadas de seguir con eso las agresoras, se van al comprender que no podrían dañarla, dejando a Nina con Natsuki"**

―No tenías que defenderme, ellas las tengo que ver en la escuela son mis compañeras.―Me ira peor cuando las vea en el colegio, viendo al suelo derrotada.

―¡Doncella, no baje su mirada ante esas altaneras nunca!―Autoritaria como ella misma.

―¡Mis compañeras me tratan de esa manera, porque no soy digna de ser una Wáng!―¿Cómo me defiendo a eso?

"Natsuki fatigada se sienta aun lado de la adolecente y toma su mano dificultosamente por lo lastimada que esta, pero aun así no quita su distinción la general"

―Nadie tiene derecho a decirle de que es digno o no, sin embargo si usted se siente inferior, fortalézcase no se tire a la derrota, si en la batalla cae vuélvase a levantar, porque una guerra no se gana lamentándose, si no defendiendo sus ideales aguerridamente, no importa si en el camino pierde la vida para lograrlo, más vale morir con honor, que vivir por cobarde.

"Nina se aferra a la general llorando, mientras ella solo se queda en silencio, esperando que se desahogue"

―¿Sabes por qué pedí, un conejo de pascua?

―No doncella, aunque siendo sinceras, siento que por su culpa mi dignidad esta por los suelos.

―Perdón por eso.

―No se aflija, después de todo el ser maligno, es el que lo decidió… Pero dígame ¿por qué escogió este disfraz?

―Soy adoptada.

"Natsuki le da entender que no conocía que significaba, pero Nina calmadamente le explica, para continuar con su relato"

―Ya entendí doncella, ¿y qué hay de conexión eso con el disfraz, que sea adoptada?

―Bueno estaba en el orfanato igual que muchos niños, ilusionados que podríamos salir de ahí, tener un hogar propio, sin embargo en ese día yo había caído enferma, no consiguiendo ir cuando muchos parejas buscaban a un hijo, después de una semana solo quede sola en ese sitio, todos ellos habían sido llevados a su nuevo hogar menos yo, pensando que era por mi mala suerte, me deprimí demasiado y dure más de la cuenta convaleciente, pero un día mágico apareció, todo era tan singular, cuando una pareja, venían con una máscara de conejo de pascua, trayéndome dulces me abrazaron cariñosamente y me dijeron, hola Nina quieres ser parte de nuestra familia, en ese instante cambiaron mi vida, ellos me han llenado de tanto amor, solo quería rememorar ese recuerdo, no ocupaba esta fiesta para nada, no obstante, no quería desairar a mi madre, ¿qué tal que ellos en verdad los decepciono? No quiero causarles problemas a mis padres, por eso he dejado que mis compañeras, me traten de esa manera.

**"Shizuru y los señores Wáng que estaban buscando a Nina, escuchan la conversación, enseguida sus padres la abrazan"**

―Hija no digas tonterías, jamás podrás decepcionarnos, fuimos tan felices cuando te trajimos a nuestro hogar, no pensé que te acordaras de eso, solo tenías cuatro años.―Sergey al fin dándose cuenta, que es lo que le sucedía a su hija.

―Nina se tu misma, busca tu camino, el que tomes nosotros te apoyaremos siempre.―La señora Wáng le susurraba a su hija, para que entendiera, que no se limitara en ver si ellos le aprobaban o no sus decisiones.

**"Shizuru viendo la escena va y toma a Natsuki y se la lleva dejando que esa familia resuelva sus cosas"**

―¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta!

―No eso no ordeno, solo me dijo que estuviera alejada y lo cumplí, además no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, cuando esas mozas molestaban a la dulce doncella.

―Ara, ara, ¡con que dulce doncella!, oye acaso eres una asalta cunas, Nina es una adolecente, para que andes atrás de ella.

"Natsuki voltea y ve a la joven calculando su edad, no por a verle tomado interés, más bien por el cuestionamiento de Shizuru, al decirle que era muy niña, para entablar una relación sentimental"

―Sus caderas y busto da entender que ya puede ser madre, no le veo ningún inconveniente que pueda ser desposada, se nota que puede dar herederos fuertes―Es en lo que fijan a la hora de escoger pareja, paso lo mismo con mi madre, es algo natural, ¿que acaso para esto no era el banquete, para escogerle pareja?

―¡Tu pervertida en que demonio te estas fijando!―Idiota pedófila.

"Shizuru entiende que Natsuki, si quiere andar con la adolecente, toma los dientes del conejo, para agachar a la general y que la oyera bien"

―¡Te pasó que estés enamorada de mí y que me acoses, pero si le pones un dedo a esa niña, te dejo vestida de conejo el resto de tu vida, comprendes! ―Maldito conejo quiere sobre poblar el mundo.

―¡Que! ¿Osaría dejarme de este modo?

―Si.

―Ser maligno desalmado.

―Bien parece que estamos en sintonía pervertida.

―Pero tengo una duda, ¿por qué dice que estoy enamorada de usted? ―Mis prospectos no caen en mujeres, que no tengan recato, es hermosa pero es por su hechicería.

―Porque lo estas, mira que dejarte disfrazar de esa manera.―Otra me habiente el disfraz en la cara.

**"Natsuki está dispuesta de sacarle de ese error, pero son interrumpidas por los señores Wáng y su hija"**

―Conejo san, gracias por defender a mi hija Nina, quisiera pedirle otro favor, claro si usted desea concederlo.

―Lo acepta señor Wáng, no importa lo que pida ella lo acepta, verdad.―Más vale que digas que si conejo depravado.

"La botarga asiente resignada, por las indicaciones de Shizuru, entretanto Nina se posiciona enfrente de la general"

―Quisiera que bailara conmigo, ya que no tengo pareja, claro si usted lo desea.―Tímidamente se lo pedía.

―Señorita Nina, si quiere yo puedo tomar su sitio o Mai, si lo que ocupa es una pareja, si sale con la botarga todos se burlaran de usted, piense en su imagen.―Acaba de decir que le hacen bullying, ahora si la dejo con la general, serán eterno los acosos en su escuela.

―No importa lo que digan los demás de mí, será difícil poder sobrellevar las burlas, pero alguien me dijo que debo luchar en contra de esos adversarios, aunque me cueste la vida, no volveré a bajar la cabeza ante nadie.―Mirando intensamente a la botarga.

―¡Así se habla dulce doncella!―Dándole una leve palmada en su cabeza, en muestra de que estaba orgullosa de esa nueva guerrera.

―¡Gracias a usted por su apoyo!―Iluminándosele la vista por el gesto del conejo y sin predecirlo, un leve latido comenzó a desarrollarse por el desconocido.

"Shizuru no muy convencida accede a la petición, van de nuevo a la fiesta, viendo como Nina lleva a Natsuki a la pista de baile y la peli ocre se pone un lado de su amiga, junto con los señores Wáng, viendo como los adolescentes, empiezan a susurrarse con menosprecio en contra de la cumpleañera"

―¡Mai, debemos detener esto rápido, esta fiesta se tornara un desastre! ―Todavía no da inicio y esto se puso feo.

―¡Shiz, no debiste dejar entrar en escena al general san, vestida así!―Levantando a mi amiga e ir a sacar de ahí, a mi amor platónico.

―¡Esperen un momento Fujino y Tokiha, dejen que mi hija maneje esto, debe hacerlo no puedo protegerla siempre, debe valerse por sí misma, además ella lo pidió! ―Sergey les dice, viendo como le hará su Nina, para salir de ese conflicto.

"Nina está temblando, pasa saliva varias veces, sus manos sudan y esto lo detecta la general, tomado a la adolecente delicadamente y empezar guiándola, con el baile antiguo de su época, entretanto todos barrían en contra de la hija de los Wáng, por el ridículo que hacía con la botarga, sin embargo en ese lazo del baile, Nina comenzaba a sentirse menos sofocada, por todo lo que tenía que contenerse enfrente de sus compañeros, se liberaba de ese obstáculo que la suprimía; al terminar la pieza Mariko, no se iría de ahí sin terminar de ridiculizar, a su ex amiga e irse feliz"

―Oye Nina, ya que diste un excelente espectáculo, baila algo más movido, tienes que ser más atrevida, para que seas parte de nuestro grupo.―No es una sugerencia Nina, más vale que me obedezcas, sino quieres que te vaya peor en la escuela; la veo de frente, ella sabe muy bien lo que quiero decir con mis gestos.

"Todos los jóvenes aplaudieron, aprobando la propuesta de Mariko, para presionar a Nina y diera más de donde criticarla, la general aprieta la mano de la hija de los Wáng, para darle valor y se defienda por ella misma"

―Sinceramente Mariko esta es mi fiesta, si ustedes no les agrada como manejo mi festejo, ¡váyanse ahora mismo de aquí, que no los tengo amarrados!―Su voz salió al principio con titubeo, pero al final tomo una fuerza imponente; no voy a cederles más terreno, nunca permitiré que me manipulen de nuevo.

"Hubo un terrible silencio hasta la música dejo de sonar, al ver que Nina hablaba muy en serio, al percibir Mariko que no iba a poder ejercer su voluntad de nuevo con la frágil muchacha, como cualquier abusador de escuela, busca otro objetivo más débil para sentirse invencible"

―Vaya perdón, no quería ofenderte, entonces no habrá problema si a tu amigo rechoncho, nos muestra su rostro.―Mariko dispuesta a desquitarse, con quien se deje.

―Quítate ese feo disfraz, pareces tonto.―Grita un compañero de clases.

―Déjenlo, capaz que esconde su rostro porque es grotesco, igual que lo que trae puesto.―Otro grita en el fondo.

―Que ondas conejo, tienes hambre.―Un joven, queriéndole aventar comida desde su sitio.

―No digas idioteces, hay que ponerlo a dieta es muy gordo.―Mariko señalando la barriga del conejo.

―¡Hay que llevarlo al dentista o mejor aún cirujano!―Emi se burlaba.

**"Shizuru comenzaba a palpitarle una vena de coraje, por alguna razón le está poniendo enferma que molestaran a la general, así que se levanta"**

―¡Quítate el disfraz es una orden!―Los ojos rojos se obscurecieron por unos instantes, haciéndola ver muy intimidante, hasta los invitados tragaron saliva por lo que presenciaron.

"El señor Wáng que iba tomar cartas sobre el asunto, miro a Shizuru levantarse rápidamente, conocía de antemano ese tono de voz, quería decir que la expresidenta de la compañía Fujino estaba fuera de sí y eso era muy perjudicial para cualquier individuo que goce de vida"

―¡Como ordene Fujino! ―Natsuki hace una reverencia, donde se localiza Shizuru, dejando desconcertado por ese desplante de respeto a todos los presentes.

―¡No tienes que hacerlo conejo san, yo puedo defenderte! ― ya me protegió una vez, quiero defenderlo algo nace en querer hacerlo y que nadie lo lastime.

―Dulce doncella, usted no ocupa defenderme, además me dieron una orden.

"La general se despoja de su disfraz poco a poco, dejándose ver una extensa cabellera color cobalto, al quitarse la cabeza de conejo, sus ojos esmeraldas dejan cautivados a los presentes, al terminar de quitárselo, ven a una joven hermosamente con una postura firme, que los dejo sin habla, entretanto Shizuru se le formaba una sonrisa de triunfo, al ver que los perpetuadores del escándalo, quedaban sin habla al fin"

―¡Ara, ara, que le parece señores Wáng, mi empleada es muy bella verdad! ―Diablos hasta me dio calentura ver, como se quitaba esa cosa, noto de reojo que Mai quiere irse sobre la pervertida, diablos parece que le aumento el libido, la sujeto no quiero que vean a mi amiga, tratar de dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, no me importa que se enoje, estamos en el trabajo no en el departamento.

―¡Oh, sin duda usted siempre tiene un as bajo la manga!―Sergey sorprendido, por lo que estaba deslumbrando, notando que su hija quedo prendada en segundos, por la mujer ex conejo―¡Quien fuera joven, para experimentar el primer amor!

―¿Perdón? ―Shizuru le cuestiona al señor Sergey.

―Nada, solo quería preguntarles es fiable el conejo san.―Necesito conocer, como es mi futura nuera.

―Claro que sí, yo se lo garantizo―Contesto rápido Mai, antes que su amiga, dijera lo que piensa de la general san.

**"Mientras Shizuru es alagada por los señores Wáng, toman una copa para ser un brindis y Sergey les da la noticia que ha decidió, darles el contrato a Fujino y Tokiha para el evento de su empresa, que estas desbordan felicidad y alivio al haberlo conseguido; En otro lado Nina, está más ida por la figura de su conejo de pascua, igual que todos los adolescentes, empezándose a formar para tener un baile con la general, la joven muchacha no queriendo compartirla se la lleva con ella, lejos de los invitados"**

―Quien iba a decir, que otro conejo de pascua, me traería buena suerte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?―Tiene un espectacular figura y más de cerca.

―La general Natsuki Kuga.

―Qué bello nombre general Natsuki.―Saliéndole corazones hasta por los poros.

―¿No te piensas mofar por decirte que soy un general o que perdí el juicio? ¡Todos me lo dicen, desde que llegue a este mundo me tratan de esa manera!

―Natsuki san, yo jamás me burlaría de usted.―Suspirando ¡que bellos ojos tiene!

―¿En serio?―Incrédula.

―¡Lo digo de verdad haga una prueba!―Su boca es perfecta.

"Natsuki comienza a contarle todos los sucesos, que ha tenido que pasar desde su llegada, aunque Nina los escucha sin parpadear, ella está en una nube de enamoramiento, que si le dicen que hay vida en otro planeta, lo cree sin que le dé prueba de ello, solo para que su nuevo amor sea complacida"

―Ahora búrlese.―Esperando la risa de la joven.

―No lo hare.― ¿Sera muy aventado pedirle una cita?

―¿Por qué?

―Es simple, creo en ti y si tú dices que eso te paso y que tu función es un general lo eres, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar respuestas, de cuál es el motivo que estés aquí.―Si me hago su novia, debo apoyarla en todo.

―¡Eres la mejor doncella, que he encontrado en este mundo!

"Natsuki abraza a Nina feliz que alguien la comprenda, pero la general no se da cuenta, que dicho contacto está dejando a una adolecente, con el corazón desbocado"

"Nina está muy sonrojada y más al ver los labios de Kuga, que esta rompe el abrazo, pidiéndole disculpas por su atrevimiento, pero la adolecente no le hace caso, solo voltea para todos lados, mirando que nadie la perciba, por lo que piensa hacer"

―Natsuki san, en este mundo se "agradece" de una manera diferente y yo quiero pagarle lo que me ha ayudado hoy.

―¿En verdad dime cuál?, he estado muy desorientada con las normas de este mundo y el ser del mal me ve como si fuera una bruta, cada vez que me equivoco.

―Yo seré su maestra, un agradecimiento formal, es dando un beso―Nina lo dice muy sonrojada, sabe que está mintiendo, pero no puede pedírselo de frente, por pena.

―En la mano es el beso―Eso si lo puedo hacer.

―No, aquí―Señalando sus labios.―Además si yo te doy "gracias", usted debe tener la iniciativa de besarme.

―¡Su mundo es muy desvergonzado doncella, no creo poder realizar algo tan íntimo!― carraspea perturbada, al notar que la adolecente, espera su agradecimiento.

―"Gracias" por lo de hoy Natsuki Kuga―Nina dice al fin.

**"Shizuru con su vista de halcón, ve que la atmosfera de la general y Nina, se puso muy melosa para su gusto, deja su copa y va de inmediato a ver qué sucede, entretanto Kuga al creer que debe seguir el protocolo de ese mundo, se inclina para besar a la señorita Wáng"**

―¡Pervertida detente de inmediato!―La peli ocre le grita irritada.

"Natsuki al escuchar la voz de Shizuru, se detiene a centímetro de darle el beso a la joven de ojos cafés"

―Disculpe señorita Wáng, nosotras ya termínanos todo en esta fiesta, nos pasamos a retirar.

―Pero―¿Y mi beso?

―Adiós señorita Nina―lo dice seria la peli ocre, más de lo que quería mostrar.

"Siendo llevada Natsuki de manera brusca, por una enfadadísima joven de ojos rojizos, entretanto se queda decepcionada Nina, al no poder recibir el beso, con su mentira blanca obtendría"

**Minutos después…**

"La general está muy quieta, mientras Shizuru la ve inquiridoramente, en todo el transcurso del camino y Mai no entiende que sucede, se parquea en su Chevrolet spark azul, enfrente de su negocio y recoger unos papeles, para irse después a su departamento a descansar"

―Que pasa Shiz, ¿por qué esa expresión contra la general san?―Pensé que estaría feliz por el contrato que conseguimos, sin embargo se ve que esta que echa chispas, ni siquiera me oye.

―¡Ara, ara, ibas a besar a la señorita Wang! ¡Niégamelo y te tiro los dientes por mentirosa!―Estoy irritada.

―No acuses a la general san de esa manera, ella no haría nada de eso.―Mi amor platónico es muy respetuosa.

―La iba a besar.―Ella me agradeció y debía seguir el reglamento, ¿no sé por qué se ponen de esta manera? Son sus reglas, yo no las impuse.

"Mai se detiene a medio camino, antes de ingresar a su negocio y ve de frente a Natsuki"

―¿Te gustan las adolescentes?

―Que no es obvio Mai, ¡dijo que iba a besarla! ¡Más que gustarle le encantan!

―Pero está enamorada de ti y déjame decirte amiga que la adolescencia, ya te dejo igual que a mí.

―Ara, no te respondo esa, porque hasta tú te insultaste.

―¡General san fíjese en mí, soy más bonita, tengo experiencia no tendrá que enseñarme nada!

―¡Ella no le interesa eso Mai, dijo que le gustaba porque tenía una buena cadera y busto, para que le de un hijo! ―Desvergonzada.

―Ustedes me malinterpretan, no os dije con esa intención, tan malévola.―Solo sugerí que ya podía ser desposada, no que yo la quería como mi esposa.

―¡A no! ¿Entonces con que maldita intensión la veías, con esos ojos pervertida?―Bien que la escaneo.

―General san, si quiere ver un cuerpo vea el mío, que está más proporcionado, no ande buscando comida fuera de casa―Mai irritada que una peque le gane.―Le puedo modelar con o sin lencería, tu di cuando y lo hacemos si andas tan urgida, para quererte casar con alguien, que está en pleno desarrollo.

―¡Yo no busco desposarme!―Exasperada estas mujeres no me escuchan.

―General san, podemos vivir en unión libre.

―¿Y el beso que le ibas a dar para que era? ¿Solo buscas burlarte de Nina es eso?

―¡¿De qué hablan?!―Deme paciencia su majestad, porque estoy por perderla.

―Así que la pervertida, de loca no tiene nada, se quiere pasar de lista con una niña.

―¿Ser maligno no estará amargada? porque no consiguió casarse, ¿por eso siempre arremete conmigo y no me presta atención a mi defensa?

―¿Me dijiste amargada?

―¡Si!―No me pienso retractar, no importa si me hace otro maleficio.

**"Se estaba caldeando la plática entre ellas tres, cada una en su tema, el detalle es que lo estaban haciendo en plena calle, la gente estaba viendo cómo se peleaba el trio, no se percataron que una limosina se estaciono enfrente de ellas, bajando Viola finamente"**

―Deberían de dejar de discutir en un sitio público―La Fujino mayor les dice.

―¡Lárgate de aquí!― Mai y Shizuru contestan en coro, sin despegar la vista sobre la general.

―Ahora mi querida hermana le da por dar un espectáculo en la calle, no te basto con ser la burla en las noticias de la muchedumbre.―Quiere hacerse fama de esta manera tan patética.

"Natsuki, Mai y Shizuru voltean y al fin se dan cuenta, quien es quien habla"

―Ara, ara, si es Viola y eso que me saludas, creí que no era digna de pertenecer a la familia.―Regresando a la compostura.

―Por desgracia no puedo quitarte el apellido.

―¿Qué quieres?―No estoy de humor para lidiar con Viola.

―Donde está la odiosa botarga―Maldición dejo fuera de combate a mis mejores escoltas, no puedo creer que mi hermana posea ese empleado, debo tenerlo.

―¡Soy yo!―Debe venir a retarme a otra batalla.

―¡Tú eres quien humillo mi hermana!―Es la misma del reportaje, en persona es más deliciosa y menos extravagante, no puedo creer que sea la misma, que estaba en ese inmundo disfraz, Shizuru me la está escondiendo a propósito, entonces es muy valiosa para ella.

"Natsuki está expectantes, por si debe pelear de nuevo"

―No le contestes nada a mi hermana pervertida.―Es mejor que no habrá la boca y diga más incoherencias para avergonzarme.

―Como ordenes Fujino―Haciendo su reverencia.

"Viola ve a la joven, que es muy atractiva y recuerda que le platicaron que era pareja de su hermana"

―Tu novia es demasiado sumisa, ¿oye cómo te llamas?

"Natsuki no contesta, para sorpresa de Viola, ella cuando pedía algo siempre obtenía atención, sin embargo estaba siendo ignorada por la joven de ojos esmeraldas, pero el asistente de la Fujino mayor va y le susurra el nombre de la general"

―Natsuki Kuga es tu nombre, el mío es Viola Fujino.

―Ara, déjala en paz, ve con tu novia y deja de fastidiar.

―Esa ya la mande a Europa a que se hiciera cargo de las empresas de ahí, en pocas palabras, me aburrió no ocupo gente tan idiota a mi lado.―La ex de mi hermana era una inepta, lo bueno es que puedo deshacerme de los estorbos fácilmente.―Todos tenemos un precio, tu ex novia lo tenía y Kuga también lo tendrá.

―¡La general san es diferente a esa escoria! ―Mai defiende a capa y espada a Natsuki de Viola.

―¿En serio? quieres ver que todas son iguales.―De todos modos vine para tenerla a mi servicio.

―Ara, ara―Mi hermana va a quitarme a la pervertida lo sé y esta idiota, no va en dudar en dejarme la he maltratado hasta cansarme, no me debe nada y cuando Viola suelte una cantidad o un puesto importante, se le quitara lo loca y se ira corriendo con ella, pero no voy a dejar que me humille, de esta manera enfrente de mi negocio.―¡Vámonos al departamento pervertida!

"La general se levanta y va en la dirección de Shizuru, entretanto a Viola se le forma una sonrisa, al ver como su hermana se retiraba, antes de caer derrotada ante ella"

―Te doy trabajo en mi empresa y ganaras diez veces más, si te vienes conmigo Natsuki Kuga.

"La general sigue su camino imperturbable, como si no oyera nada, para sorpresa de Shizuru, al ver que no cayo como los demás empleados de su oficina y Viola solo ensancha más su sonrisa, relamiendo sus labios, al comprender que su presa se le resistía"

―¡Con que difícil, entonces te dejo el puesto de mi mejor ejecutiva!

Pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, entre Shizuru y Mai veían como la joven de cabello cobalto, no hacia ningún gesto por su ofrecimiento, su semblante era imperturbable.

―¡Te advierto que si no vienes conmigo, te puede arruinar la vida, pero si accedes serás alguien importante! ¿Qué te parece ser mi mano derecha? ¡Eres fuerte me podrás ser de mucha utilidad!

"Viola comienza a enfurecerse al ver que no le hace caso y comienza a soltar más cantidades, aparte del puesto que le ofrecía y no lograba parar a su objetivo"

―¡Maldición te ofrezco un millón de dólares!―Realmente _encolerecida_.

―¡Que!―Mi hermana ya se extralimito, quiere ganarme a toda costa, lo malo con esa cantidad de dinero, no hay marcha atrás, veo de reojo a la pervertida, percatándome que hasta aquí llego nuestra convivencia; bueno no es como si la vaya a extrañar, solo a su lado me la he pasado haciendo corajes, supongo algo de bueno tiene Viola, me quita cargas o personas no deseadas…

"Natsuki se detiene, al observar que sus protegidas están quietas, frunciendo el ceño por la acción de las jóvenes"

―Fujino si sigues a ese paso, no llegaremos nunca, ¿acaso le pasa algo?―La general protesta, aun le duele todo, quiere ir a descansar.

―¡Es todo lo que piensas decir, mi hermana te está ofreciendo una fortuna y tú solo dices eso!―Hasta yo me paralice y la loca esta tan campante, como si no fuera nada importante lo que le prometen.

―Sí, por favor retirémonos de una vez.― Firmemente contesta.

―Pervertida nadie te va juzgar si te vas, podría tener una vida cómoda con esa cantidad, se lo juro no la odiare mucho.― ¿A quién engaño? después buscare su foto y la usare al tiro al blanco, para bajar mi ira, por mi fracaso nuevamente

"Natsuki se detiene al escuchar a sus protegida derrotada, Mai solo agacha la mirada al creer que es la última vez que la verán"

―Fujino, usted no suelen actuar tan derrotistas, ¿qué les sucede?― ¿Dónde está la ser maligno grosera y poderosa?

―Natsuki, vámonos te hare un cheque enseguida.―Viola le indica a su asistente, que comience a formularle la cantidad, al ver que pudo detener a la joven sobornándola.

"Entretanto Viola se pone a un lado de Shizuru, la joven de ojos amatistas extiende su mano, para que Kuga vaya con ella, haciendo alusión que escogía su dinero y demostrarle su superioridad a su hermana en su cara, la general se dirige a esa dirección a paso firme, entretanto Mai contempla con ojos llorosos, lo que acontece, al creer que la general se dejó comprar como cualquier persona normal, haría ante esa situación"

―Supongo que este es el final pervertida.―Ríe falsamente al observar, que se acerca con Viola.

―No te preocupes hermana, la cuidare muy bien por ti.

"Viola confiada de que había ganado, ve llegar a su nueva subordinada, sin embargo la joven de ojos jades ni la nota y la pasa de largo llegando con Shizuru"

―Parece que el ser maligno, está enferma después de todo, entonces tendré que ayudarla a llegar a nuestro hogar.―Prefiero que ande irritada conmigo, a que tenga un semblante afligido, no me gusta verla de esa manera.

"Con una ligereza, la toma en sus brazos para llevársela cargando, dejando a Viola con la mano extendida, trabada del coraje"

―Campesina, vámonos.

―¡Sí!―Limpiándose las lágrimas Mai, para irse en su auto.

**En el departamento…**

―¡Estuviste genial general san, verdad Shiz!

No puedo responder a eso, estoy tan sorprendida como debe estarlo Viola, jamás alguien ha sucumbido a su ambición por el dinero o poder; noto que la pervertida está acomodando su Futon para descansar, aparte de su hermosura ella me es leal, diablos ya le estoy viendo cualidades a la pervertida, pero como no se las voy a ver después de lo que paso, es tan linda como me cargo y me escogió antes que mi hermana como nadie.

―En verdad me amas pervertida, tanto que rechazaste esa cantidad de dinero, creo que acabas de ganar puntos, si te esfuerzas más, quizás te haga caso.―Posiblemente no sea mala idea darle una oportunidad, puedo conquistarme si quiere, no me opondré.

―Shiz, tu dijiste que me la podía quedar.

―¿Ara, ara, cuando dije eso?

―No te hagas, la desmemoriada.

―Pero ella me ama, así que jaque mate Mai y no discutas.

―Ser maligno, yo no la amo, no sé de donde saco eso.―Quiero descansar, sin embargo debo aclarar ese detalle ahora, además si eso fuera cierto, en este momento estaría muerta, di mi juramento de sangre, que jamás posaría mis ojos en la hechicera.

―Ara, pero si viniste a confesarte o venias por Mai.―Eso por algún motivo se sintió horrible.

―¡En verdad viniste por mí, que emoción te acepto general san!

―¡Mai!

―Ya Shiz, en unos días llegara la resignación a tu corazón, como buena amiga deséame felicidad y para que veas que no soy desleal, a mi primera hija le pongo tu nombre.

―Oigan no llegue por ninguna, yo no amo a nadie, solo mi nación la amaba, pero eso lo deje atrás, solo vivo para protegerlas y pagar mi deuda ante ustedes.―Esto debe ser una trampa del ser maligno y la campesina, quieren que admita un amor que no siento, para que tome mi vida y deshacerse de mí.

―¡Qué y para qué demonios quieres una nación, esa no te caliente, ni te besa!―La pelirroja sale a replicarle a la general.

Me voy a mi recamara, dejando a Mai reclamándole a la loca, que ella es mejor que un reino o lo que sea, estoy desengañada porque la pervertida me confeso que no está enamorada de mí, lo que debería es estar aliviada, no sentirme ¿decepcionada? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es más hasta podre estar tranquila, para lo que observe a ella no le intereso, además he sido muy descortés con ella, gracias a su ayuda indirecta Sergey me dio el convenio y mi hermana salió perdiendo por primera vez.

**"Shizuru al no poder dormir por estar recapacitando, toma una humilde decisión para con la general"**

―¡Pervertida!―Le mando hablar a mi recamara, no hay peligro parece que no le agrado en lo más mínimo, además le gustan las escuinclas. Diablos maldita pedófila ciega, mira que rechazarme antes de que tan siquiera, la considere una pretendiente digna.

"La general que estaba dormida, al oír a Shizuru se levanta de inmediato y corre a sus habitación, sin preguntar si podía o no entrar"

―¿Fujino hay algún enemigo cerca?―alarmada poniéndome en guardia, porque el ser maligno me hablo tan tarde, me giro buscando cualquier signo que marque peligro en mi protegida, no tengo mi arma luchare otra vez, cuerpo a cuerpo.

―Solo quería darte las "gracias" ―Después de todo se agradecer, con quien me ayuda, esto lo pensé por horas y esa es mi decisión, ser correcta con la pervertida.

"Natsuki se sonroja en segundos por lo dicho por Shizuru"

―Fujino… en verdad no quiero su agradecimiento, le doy mi palabra que estoy bien así.―Sudando levemente.

―¡Cállate! ¡No vez que me cuesta lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡En verdad "gracias" por no irte con Viola a pesar de todo, lo que te ofrecía!―Aunque le agraden las adolescentes, creo que la juzgue mal, quizás no sea una pervertida como creí, solo con un gusto diversos sobre las mujeres y su forma de expresarse…

―Se lo juro ser maligno, no la vuelvo a molestar, pero guárdese ese gesto para otra persona, me es imposible con usted―Ahora si sudando a mares.

―No… en verdad te doy las "gracias" Natsuki Kuga por todo, desde ahora en adelante no te llamare pervertida, serás tratada con respeto.―Eso es lo justo.

"Natsuki está más roja y nerviosa más al ver a Shizuru, acostada en su cama con un short muy corto y una blusa escotada que usa para dormir"

―Puede levantarse de su aposentos, es que es muy incómodo hacerlo de esa manera, además se le miran las piernas eso es indecoroso.―Este protocolo me va matar y más el ser maligno que está en esa pose nada recatada.

―Ara, deja de estarme criticando acepta mi agradecimiento y vete a dormir.― ¿Que quería? ¿Qué le dé las gracias, con una reverencia y vestida de gala? ¡Está loca! ¡Que se dé por satisfecha, que lo hago sinceramente!

"La general suspira y toma valor, se acerca a la cama poco a poco, posiciona una mano en el colchón para darse apoyo, entretanto Shizuru tiene cerrados sus ojos, esperando pacientemente escuchar a Natsuki aceptar su agradecimiento, pero en cambio siente algo cálido tocar sus labios, sus ojos rojos se abren desmesuradamente mostrando asombro, viendo como la joven de cabello cobalto, tomo su nuca y presiona más sus labios junto a los de ella, dándole un tremendo beso"

**Momentos después un estruendo se dejó oír, por todo el edificio despertando a los vecinos, que descansaban plácidamente…**

―¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldita pervertida! ¡Ahora si te mato!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola espero que se la hayan pasado bien, feliz año nuevo a todas SD..., bueno sin mas ahi les dejo la conti XD...

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

―¡Maldita pervertida como demonios te atreves!

―¿Lo hice mal?―Tocando su barbilla pensando que procedió, de manera magnifica en el protocolo.―¿Quiere que lo repita?―Puedo hacerlo mejor, en la práctica se hace el maestro.

―Ara.

Esa idiota tiene el maldito descaro de preguntar si quiero repetirlo, me mintió vilmente diciendo que no le gustaba, solo para que bajara la guardia, es más que obvio que está enamorada de mí, no se la casusa de que lo niegue, sin embargo, no me agrada que me tomen por sorpresa o que se quiera pasarse de lista conmigo, así que la tomo de su blusa para que me viera de frente.

―¿Acaso me vez con ganas que se repita?―matándola con la mirada.

―No.― sus ojos fieros son demasiados cautivadores, más teniéndolos de cerca.

―Como me miro en este momento aprovechada.

―Adorablemente maligna.―Oh por su majestad, esta hechicera es linda cuando está mega furiosa, es diferente a las otras veces que se ha enojado conmigo, quiere fulminarme con sus ojos rojizos.

"Shizuru está apenada por lo que dijo la general, sin embargo, recuerda que le robaron un beso, la sujeta más fuerte de la playera, levantando su mano amenazándola con un puño, entretanto la joven de ojos jade ven sorprendidos por su reacción"

―Ahora si llego tu hora casanova, di tus últimas palabras.―Se la sentencio.

―Sus labios son muy suaves ¿utiliza un hechizo para mantenerlos tan tersos?―No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

―¡Pervertida!

"La joven peli ocre se sonrojó en el acto y le soltó una bofetada enojada, que la general la detiene como si nada, atrayéndola a su cuerpo"

―Qué demonios déjame pegarte por aprovechada.―Forcejeando por el agarre.

―Es un mandato de su parte.

¿Esta tonta acaso me está probando en algo?, parece que espera mi orden, quizás sea una de sus tácticas de conquista.

―Eres una loca, se lo dije a Mai que era muy peligroso tenerte cerca.―Es bipolar cambia de opinión en segundos de quienes le gustan, primero yo, después adolescentes y para terminar conmigo.

―Yo no doy peligro alguno―, pero recuerda que es capaz de matar a cualquiera en segundos, reconsidera su respuesta― Bueno para ustedes no soy peligrosa―Asintiendo calmadamente para darle confianza al ser maligno, que ella está para protegerla no para dañarla.

―Entonces es cierto, eres tan peligrosa como una granada que nos va a explotar en las manos.

―¿Granada?―¿Qué será eso? Ya me perdí en sus ofensas, ¿o serán halagos?

―Además, eres una degenerada, que quiere tomar mi bien escultural cuerpo a la fuerza, con tus brazos fuertes y desfogar toda tu libido.―Dios que fuerte es, solo siento su energía ejercer sobre mí.

―Como se atreve acusarme de algo tan siniestro.―Eso si es una ofensa.

―No lo niegues, eso ojos jades perversos te delatan.―Perversamente cautivadores, pero no se lo pienso decir.

―¿Mis ojos son perversos?―Tocándolos con premura ante tal hallazgo, me habían dicho que eran intimidatorios que causaba sustos de muerte, ¿pero en verdad los tengo perversos? Entonces eso es culpa de mi padre que tenga su misma expresión, oh, madre porque no herede tu dulce mirada.

―Si son perversos, además eres una mujer con mente sucia.

―¿Mente sucia?―En verdad me veré tan despreciable, ante los ojos del ser maligno.

―Claro como sabes que soy débil, podrás cometer tu fechoría en este momento y nadie te va a detener.―Decía con desolación.

Estoy completamente a su merced, sus manos me rodean completamente, si ella lo desea podrá disponer de mi a su gusto, cierro mis ojos resignada a tal fatalidad, espero que no sea tan brusca conmigo, sin embargo pasan los segundos y no sucede nada, siento el agarre aflojarse e instintivamente abro mis parpados y notar la expresión de la pervertida como un poema.

―¿Débil tú?―Le apuntó con el dedo, casi temblándome al escuchar tal infamia.

Como demonios se atreve a dudar de mi fragilidad; y se lo busco la idiota no quería recurrir a la violencia, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, debía comportarme refinadamente, ¡pero no!, tenía que abrir su boca para arruinar mi estado durmiente y sacar toda mi furia al fin, la tome del cuello sacudiéndola fuertemente, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse de manera escandalosa, pero no me importa sigo con mi cometido, de darle una lección a esta seductora.

―Shiz suelta a la general, la vas a ahorcar.

"Mai enseguida se interpone y le quita de encima a Shizuru de la joven de ojos esmeraldas, su rostro se estaba tornando azul por la poca oxigenación que le llegaba, por ser obstruida su garganta ante tal arremetida"

―Ser del mal y así dice que es frágil.―Tosiendo para tomar aire, al ser liberada gracias a la campesina.

―Espérate que todavía no pruebas mi verdadera fuerza.―Simulando arremangar su camisa.

―General san, corra a la sala salve su vida.―Tomando la cintura de mi amiga, para que no siga su acto.

―¿Pero campesina, que le va a pasar?―No quería dejar atrás a la valiente pelirroja.

―No te preocupes te daré tiempo, para resguardar tu provocativo cuerpo, que aún no lo disfruto para que lo desfiguren.―Aferrándose más fuerte.

―Mai.―Moviéndose para quitármela.

―Shiz es un crimen que me la magulles, antes de probar el manjar.―Tratando de que viera que era un desperdicio, querer dañarla.

―Campesina usted es loable, nunca olvidaré su gran proeza.

La muy idiota se inclina dándole una reverencia a Mai y sale de mi habitación, pero como no estoy conforme, voy a mi ropero saco una soga con una cinta _adhesiva_ y voy atrás de ella.

―No Shiz no me la mates, no sé qué te hizo, pero no fue intencional.―Defendiéndola contra la incontrolable de su amiga.

―Quítate Mai.

Mi amiga resignada se mueve al verme furiosa, voy a la sala mi sonrisa sale sádicamente, mientras retuerzo la soga con gusto.

―¿Qué va a ser con eso Fujino?―Tiene la expresión de un verdugo, antes de ejecutar al culpable.

―Ara, ara, tu solo quédate quieta es una orden.―Brillándole la mirada de gusto.

Minutos después…

Ahora sí puedo decir que me siento estupendo, inhalo feliz advirtiéndole a Mai, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a la acosadora, que esta solo me dice que si resignada, marchándose a su cuarto no muy convencida pero me obedece.

―Que tengas dulces sueños pervertida.―Sacudiendo mis manos al terminar mi acto.

No me responde nada, bueno es lógico no puedo culparla por eso, dejaré pasar esa descortesía por hoy, suspiro largamente al ingresar de nuevo a mi habitación y me recuesto en la cama, deslizo lentamente mi mano en mis labios, ese beso fue muy extraño y cautivador, tomo la almohada dándole un golpe, advirtiéndome que ni se me ocurra enamorarme de esa pervertida loca, que no tiene sentido común ni gusto, con eso en mente me quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con esa mujer de ojos jade, besándome lo más apasionadamente posible…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Ese ser del mal es una atrevida, ni siquiera mis más fieros adversarios tenían el lujo de realizar lo que ella me causo, si viera Mikoto lo que me ha hecho, no tendría su cabeza en este momento por irrespetarme de esa manera; me muevo incomoda en mi futón, lo único bueno es que pude dormir plácidamente y ya no siento mi cuerpo adolorido, lo malo es que ahora tengo mucha hambre y la campesina aún no despierta para mi desgracia, es la que me alimenta con su deliciosa comida, es una de las pocas cosas que aprecio de este mundo.

Oigo un sonido insistente que me hace levantarme, están tocando la puerta, parece que tendré que atender irremediablemente, pero será muy difícil abrir en la condición que me encuentro, no obstante con un despliegue magnifico de mis habilidades, me las ingenio y abro para ver que se le ofrece a ese campesino, que al notar como estoy me ve perturbado.

"La general al momento de abrir la puerta se deja entrever, todo su cuerpo rodeado con una soga, que al moverse parecía gusanito brincando al no tener movilidad, además en su boca traía una cinta adhesiva, que el vecino de edad avanzada sé la quita de un jalón, para dejarla hablar"

―Que se le ofrece noble señor―La general aliviada que al fin pueda dialogar.

―Ustedes los jóvenes todo a los extremos―El anciano movía la cabeza a un lado a otro, en signo de desaprobación.―Supongo que por eso fue el escándalo en la medianoche.

―Se oyó lo que sucedió aquí.―Sorprendida de ese suceso, pensando que los muros, no eran tan gruesos después de todo.

―Por eso vine soy el administrador de los departamentos, mi deber es que haya orden, por eso le pido que no causen más escándalos.

―Discúlpeme noble señor, haré todo lo posible en callar cuando Fujino este encima de mí, es que me es inevitable no gritar, es algo que jamás me han hecho pasar.―Esas torturas son eficaces.

"El anciano carraspea incomodo, al escuchar a la general"

―No pasa nada, sé que son jóvenes y tienes muchas energías ―Bastantes energías, mira que despertar a casi todos los inquilinos― pero quien iba a imaginar que la dulce Shizuru, le agradara atar a su novia de esa manera.―Viendo el fuerte amarre que tenía Natsuki.

―Le gusta castigarme a todo momento―Siempre lo hace y lo peor sin razón de ser.

―Supongo por ser anticuado no le veo lo atractivo―Dice el anciano sorprendido, porque la joven no tiene vergüenza de confesar sobre su intimidad.

El noble señor se fue, aconsejándome no levantar tanto la voz, cuando este en los aposentos del ser del mal; me asomo por el ventanal y noto que está lloviendo un torrencial, me trae nostalgia cuando acampaba a las afueras con mi ejército, supongo que tengo que dejar mi vida atrás, además ya no tengo a donde ir, fui desterrada del reino totalmente, debo adaptarme a este mundo y vivir por mis protegidas, aunque el ser maligno se comportó de manera inusual por el agradecimiento, ¿qué abre hecho mal, para que otra vez se enoje conmigo y me torture de esta manera?

"Entretanto sale Mai muy arreglada de su habitación y se dirige enseguida aun lado de Kuga"

―General san, ya se despertó tan pronto.―La pelirroja suena picarona, al ver a Natsuki muy apetecible en sus ataduras.

―Es mi costumbre madrugar, campesina.―Doy un brinco para tenerla de frente.

―Que lastima, no pude colarme en tu cama, quería darte un agradecimiento formal y más que esta tan buena con esa cuerda en tu cuerpo.

―Campesina, por favor ya no más agradecimientos.―Por esa razón fui amordazada, supongo que es lo que sigue del protocolo, humillar a al quien recibe las gracias, eso no me comento la doncella Nina.

―Con que tímida, pero es de educación agradecer a quien nos ayuda y ayer te luciste con Viola.―Tocando la soga con sus dedos.

―Soy su esclava, no necesita agradecerme, solo ordéneme.―Ya no quiero seguir este regla de recibir "gracias".

―¿Eres mi esclava?―¿Será una de sus maneras de decirme, que si acepta mi proposición indecorosa? Y además esta con la indumentaria puesta, claro, sin la mordaza que Shiz le puso, mejor de ese modo, podre besar sus labios tentadores.

―Si campesina soy su esclava, así que solo ordéneme.―Suspiro aliviada, parece que me libre.

―Lo que quiera.―Coquetamente.

―Si lo que usted desee.

"La general se inclina esperando la petición de la pelirroja, mientras a esta se le ilumina la mirada de manera traviesa, acercándose de forma peligrosa a Natsuki"

―Este va a ser la mejor mañana de toda mi vida.―Musita Mai.

La doncella pelirroja, es demasiado cariñosa y parece que este mundo es de este modo, toma mi cintura y mi rostro, supongo que su petición será de vida o muerte, por eso sus ojos brillan con intensidad.

"Pero antes que Mai besara a Natsuki, sale de su recamara una media dormida peli ocre, que al momento de ver la escena, se le acaba el estado entumecido en segundos y comienza a rodearla un aura para nada amistosa"

―Ara, ara.―Trueno mis nudillos, al ver que Mai y la idiota pervertida están a punto de besarse.

―Shiz, ahora te atendió, solo déjame aprovechar a mi esclava y darle un beso.

―¿Qué tú qué?

―Ella me dijo que es mi esclava, verdad general san.

―Soy su esclava y espero las ordenes de mi dueña.

―¡Maldita fetichista!― Primero general y ahora se denigró a esclava, ¿que será después una dama de compañía? Antes la mato a que haga eso, agacho mi mirada furiosa, como demonios se pone ese título para satisfacer a otra mujer.

Lo que sucedió después fue indescriptible, el ser maligno fue rumbo a la cocina de manera intimidante y tomo su artefacto del mal como si fuera un guerrero, enviado explícitamente a exterminar al enemigo y me siguió por toda su propiedad al ser nuevamente su objetivo de furia, casi me atrapa en varias ocasiones al correr en saltos por la estorbosas ataduras.

―Eres un pulpo de besos, ¿qué pretendes besar a cuanta mujer, se te ponga enfrente?

―Solo soy una esclava.―No un pulpo.

―Vuelve a decir eso y te voy a machacar.―De nadie eres esclava tonta.

―Ya dejen de pelear, mejor váyanse a arreglar que en un momento, les hago el desayuno.―Sentencia Mai, sin dejar a replicar a nadie.

La campesina me libero al fin de mi amarre y me salve de la exterminadora con gran potencial de guerrera, me dispongo arreglarme, mientras ellas se quedan en el comedor.

**Momentos después…**

―Que bien huele campesina, usted prepara la comida más sabrosa, que nunca he probado en cualquier reino que he visitado.―oliendo el aroma que desprendía el platillo.

―Lo siento general san.

―¿Por qué campesina?

―Shiz, la tiene castigada, así que no le puedo dar de comer.

―Ya veo no se aflija, supongo que unas semanas sin comer no me harán daño.―Mientras decía esto me rugían las tripas sin parar, traidoras parecen que no las entrene bien, me delatan mi gran hambre.

―Ara, pervertida quien te dijo que no vas a comer.

La hechicera me pone un plato enfrente de mí, con una sonrisa que no sé si es escalofriante o encantadora por sus bellas facciones.

―¿Y esto?―Viendo el contenido muy colorido.

―Tu comida, la prepare personalmente con mucho esmero, desde hoy en adelante comerás lo que yo preparo.

Me quedo asombrada ¿esto se supone que es una tortura? Yo no le veo nada de desalmado, que ella me dé alimentos, hasta se me hace amable de su parte.

―Muchas gracias por los comestibles Fujino.

―No puedo ver esto Shiz, es demasiado para mí, te espero abajo en el auto.―Tapando sus ojos violetas de manera exagerada, al ver la comida casi toma vida, por la horrible combinación entro lo salado y lo dulce, con demasiados ingredientes y especias indiscriminadamente mal cosidos y preparados.

No entendí el comentario de la campesina, solo tome la cuchara y di mi primer bocado.

―¿Qué te parece?

―Asqueroso―Susurro atragantándome con esto, escuche un crujido extraño al estar masticando― ¿Qué es esto?―Sacando un pedazo extraño con la cuchara de mi plato.

―Perdón es que no me acordaba, que la cascara de huevo se tiene que tirar y la carne no se sirve cruda, pero no te preocupes tu imagina que es bueno para la piel y sigue comiendo.

―Ya me llene―Haciendo un lado el plato con aberración, prefiero morirme de hambre y mis tripas aprueban la noción, al dejar de rugir en el acto.

―No digas tonterías comételo todo, acaso me estás desairando―Mirándola fieramente dispuesta ir por la soga y amordazarla.

"La general suda frio al notar que Shizuru no bromeaba, así que de inmediato vuelve a tomar el plato y comienza a comer rápidamente, en cada bocanada se atiborraba de agua, para quitarse el espantoso sabor de su boca"

―Que rico, eres estupenda cocinera―Por los dioses, ¿qué es esta cosa? Es el peor sabor que eh probado, en este mundo y en el reino.

―Eso es buena chica.―Dándole una palmada en su espalda, para felicitarla.―Te lo terminas todo, ocupo que tengas muchas energías.

"Mientras la general asentía resignada, al oír otro crujido en su boca, ya no sabía si era por la comida o si era una muela que se quebró, al seguir consumiendo lo que contenía el plato"

**Una hora después, en la oficina de Fujino y Tokiha.**

―Como esta su estómago general san, Shiz tiene el seudónimo de la cocinera que destroza el paladar, de cualquier ser vivo.

―Mai, estoy aquí ¿y quién me puso ese apodo?

―Todos los que han probado tus guisos, fuiste una niña rica y jamás aprendiste a cocinar, por favor deja eso de lado eres perfecta en todo menos en la cocina, allí eres torpe y causas daños colaterales.

―Ara, la pervertida no se queja verdad.

"Natsuki desvía su mirada, silba para todas partes mientras Shizuru, da un golpe quedamente en su escritorio para que le responda, que la primera no le queda de otra que enfocarla"

―Su comida es deliciosa como los mismísimos ángeles―pero del infierno, solo porque mi estómago es inmune al veneno, si no ya hubiera desfallecido ante esa sazón.

―Tenga general coma esto, no quiero que se mal pase.

"Mai le da un obento que Natsuki disimuladamente lo toma y arrasa con él, todo siendo observado de Shizuru que reniega por lo bajo, diciendo que no están mala cocinera"

―Come bien de lo que te da Tokiha, porque todos los días te haré tu desayuno.―La peli ocre se la sentencia.

"Natsuki traga grueso y saborea la comida de Mai, haciéndose la idea que sufrirá más de ese suplicio que nunca pidió"

―Este lugar es casi igual que su casa.―La general observando todo a su alrededor atentamente y cambiando de tema, para olvidarse de lo que ha tenido que padecer.

―Mira pervertida, no tenemos más dinero así que aunque sea pequeño, nos funciona de maravilla.―Criticona.

―Lo decía por los artefactos, que se parecen mucho Fujino, no por lo reducido.

―Quieres ver algo impresionante general san, fíjate ahí, esa es nuestra competencia.

La pelirroja me señala para la parte de afuera y veo un castillo con enormes ventanales, que no tiene comparación alguna de donde estamos en este momento.

―¿Es donde vive el enemigo de ustedes?

―Son las nuevas oficinas de mi hermana, la que rechazaste jactanciosamente y déjame decirte que al hacerlo, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de mala suerte, te querrá destruir, aplastar y dejarte en la miseria, hasta que supliques piedad y le beses los pies por tu decisión de quedarte conmigo.―Con voz diplomática se lo decía.

―Shiz, no le digas eso, hasta yo me asusto.―Mi amiga quiere ahuyentar a nuestra única aliada, ¿pues qué le hiciste general san, para que este tan fuera de sí?

―¿Usted que desea Fujino?―Sin inmutarte a la advertencia, solo quiere saber cuál va ser su utilidad en este mundo.

―Fácil hacer solida esta empresa y al lograrlo, por más que intente mi hermana en destruirme no pueda, estoy cansada de esa competencia, que aun después del fallecimiento de mi padre, Viola siga de necia en seguirla, cuando no estoy interesada en lo más mínimo.―Nunca he entrado en ese juego de competencia sin sentido.

―Entonces haré que su objetivo sea realidad, cuando lo logre abre cumplido mi cometido con ustedes y me marcharé.

―Si es de ese modo, entonces te quedaras para siempre con nosotras, no visualizo que tú nos ayudes con algo.

―A mí no me importa que la general san, se quede para siempre.

No sé por qué el ser maligno y la campesina no me creen, pero no puedo hacer nada, para que me tengan más confianza en mi palabra…, no pierdo de vista los objetos que me rodean y no conozco, los observo con cuidado, y me doy cuenta de que no entiendo para nada esa escritura.

―Que te sucede pervertida, tienes cara de molesta.

―Debo adaptarme a su mundo rápidamente para serle de utilidad, para eso debo familiarizarme con sus costumbres y quiero aprender a leer esos escritos.

―¿No sabes leer?

Niego con la cabeza, veo que las doncellas se sorprenden, entretanto el ser maligno, busca desesperada en sus escritos.

―Voy a comunicarme con el director de mi anterior colegio, le pediré de favor que te acepte, para que te deje tomar clases, desde mañana no vendrás con nosotras hasta que aprendas.

―Muy bien Fujino, aprenderé rápidamente con sus sabios.―Pondré todo mi empeño en ello.

"Mai se levanta aplaude en el aire, para que le tomen atención a su anuncio"

―Eso lo veremos con más detalle mañana, ahora debemos ir a otro sitio Shiz.

―Es cierto se me estaba pasando.

―General san, vamos a ir a una reunión con un banquero.

―¿Para qué campesina?

―Ocupamos un préstamo, el señor Sergey, nos dio para el banquete de su empresa, pero parece que hay otro evento de igual magnitud, que el de los Wang, si obtenemos ese contrato tendremos asegurado el trabajo por un año, eso sería magnífico para nuestro negocio, es un peldaño para lograr nuestra meta y debemos obtenerlo a como dé lugar.

―Es muy importante ese capital, ya que cierta acosadora, no puede pagarnos el dinero que le facilitamos, para sacarla de la cárcel.

―¿Es mi culpa campesina?―Me enfoco a la pelirroja, ella fue quien me saco del calabozo con su oro.

―No le preguntes a Mai―ella le dirá que no, por lo embobada que esta― y claro que es tu culpa, nosotras ya teníamos ese dinero guardado para esa oportunidad, pero lo perdimos gracias a ti.

―Lo lamento Fujino.―estoy causándoles problemas de en vez de ayudarlas, que patética general soy.

―Ya no importa.―Eso me causo arrepentimiento, la hice sentir mal pensé que no tenía timidez, sus bellos ojos se apagaron por mi recriminación, creí que podía decirle de todo y no le afectaba.― Pervertida deja esa expresión, vamos a conseguir ese financiamiento, no te preocupes.―¿Por qué la aliento?

―Le juro que ayudare en la medida de mis posibilidades.―Debo reivindicarme y no causarle más perdida de su oro.

**Una hora después…**

"Mai y Shizuru llegan al banco antes de ingresar en él, detienen a la general, al ver su vestimenta que no es formal, solo usaba unos vaqueros y su suéter de polo, no muy conveniente para la negociación"

―Tendrás que quedarte fuera pervertida, te daré dinero para que vayas a una cafetería, mientras nos esperas.

―Shiz, está lloviendo muy fuerte y hace frio, además la general san tiene dificultades, para desarrollarse en nuestro entorno, está enferma de su bella cabeza, no la podemos dejar aquí sola.

―Ara, tienes razón, es una irresponsabilidad dejarla y más sabiendo como es, nos causara más problemas.

―No se preocupen, puedo valerme por mí misma, iré a comprar ese tal café y las esperaré pacientemente, ustedes hagan sus diligencias.―Esperare por días y semanas en esta posición, si ellas me lo piden.

―Aún no estoy convencida, es mejor que Mai te lleve a la cafetería y después, que se haya percatado que puede dejarte sola―Y a salvo― puede regresar conmigo para arreglar el préstamo.

―No me traten de esa manera Fujino, puedo valerme por mí misma.―Aun me tratan como loca.

―General san déjame y la llevo, va a ser rápido―Su voz sale preocupada.

―Os ruego, vallan a su trabajo.―Haciendo una reverencia.

―Bien nos iremos, pero no hagas locuras pervertida, ten con este billete será suficiente, mientras nos esperas, ¿sabes cómo comprar el café verdad?―veo duda en su rostro, eso me da entender que no entiende, es mejor que Mai la lleve, no quiero estar en otro titular en un periódico, por perder un cachorro que no supo ir a un establecimiento.

―No lo sé, pero es una misión que quiero hacer por mí misma.―No voy a dar marcha atrás.

―Que dices Shiz, la dejamos que lo haga.

―¡Mmm! No me fio aun, que lo pueda realizar sola.

El ser maligno no le dejaron terminar su decisión y unos señores le avisan, de que puede ingresar a una cita con el director de no sé qué, me da un papel e ingresan al castillo a pedir un préstamo, espero que ese usurero no le pida mucho oro después, ahora que recuerdo la tal Midori, me dijo que mi anillo si tenía valor en este mundo ¿cuantas monedas valdrá?, mejor dejo de considerar esa tontería, es el único legado que me queda de mí otro mundo, no puedo deshacerme de ellos.

**En el mismo banco, se encuentra Viola Fujino sentada en un área especial, para personas que tienen trato exclusivo en la sucursal a su lado, se encuentra su asistente personal.**

―Yukino a qué horas me podre ir, estoy fastidiada.―Suelta con enojo la ojos amatistas autoritaria.

―Señorita Viola, si usted quiso venir sin una cita previa.―Tranquila contesta Yukino, acostumbrada a la impetuosa Fujino.

―No me interesa las escusas, se supone que deben atenderme rápido soy Viola Fujino.―Alzando su voz, para que le pusieran atención.

―Señorita, si quiere podemos venir más tarde.―No quería otro berrinche de Viola, en medio de la sucursal.

―Ya déjalo tráeme algo de tomar rápido.―Tronando los dedos con arrogancia.

―Si señorita―Suspira pesadamente Yukino pensando, que motivo o que mal habrá hecho, para que le tocara una jefa tan inmadura.

La única motivación de que este aquí, es que necesito obstaculizar que le den el préstamo a Shizuru, sino no estaría dejando que estos ineptos me hagan esperar…, distingo a uno de los socios de mis empresas, parece que los muy inútiles no me han visto y los escucho hablar a costa de mí.

―¿Te enteraste del incidente de Sergey?―Un señor con un traje fino, le cuestiona a otros hombres y mujeres alrededor.

―Claro que sí, todos saben lo que sucedió, es un tema de interés, muchos comentan de ello, como la maravillosa Shizuru volvió a derrotar a la Fujino mayor.―Se burla una ejecutiva de edad mayor.

―Era de esperarse que la hermana menor, se destacara de esa manera, siempre ha sido mejor que Viola, ya saben lo que dicen las malas lenguas que la Fujino mayor, se apoderó de forma desleal de las empresas de su padre.

"Viola se le oscurecen sus ojos amatistas del coraje, decidida se acerca al círculo y saluda a los que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas"

―Señorita Viola, que sorpresa.―El hombre suda a mares, al tenerla a un lado de manera repentina.

―Me pueden contar lo que estaban conversando, para entrar de lleno con su plática y acoplarme.―Viola sonríe armoniosamente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

―Le decía que usted es una maravillosa empresaria, que aun siendo joven maneja magnifico sus compañías, como su padre.

Me alaban y después me critican estas personas traidoras, son las que siempre me han rodeado, los escucho alagarme como gusanos arrastrándose ante mí, son una bola de hipócritas hace segundos atrás, se regodeaban en sobajarme y compararme con Shizuru, siempre ha sido de esa manera, pero de todos modos yo soy igual a ellos, nos machacamos a las espaldas, pero de frente nos adoramos, solo por el interés común lo único que nos hace tolerarnos es la posición que ostentamos, todos tenemos un precio o eso pensaba hasta que la conocí a ella.

Me alejo de esos idiotas y me acerco a mi asistente arrebatándole la bebida, mientras pienso en esa joven de ojos esmeraldas, indiferentes a mi presencia.

―Yukino que me has averiguado de esa mujer.―Interesada por la respuesta.

―Nada, solo sé que vive en el departamento de la señorita Shizuru es todo, no hay registros de su nacimiento, ni a que se dedica, es como si fuera un fantasma.―Confundida que ni si quiera su red de información, haya dado un resultado.

―Pues ese fantasma me desafío, sin titubear.―tiro mi bebida irritada.

―Señorita Viola, vea es la mujer misteriosa.

"Yukino le señala de inmediato al percatarse, de la presencia de la general, que se quedó fuera de la institución bancaria"

Que suerte tengo en encontrarme a la grosera, siempre he obtenido a las personas que quiero, no sé porque no sucede lo mismo con la novia de Shizuru, ¿será que estaba fingiendo ser una buena amante en su presencia? pero ahora que está sola, sin que mi hermana la presione, quizás le haré relucir el cobre como a todas.

―Yukino hazte cargo de lo demás, tengo una conversación pendiente con la mujer de mi hermana.

―Pero señorita Viola, tiene que quedarse a la junta para entorpecer el financiamiento a Shizuru, si no lo retrasa en este momento, perderá la oportunidad.

―Ahora nada es más importante, que tener a esa mujer a mi disposición.

―Otra mujer, señorita su hermana no le va dar importancia, ya ve lo que su sucedió cuando le quito a la novia, no se enojó, exalto, ni un reclamo recibió de su parte, parecía que no le importaba en absoluto―Quería que comprendiera que Shizuru, no era una persona que se deje llevar por la ira, era demasiado templada para ser dominada por sus emociones.

―Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo quiero a Kuga a mi disposición, solo por el hecho de quedarse al lado de ella.

―Como usted diga, déjame le hablo a la escolta y ahora nos vamos.

― Quiero ir sola, si alguien me sigue lo despido.

―No podemos dejarla ir sin nadie la última vez, se encontró a un acosador.

No le contesto a mi asistente, me voy de largo sigo de cerca a la mujer que me desprecio, sus movimientos son muy extraños, se queda viendo cada letrero o vitrina con entusiasmo, hasta que me le pongo a un lado, pero esto lo haré como si fuera un encuentro casual, no quiero que se crea la gran cosa.

―Deje de seguirme.―La general al sentir su presencia la ve de reojo, con desconfianza al creerla un potencial enemigo.

―La calle es libre.―Le replico al ser descubierta.

Ella escucha mi voz, me mira, pero vuelve su vista como no poniéndome importancia.

―¿Ya sabes la persona importante que soy?

―No.―¿Este es el camino correcto para la cafetería?

―Acaso no eres de esta época, soy Viola Fujino.

Sigue de largo Kuga, maldición como me enoja esto.

―Dime cuanto deseas, quizás no te llegue al precio.―Sacando mi chequera confiada.

―Ni con una vida podrás pagarme.―Ya casi llego a mi objetivo y esta doncella aun me persigue.

―Supongo que es por Shizuru que rechazas mi oferta o me equivoco.―En verdad prefiere el amor que el dinero, que particular joven.

―No debo hablar con el enemigo, puede sonsacarme información.―Es una estrategia de los espías, ser simpático o amable.

Se va ignorándome, como me enerva que me haga eso, la sigo enojada, pero para mi sorpresa la tal Natsuki, va a pasar con el semáforo en rojo, ¿no la va a ser?, sin embargo, a toda mi expectativa lo hace, que como paso viva, ni yo misma lo sé, después del susto que me pego, la alcanzo y me interpongo en su camino.

―Kuga, que tratabas de hacer al pasar de esa manera tan descabellada, quieres mostrarme que eres mejor que yo, que tu voluntad es inquebrantable.

―¿No puedo pasar de esa manera?―Otra regla de este mundo que debo aprender.

―Miras esas señales, son para que las respetes, acaso esta ciega.

Mientras le digo, como funcionan de manera altanera cada una de ellas, esa joven es por primera vez me presta atención, sus agraciados ojos esmeraldas me enfocan con seguridad, no es una mirada alabándome, tampoco una ambiciosa o hipócrita ¿la cuestión con qué clase de mirada me ve? Esta indecisa en algo, no la entiendo para nada.

―No le pienso agradecer por eso―Desconfiada le contesta, seria besar el enemigo, eso es traición, aunque en verdad me ayudo.

―Eres una altanera lo sabias.―Su mirada era porque no me quería dar las gracias, esto es inusual es la primera que ayudo a alguien y no recibo agradecimiento por mi altruismo.

No me responde y sigue su camino, viendo un billete con demasiada atención.

―¿Es todo el dinero que tienes?

―Me lo dio Fujino, para comprar un café.―entonces esto es como el oro, parece muy endeble para que posea valor.

―Te ofrecí una cantidad enorme y mi hermana te da un mísero billete y la elijes a ella, ¿en qué piensas?, el mundo se rige con dinero y poder.

―Yo me rijo por el honor y la lealtad.

―Bien persona leal sabe que si yo regreso al banco, puedo hacer que a Shizuru le denieguen el préstamo.―Le tiro mi carta de triunfo en su cara.

**"La general se detiene enseguida"**

Por acto de reflejo quería sacar mi espada para destripar a quien fuese, al no tolerar que traten de dañar a mis protegidas, aunque sean amenazas vagas, sin embargo nota que no la trae y me detengo pensando que en ese mundo está prohibido, dar fin a las personas viles"

―Como sé que no me miente.―Cuestiona la general muy seria.

Recuerdo que ese préstamo es muy importante, para el ser maligno y esta doncella me dice que puede hacer que no se lo den.

―Tengo más dinero que Shizuru, por lo tanto más influencias, puedo aplastarla antes que se dé cuenta.

Es cierto ella posee más pertenecías que el ser maligno, así que el reino donde vengo, es igual que este mundo el oro es el oro, el que tenga más manda, pero si puedo detenerla aquí no le hará daño al objetivo de mi protegida, pero es muy arriesgado negociar con el adversario sin conocerlo, no obstante es más desfavorable no detenerla.

―Quiero algo de ti.―Dice Viola feliz al ver que se detuvo Natsuki.

―Mi lealtad esta fuera de cuestión.―Contesta secamente.

―¿Y si te pido algo más?

―Si no interfiere con mi lealtad.

―¿Que harías por mi hermana?

―Me sacrificaría por ella sin dudarlo.―Suelta la general, sin miedo a su integridad.

"Viola se sorprende al escucharla de esa manera tan decidida, que le causo incomodidad, pero recuerda que debe desquitarse con Natsuki, por su rechazo y planea cobrársela donde más le duela"

―Solo hazme caso hasta que cierren el banco, si haces eso puedes impedirme que haga mi cometido.

―Es un juramento si usted lo rompe, no me va importar tomar su vida, no me interesa que en este mundo no se aplique, yo hare que se arrepienta si trata de no cumplirlo.―Dispuesta a todo para ayudar a Fujino.

―Cálmate no necesitas amenazarme de esa manera, te lo prometo.―Que mujer tan intensa, vamos a ver si sigues con ese ímpetu, después de lo que te voy hacer pasar.

"Viola toma del brazo de una desconfiada general, mientras marca en su celular a Yukino y venga a recogerlas enseguida"

**Unas horas después…**

―Donde diablos se metió la pervertida.―Dice Shizuru entrando en la cafetería.

―Fueron muchas horas que la hicimos esperar, que tal que se enfadó y nos abandonó.―Lo dice trágicamente.

―No nos va dejar posterga tu pesimismo, es más que seguro se perdió.

―Shiz debemos hablar a la policía.―Entrando en pánico.

―Y que le vas a decir, que una pervertida anda suelta por la ciudad y que no ha vuelto.―Meneando la mano mirando su reloj, que era tarde para que anduviera deambulando.

―Shizuru, sé que estas muy molesta por lo que está pasando, pero la general san hace lo que puede, recuerda que no está bien, no le pidas más de lo que puede hacer.

Demonios es una idiota, si no sabe cómo se hacen las cosas, para que lo acepta, toma las llaves del auto enfurecida, ni siquiera le doy oportunidad a mi amiga de seguirme y voy en busca de la loca, voy despacio buscándola y nada, pasa una hora recorriendo la ciudad de esta manera.

Me bajo del auto creyendo que es la mejor manera, de obtener información y comienzo a preguntarle a cuanta persona se deje.

―Disculpe señor, no ha visto a una joven muy bella de cabello cobalto y ojos esmeraldas, además padece de sus facultades mentales, parece normal pero en segundos realiza tonterías o se expresa de manera loca y sin lógica, pero en el fondo es buena persona e inteligente.―Muy en el fondo.

―No señorita lamentó no serle de ayuda, si tuviera una fotografía sería más fácil localizarla.

―Gracias señor por su tiempo.―Nota mental sacarle varias fotos.

―Debería llamar a la policía, si usted dice que es bella y padece una enfermedad de la mente, sería muy peligroso para la joven, puede que se quieran aprovechar de ella.

Después de la plática con ese señor, me dejo más inquieta que tranquila, ella no esta tan idiota o loca, para acostarse con un desconocido, ¿verdad? Recuerdo todos sus disparates en segundos, ¿y qué tal que le ofrecen una idiotez y esta cae infantilmente?, imagino sus susurros atroces pidiéndome ayuda ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡No debí dejarla sola! golpeo el volante de frustración.

Esto es inútil todos tienen razón debo hablarle a la policía, antes de levantar un acta con las autoridades, regreso al banco capaz que regreso y Mai está ahí se ve preocupada, diciéndome que busco alrededor y nada de su rastro, así que tomo el celular para dar el reporte de su desaparición, pero me detengo completamente mi acción, al ver la silueta que ya me es imposible no reconocer.

Voy a paso apresurado a su encuentro aliviada, al ver a esa pervertida completa, no obstante eso no quita que iré a regañarla por preocuparme de esa manera, sin embargo, mi paso se vuelve más lento, algo amargo empezó a invadirme mi boca, al notar a esa idiota bajar de la limosina de Viola, me acerque junto con Mai desubicada, por lo que presencio en este instante.

―Qué demonios haces ahí, te estábamos buscando.―Enfurecida al ver que la idiota de Viola, la tiene tomada de un brazo.

―¿General san, que te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

―¿Dónde estabas pervertida?―Porque no me vez a los ojos Natsuki, un nudo se me forma en la garganta, al sentir que me desvía la mirada a propósito.

―Ya deja tus celos Shizuru―Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermana, preocupada por una mujer de esa manera.

―Cállate Viola que contigo no es el asunto.

―Claro que es mi asunto, estaba solita no encontraba una _cafetería y_ me la lleve de paseo, nada del otro mundo, aún no acepta mi propuesta. Pero cuando quieras puedes ser mi mano derecha Natsuki Kuga, ya me demostraste que eres una buena entretención.

Y veo a la idiota de mi hermana reírse e irse con cara de satisfacción, pero mi acosadora no dice nada, solo va directo a nuestro auto.

―Pervertida.―Por favor, veme de frente, le suplico internamente.

―Fujino dígame en que puedo ayudarla.―Contesta seriamente, viendo el suelo enérgicamente.

―Te divertiste con mi hermana se fue muy feliz―Furiosa al notar que sus ojos esmeraldas, siguen ocultos bajo su cabello cobalto.

―Shiz, no seas así con ella, no sabes lo que sucedió.

―Mai, mientras nosotras nos medió matamos para conseguir el préstamo, que por su culpa tuvimos que obtener, ella se va con Viola de paseo.―¿Que me pasa por que me enojo de ese modo?

―¿Consiguieron el oro?― eso él lo único que me interesa en este momento.

―La escuchas Mai, después de todo si le interesa el dinero, pues yo no lo tengo, si quieres tenerlo vete con Viola, ella puede darte a montones.

―Shiz, ya basta.

―Consiguió el préstamo ¿fui de utilidad para usted Fujino?―Valió la pena mi sacrificio.

―Si tu no hiciste nada, solo lo único que nos sirves es para estorbar sabes, tenemos que buscarte, alimentarte, vestirte, curarte, mientras tú te la pasas de lo lindo con mi hermana, ni siquiera puedes comprar un mísero café.―Suelto furiosa.

―No le haga caso general san, ahora Shiz está enojada no dice nada de lo que siente, además está lloviendo a cantaros, mira tu ropa estás empapada, cuando lleguemos te cambias de inmediato.

―Mai deja de defenderla y consentirla, ya en vista que no compraste nada, devuélveme el dinero, de seguro te gusta más el de Viola.

Me entrega el billete todo mojado, sus manos están temblando, toco su frente para darme cuenta que está hirviendo en calentura, comienza a toser, bajándome el coraje y preocupándome al ver su semblante, estaba toda pálida como había comentado antes mi amiga.

―Si no encontraste la cafetería debiste regresar enseguida, que acaso no puedes aceptar una derrota.―Calmándome y querer sincerarme con ella.

―Jamás Fujino, la derrota no está en mi vocabulario, mis padres no me enseñaron eso.―Eso sería quedar mal con usted ser maligno, eso nunca.

―Y por eso están muertos me lo supongo.

―Igual debería estarlo, era mi destino, pero en cambio me topé con usted.―Y tengo la oportunidad de vivir por ellas y daré todo por ser su apoyo.

―Tu destino esto, tu honor aquello, ¿de que te sirve todo eso dime?, solo lo que veo es una loca deambulando, todos te ven así, si no cambias de actitud nadie te tomara en cuenta y se burlaran, si eso quieres bien compórtate como quieras.―Loca idiota, no vez que estuve preocupada por ti.

―Fujino podemos volver, después me insulta.―Me siento de manera inusual, parece que seguir lo estipulado de Viola en sus aposentos, traerá consecuencias a mi cuerpo.

Me hace una reverencia y se sube al auto, un nudo se forma en mi garganta verla de esa manera tan callada, al llegar al departamento se tira en el futón dándose la media vuelta.

―Pervertida.―Quiero saber si se siente bien, además debe cambiarse de ropa destila agua.

―Solo por hoy, solo por hoy hechicera, quisiera que no me ordenara nada.

"Natsuki cierra sus ojos, quedando completamente dormida, ante las miradas de asombro de Shizuru y Mai, que no pudieron replicarle al ver como se durmió con la vestimenta húmeda"

**Una semana después…**

La pervertida no me ha mirado a los ojos, solo contesta con monosílabos cuando le hablo, se la ha pasado encerrada en el departamento, solo la veo en las noches cuando regreso del trabajo, sé que come poco y duerme mucho.

―Shiz, por tu culpa mi amor platicó está deprimida.

―¡…!

―Me ignoras.―La acusa la pelirroja sentida.

―Mai, ella tiene la culpa, que demonios tenía que hacer con Viola.―Justificando mi comportamiento.

―Si dejaras de verla acusadoramente, quizás te lo diría, pero contrariamente la miras como si te hubiera traicionado, de la peor manera.―Por eso mi general san está deprimida, yo lo estaría si mi amiga, me viera feo con sus ojos rojizos a toda hora.

―Me traiciono.

―Solo por ir de paseo con tu hermana, no es traición.

―Para mí sí.

―Ya basta con eso, iré a buscar ayuda para sacarla de ese estado.

―¿Existe ayuda para esa loca?

―Claro un gurú del amor.

―Ara, para que quieres eso.

―Hare que se olvide de ti o de cualquier mujer, voy a pedirle un consejo para embrujar su corazón, porque tú la tratas mal.

Y con esa loca idea, Mai se fue dejándome sola con la pervertida, me acerco donde está su futón, este sería el segundo día que no prueba alimento y eso que le dije que yo no le daría de comer, hasta nuevo aviso.

―¿No vas a cenar?

―No, gracias.

―Tampoco te hagas la mártir, necesito que te alimentes y vayas a la escuela mañana, ya gaste para tu inscripción, así que lo mínimo es dejar de comportarte como una adolescente.―La regaño por su comportamiento.

―No debe seguir gastando su oro en mí.―Dice cansadamente.

―Ya lo hice, eso dímelo antes de hacer las cosas, así que come de una vez, Mai te dejo comida preparada.

―No tengo hambre.―Por alguna razón no he tenido y me siento sin fuerzas.

―Quieres que me disculpe para que te dignes a comer.

―¿Por qué debería disculparse?

―Acaso no es por eso que no comes, la razón es que crees que te ofendí.

No me dice nada, eso es raro ella nunca me ignora, siempre me contesta aunque sean cortos sus diálogos, voy y la veo que está temblando, la toco y para mi sorpresa tiene fiebre y es muy alta.

―Demonios dime cual es el motivo de no decirme, que aun seguías con temperatura.

Creí que se había aliviado, no se había quejado de que estaba enferma, mi reacción al descubrir que estaba convaleciente, fue una maniobra desesperada, la gire hacia mí, para saber cómo se encuentra.

―Aún sigo enojada contigo.―Le digo sin tapujos.

―¿Está enojada? ¿Por qué?―Le dice resoplando al tratar de tomar fuerzas.

Solo de escucharla me dan ganas de ahorcarla, ¿que no se dio cuenta de mi enojo?

―¿Entonces cuál fue el motivo, que no salieras una semana del departamento?

―Eso no lo sé, por alguna razón extraña mi cuerpo, se sentía muy pesado y sin energías.

Esta tonta, la única razón es la fiebre ocupo bajársela, después la sermoneare por no decirme que aún seguía con el síntoma, así que le quito las cobijas a la fuerza y comenzar a bajarle la temperatura, al hacerlo me topé al fin con sus ojos esmeraldas, pero no como los quería vislumbrar, están hundidos y ojerosos, dejando atrás su atrayente mirada fría y firme.

―Ser maligno, que hace.―Tratando inútilmente de regresar, debajo de las cobijas.

―Pues que más va a ser curarte de nuevo.―Tomo su cabeza y la pongo en mi regazo y ponerle una compresa fría.

―No gaste sus valiosas menjurjes en mí, cuesta oro.―Sonrojada por la acción de esa mujer.

―No seas idiota, eso no importa ahorita.

―Pero usted dijo que le causaba molestias.

―Al diablo lo que dije olvídalo, solo quiero saber qué hacías con Viola, dime la verdad.―Quizás enferma me lo dice.

―No importa.

―Ya se me bajo el coraje te voy a escuchar, no me concierne si me traicionaste esa es tu decisión, no puedo obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado.

―Le digo que no interesa, usted céntrese en sus objetivos, que yo haré que los cumpla desde las sombras.―Me levanto y le doy mi reverencia fatigada―Es mi deber serle útil, sé que le he fallado muchas veces, pero esta vez cumplí con mi cometido.

Mis ojos se tornaron fríos al comprender sus palabras, que me vuelve a consumir lo irracional, diablos soy una idiota como no pensé en eso y está loca llevando siempre la bandera del honor y la lealtad y conociendo las artimañas sucias de Viola, para conseguir lo que quiere, me da un dolor de solo preguntar lo que sucedió ese fatídico día.

―Qué porquería te obligo hacer Viola, dime Natsuki que te hizo hacer.―Una sed de sangre me recorre, me dan ganas de ir a cortar en pedacitos a mi hermana.

―No se preocupe por mí, además logre que ella no se presentara a impedir el préstamo, soy su general ahora mismo es mi deber ser su peón, soy sacrificable.

―Te hizo lo peor verdad.―Idiota no eres sacrificable.

―Si fue lo peor… Pero si es por usted lo haría de nuevo, aunque mis tripas se compriman al solo recordarlo, lo volvería hacer sin ninguna duda, lo realizaría una y otra vez, solo para servirle.

―¿Qué fue?

Se me quieren salir unas lágrimas traicioneras, por algún motivo extraño eso me está angustiando, estoy pensando lo más vil, su silencio me está matando, lo trágico de este asunto es que yo tendré que contestar la pregunta, al parecer ella no lo hará.

―Te acostaste con ella, eso te pidió, por eso te comportas de esa manera. ¡Contéstame!―Ahora si asesino a mi hermana.

―No me acosté con ella, de dónde saca eso.―Contesta descolocada, ante tal afirmación.

―No lo hiciste.―Lo dice con duda.

La miro negar frenéticamente con una expresión tan tierna, que me hace volver mí alma al cuerpo.

―Entonces que te hizo, para que volvieras en este estado tan horrible.

―Su hermana es cruel y despiadada, me dijo que la entretuviera mientras cerraban el banco y de ese modo ella no intervendría a obstaculizar su préstamo.―Arrugo el entrecejo de coraje, al recordar la vileza de esa mujer.

―¿Qué cosa despiadada te pidió que realizaras?―Expectante a lo que paso, aun no puedo cantar victoria mi hermana, en mi mente tiene una guillotina en su cabeza, depende de lo que le causo a mi pervertida se las cobrare.

―Primero me cuestiono, que sería lo peor que me podrían hacer.

―¿Y le contéstate con la verdad?

―Claro mi juramento está de por medio.

Esta y su juramento, yo le habría mentido para salirme con la mía, pero creo que la pervertida es demasiada honesta, que es demasiado perjudicial hasta para ella misma; le hago un modismo para que prosiga y me diga que salvajada le causaron, para arremeter con ira contra la criminal.

―Consiguió otro disfraz como el del conejo y me hizo que bailara primero en sus aposentos, para posteriormente a las afueras de su castillo en medio de la lluvia, como se atreve a humillarme de esa manera, poniéndome eso de nuevo, ¡maldición mi padre lo he deshonrado de nuevo!―Con ojos fieros confesaba la atrocidad.

―¡Eso es todo!, por eso tenías esa cara de sufrimiento toda esta semana.―Hasta se me cayó la compresa por su confesión.

―¿Qué le parece poco? eso es lo peor que me pudo suceder, le dije que me torturara, pero no quiso.―Fue horrible volverlo a repetir, lo hice por mi protegida, me volví humillar y manchar mi honor de esa manera.

Me comienzo a reír frenéticamente, esta idiota me preocupo y me angustio, por lo que le pudo ocurrir y solo le pusieron la maldita botarga de nuevo.

―Estas enferma por exponerte tanto tiempo a la lluvia y a la ropa mojada.―Le digo dulcemente, acariciando su cabello empapado de fiebre y volviéndola a recostar.

―Yo nunca me enfermo, solo he tenido lesiones por su causa, nada de cuidado.―Le digo orgullosa, por mi estado físico inquebrantable.

―Sí, aja.―Su apariencia grita enfermedad por donde la veas.

―En verdad, jamás me he enfermado.

―Pues pervertida saludable, tienes todos los síntomas de un resfriado y se agravó por no tratarte a tiempo.

―Imposible.―Eso no me puede suceder.

―Tienes debilidad, fiebre, tos, escalofríos, no hay más estás resfriada.―Le digo para que entienda su gravedad y se deje atender.

―Entonces voy a morir―Vi sucumbir a los más fuertes hombres a esa enfermedad, me va a pasar lo mismo, tomo la mano del ser maligno y le digo mi petición antes de desaparecer, en este mundo desconocido―Fujino como aún no pago mi ofensa ante usted, ni pude pagarle a la campesina, le heredo mis pertenencias, puede vender mi armadura con mis armas y mi anillo, queme mi cuerpo en un ritual dando entender que pague mi ofensa.―Resignada a mi destino, espero que en el otro mundo mis padres estén esperándome.

Y aun así quiere que no la crea loca, ¿cómo demonios va a morir por un simple resfrió?, deberás esta salió más dramática que las novelas que ve Mai; pero vamos a seguirle el juego solo por hoy, voy a jugar a la doctora revisándole los signos vitales.

―Que os propone ser maligno―La general suelta muy avergonzada.

―Solo reviso si aún late tu corazón.―Lo dice de manera inocente.

―Pero ahí no se revisa.―Reclamando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

"La general se pone más roja, al ver la mano de Shizuru, sobre su busto aplastándolo varias veces"

―Ara, ara, que torpe es mi equivocación, es que reprobé las clases de primeros auxilios, entonces debe ser de esta manera.

"La joven de ojos rojizos, se inclina poniendo su rostro en el pecho de la peli cobalto, para simular que escucha los pulsaciones, mientras con sus manos rodean la cintura con fuerza, inhalando el olor que desprendía con picardía, de la enferma indefensa"

―Tampoco se revisa así―Reniega y la hace a un lado, cubriendo su cuerpo, antes que siga el chequeo extraño que le realiza esa mujer del mal.―Solo déjeme morir en paz.―Le dice tosiendo débilmente.

―Deja la fatalidad, que en un momento esta hechicera te arreglara.―En vista que no podré seguir jugando a la doctora, porque mi paciente es muy quisquillosa, seguiré con lo demás seriamente.

―No es fatalidad, así que póngase seria Fujino y ponga atención a mi petición, que lo ocupara después de mi fallecimiento.

Mientras ella sigue con sus desvaríos de su disque muerte prematura, tomo una jeringa del botiquín que tenemos para estas emergencias y decidida a todo, la volteo sin ninguna dificultad y bajo su pijama, ara, ara, las tiene bonitas, carraspeo para enfocarme a lo que en verdad debo hacer, después de todo ese curso de enfermería me va a servir de mucho.

―Con este antibiótico mañana estará más estable.

Le informo a la moribunda, que no me presta nada de atención y ya teniéndola a mi merced, sin avisarle de nada la inyecto, es mi desquite por preocuparme y hacerme pensar mal, le saco la aguja como la experta que soy.

―¡Ahhhh!―La general se levanta de un solo tirón, sobándose la zona afectada.

―Ara, ara, ya la devolví a la vida…


	6. Chapter 6

uy, -.-, se que me estoy tardando en actualizar, X.X, no he tenido mucho tiempo... espero que en el otro no me tarde tanto XD...

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

―Ser maligno, ser maligno.

"Natsuki con ojos llorosos, soltaba el nombre con acusación quien le dio un tremendo dolor sin ser previsto"

―Dime querida―Con voz burlona.

―Tú, ¿por qué siempre tú?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Me ocasionas esto―Señalando la zona maltratada―Lo haces a propósito verdad.

―Si vieras que no, me sale tan natural.

―Me atacaste a traición.

―¿A traición?

―Me heriste con una flecha y no conforme con esa traición, lo haces en mi retaguardia.

Dónde está esa arma del mal para destruirla, no la localizo solo tiene un pequeño objeto en sus manos, no creo que con eso cause tanto sufrimiento ¿O será obra de su magia, que sea tan tortuosa ese diminuto instrumento?

Esta mujer del mal en verdad no tiene límites, me duele esto demasiado, quería saber porque arremete de esa manera a sus aliados, pero siento un mareo y me sostengo en la pared para tomar aliento.

―Ara―No es momento de tomarle el pelo, así que me pongo seria―Mejor recuéstate anda, tienes que tomar descanso para que te recuperes pronto, además debes tomar más medicamento y pronto quedaras como nueva.

―Acaso pretende burlarse de mí, no voy a dejar que me vuelva lastimar de esa manera.

Me pongo en forma defensiva, pero parece que no me hace caso la mujer, solo se ríe y se va a la cocina, supongo a fraguar un plan de como torturarme vilmente; me dispongo estar en mi momento de reflexión sobre la estrategia, de cómo voy a esquivar la siguiente flecha esta batalla no la pienso perder; escucho que tocan la puerta voy y atiendo rápido, antes que me aturda ese ruido con el dolor de cabeza, que me está consumiendo.

"En la entrada del departamento está el anciano administrador, muy serio junto con otros inquilinos que no están muy contentos, que al momento de ver a Natsuki se sonrojan en el acto, al visualizarla con su pijama pegada a su cuerpo y en su frente pasar varias gotas de sudor seductoramente, recorriendo por su barbilla y sus ojos hundidos de cansancios"

―Noble señor, es muy tarde para una visita.―Se recarga cansada en el marco.

―Lo sé―El anciano tose un poco, para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes, que ven con morbo la pose de Natsuki sobre la puerta― pero estos vecinos querían hablar algo con usted.

"La general enfoca a dos señores con sus respectivas parejas, que solo se le quedaban viendo embobados sin ni siquiera disimular, mientras el administrador les da una mirada de advertencia, que se comportaran delante de la joven"

―¿Cuál son sus propósitos campesinos?

"Pero ninguno dijo nada, solo presenciaban la bella figura de la peli cobalto con anhelo, que el anciano tuvo que tomar la palabra"

―Señorita, recuerde que habíamos quedado, que no haría más ruido cuando ustedes anduvieran en su habitación.―Amablemente le comunicaba, por algún motivo esa muchacha le cayó bien, tenía muy buenos modales, que carecían la generación de hoy en día.

―Lo he cumplido.

―Pero hace un momento, se escuchó un terrible grito.

―Es que eso no paso en los aposentos de Fujino, fue aquí mismo ella ya no tiene lugar en donde hacérmelo―me castiga sin previo aviso― mi noble señor lamento esto sinceramente, pero cuando ella lo desea me lo realiza, no pude impedírselo, antes que usted viniera me lo hizo a traición y aun me duele mucho.

―¡Qué!―Sueltan los inquilinos con un grito alterado.

"El anciano, trata de que se tranquilizara el ambiente medio confuso y desordenado, que se estaba formando en las parejas"

―Pero mire como la dejaron, parece que le paso un tren encima―Suelta el anciano afligido al verla toda cansada y sudorosa.

―No sé qué es tren, pero lo único que paso encima es ella.

"Natsuki señala a Shizuru que iba saliendo de la cocina, dejándose entrever sus ropas ligeras, que sin más ponía embobados a los presentes, mientras ella llevaba una bandeja con medicina y agua muy apaciblemente, que no se percató que la estaban observándolo con asombro"

―Ven y entra al futón de una vez, que todavía no he terminado contigo―Dice Shizuru, dispuesta a darle todo el medicamento completo.

―Se lo suplico ya no quiero.―Tapando la retaguardia con ímpetu.

―Deja de renegar tienes que hacerlo.

―Eso fue muy punzante.

―Esta vez no te va a doler te lo prometo, va a ser indoloro hasta puede que te guste.

―Me quiere engañar.

―No te estoy mintiendo, sentirás muy rico y tu cuerpo se relajara, hasta creerás que estas en las nubes, déjalo en mis manos expertas―es por su bien, además estas pastillas son buenísimas, son como somníferos que adormecen los síntomas, bueno eso decía la publicidad de ellas.

"Los vecinos solo dejaron caer la mandíbula, al presenciar lo que ellos creían era una insaciable y seductora Shizuru y su novia con pocas fuerzas para seguirle cumpliendo"

―Te voy a dar algo, para que tengas más energías―Tomando una de las pastillas que traía en la bandeja.

―Es una orden.―Porque sin ella, no se piensa mover ni un centímetro.

―Mira pervertida, ¿quieres que te obligue? puedo contigo, solo rétame y veras lo que soy capaz de dejarte hasta sin aliento.―De la zarandeada, que le daré por no cuidar su salud.

"Shizuru no termino con su regaño, cuando observa a los vecinos en la puerta muy sonrojados e incrédulos, de lo que oyeron segundos atrás"

―Ara, señor Takeshi, ¿sucede algo?― ¿Desde cuándo está aquí el administrador y sus vecinos?

"Pero antes que el anciano contestara, las parejas toman del costado al administrador y se dan la media vuelta, antes de retirarse, una señora se voltea con decisión"

―Señorita Fujino no debe obligar a su novia eso es un delito grave, usted es una hermosura solo sedúzcala de manera correcta y no la drogue para tener su actividad física, note como esta toda agotada la va a dañar es solo un consejo.

"Dice la inquilina asustada al creer, que presenciaba un abuso y que no quería ser partícipe de ello y todos los demás les secundaban menos el anciano, que no lo dejaron opinar ante tal situación"

"Natsuki cierra la puerta con desgano va y se tira al futón, pensando que al fin se habían ido y la dejaban descansar en paz, mientras ha Shizuru se le forma un aura negra, siguiéndola con la bandeja en mano y se acomoda a un lado de ella"

―Veo que otra vez hiciste de las tuyas.―Esos vecinos malinterpretaron no sé en qué cosa, pero su expresión se le notaba a kilómetros, que no era nada buena para la poca reputación que le quedaba.

―Fujino, ya no me va a atacar a traición verdad.―Cubriéndose casi totalmente, con las frazadas.

―Ara, pero eso no fue un ataque, te estaba curando.―Es tan tierna cuando me tiene pavor, solo me deja verle sus ojos esmeraldas.

―¿Curarme?―Que fea forma de hacerlo.

―Si curarte aunque lo dudes, ten esto te quitara el dolor de cabeza es un complemento, para el tratamiento con las inyecciones.

"La general ve con desconfianza las pastillas que le ofrecen y las deja a un lado dando entender que no piensa tomárselas"

―Pareces niña malcriada, tómatelas.

―No.

―Pervertida.

―Que no, si quiere castígueme en este mundo vil.―Destapando un poco su espalda, esperando que la azoten.

―Ara.―Está coqueteándome abiertamente y trata de tentarme en su condición, esta no pierde un segundo.―Cúbrete te va a hacer daño, además ya lo mire y si estás muy buena, pero eso no es el punto ahorita.

"Shizuru se le queda observando con atención, como la general había tomado su determinación, de no ingerir nada que venga de ella, esperando aun a medio vestir su sanción por no acatar la orden"

Que le pasa a la pervertida, sé que me pase un poco en inyectarla sin avisarle, pero no por esto debe estar de esta manera de lujuriosa, no queriendo hacerme caso y solo pensar hacer "eso" y alegando que no es de este mundo.

―Dices que no eres de este mundo.― ¿Qué acaso es de Marte? pues que hermosa alíen es y más si está provocándome a que pasemos una noche loca.

―No lo soy, usted me trajo aquí con su poder mágico.

―En serio― ¿Cual poder mágico? ― Oh, cierto dices que soy una hechicera.―Ya recordé le gusta el cosplay, por eso dices que tengo poderes sobrenaturales, debe gustarle el género de chicas mágicas.

―La mejor hechicera que conozca.

Me confirma sus perversiones, dios espero que la escuela la vuelvan a la sensatez pronto, pero ahora mi prioridad es darle su medicina, ni modo tendré que seguirle la corriente por su salud, aunque con ciertas desventajas, claro, para mí, sin embargo, deseo ayudarla.

―¿Entonces no tomaras tus pastillas a voluntad?

―Jamás.

―Ara, bien entonces lo realizaré en mi ritual de "hechicera" de este "mundo"―Se lo decía sarcásticamente― además digamos que es un obsequio de mi parte, sé que lo has esperado con ansias.

Su mirada esmeralda se ensancha ante mi declaración, me enfoca y me tomo las pastillas.

―Esa es la manera que se hace que interesante, me va a curar atreves de su cuerpo.―Acaso se sacrifica y yo me alivio, que formidable es el ser maligno y yo que pensé mal de su proceder.

Niego con mi cabeza, al no poder hablar al tener las píldoras en mi boca y sorbo un poco de agua sin pasármelas.

―¿Entonces?― ¿Como piensa transmitirme sus menjurjes?

"Shizuru de un solo movimiento, toma de la pijama a Natsuki y la besa por minutos haciéndola tomárselas de un solo tirón"

―¿Qué es esto?―Suelta la general muy sonrojada ante tal acto.

―Digamos que con esto quedamos a mano, por el beso que me robaste y saldamos nuestra deuda, para empezar de cero que te parece.

―Pero, pero…―Tocando mis labios sin descanso, eso no me lo esperaba.

―Ya no digas más.

La aferro entre mis manos a la loquita y la conduzco a mi recámara, para que duerma mejor, después de todo su "sacrificio" lo hizo pensando en ayudarme, pero su paso se detiene a centímetros de ingresar.

―¿A dónde me lleva Fujino?―Me beso sin un agradecimiento previo, ¡por su majestad! eso significa que debo tomarla como mi prometida.

―A mi habitación.― Se lo dice como si fuera lo más lógico.

―Usted… yo… a solas… en sus aposentos―Tartamudeo nerviosa, ella quiere consumar el compromiso en su lecho.―Fujino primero debo decirle una promesa de mis ante pasados, antes de proseguir.―Sonrojada volteaba al suelo, parece que ahora si me casaré padre.

―Solo vas a descansar― ¿Por qué se puso colorada de pronto? ¿Y para que ocupo una promesa, para que entre a mi habitación?―No pongas esa cara de idiota, lo que pasa es que estás convaleciente, no pienses perversidades.

―Oh.―Otra regla de este mundo que debo apreciar, cuando te invitan a los aposentos, no es para empezar el cortejo, que susto me pego el ser maligno, hasta se me acelero el corazón por un segundo. ―¿Y dónde voy a dormir?―Sin embargo me beso, así que sigo siendo su prometida, entonces su intención es que quiere que proteja su sueño.

―En mi cama.

―Mmm.―No es cortejo, no es cortejo me convenzo aguerridamente cierro los ojos, imaginando a mi madre, viéndome acusadoramente por entrar a los aposentos, de una doncella y para culminar es mi prometida, ¡que no es cortejo Saeko! ella lo explicó le recrimino en mi subconsciente.

―Pero no me veas así, será dormir nada más. ―Es verdad no es lo que creen, en serio esta vez no lo realice con otras intenciones, ¿Por qué diablos me justifico? Mi conciencia está tranquila, la de esa pervertida no tanto.― Sé que quieres que pase "eso", pero ni te atrevas a imaginarlo, te corto las manos si me tocas.

―¿No puedo hacerle "eso"?―¿Qué es "eso"? ¿Acaso será una debilidad del ser maligno?

―¡No!―Pero que atrevida con esa pregunta.

―No le gustaría que le haga "eso" en este instante.

―Idiota pervertida, claro que no quiero―Muy sonrojada desvía la mirada.

―Está bien no le haré "eso" por el momento.

―¡Qué! ¡Cómo que por el momento sinvergüenza!

―Bueno si me agrede a traición de nuevo, en mi forma de defensa le haré "eso" sin parar.―No quiero sentir esa punzada de nuevo.

―Ara, sin parar.―Mirando de manera disimulada, sus bien definidas curvas, además es fuerte puede realizarlo por un largo tiempo sin agotarse.

―No, ni aunque me ordene que me detenga, no lo haré.

―Sabes acabo de cambiar de opinión, mi integridad corre peligro si entras en mi habitación.

La aviento a su futón a esta degenerada, por hacerme propuestas indecorosas.

―Duerme bien mente sucia.

Cerrando con candado mi habitación, no quiera querer entrar a medianoche y cumplir sus amenazas, maldición mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido y la temperatura está subiendo a mi cuerpo al considerar abrir la puerta e ir por la pervertida y obligarla a que cumpla con su advertencia…

Demonios regresa pronto Mai, estoy a punto de dejar que me coman, aunque odie admitirlo esa desquiciada me gusta un poco sus ojos esmeraldas, solo un poco su cabello cobalto y muy poco casi nada sus locuras… Con ese auto convencimiento logre ayudarme, para tranquilizar a mi cuerpo y corazón.

**Unas horas después…**

"En el departamento para ser más exactos a la dos de la mañana, mientras todo transcurre lo más pasible, un resplandor comienza a brillar de un recuadro, que tiene enmarcado una hoja desgastada de un libro"

―General… General―Un silbido se mecía, tras el sonido agudo que se oía retumbar en las paredes―General… ya van días que quiero comunicarme con usted… parece ser que este día ha fallado… mañana, quizás mañana habrá suerte…

"En segundos todo volvía a la normalidad, la iluminación deja de ser incandescente y el silencio reinó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo que acontecía, noche tras noche en ese departamento"

**En la mañana**…

Padre hoy le contare lo que ha ocurrido, de forma milagrosa e inexplicable, estoy curada siento mi cuerpo más liviano, no hay más malestares y me encuentro muy ligera como una pluma, ni tus mejores dotes en el arte de curar le llega al ser maligno, aunque sus métodos son dolorosos pero efectivos, la he juzgado de manera errónea, aunque parezca gruñona y sin recato, en el fondo es una buena doncella.

En este momento vigilo sus movimientos con atención, como se desliza alrededor armoniosamente, hasta parece una autentica reina, que no le envidia nada a las damiselas del castillo, será una digna esposa del linaje Kuga, pero desafortunadamente me es prohibido contemplar de esa manera a tan exquisita doncella, no sé cómo paso esto, es mi prometida, pero me hizo jurarle no enamorarme de ella, si llego a caer en el amor tendré que tomar mi vida, así que desvió mis ojos para no hundirme en ningún encanto y romper mi palabra… Solo me cuestiono padre, cuanto tardaré antes de sucumbir…

―Pervertida, vente a comer.

Me llama para envenenarme de nuevo, parece que volvemos a lo mismo, eso es lo mejor poner la distancia bien definida, aunque nos desposemos, es mejor que me trate como su esclava, para no resguardar ningún afecto que pueda perjudicarme, me acerco resignada y noto ese plato que desprende un olor ha quemado, con los ingredientes negros.

―Ahora si los cocine bien―Seguí las recetas de Mai al pie de la letra, me esforcé mucho, está enferma necesita de mis cuidados, ¡no es porque me gusta se los aseguro! no le cocine con cariño, ni sacrifique horas de sueño, para que quedara perfecto mi platillo, solo para ver su aprobación ¿O sí?

Como a esto se le llama "cocinar bien", pero noto que sonríe con emoción esperando que lo ingiera, su pasatiempo favorito torturarme es sin lugar a dudas, tomo la cuchara con rapidez y me paso en segundos la cosa abominable.

―¿Te gusto?―Ilusionada por su respuesta…

Si le digo que no, me castigara.

―Muy… pero muy…―Horripilante― Bueno―Tragando grueso al terminar la frase.

―Que bien― Entusiasmada― es mi hora de comer―Dice Shizuru, al ver que cocino algo decente.

¿Está hablando en serio?, no se puede pasar esta cosa y menos si no es comestible para un ser humano normal, cuando distingo que está dispuesta a envenenarse con esto, le quito el plato de inmediato y me como lo que resta sin pensármelo.

―Ara, acaso pretendes dejarme sin comer.―Sorprendida por el acto.

―Solo cocina para mí.―La veo a eso ojos rojos intensamente.

―Ara.―No caigas en esa mirada esmeralda atrapante.

―No te atrevas a darle esto a nadie.―Hay que considerar a los demás.

―Que celosa me saliste, otra cosa que deba saber.―Me cruzo de manos ante su orden.

―Que la norma te incluye a ti prioritariamente.―Debo proteger a mi prometida, aunque sea de sí misma.

―Bien como digas―Se lo decía con un tono contento― ya es hora de irnos arréglate.― ¿Me puse feliz porque me celo?

―¿A dónde?

―A un lugar donde te civilizaran.

**En el colegio…**

Una extensa área rodeada de un edificio con una arquitectura moderna, deja impresionada a la general por como los estudiantes, de manera coordinada caminaban a ese recinto, sin hacer un movimiento de más y eliminar la elegancia del sitio.

―¿Qué te parece?

―Esto es increíble, ¿esta es una escuela?

―Si es una de las prestigiosas del país, aquí es donde estudie desde niña, hasta terminar mi carrera es un lugar perfecto para ti.

―¿Aquí se estudia hechicería?

"Shizuru toma de la mano de Natsuki, para que le pusiera atención"

―Mira pervertida, quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada de hechicería, ser maligno, magia o lo que se parezca entiendes―Si no dice eso, parecerá lo más normal posible.

―Claro―Entonces es secreto sus poderes.

"Un estruendo de un montón de jovencitas, comenzó a inundar la pacífica escuela, en cuestión de segundos rodearon a Shizuru, con una cara de admiración y fascinación que no podían ocultarla"

―No lo puedo creer Fujino sama, está aquí.

―La legendaria Kaishou en persona, esto es un regalo para nosotras verla en persona.

"La general al no entender la connotación del éxtasis de las jóvenes, se interpone al pensar que son posibles agresoras al verlas querer tocar a la joven de ojos rojizos, la resguarda atrás de su cuerpo"

―Aléjense, no os voy a permitir, que la toquen ni uno de sus cabellos.―Les advierte.

―¿Y esta quién es?―Preguntan las alumnas con fastidio.

"Una joven de cabello castaño se interpone, en medio de todas haciéndose la representante del grupo, para poder sacar más información, de la causante de que no la deje estar con su afecto de su admiración"

―¿Quién eres?―Decía la rubia de manera petulante.

―Soy tu peor pesadilla y si das un paso más date por muerta… ―Sus ojos fieros brillaron al decirlo.

"La cara de las adolescentes se quedan estupefactas, por la amenaza a su vida, entretanto Shizuru solo parpadea, colocando su mano en el hombro de la general, para que calmara su ímpetu"

―Es Natsuki Kuga―Contesta Shizuru.

"Las jóvenes al visualizar de nuevo a Fujino suspiran con emoción, pasándoseles el tremendo miedo que las invadió"

―Ya sé quién es, es la novia de Kaishou sama, salió en un repostaje hace semanas.

―Y nosotras que pensamos que era falso, pero vemos que es verdad, Fujino sama tiene novia.―Lloran las jóvenes desconsoladas por la noticia.

―Ara.

"Pero antes que Fujino diera una explicación a ese acontecimiento, una mujer edad avanzada con unos ojos autoritarios, se aproxima con gran elegancia"

―Retírense todas a su salón de inmediato.

―Miss Maria.―Replican las alumnas.

―Acaso no me oyeron, váyanse este asunto no les concierne.

―Como diga―La castaña no deja de ver con recelo a la general.―Tu aunque seas su novia, no es muy propia abrazar de esa manera a Kaishou compórtate.

―Campesina su autoridad no es válida a mi persona, así que resguardaré la integridad de Fujino como me plazca.

"Mientras tanto miss Maria ve que se van las admiradoras de Fujino y nota con detalle a la general que nunca se movió, de su excelente postura ofensiva"

―Señorita Shizuru, ¿dónde está la estudiante que va a entrar en nuevo ingreso?

―Es ella―Señalando a Natsuki.

―Disculpe, pero usted me dijo que era alguien que no sabía leer y escribir, creí que era una niña.

―Ara, que inconveniente, es mi culpa por no informarle la situación.

―Que haremos con esta joven, en que curso la tendré que poner.

―Mi querida dama, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, que me pongan donde sea, lo único que me interesa es estudiar y poder aprender lo más rápido posible.

―Buena respuesta señorita Kuga, en un momento evaluaré su conocimiento, ya después veré en que grupo la integro.

"Miss María le indica a Shizuru que puede irse, que ella se encargara de Natsuki, pero la ojos rojizos se pone darle indicaciones a su compañera de piso"

―Te comportas.―Le acomoda su polera verde con cuidado, nota mental cómprale algo más acorde a ella, con esta parece cachorrito le queda muy grande.

―Como ordene.

―Vendré por ti en unas horas.―Checando su maletín, para averiguar si le ingrese todo lo necesario.

―Bien.

―No te vayas a ir con ninguna mujer.―Esa si se la amenazo.

―Con ninguna doncella lo haré.

―Aquí me esperas.

―La esperaré eternamente hasta que usted regrese.

―Más te vale.

"Los alumnos que observaban de lejos a la pareja que se comportaba muy cariñosa entre ellas, las fans extremistas de Shizuru ya habían puesto en la lista negra a Natsuki, que entre las sombras estaban confabulando en su contra en un futuro cercano, entretanto la directora corta esa escena empalagosa para su parecer"

―Señorita Kuga sígame.

―A la orden.

**"La general se despide de Fujino y sigue a la directora, que esta se detiene a medio camino y manda llamar a uno de sus docentes, que por la cara de espanto, se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, le indica a la joven de cabello cobalto, que en un momento la atiende y se aleja para hablar con el maestro"**

―De nuevo ocurrió profesor.―Decía cansada la directora.

―Son unos monstruos.―Resoplaba acomodándose su traje antes fino ahora estaba mal trecho y pintarrajeado con letras recriminando, la poca enseñanza que le daba el docente.

―No les diga de esa manera, son unos niños con intelecto superior a un adulto.

―Lo que sea, yo renuncio por muy buena paga que me proporcionen, no estoy dispuesto ser humillado por ningún mocoso malcriado.

―Está seguro, usted dijo que podría con ellos.

―Eso fue antes de conocerlos, el rumor era cierto que había un salón de desquiciados, en tan prestigiosa institución y que muchos profesores habían salido de aquí a terapia, por la experiencia tan traumatizante.

―No debe dejarse guiar por ese rumor, además su único trabajo era de vigilarlos, no ocupa enseñarles nada, ya que ellos por si solos aprenden, solo necesitaban que tuvieran una autoridad que los llevase por el camino correcto.

―Usted pide mucho, esos diablillos no tienen remedio, vea como me dejaron, debería expulsarlos a todos.

―Inaceptable esa oferta, son el futuro de este país.

―Pues me vale, que eso mocosos algún día sean los líderes futuros, por mí que se vayan al infierno, nadie puede someterlos, nunca ganaran un maldito concurso o se graduaran, son unos nefastos.

―Que poco compromiso tiene profesor, gánese su apoyo ellos lo único que pedían, es alguien que sepa valorarlos no los trate como un superior, sino como un amigo ese es el error de todos ustedes.

―Ellos no ocupan un "amigo", ocupan a un desquiciado que los soporte, así que usted decide ellos que son una banda de delincuentes o yo, su mejor maestro en toda esta institución

―Que le vaya bien, espero que encuentre un empleo igual de remunerado que este.

―¡Que!

―Adiós, profesor…

"Miss María solo ve, como se marcha otro maestro de las instalaciones furioso por su respuesta, sin embargo, nota que no se encuentra a su lado su nueva alumna"

―Otro problema más…

"Mientras tanto Natsuki recorre el colegio con mucha atención, se da cuenta de que se ha perdido, busca señales de otra persona, para pedir indicaciones, para preguntar si le pueden decir donde puede localizar a la directora, hasta que es detenida por el escándalo de un aula, que se miraba era diferente a las otras, al parecer muy confortable y espaciosa por el lujo que poseía, ella ingresa de manera tranquila"

―Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga…

―¿Y esta de dónde salió? ¿Será la nueva sensei?―Murmuran varios niños.

―Tan pronto tenemos otra víctima.―Decían de manera hostil.

"Un niño de nueve años de cabello negro con lentes y mirada aguda y muy astuta para su corta edad, se dirigía de manera confiada al centro del salón, al momento de sentarse, da sus órdenes a sus demás compañeros de clases"

―Ya saben que hacer destrócenla.

―Con gusto Yoshiki.

"Los demás niños, se ponen en posición escondiéndose en los pupitres de caoba, otros en entre el segundo y tercer nivel del salón, para atacar a la general, con las pistolas de pintura y en sus manos dispositivos de drones, que traían bombas de humo, para desorientarla"

―¿Es una bienvenida?

―Esto es una guerra―Responden los alumnos.

Acabo de escuchar bien, los pequeños "soldados" porque así los voy a catalogar, acaban de declararme como su enemiga, no sé cuál fue el motivo para la confrontación, pero mi reacción fue de entusiasmo a esa misma edad, mi padre me entrenaba fuertemente por semanas sin darme misericordia, recuerdo que me lanzo a pelear con un león, para que desarrollara resistencia, quiero conocer qué clase de entrenamiento tienen en este mundo, para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando mi campo de visión es borrada por una niebla, que se dispersó de un aparato metálico.

―Esto es magnífico. ―Dice con emoción la general.

"En un movimiento rápido Natsuki ya tenía los dispositivos en la mano, analizándolos con interés tratándolos de abrir para ver su interior, entretanto le disparaban bolas de pintura simultáneamente, que las esquivaba sin ningún problema, vio enseguida a todos sus atacantes y sin tapujos, fue desarmando uno por uno y al derrotado lo cargaba y amarraba con la cuerda que los niños poseían, dejándolos en el centro del salón, como si de pesca fuera los apilaba"

―¿Qué clase de monstruo es esta mujer?―Decía con miedo los pocos que quedaban de pie.

―No se rindan―Se levanta Yoshiki de su asiento por primera vez, estupefacto por lo que pasaba.

―Sí, no se rindan aun, porque al hacerlos los tomaré como botín de la batalla.―Sonríe maquiavélicamente la general, haciendo añicos el artefacto con sus manos sin esfuerzo.

―Vamos todos, contra ella―El ruido se incrementó con el despliegue de los alumnos, sobre una sola persona.

**Minutos después…**

"El salón estaba muy pacifico, solo leves murmullos se dejaban oír, mientras la general, caminaba con autoridad en medio de los niños, que estos solo miraban sus aparatos destruidos"

―Esto fue muy buen ejercicio, hace tiempo que no me movía tanto.

―Mujer desátanos.

―Hasta que admitan la derrota los dejo libres, además tienes que hacer un juramento de no atacarme más, le he ganado deben admitir su derrota, como todos unos caballeros y doncellas.

―¿Sabe que atacar a sus alumnos es delito?

―Soy solo una alumna como ustedes, así que no infringí ninguna norma.

―Qué, pero eres una adulta, déjese de querer vernos la cara, ustedes vienen supuestamente a dársela de muy letrados a enseñarnos y no saben absolutamente nada, frente a nosotros son unos ignorantes, somos mejores que cualquier maestro en todo el país, ademas destruiste nuestros inventos.―Replica Yoshiki, al ser el líder del salón.

―¿En serio? ustedes construyeron esos instrumentos tan raros.

―Por supuesto, nosotros construimos esos aparatos, además no hay cosa que no conozcamos.―Decían los niños orgullosos.

―Si les hago un cuestionamiento muy difícil, que me ha estado atormentando y no sé la respuesta me la darían.

―Claro que sí, la que sea podemos con cualquier pregunta, pero desátanos.

―No hay problema.

"Los niños se quedan atentos esperando esa pregunta difícil, unos toman una pose de meditación, otros se les nota la ansias de un reto tan grande, la general se va al escritorio con su paso distinguido y se gira tocando su barbilla decidida a soltar su duda"

―Bueno yo vivo con una doncella y quiero saber que significan sus palabras, ¿Qué es "eso"?―Con su tono serio.

―Oye esa son preguntas es de adulto, no valen somos niños.―Replican de manera inocente casi todos.

―Yo sí sé que significa―Se levanta una bonita niña de cabellera negra.

―¿En serio Lila?

―Sí.

―¿Qué es?―Cuestiona la general, eso es lo que le teme el ser maligno, no es que le vaya a dañar, solo es información valiosa que debo conocer.

―Bueno mi mama me explico, es cuando alguien te da un beso en la boca.―contesta dulcemente la niña.

"Los alumnos sueltan un "ha", como dando entender que comprendieron el significado, de igual manera la general queda satisfecha con la respuesta"

―Ustedes son estupendos.― ¿Qué raro eso es lo que le teme? Supongo que por eso me castigo, el día que lo hice no le gusta el protocolo, sin embargo, me beso aun teniendo aberración, entonces no le gusta que la besen, pero si le gusta ella realizarlo, esto es demasiado complicado.

―Vez somos los mejores cuando estamos en grupo.

―Excelente me podrían tomar como una de sus discípulas.

"Los alumnos se miran unos a otros no creyendo, lo que dice la joven de ojos esmeraldas profundos"

―Estás hablando en serio, no crees que somos unos niños que no saben nada, que solo estamos aquí solo por el nivel económico de nuestros padres, todos los piensan y nos quieren tratar como si fuéramos solo adornos.

―Soldado, lo único lo que mis ojos vislumbran es unos potenciales sabios, que pueden otorgarme gran conocimiento, no me interesa más, ni su edad ni su posición.

―Eres diferente a los demás adultos, que nos vas a pedir a cambio.

―No les voy a pedir nada, de hecho, les voy a deber este favor así que les voy a enseñar honor y disciplina, para que toda esa sabiduría, tome un rumbo firme y no sea doblegada por nadie, además de combatir correctamente, son muy débiles soldados, los más débiles que conozca.

―Somos niños es normal, que no tengamos fuerza―Protestan todos los del salón.

―A la misma edad, derrote a muchos hombres adultos con una sola mano, quieren que les cuente como me entreno mi padre.

―Sí.

―Bien primero me encerraron con un león…

**"Entretanto la directora seguía buscando a su nueva alumna, hasta que es interrumpida"**

―Miss María la clase uno―Decía agitada una profesora de filosofía.

―Ahora a quien agredieron―Con un tono monótono, ya nada le sorprendía.

―A nadie, pase por su salón, solo para entender porque no se escuchaba nada y los vi muy quietos rodeando a una joven, que le prestaban atención a todo lo que ella les decía, sin rastro de querer hacerle daño, puedo hasta jurar que le tenían respeto.

―¿Respeto?―Eso si me asombró, ellos nunca han mostrado obediencia a nadie y fui a comprobar por mí misma ese suceso y en realidad lo vi, esa joven tenía completamente hipnotizados a los niños con su discurso, que no alcance a comprender, en ese instante tome una decisión para este salón.

―Mi querida dama.

"Natsuki se levanta de inmediato y da una reverencia a la directora, que es seguida por los niños de igual manera, para agrado de la mujer mayor, al observar por primera vez disciplina en ese salón"

―Como la está pasando señorita Kuga.

―Bien, estos compañeros de clases son muy inteligentes, aprenderé mucho aquí.

―Nosotros le enseñaremos todo miss María, ya vera, solo que no nos imponga a otro adulto no lo necesitamos.―Decía Yoshiki.

―Es una regla del instituto, no puedo cambiarla.―Contesta la directora tranquilamente.

―Nos desharemos de cualquiera.―Retadoramente hablaba Lila.

―Soldado no le hable así a su superior.

―Pero Natsuki sama, esos nada más vienen a fastidiar.―Se justificaban todos los niños.

―Les daré una maestra digna.―La directora volvía al ataque.

―No hay tal cosa, todos esos son unos prepotentes y ridículos.

―Es un reto.―La mirada de Miss María se afiló.

―Lo es, la desafiamos a decirnos un nombre y va a ver que lo rechazaremos en un segundo.

―Su maestra seria Natsuki Kuga.

―¡Qué! Nos la dejaría de sensei.

―Lo haría, si prometen quedar en primer lugar en todos los concursos internacionales, estudiar al máximo y exponer el nivel de nuestra institución.

―Mi querida dama, discúlpeme mi intromisión, pero yo no os puedo educar no sé nada.

―Natsuki sama, usted dijo que ocupaba que nosotros la instruyéramos.

―Eso necesito soldados.

―Pues usted necesita una guía y se la daremos, pero a cambio ocupamos un maestro y usted puedo proporcionarlo, ¿qué le parece? Todos quedamos contentos

―Un convenio justo.―Contesta la general.

―No se va a arrepentir sensei.

"Decían todos los alumnos sonrientes, abrazando cariñosamente a su nueva tutora muy peculiar, que acaban de aceptar"

**Unas horas después...**

"Shizuru ve salir a Natsuki del colegio con miss María, con un semblante sereno"

―Ara, como le fue en sus clases, directora.

―Interesante.― Decía miss María

―¿Interesante?

―Si tu novia es muy inteligente.

"La directora enfoca a la general con determinación y después a Shizuru"

― La señorita Kuga va a hacer la maestra de la clase uno, debe felicitarla por su nueva vocación.

―¿Qué?, pero miss Maria ella no sabe nada, ¿cómo que profesora? además ella vino a aprender no a enseñar.

―No se preocupe señorita Fujino, la clase uno la formaran con mi ayuda, ya vera en unos meses será todo un erudito.

―¿La clase uno? Esa es la clase donde yo permanecía.―Es la clase elite del instituto.

―Esta generación despunta hacer una de las mejores señorita Fujino, hemos buscado la persona ideal para guiar a esos niños y al fin la encontramos, gracias a que la trajo a mis manos.

"La peli ocre se va sorprendida por las palabras de miss Maria"

―¿Pues qué hiciste pervertida?

―Solo les enseñe honor a eso pequeños soldados.

―Ah―Esto esta tan de cabeza, pero algo desvía mi atención―Y eso que traes en la manos, es un celular de última generación ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

―El soldado Yoshiki, me lo otorgo que si tenía una emergencia podía consultarle lo que fuere, y la soldado Lila me enseñó a utilizarlo.

―Te dieron algo costoso, que generosos, pero ¿emergencia de que tipo?

―Bueno cada uno de esos soldados, se especializa en un campo en este mundo, tecnología, ciencia y demás cosas, pero el pequeño soldado Yoshiki se especializa en economía, así que me ofreció su asesoramiento, si ocupaba hacer una transacción con oro o el buen uso.

―¿Cuál es el apellido de ese alumno?

―Takamura.

―Con razón es hijo de uno de los inversionistas, más prominentes en lo que ha tecnología se refiere, sin embargo aún no puedo creer que tengas trabajo.

―La señora directora, me dio esto dijo que en dos semanas me depositarían este oro y que en este papel están los beneficios de prestar mis servicios en este castillo y que debo recoger mi vestimenta en este lugar.― Dándole el contrato y el papel duro al ser maligno, aún no sé utilizar esta clase de oro, sé manejar el que es como papel delgado, pero este se ve diferente.

―Te dieron una tarjeta de crédito y otra para adquirir ropa de marca, en una tienda departamental muy exclusiva―Viendo la cantidad―Te van a pagar muy bien, además te recompensaran cada vez que tus alumnos ganen una competencia.

―¿Dígame a que partes iremos ahora?―Viendo el camino que tomaban.

―Tu eres increíble, ni siquiera te interesa lo que te están ofreciendo verdad.―Le reclamo, tiene una suerte bárbara y está ni siquiera, tiene una reacción en su bello rostro.

―Solo entre aquí a aprender y serle de utilidad de manera eficiente solo eso, no vine a encontrar un propósito en la vida, ese ya lo tengo con usted, ¿así que a dónde vamos?

―El cliente mandó su avión privado, para encontrarnos y nos diga sus indicaciones de como desea que hagamos el evento, así que primero vamos al departamento ocupo verme presentable.―Mejor lo dejo de ese tamaño, no entiendo su lógica.

―Usted está bien a mi parecer.―El ser maligno no ocupa nada, es de una belleza extraordinaria.

―Te gusta lo que vez.

"La general se sonroja ante la pregunta, carraspea un poco y asiente avergonzada y Shizuru detiene el auto enfrente de su departamento y toma el cabello cobalto en sus manos de manera delicada lo acariciaba"

―Te parezco atractiva―Se acerca de manera peligrosa a Natsuki.

―Pero eso es un hechizo, así que no cuenta.―Me sentí muy extraña ante ese acercamiento atrevido.

―Y tenías que abrir la boca, para acabar tu encanto.―Aun sigue siendo una idiota…

**En el departamento.**

―¿Que desea que haga?

―Quiero que vayas a la habitación de Mai y toma los papeles que están encima de la mesita, mientras yo me voy a bañar.

"La general escucha la orden y en segundos se dispone a realizar su tarea, entra con decisión buscando su objetivo, cuando lo localiza algo sospechoso en la esquina de esta le llama la atención, se acerca con determinación y se hinca"

―¿Para que servirá esto?―Viendo un orificio en la pared.

"Natsuki mira con atención en el hueco, saliéndosele el corazón al distinguir el cuerpo desnudo de Shizuru en su máximo esplendor, mientras esta tomaba su ducha tranquilamente"

―¡Fujino perdonadme!―Dice alarmada, tapándose los ojos con culpabilidad.

"Shizuru se pone muy nerviosa, al escuchar a Natsuki y recuerda sobre la vista privilegiada, que tenían ellas para el baño"

―Maldita fisgona no me veas, salte de la habitación de Mai.

"Natsuki reacciona avergonzándose y girándose pudorosamente, al quererse ir se tropieza cayendo, otra vez en la misma posición, para quedar de frente de nuevo y visualizar a Shizuru"

―¿Pervertida?― se acerca al hueco y queda estática al mirar de frente, esos ojos esmeraldas, en ese pequeño orificio.

―No es intencional, lo juro.―Me va a matar, su mirada rojiza se puso más intensa.

―Vete―Aléjate mujer, corre o haz lo que sea, antes de que esta pared que nos separa, no pueda protegerte de estas malas intenciones, que me están bombardeando de meterte aquí conmigo.

"En segundos Natsuki se sale de la habitación pidiendo perdón a cada segundo, entretanto la joven de cabellera peli ocre suspira decepcionada, al ver que la general no entro después de verla desnuda, entra en la regadera para bajar sus hormonas que están muy encendidas"

―Como quisiera que no me obedecieras tan fielmente de esa manera, eres una baka Natsuki Kuga, debiste entrar baka.―Grita frustrada Shizuru en la regadera.

**Horas después en el aeropuerto de la ciudad…**

Qué clase de negocios harán ahora, me subieron a una cosa desconocida que se eleva por los aires, esto es una brujería fuera de límites.

―¿Estás asustada?

―No―Decía emocionada―Es fantástico, puede darme uno.

―Antes podía, pero ahora soy pobre, así que confórmate con el auto.

―Que lastima―Haciendo un puchero por la decepción.

No entiendo que tiene que ver con la falta de oro, con sus poderes de darme este artefacto que es muy útil y yo que pensé que ya nada me sorprendería, pero este mundo tiene muchas cosas que mostrarme…

"Aterrizan en una cabaña en medio de una enorme selva, son recibidas por varios empleados del área, llevando sus maletas para instarlas en la residencia"

―Ara gracias, me pueden decir si ya llego el señor Thomas.

―No, aún no llega señorita Fujino él estará disponible, hasta el día de mañana.

―Se supone que a eso vengo a tratar un negocio con él, ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí?

―Eso es costumbre del señor, le gusta hacer concursos antes de llegar, ya son los años que lo hacen ser medio excéntrico.

―¿Concurso?

―Sí, la competencia va a ser sencilla, solo debe cruzar la selva que mantiene conectada la cabaña, con el hotel donde usted hará el evento para promocionarlo, se le darán las herramientas necesarias para su travesía, al término el ganador recibirá un premio, dependiendo del lugar que lleguen.

―Ara, si es petición del cliente que más queda, ¿cuando se realizara dicha cosa tan peculiar?―Solo haré acto de presencia unos minutos y después dire que tengo insolación y saldré de ella, no pienso participar en ese asunto.

―En unas horas más, mientras tanto disfruten de su estancia con los demás huéspedes.

―¿Hay más?

"El empleado peli negro, señala a su derecha, varias personas que son socios del señor Thomas y a su izquierda de manera calma le indica a una joven de ojos amatistas, que se encontraba en la piscina tomando el sol, que al momento de darse cuenta de su llegada se levanta y se acerca en segundos con su escotado traje de baño"

―¿Qué haces aquí?―Esto si es mala suerte, tener aquí a mi hermana, me va a complicar las cosas lo presiento.

―Solo vine a competir contigo.

La doncella Viola, está dejando ver su pureza sin recato, me giro de inmediato, no queriendo en seguir participe de esa actitud desvergonzada me voy.

―Kuga, no piensas saludarme.

"Viola se acerca y quiere tomar la mano de la general, que esta la quita antes de que lograra sostenerla y se retira a las afueras, para ver de cerca la piscina con curiosidad"

―Aun esta enojada por lo de la botarga, que mal y yo que quería seguir divirtiéndome.

―No la molestes con tus estupideces, por tu culpa enfermo, eres una desconsiderada que no pensaste en su salud, al dejarla expuesta a esa lluvia.

―Pues la dejaría en paz, si se viene a mi lado.

―Ella no ira a ninguna parte, pero te exijo que te disculpes ahora mismo por vestirla con la botarga―Nada más yo tengo ese privilegio.

―En tus sueños solo pasara eso, nunca me disculparía por nada, ni por nadie y tú lo sabes muy bien.

―Por desgracia si te conozco, sé que eres una completa caprichosa, que lo único que tienes en la cabeza, es esa idiotez, de competir por cosas que no valen la pena, me das lastima.

―¿Te doy lastima?―Se mofaba, importándole muy poco su opinión―Pues yo te odio por tener esa maldita actitud tan templada, que nunca te tuviste que esforzar para nada y todo te salía bien a la primera y medio mundo felicitándote, mientras a mí me iban dejando de lado, como si no existiera.

―Viola se supone que debes ser la madura al ser mi hermana mayor, pero en cambio sigues estancada en ese sentimiento, de inferioridad que no te lleva a ninguna parte, así que cuando comprendas que estas mal hablamos.

"Shizuru se va sin prestarle más atención a su hermana, se dirige con uno de los empleados, para cuestionarle más sobre el carácter de su cliente, entretanto Viola ve de lejos como la general se puso a supervisar la alberca, sin hacerle caso a su presencia, una sonrisa se le forma en su rostro al querer hacerle pasar, una broma divertida así que finge que se lastimo, para llamar su atención"

―Kuga―Se queja de manera exagerada la joven Fujino.

―¿Que le ocurre?―Estaba contemplando tan hermoso lago tan cristalino, cuando oigo extrañada la llamada auxilio de la doncella.

―Me torcí la mano, revísala a ver si no se fracturo.―Extiende su mano vanidosamente.

"Natsuki ve la acción de la joven indiferente"

―Llame a sus sirvientes, además no parece nada grave. ―Le responde fríamente la general.

"Viola al ver que no pudo engañarla, se va sobre de ella y tiene la intención de tirarla a la piscina, que Natsuki adivina su propósito de antemano, la evade sin ninguna dificultad cayendo la agresora inevitablemente"

―¿Que te sucede?―Enojada golpea con furia el agua, esta engreída me está tomando el pelo de nuevo.

―No debió atacarme, es inútil.

―Lo dicho eres un insolente.

―Me retiro doncella.―Se gira para irse y no seguir escuchándola.

―Ayúdame a salir de aquí o eres tan grosera para no hacerlo.

"La general de manera fría se acerca y elegantemente le extiende el antebrazo, para ayudarla a salir solo como manera de cortesía, que la Fujino mayor se aprovecha y la jala para hacerla caer junto a ella"

―Ups, perdón se me resbalo la mano.―Riéndose ante su travesura.

―Ya no es una cría para que lo realice, esto es descortés y ridículo.―Se queja la general al notar su vestidura empapada.

―Me alegra que cayeras por esta tontería, pensaba a creer que eras una mujer inalcanzable, que eras la pareja ideal para Shizuru, tan perfecta como ella.

―Fujino no es perfecta.―Si lo sabré yo, cocina espantoso.

―Claro que no lo es, pero todos los demás la ven de esa manera, por eso la detesto.

―La envidia es el peor veneno del alma, doncella Viola usted no es mala, deje ese sentimiento puede ser más honorable si lo realiza.

―No te atrevas a decirme que le tengo envidia.―La sujeto de su blusa enojada.

―Negar sus defectos, no la ayudaran a superar nada, enfréntelo y soluciónelo no le queda de otra.―Le dice sinceramente viéndola de frente.

―Maldición tú no entiendes, para Shizuru, no soy una digna competencia, por eso nunca me ha dado pelea, ¿tan poca cosa me ve ante sus ojos?

―Doncella usted no es más, ni menos que nadie, descubra su verdadero valor y cuando lo encuentre no volverá a compararse con otros.

"En ese instante Viola le da un calambre en la alberca, empezando a patalear con desesperación"

―Déjese de bromas y sal de ahí, no me vas a conmover por su actuación.―Me la hacen una vez, no le pienso creer de nuevo.

―Sálvame― Decía con pocas fuerzas, al sentir que se ahogaba.

―¿Que no es un engaño?―En este mundo ya no sé a quién creerle.

―Claro… me gusta tomar… agua… de esta manera idiota…―Lo decía entrecortadamente en cada sumergida.

―Usted tiene la culpa, que no le crea cuando dice la verdad―Voy enseguida y la sostengo fuertemente de la cintura y sacarla del agua, para verificar que se encuentre bien.

―Te tardaste.―Aliviada al poder respirar, se recostaba en la orilla de la alberca.

―Mejor de gracias, que no la deje ahí adentro, las doncellas mentirosas, no les presto ni mi ayuda por más débil, que pretenda ser.

―Wao que respondona me saliste―La noto de reojo que no cambio su expresión, en ningún momento― pero te daré tu merecido por esto.―Le advierto.

"Shizuru sale de la mansión para verificar que Natsuki no este causando un desastre, pero la distingue que está en la orilla de la piscina y a su lado esta Viola acercándose de manera peligrosa y le planta un beso en la mejilla"

―¡Doncella!―Le reclama la general.

―Lo acabo de decidir―La tomo de los hombros, para darle la mejor noticia de su vida― te daré el privilegio de que seas mi novia oficial, tendrás lo mejor a mi lado Kuga y si te rehúsas, de igual manera te tendré, aunque tenga que destruirte para lograrlo.―La abrazo emocionada, al adquirir un nuevo objetivo en mi vida.

"Natsuki a su parecer le acaban de declarar la guerra y en ese instante, para ella acaba de adquirir un adversario, entretanto una furiosa Shizuru se acerca, notándose sus ojos rojos tirando a color sangre por la intensidad que desprendía"

―Suelta a mi pervertida ahora.

―Shizuru, que mal momento viniste a interrumpir, mejor vete.

―Ara, que te parece si mejor te rompo las manos Viola, por andar tomando algo que no es tuyo.

―Uf, que agresiva, hasta pareces otra.

"Shizuru toma de la mano a la general para alejarla de su hermana y la posiciona atrás de ella posesivamente"

―No quiero que te le acerques más entiendes.―Es mi pervertida.

―Es imposible, me acabo de obsesionar con esta mujer.

―¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?―¿Qué dije?

―¿Una apuesta?

―Compitamos mañana y si yo paso la selva antes que tú, dejas a Kuga en paz definitivamente.

―Y si yo gano, que pasara.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Que renuncies al préstamo del banco.

―Pero que te sucede, no mezcles el negocio con la vida personal.

―No ocupo tu consejo barato, si quieres que no la vea, solo hazlo o supongo que tu novia no vale tanto la pena y apostar algo tan arriesgado.

―Eres una idiota, la pervertida vale mucho más que eso, así que acepto tus términos, prepárate voy a ganar.

¿Que hice? Aposte en serio estoy loca; mi hermana jamás me hace realizar idioteces, es culpa de esa casanova que me tiene de cabeza… Mai, donde diablos te metes, estoy cometiendo barbaridades a cada segundo, ese es tu puesto no el mío, yo soy la sensata del grupo o lo era…

"**Cuando Viola al fin se va, la general sorprendida por esa acción, le cuestiona que le sucede a la peli ocre"**

―¿Por qué cometió esa imprudencia?―Está arriesgando su objetivo.

―No preguntes, porque ni yo misma lo sé, demonios como voy a ganar, me da miedo entrar a una selva todos esos bichos grandes rondando no lo podre resistir, me volví demente.

―Deje de preocuparse.

―No puedo aposte el préstamo, diablos.

―Ordéneme.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Deme la orden, de acompañarla y lo haré hasta el fin del mundo.

Mi corazón se agitó, al oírla decirme esas palabras, ahí acabo de entender la razón que hice la apuesta…

―Ven conmigo…―Suavemente lo digo.

―Como ordene mi doncella…―Me inclino ante su orden…

No quiero perderte con nadie… Y no lo hare… Natsuki Kuga no te perderé… Prepárate Viola porque veras por primera vez, de lo que está hecha Shizuru Fujino, por defender la persona que le gusta… Mientras veo embelesada a esa mujer tan bella y protectora conmigo.

―No se mueva Fujino.―Le dice la general alarmada.

―¿Por qué?

―Tiene un gusano, en su mano.

―¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!―No qué asco, me muero, me muero.

―Cálmese, le mentí para probar si tenía buenos reflejos, los ocupara dentro de la selva.―Le da una palmada en su espalda, dando su aprobación que si tiene condición.

"Unos segundos después, se visualiza a la general inconsciente por un puñetazo"

―¡Así se prueban mis reflejos idiota!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ups **perdon por la tardanza mi escusa he tenido una muy linda distracion, asi que cuando trataba de escribir pensaba en otra cosa O.o y asi se me paso el tiempo otra vez pero aqui esta la conti por fin... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a cada una de ustedes, que se toman el tiempo de escribir su opinion SD... Bueno sin mas cosas nos leemos Hasta la proxima XD...

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

"En una habitación de la enorme cabaña que está decorada con muebles rústicos y hermosamente alineada la iluminación que causaba un ambiente acogedor para cualquier pareja que deseara romanticismo, menos para la general que se encontraba inquieta en la esquina y Shizuru que se localizaba a la derecha sentada en la fina silla del sitio viendo por el ventanal, ignorando de manera _flagrante_ a su acompañante"

―¿Fujino?

Le hablo quedamente, no me dirige la palabra después de comprobar, que más que buenos reflejos tiene un buen derechazo, uy padre esta doncella es de temer me veo en el espejo, este es mejor que el de nuestro mundo, en este te reflejas de manera magnifica, se me nota un leve color morado en mi ojo, esta mujer es peor que mi león y tigre que eran mis mascotas, es mal letal que ellos dos juntos, solo por su frágil físico uno pensaría que es débil, pero eso nada más lo creería quien no la conozca de cerca, sin embargo, sé que tuve un equívoco fatal y la asuste de manera impertinente y lo debo remediar cuanto antes.

―Disculpadme por mi gran falta, no sabía que no le agradan los inofensivos gusanos.―Dice la general haciendo una leve reverencia.

―¿Inofensivos? esas cosas son asquerosas como se mueven de manera repugnante.

"Shizuru hacia muecas al imaginar esos animales subiéndose en las manos, mientras la general se le quedaba viendo con incredulidad"

―Si no hacen nada―ni siquiera Mashiro le temía y eso que es la doncella más delicada que conozco, bueno cada quien y sus debilidades― lo que le debe preocupar son otros que si pueden dañarnos.

―Los gusanos si hacen daño son viscosos y asquerosos.― ¿Cómo no lo percibe?

―El nivel de peligro el de usted y el mío son diferentes, para tomarlos en consideración tienen que destazarme, esos nunca me harían ni un rasguño.

―Lo que sea solo no dejes que esos bichos se me acerquen.

―Como usted desee.

"Shizuru más tranquila comienza a quitarse la blusa, dirigiéndose a su maleta que está encima de la recamara, hasta que la general se percata y se gira de inmediato"

―¿Qué hace?―Natsuki con voz nerviosa le cuestiona.

―Voy a ponerme la mejor vestimenta que tengo― Ya vera mi hermana que conmigo las cosas van en serio.

―¡Pero esperad a que me retire!―Decía dementemente con sus ojos esmeraldas fuertemente cerrados.

―Ara, si quieres voltea y me ayudas a escoger que me queda mejor.―Lo decía con coquetería.

"La general niega varias veces su rostro toma un tono carmesí, mientras la peli ocre se le forma una sonrisa al notar su actitud avergonzada"

―No quiero deshonrarla doncella viéndola de manera indecorosa.

―Oh, sin embargo ya lo hiciste en la ducha, ¿dime la verdad cuanto alcanzaste a ver?―Se acerca curiosa por la respuesta.

"Natsuki se hinca aun con sus ojos cerrados, agachando su cabeza con culpabilidad"

―¿Qué de nuevo?― Sé que quiere que la mate, ya ni necesito preguntarle sus actitudes, ya la voy conociendo demasiado bien es todo un dramatismo con ella, pero aun así me encanta su actitud como corderito hiendo al matadero.

―Es que la observe vilmente toda su virtud en plenitud, aunque no tenga delicadeza eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte. ―Soy de lo peor madre, merezco que me saquen los ojos y me azoten.

―Ya déjalo pervertida te perdono, además sería muy hipócrita de mi parte juzgarte, más cuando yo también te he visto desnuda varias veces.―Más exacto todas las mañanas nos dábamos un deleite con Mai, que ahora que lo pienso se lo voy a prohibir, esta pervertida muy próximamente tendrá dueña.

―¿Por su majestad usted qué?―Espero haber escuchado mal.

―Pues que te vi todo tu espectacular cuerpo sin ropa y no solo una vez sino muchas veces.―Decía Shizuru sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento y nuevamente escaneando su figura sin ningún tapujo.

―Ah.― ¿Qué me vio sin mi vestimenta? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué horas? Querido padre me han ultrajado y ni cuenta me había dado, este día me he percatado que mi prometida me ha mancillado no sé cuántas veces.

"La joven de ojos esmeraldas se levanta asombrada por la confesión, mientras a la peli ocre no le toma mucha importancia le da un beso en la mejilla, para concluir el tema y saca a una medio zombi general de la habitación"

―Es muy pronto para que hagamos "eso", así que espérame aquí afuera mientras termino de arreglarme―Decía Shizuru seductoramente.

"Mientras la peli ocre cerraba muy bien la puerta, para no caer en ninguna tentación que la estaba dominando a cada momento, Natsuki seguía igual de traumatizada al sentirse deshonrada"

**Unos minutos después…**

"En la entrada de la gran cabaña, se ve claramente cuando llega una joven peli roja de ojos verdes, con unos vaqueros que se notaban rotos en algunas partes y una blusa tropical muy extravagante, que desentonando mucho por el lujo que desprendía el lugar, esta toca el timbre sin ganas bostezando en cada ocasión que lo amerite, al momento que se abren las puertas es ingresada sin ningún cuestionamiento al ser reconocida en un instante, varios empleados bien organizados toman su única maleta con mucho respeto, mientras un señor de unos cincuenta años con una mirada cálida y servicial se acerca con decoro, su manera de vestir contrastaba mucho con el de la joven, al poseer un elegante traje negro pulcro en toda la extensión de la palabra, este se dirige a ella y la abraza cariñosamente"

―Señorita Nao llega tarde―Replica el mayordomo en medio del acto de afecto a la pelirroja, secando unas cuentas lagrimas que se colaban de alegría al verla de nuevo.

―Will ya me conoces acaso pensabas que iba a ser puntual, no esperes milagros de ese calibre.―Decía de manera _confianzuda_, recibiendo con gusta el abrazo.

―Si tiene razón parece que aún sigue igual, pero creí que después de años de no verla cambiaria.―Señalándole su vestimenta poco elegante a su parecer.

―Uf, pues la verdad sigo igual o diría peor, pero ya quita esa cara de decepción, además este es el último grito de moda en la comandancia; ahora lo de verdad importante dime dónde está mi viejo tuve que pedir días de mis vacaciones para verlo.―Sus ojos buscaban a su padre por todo el lugar.

―El señor Thomas viene mañana pero le pide que participe en el concurso que organizo, si desea que le ayude en lo que usted solicitó.

―¿Sigue con sus desvaríos?

―Señorita no sea así con él después de todo usted lo dejo solo, en algo tiene que aprovechar su tiempo ademas es solo un pequeño favor.

―Sí, claro un "favor"―Decía la pelirroja con sarcasmo―Más bien me parece un chantaje.

―¿Lo acepta o no señorita?

―Pues que más queda entraré a su evento, pero le dices que cumpla lo que prometió.

―No se preocupe señorita él lo cumplirá ¿Ocupa algo más?

―No solo necesito estar sola, quiero mirar cuanto ha cambiado este sitio hace años que no venía aquí.

―Por su querer señorita ese trabajo de detective es muy peligroso y desgastante no debió elegirlo, sino ser la sucesora del complejo de hoteles de la familia.

―¿Aún sigue enojado por mi decisión?―Cuestiona la peli roja con una sonrisa burlona.

―Solo un poco, ya el señor Thomas se está haciendo a la idea que usted no le interesa los negocios.

―¿Que lo hizo cambiar de opinión? él es muy necio casi igual que yo y eso de resignarse no es muy propio de mi viejo.―Esto me huele a trampa mi viejo es muy habilidoso en meterme en problemas, solo me pregunto qué tontería habrá hecho en mi ausencia.

―Eso lo observara después señorita, bien me retiro disfrute su estancia…

"Decía el mayordomo con una sonrisa traviesa al irse, dejando con una duda creciente en la pelirroja que en pocos segundos se le quita, al volver a su estado desinteresado de siempre"

**Minutos después**

"Natsuki comenzó a caminar a las afueras de la cabaña para poder olvidarse un momento de su terrible deshonra, se empieza a estirar como una manera de entrenamiento, cuando de un de repente siente alguien que se movía bajo las sombras de los árboles, el individuo oculto la contempla con interés una mueca de gusto se le forma, al darse cuenta que conocí a la susodicha así que para medir fuerzas se va sobre de ella y aprovechándose que tiene la guardia baja"

"La general al percatarse enseguida de quien es solo se mueve un poco y la toma de las manos aprisionándolas contra el suelo"

―Espérate, espérate, tiempo fuera me rindo me vas a quebrar el brazo.―Se queja la pelirroja con dolor.

―Tan pronto, si solo la estoy sujetando que poco aguanta detective, también los caballeros de este mundo son débiles que decepción.

―Oye dame un arma y veras que se te acaban tus palabras, soy una francotiradora de excelencia.―Alardeaba la pelirroja de sus dotes.

―¿Un arma de que clase arco o espada?

―¿Qué? no nada de eso un arma de fuego.

―Avienta fuego eso es formidable.―Decía de manera entusiasta.

"La pelirroja se golpea la cabeza con la mano exasperada, diciéndole que no y saca su celular para mostrarle la arma que utiliza y las consecuencias que puede acarrear si la ataca con una de ellas, mientras a la pobre joven de ojos esmeraldas se le forma una sombra en su aura al ver lo que ocasiona"

―Es muy desleal agredir a otros con esa magia destructiva.

―¿Desleal?―La pelirroja se le queda viendo muy curiosa por la posición que puso su acompañante.―Eres algo rara sabes.

―Yo creo que ustedes son los raros.

―Dejemos ese rollo.―La pelirroja no quería entrar en una discusión por la etica de utilizar o no su arma de fuego.

―¿Rollo?

―Si tengo una duda ¿Cómo me descubriste? Es imposible me escondí muy bien, además tengo entrenamiento policial para estar encubierta.

―Puedo sentir el peligro o presencia en cualquier circunstancia, también ya sea de día o bajo las penumbras no hay enemigo que no lo detecte.

―Órale tú eres muy fuerte y perspicaz, no quisieras unirte a la fuerza policial serias una excelente adquisición, el comandante te contrataría enseguida.

―No estoy interesada en los conflictos de este mundo, mi único deber es proteger a Fujino.

―Si es lo que quieres.―Mientras la pelirroja pensaba que el amor pegaba fuerte, hasta en la mujer que tenía enfrente sin expresiones.

―¿Qué hace en este sitio detective?

―Necesito información de un caso pero el que me iba a ayudar no está, así que me distraeré un poco con la competencia que se organizó.

―¿Vino a competir?―La general ahora si le presta más atención analizando un posible enemigo, para su protegida.

―Más bien a matar el tiempo y cumplir el capricho del viejo, pero eso no importa sino que te vuelvo encontrar eso es lo fascinante, sabes quería felicitarte por lo que hiciste en la comandancia.―Admirada por todo lo que le contaron de la mujer, que derroto aun asesino peligroso sin esfuerzo.

―No fue nada, pero aun recuerdo mi promesa ya os dije si usted ocupa mi ayuda la tendrá―Esta noble soldado me alimento cuando lo necesitaba― sin embargo si usted compite será contrincante de mi doncella y disculpadme pero no le tendré piedad en ningún sentido hasta ganar.―Se la sentencia aguerridamente la joven de ojos jades, dispuesta a dar todo por el todo en lo que venga.

―Wow, oye solo es una competencia relájate no me quiero morir, además siento que tengo una gran desventaja.

"La pelirroja miraba el físico inquebrantable de la general, que en ningún momento dejaba una apertura en su posición bien establecida"

―Perderé no hay duda alguna…―Suspiraba Nao derrotada al analizar sus nulas posibilidades…

**Una hora después...**

"Al despuntar el alba en el horizonte, los invitados estaban en la entrada de la selva tropical, mientras todos esperaban en el centro del recibidor esperando las indicaciones, el mayordomo toma un micrófono y los reúne"

―Queridos invitados mi nombre es Will, soy el presentador y arbitro de este magno evento, como sabrán el señor Thomas Yuuki es muy afán a esta clase de cosas, muchos de ustedes vienen para que él les otorgue una concesión o hacerlo un socio capitalista, pues si logran ganar puede que le caigan bien y les dé lo que deseen sin ninguna de sus condiciones casi imposible de conseguir.

―Pero este concurso es muy diferente, los otros eran jugar con cartas o se realizaba en un casino o competencia de carreras de diversas formas―Decía un hombre de manera delicada vestido en su vestimenta carísima, indignado que lo pusieran a realizar un juego que fuera físico y sudoroso a su parecer.

―El señor Thomas quiso que fuera sin precedentes este año joven Takioka, bueno empezaré con las instrucciones de la competencia, uno tendrán que pasar totalmente a pie la selva y encontrar el hotel que está en medio de esta paradisiaco paisaje, que hablando en tiempo podría tardarse dos días como mínimo si son muy diestros.

―Que está loco como voy a estar en ese mugriento sitio por dos días.―Reclama Viola enfundada en un vestido de diseñador con prepotencia, tecleando sus tacones con furia mientras Yukino trataba de calmarla.

―Señorita si quiere no vaya esto es voluntario―El locutor le indica― segunda regla pueden participar en pareja cualquiera puede hacerlo.

―¿Podemos usar nuestros guardaespaldas?―Una señora regordeta llena de joyas decía.

―No pueden sus parejas serán entre ustedes mismos, en un momento llegaré ahí para darles más detalles, así que tercera regla y muy importante si un animal se los come o ataca, deben firmar una responsiva.

―¡Qué!―Gritan la mayoría de los concursantes asustados.

―Ustedes deciden si aún quieren seguir participando, háganlo por la emoción de ver su vida en peligro.―Decía efusivamente el presentador.―O solo háganlo para caerle bien al señor Thomas―Bajándosele los ánimos al locutor en esa última frase.

"Después que el mayordomo digiera esa regla, la mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a temblar, sacando su celular para ver su seguro de vida y verificar si cubría un accidente de ese tipo y si era buena idea, aventurarse a ese sitio sin pensarla antes pero viendo que no les quedaba otra, por la inversión que podrían obtener eso a sus negocios dejan su delicadeza y acceden a participar muy renuentemente"

―Cuarta regla, bueno más que regla es un beneficio y este es que a medio camino habrá un sobre con un código, si lo resuelven satisfactoriamente, como recompensa se les dará un atajo para acortar la distancia más de la mitad, para que lleguen al hotel ese mismo día, sin tener que pasar la noche en el peligro inminente.

"Los concursantes comienzan a recordar que el señor Thomas, es muy acérrimo con los acertijos que son imposibles de resolver, por el nivel tan complicado que le gusta ponerlos, así que la mayoría descarta esa opción al considerar que sería una pérdida de tiempo descifrarlo, entretanto a cierta joven de ojos rojizos le brilla la mirada de confianza a ese reto, en instantes se volvía a escuchar de nuevo al presentador"

―Bien quinta regla esto se hará por equipos como dije momentos atrás, así que se escogerá antes de adentrarse a la selva las parejas, no es válido guardaespaldas eso los descalificaría enseguida solo entre ustedes pueden escoger.

―¿Podemos elegir a quienes nosotros queramos?

"Viola lo dice entusiasmada viendo de reojo con gran emoción a la general, pero Shizuru toma del brazo a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, presionándola fuertemente a su persona, quitándole en el rango de visión a su hermana con toda la intención"

―Fujino está muy cerca.

―No te quejes no ves que estoy cuidando algo muy valioso, de cierta ladrona sin escrúpulos que quiere arrebatarme― le estoy haciendo una custodia bien necesaria.

―¿Dígame quien se atreve a robarle? Ahora mismo le enseñaré que nadie se mete con usted.―Poniéndose en guardia buscando al ofensor.

―No en esto no intervendrás es algo que tengo que defender por mí misma.―Dice la peli ocre desafiando con la mirada a su hermana en todo momento.

"El presentador toma nuevamente la palabra ante la duda de Viola"

―Para ser más justos se hará un sorteo y ahí sabremos quién ira con quien, les pasaremos una tómbola con números el que le toque el número uno, elegirá primero a quien desee, después el dos seguirá y el tres y así consecutivamente, hasta que se formen los equipos.

―Ara, que inconveniente.

Veo de reojo que mi hermana se alegra al tener la posibilidad de ser la pareja de mi pervertida, de esa manera resignada a esa regla tomo mi boleto y al ver el número se me forma una sonrisa de triunfo, no sé pero dios siempre está de mi lado.

―¿Quien es el que tiene el número uno?―Dice el mayordomo esperando con una Tablet y comenzar a registrar las parejas.

―Ara.―Shizuru toca su labio de manera inocente.

―Imposible―Reclama Viola enfurecida aventando el boleto con enojo y más al notar que a ella le toco el último lugar.

―Señorita Shizuru a quien escoge.―Pregunta uno de los empleados, tomando el papel y verificar que es el correcto.

―A Kuga.―Pegándosele más a mi pervertida incomódandola por la posición que la tengo, pero más vale pegadita a mí a que otra lo haga eh, dicho…

**Minutos después…**

"Ya solo quedaba una persona para el sorteo que Viola mira de manera rabiosa a la única que había sobrado y que nadie había elegido al verla que estaba masticando un chicle tronándolo fuertemente, que la pasaron de manera directa los invitados pomposos al notar que no tenía la mínima etiqueta"

―¿Y tú quién demonios eres?―Le apunta Viola con asco.

―Nao y tú.―La detective suelta su nombre con desgano desparramada en el suelo, importándole muy poco que la estuvieran señalando por su comportamiento.

―No les doy mi nombre a personas que no sea de mi misma posición.

―Diablos Will me toco con una hueca.―La detective se queja con el mayordomo, que este no le hace caso y sigue organizando el evento

―¡Desarrapada como te atreves!

"La joven de ojos amatistas se enfurece por lo dicho por la pelirroja y quiere hacer otro escándalo, que su asistente Yukino la detiene a tiempo"

―Ella es la señorita Viola cuide bien de ella.―Le dice de manera cortes la joven de lentes, antes que su jefa pierda los estribos y suelte malas palabras enfrente de todos.

―Hola, presumida.―La detective de manera desinteresada le dice a Viola.

―¿Que dijiste araña de baja categoría?

―Que quites esa cara de roñosa que a mí nadie me hace muecas, faltaba más todavía que me toca cuidar a inútiles, se me ponen al brinco. ―Decía la detective con su aburrimiento habitual.

―¡Mal hablada!

―Mal parida.

―¡Idiota!

―Viola.

―¡Eso no es insulto!

―Como que no lo es, solo analiza tu personalidad y veras que es el peor insulto del mundo, preferible idiota hacer tú.

"El mayordomo al tener todo organizado les habla de nueva cuenta, cortando la discusión de las jóvenes"

―Les diré la última norma y esa es que no hay regla solo sobrevivan, en caso de que quieran dimitir, llamen a nuestro equipo de rescate que ira de inmediato por ustedes ¿alguna duda?

"Entretanto los empleados de las cabañas, les entregaban unas mochilas a las parejas que en su interior poseía teléfono por si surgía una emergencia, brújula, mapa, navaja, agua y alimentos para un día, mientras Viola reía con maldad al ver el equipamiento de su hermana, al haber ordenado truncar casi todo lo que poseía"

―¡Comiencen!―Dice el mayordomo a los competidores.

―Que gane la mejor―Dijo Viola con socarronería a su hermana.

―Ara, lo importante no es ganar…―De manera confiada responde.

―¿En serio?

―Claro lo importante no es ganar…―Su mirada cambio a una de desafío total contra Viola―sino hacerte perder a toda costa.

―Eres una…―La joven de ojos amatistas se le quedó atorado insulto, mientras su hermana le decía adiós sin escucharla si quiera un poco.

**"Se empiezan a desplegar todos los equipos, adentrándose para dar inicio a la competencia, la general no se lo piensa dos veces se acomoda las mochilas ella sola, toma en sus brazos de manera suave a Shizuru y corre a la dirección que le indican, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta por su destreza"**

―Me hace saber si la incomodo en algún momento.―Decía la general en medio de su travesía.

―No es necesario voy muy cómoda de esta manera.―La abrazo con más fuerza a mi pervertida.

―¿Puedo autorizarme ir más aprisa?

"Natsuki se había contenido ir con todo por temor de lastimar a Shizuru, pero noto que esta soportaba muy bien esa velocidad quería imprimir todo su potencial si la dejaban hacerlo, solo esperaba pacientemente la aprobación antes de proceder"

―Si me dejas agarrarte más, puedes ir todo lo recio que quieras.―Lo decía con picardía.

―No hay inconveniente sujétese lo que quiera.

―Bueno es un trato.―Ya que me dejo "agarrarla más" ay que aprovechar, mmm la observo con detenimiento para decidir de una buena forma, es una decisión dificil que parte de su lindo cuerpo será bueno sujetarse ara, me brillan mis ojos al localizar mi primer objetivo y sin más me "sujeto" para no caer.

―¡Fujino!―Grita muy abochornada Natsuki al sentir que las manos de la peli ocre, se colaban indebidamente entre su ropa.

―¿Sí?―Le doy mi mirada más inocente, claro sin dejar de "sujetarla" ni un segundos que tal que me caigo.

―Se lo imploro de ahí no.―Con un tono más avergonzado soltaba su suplica.

―Oh, qué mala eres y de aquí.

―No.

―Uy qué te parece este es mejor y más blandito.

―¡Menos!

**"Mientras Shizuru seguía buscando donde "sujetarse" para no caerse, en la otra perspectiva de la competencia Nao sale de la meta tranquilamente, aventándole la mochila a Viola de mala manera"**

―No seas grosera y carga mi mochila no vez que soy una dama.

―¿Quiere que la cargue?―Tronando más fuerte su chicle ante lo que oye.

―Es lo mínimo te doy el privilegio de que hagas de mi maletera, además te pienso dar propina que más quieres.―Observándola con superioridad.

―Hay mírala que buena onda eres, ya que anda tan "dadivosa"―O babosa que es lo mismo para mí― Dígame "señorita" me da permiso de respirar, no vaya hacer que ese también se lo contamine.

―Te doy permiso.―Aleteando sus manos de manera prepotente.

―Idiota sangrona ya verás que en la primera oportunidad te abandono.

―Es contra las reglas.

―No hubo tal regla.

―Te lo prohíbo.

―Impídemelo hueca.

"Nao toma rumbo para adentrarse a la selva no obstante, en el trascurso del viaje es detenidamente constantemente por las quejas de la joven de ojos amatistas, hasta que harta la pelirroja se gira para encararla"

―Ya me enfado su sonido de voz cállese parece cacatúa.

―Entonces cárgame ya me canse.―Dice asoleada y agitando su abanico de mano.

―Si no tenemos ni dos minutos de recorrido.

―¡Y que! nunca me esforzado tanto además hace mucho calor, esto arruinara mi perfecto maquillaje y esos moscos espantosos se me quieren pegar, así que cárgame después me cobras lo que quieras.

"Viola estira los brazos esperando que la pelirroja la lleve a cuestas, mientras a la joven detective comienza a formársele una vena de irritación en su frente"

―No lo haré.―Escupiendo su chicle aun lado enfadada.

―¿Por qué no? la novia de mi hermana lo está haciendo, míralas no parece tan difícil.

"La pelirroja ve incrédula a una distancia casi indistinguible, como la general sin ningún esfuerzo traía a la peli ocre en sus brazos tomada delicadamente y corriendo ágilmente como si no tuviera nada cargando"

―No compares esa mujer es demasiado habilidosa, no creo poder ganarle y menos contigo quejándote de todo.

―Cárgame ahora mismo si no perderemos.

―Como quiera señorita idiota.

"Nao la toma de la cintura y se la lleva rápidamente"

―Vez que te costaba.―Que deficiente servidumbre como se hacen del rogar.

"La pelirroja no le contesta y llega a un lago cercano y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia avienta a Fujino sin misericordia"

―Lo mismo que te costó caminar floja, te espero en la primera señalización.―Esta si esta operada del cerebro, al creer que la iba a llevar todo el recorrido.

―¡No me dejes aquí pelirroja idiota!―Le grita con miedo al oír sonidos de animales por doquier.

―Pues corre porque yo no te voy a esperar.―Se lo decía sin voltear ni un segundo.

"Viola aunque enfurecida sale del agua para seguir a la pelirroja a regañadientes"

**"Entretanto la general baja a Shizuru de sus brazos, por indicaciones de esta"**

―Fujino debió ponerse algo más cómodo.―Viendo su atuendo corto con detenimiento, es muy incómodo para esta clase de sitios― En su mundo hay más ropaje adecuado― ¿por qué elegiría ese? Tan, tan, como describirlo… si indecoroso, esa es la manera de decirlo, no debería dejar expuesta tanto su piel, ya había visto a uno que otro noble estarla distinguiendo sin recato alguno, solo porque no poseo más mi espada si no los cortaría en dos por irrespetuosos.

―Que tiene de malo mi vestido todas traían uno.―Escogí el más bonito para que la pervertida me viera hermosa, ¿no le gusto? Entro en pánico al saber eso.

―Esto no es un juego es una competencia.―Es cierto todos poseían atuendos muy incomodos para entrar a la selva, hasta los nobles estaban igual, bueno menos la detective ella si parecía que estaba tomando las cosas seriamente, sin embargo que la hechicera lo traiga de algún modo me causo una pequeña molestia, la razón aun me la cuestiono.

―Sé que no es un juego cálmate no vamos a perder confía en mí, todos los demás parecen ricos delicados que le temen a cualquier cosa.

―Usted es igual a ellos.―La general la acusa.

―Soy diferente estoy acostumbrada a no tener todo, los conozco estoy casi segura, que más de la mitad se va a rendir solo por la calor y los moscos.―Yo lo iba a ser, pero tengo un incentivo muy grande o en pocas palabras sus ojos jades me alientan para llegar hasta el final.

―Sí usted lo asegura.―Se lo dice de manera desconfiada.

―Sé guiarme muy bien con la brújula, ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos, tu solo sígueme y no digas nada entiendes.

―Mmm.

―Te daré un beso impresionable si confías en mí.

―Que.

―Verdad que ya conseguí tu confianza…

"Shizuru le guiñe un ojo a la general, que esta cree que le había caído tierra en él por eso su acto"

―Póngase esas cosas raras en los ojos, para que no la lastime la tierra y el sol.

―Oh, te refieres a las gafas gracias no me acordaba de ellas, eres un amor por cuidarme siempre por eso te adelantaré tu premio.

"Shizuru después de ponerse los lentes para el sol, le da un beso en la mejilla a la general que se pone de mil colores por su acto"

**Mientras tanto en la época antigua…**

"Estaban cuatro jóvenes enfrente del árbol sagrado, una con armadura dorada y otra de color grisácea, una niña en el centro que trae una vestimenta de nobleza y por último una guerrera de la casa real enemiga del reino"

―Ya veo después de los miles de intentos de los reyes y de otros caballeros, soldados y campesinos, solo ustedes pudieron pasar mi barrera que sorpresa, creí que nadie más podría excepto de cierta joven… ¡que las trae por mis dominios!―El árbol dice de manera intimidante.

―Devuélvanos a nuestro general.―Decía una joven pelinegra de veinte cinco años fieramente, su complexión era delgada casi no se le notaba por la armadura completamente de oro que poseía, que hacían juego con sus ojos felinos dorados.

―Ya les dije que la joven está muy bien.―Contesta el árbol sagrado sin emociones.

―No me marcharé sin ella.―Lo decía sin ningún titubeo en su hablar.

―Princesa Minagui usted muy pronto recibirá las tierras nobles del oeste, por su hermano el rey junto con el título de general, que hace aquí retírese con sus subordinados.

―Ese título no es mío si no de Natsuki no me importa esa ley que la condeno, no la llevaremos a otro reino si es necesario y resguardaré su integridad tengo mi ejército para hacerlo, solo díganos donde está.

―No Minagui váyanse.

―¡General vuelva!―Grita con desesperación la pelinegra por todo el bosque.

―Parece que con Minagui no hay forma de conversar, así que ustedes cuál es su motivo de buscarla, de Mikoto lo creo está muy apegada desde la niñez con Kuga, son como hermanas y le debe la vida, así que la cuestionaré primero Mashiro no cree que es muy joven y venir a morir tan tontamente, solo tiene siete años retírese de inmediato.

―Tengo más razones que todas las aquí presentes cuando mis padres fallecieron, ella me tomo en su tutela ella es como mi madre.

"Decía una niña de manera delicada sus ojos azul turquesa desprendía su realeza, su piel de porcelana relucía en todo su esplendor, al ser la única hija de la casa noble más respetada del reino, siempre había sido protegido desde su niñez, aun después de ser huérfana su estilo de vida no cambio, al ser recibida por la general en el castillo Kuga como su principal protegida"

―Y usted cree Mashiro, que ella va estar feliz de que usted este arriesgándola de este modo, sé que al no encontrarse aquí Kuga usted heredera sus propiedades al ser acogida como su heredera.

―No os pienso abandonarla cobardemente.―La niña llora amargamente.

―Mikoto consuele a la pequeña que ahora es su responsabilidad, déjeme le digo que si la general estuviera aquí la azotaría por traer a su protegida a esta clase de lugares.

―Se lo os va a decir que boca floja es este árbol verdad Haruka― Mikoto suda levemente por la advertencia y toma a Mashiro en sus brazos y la consuela.

―Y la que menos comprendo es usted que hace aquí capitán Haruka, usted odia a la general.―Cuestiona el árbol asombrado por la presencia de la tercera joven, que no había emitido sonido alguno y solo estaba rezagada escuchando todo.

―La odio pero yo tenía que matarla, dígame donde esta para hacerlo con mis manos, como se atreve a deshonrar el código y tratar de matar al rey.―Decía una joven con rostro aguerrido de veinte siete años.

―¿En serio?―Le dice el árbol incrédulo por lo que decía.

―Ella admira a Nat demasiado, solo que no le gusta admitirlo.―Dice Mashiro de manera inocente.

―¡No es cierto!

―Si hasta lloro más que yo.

―¡Que no es cierto Mashiro!

"El árbol solo se le nota el desconcierto pero agudiza su voz, para terminar con la última persona que quedaba en interrogar"

―Miyu sus intenciones son las más misteriosas usted es del reino enemistado, pero le puedo asegurar que solo logro entrar aquí, por el simple motivo que su armadura posee la sangre de la general, sé que la consiguió de manera desleal matando al pobre soldado, que poseía esa marca que le otorgo Kuga, no obstante tengo una duda que me carcome, no sé si usted viene de manera egoísta o por ese sentimiento tan profundo, que la ha movido tantas veces a llevar sus acciones muy cuestionables, usted corre más riesgo de que la evaporice antes que todas ellas que dice ante eso.

―Solo quiero verla… Eso es todo, no me interesa lo que usted u otros pensáis de mí… Dejadme ver a la general…―Decía una guerrera de mirada fría de cabello azul, con vestimentas muy finamente decoradas que le daba una posición muy alta en la realeza.

―No puedo traerla de vuelta.―Suelta determinado el árbol a todas ellas.

―¿Por qué? la general no cometió ningún crimen, además la reina prometió dar su indulto si la traigo de regreso.

―Su reina desea otra cosa al igual que usted, ¿qué le prometió? Riquezas no lo creó usted ya lo tiene ¿amor acaso? ¿Por quién?―El árbol solo soltaba cuestionamientos que ya sabía la respuesta de antemano, solo miraba hasta qué punto era sincera la guerrera peli azul.

―¡No os importa!―Su voz salía rencorosa apretando con ira sus puños.

―Que ingenua es usted Miyu todo lo que diga su reina solo créanle la mitad, la otra es para su beneficio personal, sola la escogió porque noto una sirvienta fiel para alcanzar sus fines, así que por su bien no intervengan en esto.

―No me iré hasta llevarla de vuelta con la reina Alyssa.

"El árbol levanta una de sus ramas y toca la vestidura de la peli azul comenzando a elevarla fuera del bosque"

―Dile a tu reina que se olvide de Natsuki, ella ya no pertenece a este reino, así lo dictamina la ley de la naturaleza y tiempo.

―No podrás detenerme por siempre la traeré de vuelta, no importa si para eso tenga que utilizar magia prohibida para realizarlo, se lo juro por mi honor.

"Con esa amenaza de la guerrera Miyu el árbol la destierra del bosque, prosiguiendo con las demás jóvenes"

―Y que deciden, si sus intenciones no son nobles les haré lo mismo o algo peor, además su general tiene un lazo muy importante que la mantiene unida a otra época, por eso no puedo traerla de vuelta.

―¡Entonces llevadnos donde ella esta!―Replican las jóvenes.

―Si quiere a cambio tome mi vida, pero deje que Mashiro esté al lado de Natsuki.―La peli negra se hinca para que el árbol hiciese con su vida lo que él quisiese.

―No la tome de sacrificio mi vida es más noble y dedicada de ese modo como mi valor es más elevado, déjelas marchar a ellas dos.―Decía Haruka en su armadura grisácea dispuesta a dar su vida también.

―Capitana Haruka y aun así dice que no nos quiere―Mashiro le dice llorando en la pierna de peli rubia.

―Que no os quiero las odio, de hecho, odio a todos―Girándose a otra parte para que no vieran su sonrojo.

―¡Oh, qué maravilla otras doncellas interesantes ante mí, me pregunto cómo las castigaré ante su necedad!―Musita el árbol muy intrigado por las jóvenes…

**"Entretanto en la selva Natsuki detiene a Shizuru con su brazo protectoramente, al percatarse que sus instintos le dicen que no debe dirigirse a ese sitio"**

―Este camino se mira muy peligroso para usted, sigamos la otra ruta.

―Está muy largo nos hará demorar mucho tiempo sigamos recto, si hay insectos me aguantaré el asco debemos ganar a toda costa.

―Pero usted les teme en demasía.―Casi me mata por uno de esos.

―Eso no es cierto―Soy una mentirosa de lo peor, claro que le tengo miedo soy una mujer citadina, hasta horror tengo mis piernas tiemblan levemente pero me aguanto solo lo hago por ti pervertida, sino desde hace mucho me hubiera regresado al confort de la cabaña― Sigamos adelante si me encuentro un bicho ni siquiera gritaré.―Sí como no.

"La general de manera desconfiada sigue sus órdenes y se posiciona delante de ella de manera de escudo, al notar un peligro inminente que se posiciona enfrente obstaculizándolas, en pocos segundos de su acción se distingue un leopardo enorme que comienza a rodearlas en círculos, dispuesto a defender su territorio de los intrusos la joven peli ocre casi se desmaya al verlo"

―Es una broma espantosa esto es peor que un gusano, corramos.―Si ya lo sé, mi valentía se acaba de ir junto con el discurso anterior, ¿pero quién no lo haría? Este bicho si come.

―Prosigamos usted dijo que podía.―Le decía sin ningún símbolo de miedo en su rostro.

―Perdiste la cordura quiero ganar pero también disfrutar el triunfo y muerta no lo haré, además es enorme y ruge.

―Sigamos.―Tomo su mano para atravesar el camino, me di cuenta de que el animal solo protege a sus crías que están muy cerca, si no piso ese lugar no habrá problemas.

―Pero ruge―Siento que me lleva directo a esa bestia, resistiéndome con todas mis fuerzas en avanzar― me escuchas ¡ruge! ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

―¿Fujino no quiero pasar verdad?―Sus bellos ojos rojizos se ven con mucho temor.

―No quiero.―Con la voz entrecortada.

―Espéreme aquí no se mueva. ―No quiero verla sufrir por nada… entonces…

La pervertida de manera tranquila se le acerca a esa bestia peluda y tienen para lo que entendí un desafío con sus ojos entre el animal y la mirada gélida de esta mujer, me doy cuenta de que da más miedo la de ella cuando se pone en ese plan macabro y para mi gran sorpresa el leopardo se marchó sin más, para distinguir atrás tres cachorros hermosos siguiéndolo.

―Ya nos entendimos no nos causara daño sigamos Fujino.―Es fácil de entenderlos además tengo mucha experiencia con ellos, que suerte que en este mundo sean iguales a los del reino.

―¿Cómo que se entendieron? se dieron la garrita de amistad o su correo electrónico o qué demonios, ¿Qué acaso eres un monstruo?

―Soy humana ordinaria no poseo poderes como usted.

Pues eso de ordinaria no se lo creía nadie que tenga dos dedos enfrente, a cada segundo me demostraba que esta pervertida tiene una fuerza bestial, dejándome impresionada con cada acción que realizaba.

―¿Por dónde Fujino?

Yo casi me muero del susto y mi pervertida como siempre tranquila, me pregunto si tendrá un punto débil, porque en este tiempo de convivencia no se lo he encontrado… Bueno solo lo de la botarga pero eso es diferente… ¿De qué estará hecha mi loca? Después lo investigaré, sin embargo, debemos seguir adelante tomo la brújula para conocer donde estamos…

―Bien ahora llevamos una buena distancia de nuestros adversarios, vez ese letrero nos indica que vamos de maravilla, además ese es el sobre donde contiene el acertijo que hablo el presentador, pásamelo para leerlo con esto ya ganamos de manera fácil, en pocos horas estaremos en el hotel.

"La general ve el sobre purpura y enseguida lo toma, para después depositarlo en las manos de Shizuru"

―Aquí tiene Fujino ¿podrá descifrarlo? escuche a los demás nobles, que estas pistas eran para alguien muy habilidoso e inteligentes.

―Aunque no lo creas soy muy inteligente, esto no me traerá ningún desafío… ―La peli ocre le echa una sola mirada y sin esfuerzo lo resuelve las claves para después convertirlas en coordenadas y checar su mapa y la brújula en un instante―Es por ahí―Indica de manera confiada.

―¿Es todo?―Que rapidez pensé que sería más complicado.

―Si es todo sígueme.

―Como ordene.

**"Nao y Viola llegan varios minutos después a la misma zona y la peli ocre toma el sobre y lo comienza a leer en silencio"**

―Esto es ridículo como voy a descifrar esta porquería, voy a llamarle a Yukino.―Sacando su celular enseguida.

―Como dije hueca en todos los sentidos, ¿alguna vez hizo algo en su vida sin que la ayudaran?

―No es necesario para eso tengo a mis asistentes, que para eso les pago.

―Como dijo "asistentes" es para que la asistan, no para que le hagan todo el trabajo holgazana.

―Eres una idiota si tanto hablas y críticas, ten resuélvelo.

"Nao toma la nota y la hace cachitos"

―Vez no pudiste.

―No la ocupo seguiremos el rastro de Kuga.

―Espérate si solo la seguimos, ellas ganaran.

―Resígnate presumida esas ganaron desde antes de comenzar es muy fácil predecirlo ese equipo es invencible, así que solo me conformo con llegar ilesa.

―Por eso hice unas cuentas modificaciones a su equipo a medio día dejara de funcionar, todo esa ventaja desaparecerá en cuestión de horas.―Se le forma una sonrisa de maldad al confesar su acción.

―Detesto a las tramposas.―Le dice Nao con repudio.

―Y yo detesto perder así que sigamos.―Viola sigue de frente de manera presuntuosa.

**"Mientras Nao y Viola siguen en su disgusto por su compañía mutua, en el centro de la selva Shizuru se gira varias veces para ver más de cerca a la general, nota su mano balancearse y de manera disimulada apresura su paso, para después tomársela como si fueran una pareja de enamoradas en un paseo romántico, así que comienza una conversación en medio de su excursión"**

―¿Hace mucho calor verdad?―Le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

―A mí me parece un clima perfecto.―Imperturbable cuidando su entorno por si otro animal las ataca, quizás por eso el ser maligno me tomo la mano, debe tener mucho miedo aunque disimule la valentía en mi presencia.

―Te gusta el calor entonces eres apasionada.―Interesada en ese tema para ver cómo será a la hora de hacer "eso".

―Si soy apasionada― de joven me gustaba todo lo que fuera luchar ferozmente―Además poseo mucho espíritu y resistencia― bueno eso me lo decía mi padre.

―Me lo imagino―Tocando su brazo para verificar su fuerza― ¿y duras mucho?― ¿Qué? No me juzguen solo es un test inocente de mi pervertida, Mai me dijo que tenía que hacérselo de quien me enamorara.

―No duro nada, lo realizo enseguida ni cuenta se dan.―Los dejaba fuera de combate o les daba una muerte rápida.

―¿Por qué? Debes tomarte tu tiempo en disfrutar.―Le reclamó con desilusión.

―Eso es vil doncella no me gusta hacer sufrir.―¿Cómo voy a disfrutar torturando el enemigo?

―No me harás sufrir te lo aseguro… Mira así me gustaría que fuera nuestro primer encuentro, tú arriba o mejor abajo si mejor ahí estarás bien y se comienza lento, nada de rápido comprendes tienes que ser delicada conmigo la razón es esta…

Mientras el ser maligno me habla en clave o sus formas de sus hechizos o torturas para el enemigo, le diría que ahora si traía un gusano de verdad en su hombro, pero recuerdo su reacción efusiva sobre mí, me limito a callar y lo alejo con una sacudida para alejarlo de su persona.

―Ara no tan pronto mí pervertida, sé que vamos a estar a solas y te encendiste por estar hablando del tema, pero no tienes permitido tocarme hasta que digas las palabras mágicas.

―¿Palabras mágicas? ¿Cuáles?―Puedo utilizar magia no lo sabía, que interesante descubrimiento.

―Dime que te gusto.―Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, no es un lugar en el que pensaba que se me declarara, pero en este momento ya no me interesa donde sea lo acepto sin embargo, ocupo que lo diga para tener confianza y seguir adelante.

Más que una palabra más bien seria mi sentencia de muerte.

―Estoy bien sin magia gracias pero declinó la oferta.―Dice la general sin pensarlo dos veces.

Creo que no le agrado mi contestación me vio horrible y me empujo aun lado, este ser maligno me trata bien un rato y al otro me desprecia, sus hechizos deben ocasionar efectos muy fuertes en su carácter.

―Entonces no me andes manoseando, maldita casanova y olvida como me gustaría hacerlo contigo.―Baka es una baka, esa loca baka…

"Shizuru se aleja apresurada diciendo maldiciones a cada segundo, bajando su mirada y secando disimuladamente unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas"

**Una hora después…**

―¿Fujino falta poco para llegar?

―Ya no sé el motivo que estoy haciendo esto, ¡demonios!.―Me rechazo.

―¿Fujino?

―Ni siquiera me quiere tomar en serio.―Me rechazo.

―Ey.

―Valgo mucho sabes no me pienso rebajar por nadie.―Demonios me rechazaron.

―Ser maligno.

―Qué demonios quieres, jugadora que lo único que quieres es tocarme sin ser formal.―Herida le contestaba la peli ocre.

―No vamos a llegar por ese camino.―Le dice con temor la general al ver los ojos chispeantes de Shizuru en su contra.

―Claro que lo haremos solo espera un momento y lo veras.

**En medio de la selva…**

"El equipo de Viola se topó con el leopardo desde hace horas y estaban batallando demasiado al ser arrinconado por el feroz animal, al observar que había pisado su territorio y no las dejaba avanzar ni un centímetros más al ser acechadas de cerca"

―Chu-Chu―La joven de ojos amatistas trataba de espantar al animal, con la comida de su equipo aventándosela a un lado como si estuviera en un zoológico.

―¿Ósea que tienes en la cabeza palomitas?, no es un mono para que hagas eso.―Decía la detective alejada del leopardo sin hacer un movimiento en falso.

―Pues yo tan siquiera estoy haciendo algo, mientras tú estás ahí sin hacer nada debería de comerte el leopardo, idiota pelirroja inútil.―Decía la joven de ojos amatistas al notar a Nao, que solo se lanzó a un lado haciendo pasar por muerta.―Idiota nos van a tragar por tu culpa.

―Solo te comerá a ti después le hará digestión y me dejara marchar, que excelente plan no crees―Decía Nao bostezando al sentir sueño.

―Pues a ver si piensas lo mismo despues de esto―La joven ahora comenzó aventarle comida a su compañera, para que el animal la siguiera a ella, para después correr como nunca en su vida.

**"Viola y Nao siguen fielmente con sus estrategias para salir vivas de su contingencia, entretanto con el otro equipo la joven Natsuki se detiene a medio camino"**

―Ahora que pervertida.

―No es por quererle causarle molestias.

―Pero que.

―Es que creo que usted se ha perdido.

―La única que se pierde eres tú, así que cállate estoy hiendo por el lugar correcto.―Señalando la brújula con ahínco.

―Si quiere puedo orientarme por el sol, solo dígame en qué dirección desea ir.

―Tonterías tengo el navegador es infalible.

**Más horas después…**

―Su orientador se equivoca.―Afirma la general.

―Imposible.

―Hemos pasado este árbol dos veces.

―Aquí la vegetación es igual que en todos lados.

―Es idéntico la misma hoja marchita se localiza en la parte inferior de su follaje y esta planta de color purpura solo la he visto una vez.―Inclinada tocando el terreno y comprobar en qué sitio estaban.

―No es el mismo todos los árboles se secan, así que es otro y todas las plantas se parecen para mí, así que sígueme, tenemos que ganar.

**Otra hora después.**

―Quiere que la cargue de nuevo, se nota que no está acostumbrada a estas caminatas.―Se ve muy fatiga el ser maligno.

―Puedo sola.―Le dice secamente.

―Ya pronto caerá la noche mejor montemos un campamento, hay animales peligrosos pueden estarnos acechando.

―¿Ya es tan tarde?―Perdí la noción del tiempo por este fuerte dolor en el pecho.

―Lo es, quédese en el árbol ese donde hemos estado dando vueltas en círculo.

―Que necia eres, que es otro.

No quería dar mi brazo a torcer, claro que es el mismo árbol la hoja seca y la planta morada se burla de mi necedad, al dar siempre en la misma área, porquería de brújula se supone que eres de las mejores, que te guías de manera satelital y me quedas mal.

Entretanto la pervertida se aleja e ir en busca según ella de ramas para formar una fogata y alimentos, ya que los nuestros por manera sospechosa no se encontraban, de igual manera mi teléfono no sirve, mi hermana es una tramposa de lo peor es la única que arruinaría mi equipo, ni siquiera una mísera competencia puede jugarla de manera honesta.

No quiero depender de la pervertida completamente, tengo que analizar que paso debo seguir para ganar esta competencia, aunque sea para no perder el préstamo, no le doy mucho crédito a la loca solo ruego que regrese sin ningún rasguño me preocupo por su seguridad, aunque sea una maldita jugadora y no me quiere tomar como su novia formal, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Y por qué estoy tan furiosa? o más bien triste pero no le pienso dejar ver ese lado mío a esa conquistadora.

**Minutos después…**

"Natsuki trae varias ramas en sus manos y en sus espaldas hiervas, con frutos y comida que la deposita en los pies de Shizuru"

―¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso?―Sorprendida, creí que solo traería aire consigo ósea absolutamente nada, no esto.

―Este lugar lo percibo como si fuera mi hogar, fue una labor fácil―Esculca su morral al encontrar lo que buscaba, se lo da al ser maligno― Su comida.

Me enseña una lagartija horripilante y me lo da.

―No pienso comerme esta cosa.―Moviendo la lagartija con una varita con desconfianza.

―Es lo que encontré los demás animales son muy peligrosos cazarlos solo con esta pequeña daga, además nos servirá para darnos energía y seguir adelante, la cocinare para usted debemos apurarnos para ganar.

―Me da igual no me lo voy a comer, además tengo un problema grave no sirve la brújula y sin ella tenemos una gran desventaja tanto que podemos perder.

―Utilíceme soy mejor que ese aparato para ubicar y lo otro yo os paso sus alimentos sin quejarme, no veo cual es el problema en comer algo que yo le prepararé.

―Como te atreves a comparar ese bicho verde con mi comida.

―No lo comparo.

―Menos mal.

―El de usted es peor.

No lo debió decir le aviento el bicho en la cara, que ella sin miedo alguno lo toma, poniéndolo a un lado comenzando a formar la fogata con una habilidad impresionable.

―¿A dónde va Fujino?

―A sentarme en esa cómoda roca, necesito estar lo más lejos de ti para pensar mejor.

―No lo haga es peligroso puede haber animales ponzoñosos escondidos en ese sitio, acérquese a la fogata.

La mando muy lejos me voy y me siento en la roca estirándome, mis pies están destrozados al traer tacones a esta clase de sitios es erróneo, pero ah quién demonios se le ocurre coquetearle a esa ciega, solo yo y este corazón desbocado lo pensamos, la casanova esta no se ha dado cuenta de que no le hice caso, está concentrada en ver el cielo, quizás le está pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas, pero eso se pide de noche no en la tarde porque si hubiera una en el cielo, yo le pediría un fusil y la masacro ahora mismo.

**"En medio de la discusión interna que traía la peli ocre, cuestionándose constantemente en que se fijó en la general, un animal rastrero se enreda en sus piernas, sin que esta se percatara del peligro inminente que estaba teniendo, más al hacer un movimiento brusco espantando al animal"**

―¡Auch!―Se queja Shizuru.

Qué demonios fue eso siento un ardor en mi tobillo, cuando oigo un sonido extraño en mis piernas, maldición que no sea, que no sea, ruego internamente y para mi desgracia si es lo que me imagine, era una víbora que se enredó en mi tobillo.

―¡Pervertida!―Decía quedamente tratando de no moverme y enfurecer al bicho.

―Que os pasa.―Dice la general viendo al cielo y ubicarse a qué lugar debe dirigirse.

―Vi…―¿Por qué no volteas? deja de ver el cielo.

―Que vio.―Concentrada aun en cual ruta van a tomar.

―¡Una vi… víbora!―Grita al fin desesperada.

―¡Por su majestad!―Me giro enseguida para ver a la hechicera.

Estaba totalmente paralizada esa cosa rodeaba mis piernas sin dejarme mover, espero que la pervertida me haya entendido si no estoy perdida, supongo que anda buscando con que matar a este animal, solo observo fijamente a esa cosa rastrera pegarse más a mí.

―No te muevas Fujino.―Decía la general con autoridad.

Asiento nerviosa sus ojos esmeraldas brillan de manera siniestra y con sus manos desnudas la toma entre sus manos.

―Estás loca te va a morder.―Decía asustada.

―No pasa nada.

Y así se alejó y aventó al animalejo fuera de nuestro alcance.

―Le os dije que no se alejara.―La general pone una postura de fuerte regaño.

―Pervertida.―Toco mi rodilla con dolor

―Nada de pervertida, es muy peligroso rondar así.―Da un paso de frente y hacia atrás, con sus manos a un lado de su espalda como si estuviera enfrente de un subordinado ante ella.

―Kuga.―Me duele.

―Tampoco Kuga sé que no me tiene confianza, pero yo no le digo las cosas para perjudicarla, que es mucho pedir que se quedara en la fogata, es una doncella desobediente.

―¡Natsuki!―Le gritó casi con llanto.

Parece que al fin tengo su atención.

―Es la primera vez que os me llama por mi nombre, ¿qué os sucede?―Sorprendida.

―Me mordió.―Se lo digo susurrando.

―¿Que la mordió?―Quería descifrar su código de inmediato.

―La serpiente.―Pues que más ni modo que un perro.

Su semblante palideció en cuestión de segundos y me tomo en sus brazos alarmada dejando su siempre expresión estoica y verla con desesperación, para llevarme a la fogata y me deposito en el suelo con cuidado.

―¿Dónde?―Desesperada buscando la mordida.

―Cálmate no era venenosa ¿creo?

―¡Déjese de estarse tomándose las cosas a la ligera, indíqueme de inmediato donde es!

Le señalo donde me mordió y ella saca la navaja de manera intimidante, diablos por eso la había desarmado, esta mujer asusta con un arma en la mano.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?―Temblando al notar la navaja muy cerca.

Rasga mi vestido a la mitad.

―Oye es mi vestido favorito.―¿Qué? en verdad lo era.

―Muerda esto.

―Estás loca.

Y me metió sin mi permiso en mi boca esa cosa.

―Sujétese de mi hombro dolerá, pero es necesario voy a sacarle el veneno.

Y sin esperar mi aprobación me encajo la navaja en mi tobillo, maldición eso si es dolor aviento el trapo con coraje, al ver lo que me hizo y antes de reclamar se inclina y comienza a succionar en la parte de la mordida.

―Eso me dolió más que la mordedura pervertida.

―No te muevas.

"Natsuki siguió sacando todo el veneno con mucho esmero, al acabar se levantó enfurecida viendo con recriminación a Shizuru"

―¡Usted es muy cruel!

―Creo que esta vez te equivocas― la cruel eres tú, mira qué encajarme la navaja.

―También insensata.―Mi voz sale airada.

―Perdón.

―Desconsiderada.―Estoy más enojada a cada segundo que pasa.

―¿Pervertida?―Es la primera vez que la veo irritada.

―Y también idiota.―Por su culpa volví a percibir, este sentimiento tan horrible de angustia.

―¿Cómo?―Eso si me sorprendió ella jamás dice malas palabras.

―Idiota… idiota… una doncella completamente idiota…―Es una idiota padre, casi la pierdo que me hace querer llorar desconsoladamente, como la vez de tu partida y la de mi madre.

―Ara deberías disculparte no esto.

―¿Disculparme? No me disculparé por salvarle la vida, usted daña mi honor a cada segundo, me hace parecer una inútil que no puedo resguárdala ni un segundo.

―No eres inútil déjate de nombrarte de esa manera, además fue mi culpa por desobedecerte, fue un accidente y fin del problema.

―Usted no comprende si usted deja de existir, mi propósito de seguir adelante habrá desfallecido.―Decía con tono melancólico.

―Natsuki estoy bien mírame.

Bueno no estoy tan bien sin embargo no la quiero ver tan frágil, mi pervertida tan aguerrida es lo que quiero vislumbrar a cada momento, ahora si me siento fatal ella tiene razón no debí comportarme de esta manera tan infantil por su rechazo sin embargo, antes de pedir disculpas siento un fuerte mareo y comienzo a temblar levemente.

―Resiste Fujino.―La general la toma angustiada en sus brazos, al notar su semblante.

―Cálmate es solo un mareo.―Acaricio su rostro para darle tranquilidad.

―Debe ser el efecto del veneno no logre sacarlo todo, como puedo ser posible esto.―Dice desesperada sus ojos se dilatan a cada momento.

―No me pasara nada si me dan el antídoto, solo necesitamos llegar a la meta ya que el teléfono, no sirve para llamar al equipo de emergencia.

―No sé el camino para llegar a la meta, pero si se perfectamente el de regreso.

―Natsuki, si regresamos perderé la apuesta.―Le dice recostada en su pecho.

―Sé que el oro es importante para su objetivo sin embargo, su vida tiene más valía así que volveremos.

―Sigamos puedo aguantar ¿solo nos falta poco verdad?―Trato de incorporarme sin embargo, mi loca no me deja.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tanto ocupa el oro?―Por su majestad como quisiera tener aquí un cofre lleno y dárselo ahora mismo.

―No es el dinero Natsuki―Es lo de menos ahora― es por Viola tarde o temprano te obtendrá puede utilizar cualquier artimaña y estarás con ella lo sé, siempre lo ha hecho con los que me rodean, nunca me ha afectado que la elijan a ella pero si tú te alejas es diferente.―Ahora estoy desvariando y estoy diciéndole sinceramente lo que siento, que si me deja estaré lastima profundamente, más herida que por su rechazo.

―Le jure que no la dejaría que eso no basta para usted.― ¿Por qué me duele que no me crea?

―No, no me basta.―Es cierto ya no puedo confiar ciegamente en otra persona, solo por sus palabras.

―¿Por su majestad que aquí no cumplen lo que prometen?

―La mayoría no lo cumple, de ese modo tu promesa es muy endeble, ¿cómo sé que la cumplirás?― además es una casanova.

―Entonces te haré entender de otra manera, esta promesa es de mi mundo y es la más fuerte que existe, ni siquiera al rey de mi nación se la he hecho, tampoco a ninguna doncella.―Ni siquiera con Alysa realice este acto.

"La general besa su anillo para proceder a quitárselo y se lo pone en el dedo anular de Shizuru con cuidado"

―¿Y esta argolla?

―Es tuyo te prometo no dejarte sola con esto se sella nuestro juramento de pasar una vida juntas, así que cúmplelo y no desfallezcas.

"La general toma la determinación en segundos y agarra entre sus brazos a Shizuru para comenzar a correr a la dirección de la cabaña de en vez del hotel"

―Natsuki no regreses te lo ordeno sigue con la competencia, esa es mi decisión entiendes.―No voy a perder sé que me rechazaste, pero aun puedo intentarlo otra vez, trataré de conquistarte sin embargo si mi hermana se pone de por medio, no me creo capaz de retenerte, ¿por qué no lo comprendes?

―Entonces yo tomaré otra decisión por usted, ahora posees mi anillo esta alianza ya está hecha, puedo desafiar su orden.

¿Qué dijo? ¿No entendí nada? ¿Qué alianza?

―¡Natsuki no estoy bromeando regresa a la competencia!―Fue lo último que pude pronunciar antes de perder el conocimiento, mientras lloraba al pensar que la perdería por esa apuesta.

"La joven de ojos esmeralda aprieta más su abrazo mientras avanza,al sentir que la peli ocre se desmayó en sus brazos, quita el rastro de sus lágrimas con sus dedos cálidamente"

―No llores… No te angusties… Y no mueras… No vez que harás que mi corazón sufra en demasía… Te pido que seas fuerte mi duquesa Shizuru―Le susurro la general quedamente en su oído.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, esta vez me he tardado menos XD, asi que ahi esta la conti y mucha gracias por sus comentarios a cada una de ustedes SD...

Torako, sobre tu pregunta, en mi pc pero tengo un revoltijo jaja ya ni si cual es cual asi que es mision imposible por ese lado, pero queda guardada la historia en este sitio.

Bueno sin mas que agregar ahi hasta la proxima...

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

**En el hospital de la ciudad.**

"Natsuki se encontraba afuera de la habitación esperando noticias de la peli ocre, con un semblante duro como piedra, sus ojos destellan una frialdad inquebrantable, que los que pasaban quedaban admirados por la belleza que desprendía aun en ese estado tan peligroso que emitía su aura, no se acercaban ni las enfermeras por temor a importunar a tan seria joven, pero en ese momento es interrumpida por un señor de edad madura que traía consigo su bata blanca y enseguida el semblante de la general se transformó a uno de mortificación"

―Señorita soy el doctor de la paciente Fujino.

No sé qué es doctor pero en estas alturas del camino ya no me interesa, tomo desesperada los hombros de este noble señor pidiendo con urgencia que me diga cómo se encuentra mi duquesa, me habían sacado de su habitación por órdenes de varios sujetos de vestimenta blanca; mi corazón se la ha pasado angustiado todo el tiempo no he podido dormir, comer, solo pienso que en cualquier instante podría perderla.

Aún recuerdo que de camino de regreso me encontré a la detective acorralada, con el leopardo de este mundo junto con la doncella Viola, pero cuando les hice el favor de quitárselos de encima, la detective llamó enseguida para que viniera el equipo de emergencia o algo así y una cosa voladora más pequeña que la anterior llego justo arriba de nosotras, para después traernos de regreso a este reino, todo ha sido tan rápido y lento a la vez que es desesperante.

―¿Como esta ella? desde que llegamos aquí no ha despertado.―La general pide con desesperación una contestación.

―¿Es usted un familiar, solo si lo es puede darles informes de su salud?―Le dice el doctor siguiendo el protocolo del hospital.

―Lo soy.―La joven de ojos esmeraldas sin titubear lo confirma.

―Bueno entonces le diré, que gracias que al equipo la trajo en helicóptero y tuvieron una reacción muy buena con los paramédicos que tenían, le suministraron el antídoto a tiempo no habrá consecuencias.

―¿Puedo verla?

―Por supuesto de hecho venía a comunicarle que está dada de alta y esta son las indicaciones que debe seguir para que su recuperación sea cien por ciento favorable.

Tomo sus indicaciones frustrada al no comprender completamente aun lo que dice solo puedo leer pequeñas frases, saco el aparato extraño que me dio Yoshiki y le digo que ocupo su ayuda y acceden ir después a mi hogar, ahora debo ocuparme de una persona más importante, ingreso a la habitación y veo con alegría que esta despierta, noto que sus mejillas aún siguen muy pálidas y su semblante está decaído, eso me preocupa en demasía voy y toco su rostro con cuidado.

―¿Aun le duele?―Se lo decía con el tono de voz muy bajo.

―No.

"La peli ocre se estremece al contacto de la otra mujer que lo disimula pidiéndole agua a su compañera, mientras vuelven a su conversación para tranquilizarla"

―¿Que te dijo el doctor?―Dice Shizuru mientras se acomoda la bata del hospital de manera incomoda.

―Que ya nos podemos ir de este lugar.

―Es lógico ya me siento mejor, solo me incomoda un poco mi pie.

―Sus menjurjes de este mundo son extraordinarios, pero cual fue motivo que no se despertara, por más que le hablaba a su oído usted no me respondía.

―Ara, eso es porque me dieron antibióticos.―¿Me estuvo hablando en mi oído? demonios eso si es mala suerte y no escucharla.

―¿Qué son antibióticos?

―Pastillas casi similares como esas que te di cuando enfermaste, recuerdas que también te adormilaron.

―Si claro.

"En ese momento son interrumpidas por una enfermera muy joven de cabello castaño oscuro y con ella lleva una sonrisa coqueta que le dedica a la peli ocre, que la general al darse cuenta no le gusto para nada lo que veía, mientras Shizuru no le hace caso a las intenciones de la joven desconocida y toma el control de la tv y le pone un programa a la joven de ojos jades para que se entretenga"

―Ve eso Natsuki mientras me revisan, necesito que te relajes te vez muy estresada.―Sus ojos se notan muy dilatados, sé que no se ha apartado del hospital ni un segundo, necesita distraerse un poco.

―¿Y que eso me ayudara?―Ese aparato nunca me llamo la atención y ni siquiera porque en el salen muchas personas atrapadas en su interior.

―Si anda hazme caso.―Le sonrió para que se acerque con confianza.

"La joven de cabello cobalto aunque dudosa se acerca a la televisión, alternando su atención al aparato y a la peli ocre con la otra mujer, que de un de repente su atención toma de lleno a un comercial que salía en ese preciso momento"

―¿Oye tú quieres saber tu futuro?―Dice la señora vidente del comercial, vestida totalmente de negro, con un turbante rojo en su cabeza y tapando su boca con un velo.

―¿Me hablas a mí?―La general contrariada se giraba a todos lados, viendo cómo se sentía señalada por la mujer dentro de la televisión.

―Claro es a ti a quien vine a ayudar―Suelta la mujer del comercial con su sonrisa de convencimiento.

―¿A mí?

―Por supuesto.―Sigue la secuencia de la actuación de la supuesta divina.

―¿Cómo?

―Te diré lo que sucede ahora mismo en tu entorno.

―¿En serio?

―Lo primero que debes saber es que tu mujer llama mucho la atención, ya que posee un aura atrayente―Al decir eso la cámara enfoca los ojos de la vidente, para que viesen su poder según el espectador.

―Sí, mi duquesa es muy hermosa aunque solo sea magia su buena figura.

―Ella tiene contacto con un desconocido que le coquetea constantemente y descaradamente.―Sale la musiquita de peligro, mientras la mujer suelta al azar sus predicciones.

"La general ve a la distancia como la enfermera toca a Shizuru, para revisarla dejando entrever que la joven quería tener más contacto con la peli ocre"

―Si hay una desconocida que está adulándola.―Dice de manera seca.

―¡Pues ten cuidado que te la quieren quitar!―Un sonido estruendoso, sale del comercial para dar el efecto deseado.

―¡Cómo se atreve!―La general toma el aparato de la televisión con furia, para seguir escuchando con atención lo que decía.

―Si quieres saber dónde se encuentra y como deshacerte de ese intruso que quiere dañar tu relación, llama a madame Tutu abajo vienen los teléfonos y el costo del servicio, no se preocupe obtendrás las respuestas que desea.

"Se termina el comercial con la vidente dando buenos deseos y sugiriendo que marque lo más pronto posible, antes que te bajen a tu pareja, entretanto la joven de ojos jades suelta el televisor y se gira rápidamente y ve a su enemiga en potencia con furia"

―Gracias por la advertencia madame Tutu pero no necesito saber su ubicación, la tengo enfrente de mí y deshacerme de ella va a ser muy fácil.

"La general truena sus dedos de manera escalofriante, que Shizuru nota el cambio repentino del ambiente en la habitación"

―Natsuki no sé qué estás planeando hacer, pero detente no estoy de ánimos para arreglar un posible desastre de tu parte.―¿Qué es esa mirada afilada que trae ahora?

―Pero Fujino, la dama con poderes mágicos me dijo que hiciera pedazos a la infame.―Señalando a la enfermera con odio.

―¿Natsuki no sé lo que dices?―Salió peor el remedio que la enfermedad, está más estresada ¿pues qué demonios vio en la televisión?

―Sé que es malo matar en este mundo, pero puedo hacer una excepción solo por hoy.―Dice determinada la general.

―Pervertida.―Me toco la sien, ya otra vez volvió con sus locuras, debe tener momentos de lucidez y otras como este día que se le nubla el juicio.

―Sí.―Contesta la joven, pero en su interior piensa en como eliminar a la intrusa en un sinfín de maneras.

―Siéntate ahora mismo antes que me dé dolor de cabeza.

"Cuando la general escucha que Shizuru no estaba bromeando, hace un puchero que casi no se nota y ya no dice nada, pero aun de ese modo no le quita la vista de ave de presa a la enfermera"

―Mi paciente está tomando color, pero aun debería permanecer unos días en el hospital.―La enfermera le dice mientras se acerca y toma su pulso acariciando la mano mal disimulada de la joven de ojos rojos.

―Está bien―Contesta secamente la joven de ojos jade, antes que Shizuru― Así que si no os importa podría soltar su mano―Antes que la pierdas de una sola tajada― Además se me autorizo que podría llevármela de aquí y eso haré.

―Pero antes la paciente ocupa mi ayuda para cambiarla, ella todavía no está en condiciones de hacerlo.―Le dice la enfermera creyendo que con ese argumento, había ganado poder ver a esa hermosa mujer sin nada.

―No ocupa a nadie desde ahora todo eso a mí me corresponde realizarlo, no otras doncellas o campesinas.

"Mientras Natsuki quitaba las manos de la enfermera de Shizuru y le pedía determinantemente que las dejara a solas, que la joven no le quedo de otra que irse al notar las pupilas jades arder en llamas y su instinto de preservación la hizo salir de la habitación en segundos, sin despedirse si quiera de su paciente"

―Ara, tu si sabes intimidar hasta a mí me dio miedo.―Es otra mirada que no le conocía a mi pervertida y esa si es amenazante.

―Usted no debería de tenerlo, nunca te causaría ningún mal.

―¿En serio?―Como le digo que ya me lo causo con su rechazo y fue el más doloroso que estoy sintiendo hasta ahora.

―Claro además usted da más miedo cuando se enfurece―Dice la general asintiendo varias veces al recordar su furia en su contra.―Pero eso dejémoslo para después es hora de irnos a nuestro hogar, debemos cambiarle de ropaje.

―¿Quién? Si acabas de correr a la enfermera.―O más bien espantar.

―Lo haré yo.

"La peli ocre se queda sorprendida con la respuesta de la general y más al ver que se pone a un lado de ella y comienza ayudarla a quitarle la bata del hospital con cuidado, aunque se notaba un sonrojo impresionante de la joven de ojos jades, seguía con su tarea"

―¿Te pasa algo? estás distinta a estas alturas ya estaría pidiéndome perdón o peor me dirías que te matara.

La pervertida no me dice nada termina de cambiarme y para qué negarlo quería seguir sintiendo sus manos sobre mí con todas sus atenciones, sin embargo aún recuerdo su rechazo de ese modo la dejaré respirar un poco, quizás la espante con todas mis insinuaciones, debo ser más sutil para que me tome en consideración, dijo que le gustaban delicadas y con decoro yo lo soy, pero con ella siempre pierdo los estribos en segundos, ¿quizás mi amor es salvaje hasta la raíz?

―Es hora.―Le indica la general.

―Vámonos.

Cuando me iba a levantar ella otra vez de nuevo no pidió mi opinión, me toma en sus brazos y me lleva todo el camino de ese modo, me sorprende que este un taxi afuera esperándonos.

―Ya sabes pedir el transporte eso es nuevo.

―Le pedí a la detective que me explicara cómo debía moverme en este mundo, sin complicaciones.

―¿Qué detective?

―Su nombre Nao Yuuki.

Y ahí se me acabo el interrogatorio al recordar al señor Thomas Yuuki en todo momento, por mi culpa perdí el préstamo que necesito para realizar su evento.

**En el departamento…**

"Natsuki ingresa a la habitación de Shizuru y la recuesta en la cama con cuidado"

―Quédese aquí voy a tratar de descifrar este papel y que debo darle de comer.―La general ve el papel como si fuera una misión imposible y se endurece sus facciones al no permitir que eso la venza.

―No tienes que hacerlo, llama por teléfono y nos traerán comida.―Le dice despreocupada sacando los numero de comida rápida que tenía a la mano.

―Esa comida me entere por el campesino que está a cargo de esta posada, que no es recomendable para su salud.

―¿Cuándo hablaste con el señor Takeshi?

―Sencillo con esto que me dio Yoshiki.

"La general enseña el celular con un numeró grande de contactos en él, que cada vez que ella les enseñaba el aparato se lo quitaban y le agregaban su número con una foto, para que la joven de ojos jade no los confundiera"

Esta mujer es una monada, pero lo que tiene de hermosa y atenta lo tiene de inalcanzable, me hundo en mi almohada pensando cómo hacerle para conquistarla a como dé lugar, antes que otra me la arrebate.

**Minutos después…**

"En la entrada se escucha que llega una desesperada pelirroja, como torbellino saluda a una atareada general con los instrumentos de la cocina y de paso se va a la habitación de la peli ocre preocupada al enterarse del incidente que tuvo"

―Diablos Shiz nada más te dejo unos días y te diviertes de lo lindo.

―Ara, de donde en tu perspectiva deformada me estoy divirtiendo, estoy recuperándome de una mordedura de víbora y del navajazo que me dio la pervertida, además te fuiste por tus tonterías en tu ausencia hice un montón de idioteces.

―Pues fue un viaje muy ilustrativo.

―¿Encontraste el gurú?― lo necesito con urgencia quizás me pueda ayudar a conquistar a mi loca, ¿qué? Estoy en un nivel desesperación grande.

―No lo localice.

―Que decepción.

―Ey, pero encontré otro mejor una adivinadora famosa, se llama madame Tutu.

―Te digo extrañaba tus tonterías, además esa es una estafadora que lo único que la distingue es que tiene ese show famoso en la página web.

―No es ninguna estafadora, además me dijo unas cosas muy interesantes, que una joven con ojos intensos me flecharía de inmediato, solo que tuviera cuidado ya que ella querría matarme a cada segundo y que yo me sentiría culpable al amarla, además la rodearía un aura dorada supongo que es la descripción de la general.

―¿Y eso es útil?―Pregunta sin ganas la peli ocre.

―Bueno también me dio estas pastillas.―Sacándolas de su bolsa y poniéndolas a un lado, de todo el medicamento de su amiga.

―¿Para qué son?―Curiosa mirando el frasco rosado.

―Para aumentar tu libido.―sus ojos muestran estrellitas al decirlo.

―¿Mai estas demente? ese lo tengo hasta arriba deja esa porquería lejos de mí, no miras que apenas me puedo controlar.

―Acaso ya no estás en negación que te gusta la general san.

―No me gusta Natsuki.―Diría mejor que me encanta esa condenada mujer que es diferente.

"La pelirroja se acerca muy inquisitiva al escuchar a su amiga decirle por su nombre a la general y nota el anillo de oro que trae en su dedo anular reconociéndolo de inmediato"

―Parece que perdí eso no me dijo la adivina―Suelta con un suspiro Mai.

―¿Qué perdiste?

―Shiz, espero que seas muy feliz con la general.―Seca sus lágrimas invisibles, dando un duelo de un minuto por su perdida después de terminar, se pone en actitud de apoyar a su amiga o más bien enterarse de todo de la relación que tiene ahora.―Cuéntame cómo me hiciste perder a la general, uy, estuvieron solas unos días suertuda dime todo, no me dejes con la duda Shiz.

―No has perdido nada, ella me rechazo sin ni siquiera pensárselo dos veces.―Suelta enojada la peli ocre.

"La joven de ojos violetas toma una silla para que le explicara que está sucediendo y porque su amiga traía una cara lúgubre que no puede con ella misma, mientras la general entra con una bandeja de comida"

―Campesina me alegro de que volviera con bien.―Natsuki se inclina con respeto para con la pelirroja.

―Gracias pero ya no me digas campesina dime Mai, ya tenemos tiempo de conocernos.

―Como diga doncella Mai.

―Sigue igual de formal general san, contigo no hay remedio.

"Natsuki se desliza por la habitación naturalmente y se sienta en la cama de peli ocre para disponerse a darle de comer, mientras a la pelirroja casi se le cae la mandíbula por lo que presencia"

―Es lo básico que pude prepararle, ya después le pediré lecciones a usted doncella Mai para que me enseñe mejor.

―Esto está que arde y pensé que seguía igual de seria general, me equivoque ¡qué bien!―Suelta Mai con ojos de lujuriosa, acercando más la silla para ver la expresión de su amiga, ante tanta atención de la general.

―¡Mai!―Alejo el rostro de mi amiga que siento que me atosiga con esa expresión.

―¿Qué? ya se quieren que me retire para que den rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, pero recuerda amiga que esto esta tan estrecho que de todas maneras escucharé cualquier gemido de tu parte, así que es lo mismo si estoy en mi habitación o no, así que opto por verlo en primera fila.

―El único gemido que habrá aquí es de dolor, sí sigues con tus tonterías Mai.―La peli ocre se la amenaza.

―Si tienes razón no me acordaba que aun eras virgen, general sea buena con ella, aunque anduvo de novia con una idiota para tu suerte aún no entrega su "tesorito" a nadie, ya que solo contigo le salió lo libidinosa y coqueta que lleva dentro.―Suelta con burla la pelirroja.

―¿Quiere que os resguarde un tesoro?―La general lo dice con seriedad.

―No general al contrario Shiz quiere que se lo robe usted, arrebatadoramente y con repetición incluida.

―¿Desea que la despoje de su tesoro?―Dice la general más confundida por la petición.

―¡Demonios Mai salte de aquí ahora mismo y no le metas ideas raras a Natsuki!

―Pero si es cierto Shiz, sino porque estas toda nerviosa y mordiendo el labio con desesperación, tú quieres que te den ya no lo niegues amiga, tu reloj biológico te lo exige.

"La peli ocre trata de levantarse desesperadamente y callar a como dé lugar a su amiga y no la siga balconeando en presencia de quien le gusta"

―Doncella Mai no debería hacerla enojar, aún no se encuentra bien de salud.

"Mientras la general volvía a recostar a una casi histérica peli ocre, que tenía unas ganas asesinas de escabecharse a la pelirroja, pero su enojo se disipa es segundos al notar que su amiga poseía unos papeles en sus manos"

―¿Qué es eso Mai?

―Ten ya hice la organización para el evento del señor Thomas, no creas que no hice nada, en mi tiempo libre realice todas las llamadas pertinentes para que todo quede de maravilla, solo ocupo tu firma para depositarles el dinero y todo listo.

―Mai perdóname.

"La pelirroja no entiende lo que le pasa a su amiga, al notar que sus ojos rojos se apagan, la general comprende de inmediato la situación y se levanta determinada"

―¿Dónde están mis pertenencias?

―¿Qué?―Decía Shizuru no entendiendo lo que quería.

―¿Dónde las dejo?

―Pervertida lo menos que quiero es que trates de suicidarte, ya sé que desobedeciste mis órdenes pero déjalo pasar, necesito una solución no más problemas.

―Por favor, dígame donde están mis posesiones.―La general mira de frente a Shizuru.

―Tu armadura esta con el administrador del edificio, que me hizo el favor de guardarla en el depósito de los departamentos y lo demás debajo de mi cama.―Suspira la peli ocre derrotada por decirle donde estaban sus cosas.

"Natsuki se inclina debajo de la cama encontrando su espada y la daga las ve con añoranza la desenfunda con premura, haciendo varias estocadas al aire, de igual manera con su daga"

―Te volviste más loca.―Ahora tendré que darle otro sartenazo, para que las suelte antes que se haga daño con ellas.

―Sí, sin lugar a dudas estoy desquiciada.―Viendo con anhelo su espada, la vuelve enfundar por última vez despidiéndose definitivamente de ellas.

―Te falta tu anillo.

"Shizuru trata de quitárselo y devolverlo, la joven de ojos jades casi se le sale el corazón al notar esa acción y pone desesperada su mano para impedírselo"

―¿Acaso quiere mancillar nuestra promesa? este anillo es vuestro hasta el día de mi muerte.

―Hasta el día de tu muerte, no crees que estás exagerando pervertida, ¿ni para bañarme me lo puedo quitar?

―No, si quiere quitárselo solo máteme y será libre de mi presencia, esa es la única manera de que pueda eliminar mi juramento que le realice.

―Está bien no me lo voy a quitar, andas muy paranoicas últimamente.

―Me lo jura que no se lo quitara.

―Te lo juro, ya estás feliz.

―Sí, con eso me basta.

―Ahora debo levantarme y buscar otro préstamo de inmediato.―Intenta incorporarse.

―Debe descansar lo dijo ese tal doctor.―Le dice Natsuki preocupada.

―No puedo la preocupación no me dejara.―Es verdad no podría seguir descansando, sabiendo que deje en un atolladero a Mai.

"Se escucha el timbre en el departamento Natsuki sabe quién es solo antes de irse se ladea y toma de los hombros a Shizuru y besa su frente con cuidado, para volverla a recostar"

―No te preocupes voy a resolver esto pronto, deja esto en mis manos tu único deber ahora es reposar.

"La peli ocre se queda ida después de ese acto tan cariñoso de la mujer que casi no muestra ningún afecto, solo noto como su amor se aleja de ella y Mai se quedó sorprendida por lo que presencio"

―Uy, ¿en serio te rechazo?

―Sí.

―¿Será que aún no se da cuenta de que está enamorada de ti?

―¿Eso es posible?

―Mira le brillan sus ojitos jades al verte, te obedece, cuida, alimenta si eso no es amor, entonces que es.―Se cruza de brazos dándole entender que ella tiene razón.

―¿Tengo posibilidades con ella?

―Claro solo hay que hacerla reaccionar y sepa que te ama con toda intensidad.

―¿Pero cómo?

―Celos.

―¿Celos?

―Si esos harán que pongas las cosas a tu favor y para qué negarlo la situación muy interesante…

**"Mientras tanto en las afueras del departamento, están dos limosinas blancas con sus respectivas escoltas, de ellas bajan los alumnos de Natsuki mirando todos los alrededores curiosos, que toma el cuestionamiento el pelinegro Yoshiki"**

―¿Sensei es pobre?

―Ahora lo soy mi soldado, hay problema con ese descubrimiento.

―No, solo que su apariencia parecía que era de un gran poderío o una gran familia adinerada.―Al verla tan firme que dejaba impresionado a quien la viera.

―Sensei no le haga caso a Yoshiki y díganos en que podemos ayudarla.―Le dice una niña pelinegra muy bien vestida.

―Oh cierto doncella Lila es que necesito vender esto, pero no sé en qué parte me puedan otorgar más oro.

"Natsuki les muestra su espada con su empuñadura de oro y rubís y la daga de igual manera y su armadura completa color negro"

―¿Son de verdad o una réplica?―Dicen los niños asombrados tocando los artefactos con cuidado.

―Claro que son auténticas se os aseguro.

―Bueno sensei si son auténticos parecen artículo de la antigüedad y en muy buen estado.―Le dice la niña Lila.

―¿Antigüedad?

―Si después le explicamos en la clase de historia.―Le dice Yoshiki.

―¿Entonces si vale oro?

―Por supuesto hasta llegan a tener un valor incalculable, dependiendo a quien perteneció el tiempo que tiene y muchos otros factores, se nota que por sí solo vale mucho tiene joyas incrustadas valiosas.―Dice la niña pelinegra tocándolas con admiración.

―Sabes mucho doncella Lila.

―Mi papa es dueño de cadenas de joyerías de alta calidad, así que tengo conocimiento sensei.

―Y el mío conoce muchos coleccionistas serios y con bastas fortunas, debemos saber a qué gente dirigirse y obtener una gran ganancia sin que la estafen.―Le dice Yoshiki acomodando sus gafas astutamente.

―¿Estafar?

―Sí sensei hay muchos aprovechados, pero déjenos a nosotros negociar y solo usted ponga su expresión más aterradora o lo más importante suceda lo que suceda, no demuestre debilidad ya que querrán darle menos dinero.

―Entendido.

―Pero creo que tenemos un inconveniente sensei.―Dice la niña viéndola con cuidado y tocando la ropa de su profesora.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Como va vestida es muy sencillo, debe parecer una persona muy importante, para que no la vean que anda desesperada por dinero.

―¡Es cierto!―Replican los demás alumnos al notar la ropa de Natsuki, que ni siquiera era de su talla.

―¿Ocupo otro ropaje?

―Sí, uno que diga soy muy rica y me estoy desasiendo de mis cosas por gusto y no por necesidad.―Se une a la plática Arika la niña interactiva de la clase, de ojos azules claros y cabello peli castaño.

―Bueno si es así, tengo esto que me dio la directora para adquirirla no sé si os sirva.

―Es una buena boutique sensei mi tía es dueña de ese centro comercial, así que primero vamos de compras a ese sitio y adquiririmos lo más fino e impresionante, antes de ir con los coleccionistas.―Dice Shigure el niño de ojos cafés intensos.

―Bien mis soldados indicadme que debo hacer, para cumplir mi meta.

―Solo confié en nosotros ya vera que quedara irreconocible y además con una cantidad basta en su cuenta de banco.―Dice entusiasmado Yoshiki.

**"Y así se fueron los pequeños ingresando a la joven de ojos jade en la limosina dirigiéndose rumbo a una odisea de un día, mientras tanto en el departamento la peli ocre se recuesta rendida para comenzar a cabecear de cansancio"**

―Mai, no debería estar durmiendo y lo sabes.―Bostezaba al sentir que se le cerraban los parpados.

―Ya déjalo Shiz debes recuperarte pronto, sobre el dinero lo resolveremos después, aún tenemos dos días antes para dar el depósito.―Decía de manera despreocupada como siempre la pelirroja.

―Sabes muy bien que es casi imposible conseguirlo, por mi culpa perderemos un contrato que hubiera dejado, en una posición muy buena a nuestro negocio y aparte nos daría el prestigio que ocupamos.

―Aún no te des por vencida, además si perdiste fue porque te lesionaste, ¿acaso tu hermana después de todo te está obligando a que cumplas la apuesta?

―A Viola lo único que le importa es ganar, claro mientras no me muera en el proceso "si no con quien compite", son las palabras exactas que le dejo dichas a mí Natsuki, antes de que me ingresaran al hospital.

―En serio te juro no sé si tu hermana te odio demasiado o te admira, pero su forma de demostrarlo están retorcida.

―Así era nuestro padre en esencia competitivo tirando a obsesivo, para mi fortuna nunca me intereso en ese plan, que tenía de ver al Fujino más capaz.

―Por eso te desheredo verdad.

―Solo momentáneamente solo casándome recuperaría mi fortuna, pero sabes que no lo haría de ningún modo por esa motivación.

―Y Viola se aprovechó de esa cláusula del testamento y te dejo en la calle, aunque si te casas con cierta mujer que te trae cacheteando la banqueta se solucionaría todo.

―Mai.

―Que no me digas que no quieres a mí no lo puedes negar, ¿la amas verdad?

―Tengo sueño.

―Si ándale ahora si te dio sueño.―La pelirroja se cruza de brazos no creyéndole.

―Natsuki ni siquiera me ve como mujer, como me puedo ilusionar con que se case conmigo.―Se lo dice tristemente.

―Ya no pienses en eso y duérmete después le buscamos una solución a tu disque amor no correspondido.

―¿Y el préstamo?

―Eso lo veremos mañana, ya vez hasta la general que no tiene ni un cinco en el bolsillo, se unió ayudarnos con lo único que tenía y fue a vender su disfraz.

―Lo se están cute cuando se pone de ese modo, aunque le den poco le daré las gracias.

―Muy bien esa es la actitud que necesitamos, le agradeces muy bien en la cama.

―Mai eres una…

―Muy buena amiga―Terminando la frase de la peli ocre se dispone a callar en definitivo y se retira de la habitación.

**En una tienda departamental exclusiva…**

―¿Qué les parece?

"Decían las vendedoras con enfado al sentirse observadas muy de cerca por los pequeños, al creer que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de venderles algo a ellos, solo nos los sacaban de ahí a patadas por la joven que vestían en ese momento era muy guapa"

"Los alumnos juzgaban lo que trae con detención, mientras varias mujeres le acomodaban sus atuendos a la joven de ojos jades con cuidado y embelesadas, viéndola con disimulo con cada cambio"

―¿Y entonces lo compran? No sé si les alcance―Decía la vendedora con tono de burla.―Pero puedo hacerles un descuento si usted sale una cita conmigo que te parece.―Mientras se acerca con confianza a la joven de ojos jades.

―¿Disculpadme mi doncella que es cita?

―Deje de seducir a nuestra sensei y dedíquese a su trabajo―Arika le dice de manera grosera a la joven vendedora, tomando del brazo a su maestra y sacándole la lengua a la oportunista.

―Si no van a comprar nada entonces váyanse―De manera indignada le responde al sentirse ofendida por la niña.

―Cálmese si vamos a comprar, pero la calidad que trae puesto no me convence, necesitamos lo mejor no limitemos en gastos, así que enséñenos lo más sobresaliente―Dice Lila tocando la tela de la vestidura de la general y negando al no gustarle lo que ve.

―Bueno si es así, podemos ofrecerle lo que tenemos en exclusividad, pero ocupamos saber si podrán liquidar satisfactoriamente, si no le pedimos que se retiren de inmediato y no nos hagan perder el tiempo.

―¿Sabe quién es él?―La niña pelinegra señala sin importancia su compañero, sin apartar la vista de la ropa al seguir revisándola.

"Las empleadas ven al niño de ojos cafés con cuidado y abren sus ojos con nerviosismo al reconocerlo, que era sobrino de la dueña del centro comercial y enseguida van en busca de la mejor que tenían en ese momento"

―Joven Shigure esto es lo mejor que tenemos, la ceda y los diseños son totalmente italianos, nuestra tienda garantiza que son únicos.―De manera temblorosa le enseñaba los atuendos, al sentir que podría perder su trabajo si no les gustaba lo que le ofrecían.

"Natsuki vuelve entrar para cambiarse y en unos momentos vuelve a salir elegantemente con su traje de vestir, dejando boquiabiertas a quien la alcanzaba a distinguir, unas tocándose el corazón al sentir que le revoloteaba a cada segundo"

―Esto se mira perfecto Lila tú si tienes gustos―Replica Yoshiki.

―Pues de algo me sirve todas esas lecciones fashionistas que mi madre me da todos los días, además para que se mire tan sofisticada es por nuestra sensei es hermosa.

―Es cierto no hay duda que posee porte impresionable.―Aplauden los niños con entusiasmo.

―¿Es todo lo que ocupo?―Dice la general desesperada por irse y conseguir el dinero.

―Espere sensei de una vez le compraremos el guardarropa completo desde vestidos de gala a ropa casual, incluyendo claro la ropa interior, tenemos autorización de la institución de tenerla bien presentable.―Dice Arika al recordar que esos gastos los hace su colegio, sin tener reservas.

"La general sigue las instrucciones de sus alumnos y vuelve a tomar más ropas para adquirir toda la vestimenta, que va a utilizar de ahora en adelante"

―No se preocupe sensei al terminar nos vamos, ya tengo en mente el comprador perfecto―Dice Yoshiki verificando en su Tablet y haciendo una cita por medio de esta.

**En el anochecer…**

"La joven de ojos jades se deslizaba armoniosamente a la salida de una mansión de estilo moderno, mientras sus alumnos la miraban con entusiasmo, todos reían con triunfo al conocer la cantidad impresiónate que le dieron por las pertenecías de Natsuki"

―Sensei que piensa hacer con tanto dinero, ¿acaso comprara una mansión con un auto deportivo? se vería genial en usted.

―Este oro no es para que yo me lo gaste, es para una doncella especial.

"Natsuki les revuelve el pelo a los niños al notar sus caras de sorpresa y estos llevan a su profesora a su hogar, pero antes de marcharse ella los detiene"

―Mis pequeños soldados, sé que me han ayudado mucho este día y se los agradezco, sin embargo ¿han hecho sus deberes que les indique?―Vuelve a su estado de general al siempre querer tener disciplina en su ejército.

―Claro que sí, yo empecé a correr todos los días por dos horas y en las tardes y noches, aunque hubo momentos que creí que me desmayaría pero no me rendí.―Dice Yoshiki sonriendo.

―Yo también estoy haciendo los ejercicios que nos enseñó.―Lila con sus ojos de inocencia lo decía.

―Cargue esas pesas por horas como me indico.―Arika saltaba a todos lados recordado, lo divertido que le causo hacer un esfuerzo físico.

―Me quede inmóvil y en silencio para meditar y leer más mi entorno, para encontrar un posible intruso.―Dice Shigure de manera tranquila.

―Hemos hecho todo lo que nos enseñó al pie de la letra, esperamos su siguiente lección para mañana―Gritan los alumnos con emoción que se le notaba en sus ojos, que su profesora les pregunte sus progresos, ya que nadie lo hacía para ninguna acción que ellos realizaban, al considerarlos genios nadie los evaluaba.

―Muy bien también espero con emoción sus lecciones.

―¿Aprendió lo que le dijimos?

―Si lo hice fue fácil realizarlo, así que no me importa que me carguen de más conocimiento, soy buena reteniendo información.

―Muy bien sensei, entonces desde mañana la bombardearemos con todo lo que podamos.

"La general se inclina y les da un abrazo a cada uno de ellos, que estos se sonrojan por el cariño que reciben de un adulto, ya que todos los mayores o les temían o los veían como raros siempre y los excluían para no sentirse menos en presencia de los pequeños"

―Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, serán unos excelentes caballeros y doncellas en el futuro, ya que poseen el principal principio y es el honor, así que mis soldados les doy mi gratitud por ayudarme de esta manera.

"Con esas palabras la general entra al edificio, dejando a los alumnos con ojos llorosos, al sentirse queridos de esa manera tan grande"

―Le juramos sensei que nadie le hará daño, el que lo intente le haremos pasar un infierno.―De manera orgullosa decían erguidos los pequeños…

**"La general entra al departamento y ve que Shizuru está dormida en el sofá y se acerca con cuidado"**

―Que haces aquí, deberías descansar en tus aposentos―Le susurra para no asustarla.

―Te esperaba―Dice la peli ocre con sus ojos cerrados del cansancio al no poder abrirlos por los fármacos, que le habían hecho ingerir.

―Ya conseguí el oro que ocupa.

―Eso no importa sino que tú estés aquí.

―Pero el oro es más valioso.

―No digas tonterías tú eres más valiosa, que cualquier joya o fortuna que haya visto.

Fujino sonríe con ternura en mi presencia, aunque parece que solo lo hace de manera inconsciente, siento una aceleración en mi pecho lo toco con preocupación, nunca había sentido este malestar tan profundo, espero no haber adquirido una enfermedad rara de este mundo, tomo a mi duquesa y la lleva a su lecho para después retirarme.

―General san, hasta que vuelve Shiz estaba muy preocupada por ti, hasta llegamos a creer que se había perdido de nuevo, espérate pero Wow que demonios te hiciste.

"Mai al notar al fin cómo va la joven de cabello cobalto, se le empieza a caer la baba y se gira tapándose sus ojos exageradamente"

―Con un demonio si mi amiga no fuera Shiz, ahora mismo te tomaría arrebatadoramente, mi ultra sexy general pero eres una mujer prohibida, maldición que maldita tentación tenerte tan cerca ocupo una novia con urgencia, para no caer o más bien no irme sobre ti.

―¿Doncella Mai?

―Pobre de Shiz tendrá que espantar a más pretendientes de lo que imagina, pero dime ¿dónde andabas o que estabas haciendo?―Aun cubriendo sus ojos.

―Tenga espero que con esto alcance para cubrir el préstamo.

"La pelirroja siente que ponen un sobre en sus manos y descubre sus ojos y lo abre con curiosidad, casi le da un ataque al ver un cheque al portador con una cantidad impresionable"

―¿Con eso alcanzara para su evento?

―Dios mío me muero.

―¿No sirve?

―Me muero, ¿pero de donde sacaste tanto dinero? ―Hiperventilando la pelirroja―¿Asaltaste un banco? ¿Asesinaste a alguien?

―Doncella jamás realizaría algo tan deshonroso y vil, solo vendí mis pertenecía, de hecho ahí viene el nombre del noble señor que las adquirió además posee el contrato de compra y venta que se dan en este mundo, todo lo hice conforme a la ley.

―Sí, pero es mucho dinero es muchísimo más de lo que tu nos debes.―No me digas que eran de verdad y teníamos una fortuna escondida de bajo de la cama, esperen un momento si ella poseía algo tan valioso, entonces ¿quién en verdad es Natsuki Kuga? La loca acosadora se está difuminando en mi mente, ya que ni nos acosa, ni nada por estilo al contrario creo que la acosada es ella por nosotras.

―Con eso cancelo mi deuda contigo.

―Claro que si ya no me debes nada, solo tomaría la mínima parte de esta inmensa cantidad.―Estoy confundida, ¿ella es rica? ¿Se habrá escapado de su casa de ensueño, como esas novelas que veo donde la joven heredera huye para tener libertad?

―Bien entonces utilícelo todo para que puedan cumplir su meta.

"La general se inclina y siente que ya no es una esclava de ellas, sin embargo tiene un sentimiento de amistad para la pelirroja, que la hace verla con el mismo respeto que siempre"

―Espérate no puedo tomar tanto dinero eso sería robarte y eso jamás, seré todo lo que quieras pero yo no traiciono ni me aprovecho de esa manera.―Devolviéndole el sobre.

―Pero yo os quiero dar, no quiero que Fujino vuelva a sufrir por oro.

―Mira Shiz pensaría de igual manera, solo tomaré lo de la deuda para solventar el gasto, que ocupamos para el evento, lo demás es tu dinero.

―Que os tengo que hacer para que acepte ese oro.

"La pelirroja nota que la general no está bromeando, lo cual suelta un suspiro de derrota y se pone en pensar en una solución"

―Lo tengo.

―¿Qué tiene?

―Serás nuestra socia capitalista, de esa manera no nos sentiremos unas aprovechadas.

―¿Socia?

―Si serás como una dueña más, pero como tienes más dinero tú serás la que tenga más acciones en nuestra compañía, así que tu opinión será la más importante que te parece.

―No sé, pero si con eso acepta no me importa hágalo a su manera.

―Tú déjalo en mis manos haré un contrato enseguida, esta noche será muy larga, arreglemos antes que Shiz se despierte y démosle la sorpresa mañana, que nuestro negocio no volverá hacer pisoteado por nadie.―Y todo gracias a nuestra heredera fugitiva.

"Mientras brinca de alegría la pelirroja porque al fin su negocio se hara de un nivel importante, abraza feliz a la otra joven, pero nota que está muy cerca se hace un lado rápidamente"

―Maldición sigues siendo demasiado sensual para mis ojos, hagamos las cosas por separado te haré una lista con unos pedidos y yo haré otra cosa, si no aquí habrá un accidente fatal.

"Mai decide no ver a la general a los ojos, hasta que se le bajen las malas intenciones de echársela al plato"

**Al siguiente día.**

Me siento algo cansada estos medicamentos hacen que me quede dormida en cualquier parte, me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, pero no recuerdo cuando ingrese en ella, pero al acordarme que estaba esperando a la pervertida, me asusto y salgo para ver si llego a salvo, noto con temor que no hay nadie en el departamento, me comienzo angustiar fuertemente al recordar que ya se había extraviado y no cayo en muy buenas manos la última vez.

Entro en desesperación y no pienso bien en este momento, tomo un abrigo y salgo cojeando del departamento.

―Señorita Fujino que hace―Le dice el administrador preocupado, al verla toda agitada saliendo del edificio.

―Tengo que irme después hablamos.

"El anciano se preocupa y le marca a la general, informándole de lo sucedido"

Voy en busca de mi pervertida ahora si con una foto en mano, debí salir a buscarla al momento de ver que no llegaba, es muy fácil que la engañen, es muy fácil que le mientan, no se mueve ni se comunica muy bien con la gente, siempre hace que la malinterpreten.

Pueden aprovecharse de su nobleza como lo hizo la idiota de Viola, tantas cosas le pueden suceder que me asusto por cada una de esas posibilidades, no quiero verla lastima de ninguna manera, simplemente porque la amo, no me importa que le falte un tornillo, no me interesa que le guste el cosplay y ande de casanova, ok, eso de casanova si me importa, soy demasiado celosa en ese aspecto, después se lo arreglaré aunque sea a cazuelazo limpio, si es necesario…

―¡Fujino!―Por su majestad la encontré que bueno que no se alejó mucho del área.

Ahora estoy escuchando su llamado, acabo de llegar a un nuevo nivel de preocupación.

"Shizuru estaba girándose en medio de la acera aun con su pie lesionado, para localizar a la joven de ojos jades pero no la distinguía en el tumulto, pero siente un jalón en medio del caos de sus emociones y un abrazo la envuelve completamente sin poder distinguir quien lo hizo"

―¿Que estás haciendo aqui?―Le recrimina la general.

―Natsuki.

―Sí, que te sucede.―Toco su frente quizás tenga fiebre y por eso salio sin precaución.

―Qué bueno estas bien.

―¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

―No me dijiste donde te irías y esta mañana no estabas creí que te había pasado algo malo.

―Perdóname por preocuparte la próxima vez le dejaré un recado.

―No habrá próxima te pienso amarrar con una cadena a mi, para que jamás desaparezcas de mi vista.

―Eh.―¿Será otro de sus castigos más sofisticados? bueno no me quejaré esta vez la hice preocupar mucho por mí descortesía.

No sé qué me está pasando voy a demandar a ese doctor por darme ese medicamento, pero ahora parezco un manojo de nervios y mis sentimientos están a flor de piel, al sentir la emoción rodearme al solo tener un contacto con ella, cuando al fin puedo verla de frente quedo estupefacta mi pervertida era alguien que me dejo sin aliento, en solo un segundo la recorro con fascinación haciendo que la llama de la lujuria me invada, recorro con entusiasmo su fino traje que le queda perfecto en su inigualable figura, toco con deseo su rostro lo delineo con mis dedos con fervor.

―Fujino la están viendo.

"Dice la general al notar que la gente, se quedaba quietas al observar a dos jóvenes de belleza extraordinaria dando un espectáculo romántico, en medio de la calle principal de la ciudad"

―Vayan a un hotel―Grita una ancianita indignada, al ver un entretenimiento de esa índole.

―Si vamos a uno―Sale jadeante la petición de la peli ocre.

― Quiere ir a ese sitio.―Parece que conoceré otro lugar de este mundo.

―Sí.

―Indíqueme donde es.

"La joven de ojos jades nota el pie de Shizuru y la carga, para que no siga lastimándose, mientras esta abraza el cuello de la general con gran amor"

**En el departamento…**

"Mai llega cansada después de arreglar el contrato con Natsuki y dar el anticipo a los contratistas para el evento del señor Thomas, pero antes de ingresar a su hogar nota con disgusto que Viola se encuentra a su lado con su asistente"

―¿Qué quieres Viola?

―Solo vengo a asegurarme que mi pequeña hermana, cumpla con lo que me prometió.― ¿Ya estará bien Shizuru?

―No te preocupes que ella no es ninguna tramposa y cuando da su palabra ella no se retracta como otras.

―Mai eres tan fiel a mi hermana que me da tanto tedio.―Bueno tan siquiera tiene a esta desagradable que la cuide, entonces ese sentimiento de inquietud, lo puedo desechar otra vez y volver a lo mío.

―Lo mismo digo Viola eres tan envidiosa, que me causas náuseas tu presencia.

**"Mientras Mai sigue lidiando con Viola, en la época antigua el árbol sagrado sigue con las jóvenes restantes, después de días de que no querían ceder ninguna de las partes"**

―Parece que no me queda de otra las mandaré donde está su general, pero déjenme les advierto muy bien que esto no será gratuitamente, ya que no tenía contemplado hacerlo tan prontamente esto, las maldeciré a todas ustedes.

―¿Maldecirnos?―Pregunta Haruka mirando con preocupación a Mashiro.

―Sí, solo se retirara la maldición cuando ustedes creen un lazo irrompible, con alguien de esa época y si dado caso no lo llegan a conseguir, serán mis guardianes por mil años ustedes deciden si se arriesgan a mi estipulación.―Sentencia el árbol.

―No hay problema aceptamos, pero si por alguna razón Mashiro no llega a cumplir lo estipulado, yo seré quien cargue el castigo.―La pelirrubia sé inca ante el árbol pidiéndole esa petición.

―Capitana Haruka, no lo haga yo podre se lo juro.

"La joven capitana niega con la cabeza dándole entender que en eso no va a ceder, mientras Mikoto se miraba con la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero con la mirada determinada de la primera joven desiste, dándole entender que ella tenía que cuidar a la pequeña si algo malo sucedía en ese convenio, la peli negra aprieta con impotencia su puño y solo calla al presenciar el sacrificio loable que esta por presenciar"

―Si esa es tu decisión Haruka Armitage, si en dado caso que no puedan ni tú y la pequeña doncella crear un lazo, estarás a mi servicio toda la eternidad.

―No hay problema quizás sea divertido estar a tu lado.―Suelta sin rastro de arrepentimiento al tomar esa decisión.

―Bien entonces preparadas.

―Sí.

"El árbol invoca el portal para que se deje ver un enorme torbellino enfrente de las jóvenes, solo que las ramas de este toman un color purpura, tocando el cuerpo a cada una de ellas formándoseles un tatuaje en su brazo, en forma de enredadera"

―Cuando se borre esta marca su maldición habrá terminado, pero si se va extendiendo hasta invadir completamente su brazo, será su sentencia de que ha sucumbido a ella y ni yo podre borrarla, solo habrá una excepción que se anulara su maldición momentáneamente, cuando su vida corra peligro será unos minutos que se eliminara, para después regresar con más fuerza así que no se metan en problemas.

―Entonces es nuestro contrato con usted árbol sagrado.―Dicen las jóvenes.

―A si es les diré sus maldiciones antes que partan, Mikoto te restaré quince años de tu experiencia.

―¿Cómo?

―Haruka tu destreza se diezmara con la maldición de la torpeza.

―¡Qué!

―Y tu pequeña Mashiro perderás tus años de inocencia.

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Ese es mi veredicto...

"Y sin más el torbellino succiona a las jóvenes, sin dejar rastro alguno en ese sitio, mientras el árbol comienza tomar una figura humana femenina y se desliza fuera del bosque con determinación"

―Ahora parece que tengo otro problema que solucionar esa guerrera Miyu, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo al contratar al tramposo hechicero Nagui…

**En la época actual.**

"Unas siluetas se dejan vislumbrar en medio del departamento con armaduras y espadas en mano, Mai que estaba afuera discutiendo con Viola escucha el gran sonido entra enseguida creyendo que su amiga le había pasado algo, pero en cambio nota algo muy inusual en su sala nuevamente"

―¿Tokiha no sabía que tenías una fiesta de disfraces?―Le dice Yukino acomodando sus lentes, para verificar si estaba viendo bien.

―Ni yo.

―¡¿Dónde está nuestra general decidnos?!―Replican las jóvenes que se dispersan para buscar a Natsuki arrebatadoramente, sin percatarse de su entorno.

―¿Qué sucede aquí?―Cuestiona Viola al sentirse ignorada también entro al departamento.

―Ahí está Kuga princesa Minagui―Dice Haruka.

"La joven pelirrubia señala el retrato de la general, que en la foto está haciendo varias muecas en cada una de ellas, se le había tomado Mai en varias ocasiones para su colección anterior de acosadora en potencia"

―Es la general pero como llego a ese estado.

"Mikoto suelta afligida tomando el portarretrato como si fuera la misma Natsuki, que estuviera cargando en sus brazos, mientras una pelirroja le comienza a poner interés a la pelinegra y se le acerca acariciando su cabello con ternura"

―Que linda niña cómo te llamas―Mai encariñada por el encantador tono de sus ojos dorados.

―Como me os dijo ¿niña?―Replica Mikoto.

―Si la única niña del grupo es Mashiro―La pelinegra apunta a su compañera, que en vez de ser una dulce niña era una joven de belleza extraordinaria de veinte años.

―Mikoto que me os pasa―Mashiro llora al notar que su ropa está rota y estaba dejando entrever su cuerpo bien dotado, al ver crecido intempestivamente.

―No os miren o les saco los ojos―Haruka les sentencia a todas, para ir a cubrir a Mashiro con su capa, pero antes de llegar a su destino se tropieza una tras otra con todo, al ser poseedora de la maldición de la torpeza.

"Pero nadie le hace caso observando con atención, pues no entendían que sucedía con las jóvenes, la pelinegra que arrastraba la armadura al quedarle bastante grande, la de cabello lila con la ropa demasiado estrecha para su edad y la que parecía normal hasta que comenzaba a caer a cada segundo pareciendo torpe"

―Mikoto quitaos la armadura e interroga a esas doncellas, para saber cómo regresar a su estado normal a la general.―Le dice Haruka al percatarse, que ella ya no podía pelear de esa manera.

―Díganos quien le hizo esto a mi general.―Señalando la foto.

―Yo le tome la foto a poco no es bonita, me costó mucho que se quedara quieta sin embargo lo logre soy la mejor verdad―Dice la pelirroja orgullosa.

―Llegamos demasiado tarde os mataron a Nat.―Comienza a llorar Mashiro, al creer que habían asesinado a su protectora.

"Mientras todos observan a una joven de ojos azules llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, Mikoto mira a la joven pelirroja con odio y va a paso lento ya que su armadura dorada le arrastraba por su corta estatura, sin embargo lo que Mai distingue es una tierna niña de diez años con un cosplay, que le queda muy enorme"

―Mira que linda se ve con sus ojos dorados, dime pequeña quería imitar a los caballeros del anime, te quedo muy bien el disfraz supongo que eres amiga de la general.―Le revuelve la melena con entusiasmo.

―Escuincla deja de hacer travesuras de una vez―Viola le dice con enojo―Vete a jugar a otra parte que solo necesito hablar con Mai.

―¿Jugar? eso ha dicho doncella desleal, a ver si piensa lo mismo en un momento que las decapite, si os creen que estoy jugueteando.

"Mikoto ágilmente se va sobre las tres jóvenes enfurecida"

―Oh―Dice Mai aplaudiendo al ver que era muy buena a su parecer.

**Minutos Después…**

"Todo la efusividad se había terminado al dejarse ver las tres jóvenes fuertemente amarradas y vigiladas por las jóvenes del pasado, dispuestas a comenzar el interrogatorio sin piedad a como están acostumbras a realizar, para sacar información por las buenas o malas"

―Oye pequeña a tan corta edad se te da el sadomasoquismo―Dice la pelirroja al verse amarrada con el látigo que traía la niña.

―Yo no estoy jugando déjenme ir o las demando por esto―Se queja Viola al verse inmiscuida en ese asunto y ser también amarrada.

―Mashiro amordaza a esa doncella escandalosa.―Le dice la pelirrubia.

―Ni te atrevas a tocarme porque a ti también te mando a la cárcel, diles algo Yukino.

―Señoritas sus disfraces son muy reales y les queda estupendo en especial a esa mujer.―La joven de lentes señalaba Haruka con entusiasmo.

―¡Yukino!

―A claro también si por favor liberan a la señorita Viola, es que a ella no le agrada este tipo de cosas.―Le da una sonrisa amable después de pedir la petición.

―¿Eso es todo Yukino? insúltalas para que me suelten, no te pago tanto para que no sepas defenderme verbalmente.

"Haruka se acerca en medio de tropezones y ve de frente a Viola con enojo"

―Acaso no os puede defender sola, porque le habla de esa manera a la doncella, que se comporta con más decoro que usted―La rubia enojada le cuestiona.

―Capitana no malgaste tu tiempo.

―Como ordene princesa.

―Solo les haré una pregunta a vosotras, díganme si mi general no va a cambiar de forma―Trae consigo la foto con cuidado, al creer que le ocasionaría más daño si la maltrata.

―No seas tonta es una foto a si va a quedar siempre.―Le dice exasperada Viola al estar sujeta por el látigo.

"Mikoto aprieta el portarretrato con rabia al oír a la joven de ojos amatistas, toma su gran espada para desenfundarla en segundos y la pone en el cuello de la pelirroja"

―Di tus últimas palabras.

―¿Yo por qué? si la que hablo fue Viola.―Se queja Mai al sentir que estaban siendo injustos con ella.

―Porque muy pronto te ejecutaré por tu terrible crimen.

―No puedes es contra la ley.

―Soy la princesa del reino os tengo mis propias tierras, por el poder que me concede mi título te sentencio a una muerte instantánea.

―Me vas a matar eso es un desperdicio estoy tan buena y sé que alguien especial me disfrutara.

―Callaos.

―Soy buena en la cama te lo aseguro.

―Que se calle.

―Tienes razón aun eres joven para decirte los placeres de la vida.

―¿Por qué no se calla?

―Mira mi melena pelirroja es como yo fuego pasión.

―Ejecútala ya Mikoto, parece que nunca para de hablar esta doncella.―exasperada se queja la capitana.

"La pelinegra levanta su espada dispuesta a tomar justicia conforme a su ley, pero para la gran fortuna de Mai el teléfono suena y Mashiro de manera desconfiada se acerca golpeándolo y haciendo que se descolgara y entrara la llamada"

―Mai estoy con Natsuki no nos esperes, no vamos a ir a dormir al departamento, ¿ya sabes que va a pasar verdad? así que no te daré más explicaciones.―Dice Shizuru muy entusiasmada.

―No me cuelgues Shiz un pequeño y adorable gremlin me ataca y me quiere matar y te juro que esta vez si no hice nada.

―¿Gremlin?―¿Será un nuevo producto que venden de puerta en puerta?

―Si es un gremlin con ojos dorados muy lindos por cierto, andan en busca de la general.

―Diles a esos vendedores que mañana pueden buscar a Natsuki, que ahora solo me atenderá a mí…

"De esa manera cuelga Shizuru dejando a su amiga a merced de Mikoto y compañía"

―No Shiz, por piedad no me dejes sola…―Llora dramáticamente la pelirroja al notar que perdió la conexión y sentir de nuevo la espada en su cuello…

**A las afueras del Hotel…**

Mi corazón está revolucionado, mis pensamientos están revueltos no me interesa nada más, sus brazos los siento firmemente en mi cuerpo, no sé si es lo correcto entrar al hotel después de su rechazo o estoy empezando mi relación de manera al revés primero darle pasión, para que note el amor extraordinario que siento por ella…

Mi pervertida llama mi atención al llegar a nuestro destino y me saca de mi estado flotante.

―El noble señor me pide que elija una habitación y no se la diferencia.

Me giro y le doy mi tarjeta pidiendo la suite nupcial, nos indica el camino el botones no nos dice nada ya que mi pervertida me tiene tomada como si fuéramos recién casadas, además con su vestimenta elegante si lo representa, noto mi abrigo blanco y me rio por la coincidencia al parecer que si acabamos de contraer nupcias, el del servicio nos deja todo preparado para disfruta nuestra "luna de miel" dejando unas botellas de vino para festejar.

―¿Y para que desea quedarse en este sitio? usted ya posee un hogar.―Dice la general de manera inocente, dándose cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía una posada a su parecer.

―Natsuki en verdad no quería presionar de esta manera y sé que soy una descarada al pedirte esto.

―¿Qué deseas pedirme?

―Quiero que hagamos "eso"

Bien lo dije, ahora si me puedo morir de la vergüenza, pero no me importa lo deseo en verdad, quiero estar en brazos de la mujer que me tiene de la cabeza a los pies, completamente enamorada.

―Creí que no le gustaba que le hiciera "eso"―Dice de manera sonrojada.

―Mentí.

Voy y tomo sus manos y las pongo en mi corazón agitado más al observar sus bellos ojos que me transmiten paz y protección, esta mujer me elijo ante cualquier derroche de dinero que le ofreció mi hermana, me ha protegido sin temor a su propia vida, como no amarla con desesperación al sentirla tan cerca.

"Shizuru se aproxima cada vez más de manera peligrosa a la general, que esta va dando un paso para tras cada vez que ella entra en su territorio"

―Vamos a hacer "eso" ahora mismo.―Suelta jadeante la joven de ojos rojizos.

"Natsuki suelta un suspiro de alivio al escucharla hablar"

―Solo quiere que le haga "eso"―Creí malinterpretar sus acciones, pero solo quiere un beso aunque es algo que me pone nerviosa, si lo podre realizar si solo es rápido.

―Sí.―Le digo con deseo.

"La general detiene su retroceder y toma de los hombros a Shizuru y procede a darle un leve beso en sus labios, casi ni los tocas por temor a tener sentimientos por la peli ocre y después se gira como robot para querer irse de la recamara, al adquirir un sonrojo tremendo en su cara"

―¿Ara?―Dice confundía.

―Que tenga buenas noches mi duquesa.―Se inclina casi conteniendo su respiración.―Escoltaré su lecho en la parte de afuera.

―Espérate ahí.―Le ordena confundida.

―Que os pasa.―Temblándole la voz a la pobre general contesta.

―¿Es todo?―Es lo único que le retumbaba en la cabeza, donde está su derroche de pasión es lo que pensaba a cada instante.

―Claro.―Aun recordaba el contacto, debería correr para sacar esas insanas imágenes de mi mente.

―Me dijiste que eras rápida, pero esto es una idiotez.―Se escucha en forma de reproche.

"Shizuru sujeta el brazo de la general con fuerza y la ve de frente con enojo"

―No te burles de esa manera.―No te burles así de mí, te amo demasiado para que me hagas esto.

―Jamás osaría burlarme de ti, le di lo que usted me pidió.

"La peli ocre se enfurece más al sentirse que la rechazan de nuevo, toma la botella de vino y comienza a beber de manera colérica, acabándose el contenido para tomar otra sin control, enseguida se le acerca la otra joven preocupada por su proceder"

―¿Eso es licor?―Al olfatear el contenido.

―¿Que este si lo conoces?―Se lo dice sarcásticamente.

―Sí lo conozco doncella y no debería tomar de esa manera.

―Déjame en paz lo necesito para olvidarte, no te preocupes ya no te voy a insistir más, sé que no te gusto de esa manera y de seguro tienes ya una mujer, pero por alguna razón no me lo dices.―Le reclama de manera celosa, abriendo otra botella y volvérsela a beber iracunda.

―No tengo otra doncella, mi anillo lo posee usted no puede acusarme de esa manera sin fundamentos.

―¿Entonces por qué eres así conmigo? me das entender que te gusto y después te portas de manera fría y distante, eso es muy doloroso.―Se queja la peli ocre arrastrándole la voz, al tener el efecto del vino muy arriba.―Eres una maldita casanova que ni siquiera puede hacerme "eso"―Le daba leves golpes a la general en medio de su embriaguez.

―¿Quiere que hagamos otra vez "eso"?―Dice de manera nerviosa al recordar, si apenas pudo contenerse en el primer contacto.

―Sí, pero esta vez va a ser a mi manera.

"La joven de ojos rojizos se le encienden las pupilas, al tomar el rostro de la general para darle un beso arrebatador, que la pobre Natsuki se queda estupefacta, al sentir como en su cuerpo se empieza a llenar de un sentimiento insospechado, que la recorre al notar que están profundizando el contacto a cada momento, por la pasión que imprimía Shizuru"

―Ara, esto es a lo que llamo beso―Suelta jadeante una media borracha peli ocre.

―Yo… doncella.―Queda en shock después de ese contacto.

"Shizuru empuja a la general a la cama y se posiciona encima para recórrela con pasión, sus manos toman vida su deseo se libera con cada gota de alcohol, que es asimilada por su torrente sanguíneo"

―¿Qué haces?―Suelta con pánico la general.

―Tu qué crees.―Muerdo mis labios con tentación.

Mi pervertida se quiere ir pero enredo mis piernas en su cintura para aprisionarla, la tomo de su blusa de seda, para verla de frente mientras desabrocho su fino traje.

―Y a esto se le llama hacer "eso" mi sexy Nat…suki.―Muerdo su oreja a la hora de susúrrale mis más bajas intenciones.

―¡Por su majestad!―Dice Natsuki alarmada al sentir las manos de la peli ocre, colándose indebidamente dentro de su pantalón.

―No amor, por Shizuru Fujino ni más ni menos…


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca SD, ey cuando les iba a subir la conti mi compu se le murio el cargador solo me dejo subir el otro cap de la otra historia, asi que esta vez yo no tuve la culpa fue mala suerte jaja y solo x que mi hermano me esta prestando el suyo, lo compadeci con mis suplicas de que seria solo un rato puedo subirselos sin que pasara dos semanas mas que es el tiempo que llega mi otro cargador XD. bueno gracias x sus comentarios a todos y por la espera, que el otro capitulo no prometo nada osea sin compu dos semanas y de ahi despues escribir pues no prometo fecha...hasta la proxima... Si revive mi compu jaja.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

"Las luces de las velas de la habitación del hotel estaban en la plenitud de sus llamas, desprendiendo una aromática esencia en todo alrededor, mientras la hermosa joven de ojos rojizos seguía, besando sin descanso alguno a su acompañante, que la general estaba más confundida al sentir las caricias sobre su cuerpo"

Qué es esto se supone que solo sería hacer "eso", aunque parece que mi duquesa está en lo máximo del cortejo, me besa de nuevo con ardor y va quitándome mi ropaje sin recato alguno.

―¿Fujino?

―No me interrumpas estoy en la mejor parte.―Agitada se lo decía al seguir descendiendo sus besos.

―¿Cuál parte?… ¡oh esa parte!― espérate… ―Alarmada viendo donde la estaban tocando.

―Me dijiste que si podíamos hacer "eso"―Hace una protesta.

―¿Esto se le llama "eso"? creí que solo era un simple beso.―confundida le contestaba.

―Sí, aja a otro pretexto a otra.―Le contestaba incrédula.

―Se lo os juro déjeme asimilarlo primero y entenderlo, por favor.

"La peli ocre se detiene en el último momento al escuchar más o menos, lo que Natsuki le tenía que decir, aun dudosa de la decisión que piensa tomar, ve de frente los ojos jades y suelta un suspiro frustrado, para alejar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la general"

―Ara, digamos que te creo que no sabías lo que significaba, solo supongamos y para que no veas que soy mala, te daré tiempo para que lo entiendas, antes de terminar con lo que empecé.―Se detiene por completo, viéndola intensamente.

―Sabía que usted era una buena doncella.―Le brillaban los ojitos de alivio.―Usted es honorable.

―Gracias mi Natsuki pero te daré tres segundos para que lo entiendas, después de terminar mi conteo quiero que me deshonres en todo lo que quieras.―Mientras le contaba el tiempo dramáticamente relame sus labios y se acercaba gateando de manera sigilosa sobre la cama.

―¡Qué!―ponía sus manos para poner distancia asustada―Mi mente es ágil, pero esto es trampa es muy poco para que logre procesarlo―Me han estafado de gran manera padre, mi duquesa es una bribona.

―Ni modo amor se acabó tu tiempo, lo desperdiciaste de la mala manera, así que en lo que estábamos.

"La peli ocre vuelve a tomar la blusa de la general que esta toda maltrecha, ya por los intentos de ella de quitársela"

―Deteneos, ¿en serio esto no es una broma de su mundo?

―¿Crees que estoy bromeando?―Le dice dolida― ¿En verdad crees que solo quiero verte la cara? ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que te amo?

―¿Me amas?

Ella me ama, me quedo contrariada se supone que la hechicera detestaba esta clase de sentimientos, la detengo con mis brazos queriendo ver su mirada si hay una mentira en ellos.

―No me detengas no lo hagas te lo ordeno maldición.―Golpeo sus brazos con amargura, al percibir que hasta aquí llegaría con ella.

―Sabes que ya no me puedes ordenar, nuestra alianza quebrantó esa barrera de sirviente.

―Solo lo único que quiero es tu amor―la peli ocre agacha su mirada―Pero comprendo que no te gusto de la misma manera que yo te quiero, ¿verdad?

"Aunque pasada de copas la peli ocre entiende que debe detenerse, le sonríe con tristeza a la joven de ojos jades, para tocar su rostro por última vez y se empieza alejar resignada para marcharse y llorar en silencio por el rechazo definitivo"

Sus ojos de desconsuelo de mi duquesa me parten el corazón y hago algo irracional no sé qué me sucede y entro en un sentimiento irreconocible, mi cuerpo actúa antes que mi deber y razón, la tomo de su cadera para que no me deje y la acerco con intensidad hacia mí al notar que si no lo hacía de esa manera, algo me decía que la perdería de alguna manera que mi alma no podría soportarlo ¿qué me ocurre?

"Shizuru está contrariada al sentirse en los brazos de la otra joven, sin embargo la embarga la felicidad en estar en esa posición y corresponde el afecto de la misma manera"

―Ara, mi Natsuki no deberías estarme tentando de esa manera, ya que esta vez no me pienso detener por nada del mundo.

―¿Por su majestad que estoy haciendo?

―Pues creo que esta vez si sabes lo que pasara.

Percibo que mi duquesa me vuelve empujar en el lecho y sigue con sus intensos besos que le comienzo a corresponder, me dejo llevar por la calidez que desprende de ellos, son tan suaves sus labios, sus manos me recorren sin decoros alguno, que me hacen temblar de agitación.

Pero en un momento de lucidez entra en mí ser, al fin al recordar que no debo tener sentimientos ante ella, como lo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo y la desesperación me invade, quiero decirle que esto está sucediendo está mal, por mi bien debo estancar esta acción antes que llegue más lejos.

―Fujino.

―Mmm.

―No debemos.

―Después me dices.

―Pero.

La beso para callarla al notar que me correspondió brevemente, sé que se quiere arrepentir por su acción sin embargo, no dejaré que se marche de mi lado, estaba dispuesta a dejarla momentos atrás pero ella me detuvo, así que no debería quejarse en este momento.

Así que con un solo movimiento quito la última prenda de su traje, para quedar contemplándola como la gloriosa golosina que observe desde el primer momento que la vi, mi pervertida es muy bella y más al notar su exquisita lencería color negro, no quito mis ojos de ella y mi pasión aumenta, no sé quién tuvo ese gusto tan extraordinario ya que le queda a la perfección a su anatomía, pero se lo agradezco de antemano ya que pienso disfrutarlo sin reparo alguno, muerdo cerca de su hombro y oigo un gemido de su parte, ahí está lo que esperaba descorazonadamente.

―Parece que no te soy indiferente como creía mi Natsuki.

―Me es indiferente―Suelta con pánico.

―Ara, quieres comprobar que no es cierto.

―Os juro que no siento nada―Sus ojos dilatados al estremecerse por el contacto de la peli ocre.

―Y si hago esto.―Acaricia sus pechos sin tener una prenda de por medio.

―¡Oh!―Suelta un gemido involuntario al sentirla.

―Vez mi Natsuki no es honesta con su linda boquita, pero tu cuerpo me responde lo que tú no quieres aceptar.

Al no oír más reclamos de mi pervertida, voy desnudando su cuerpo para sentirla lo he visto tantas veces de lejos desnuda, pero tenerla a mi disposición me llena todos mis sentidos, vuelvo a darle un beso antes de terminar de quitarle la última prenda de su lencería, su jadeo se intensifica en cada contacto que le doy, mis manos van descendiendo desde su cuello, hago una escala prolongada en sus pechos y disfrutarlos sin dejar un centímetro sin explorar, antes de llegar a su delicioso manjar.

―Te amo tanto mi Natsuki, tanto que quiero que seas mía en este preciso momento.

Por su majestad que me está ocurriendo, cada vez que dice que me ama, mi cuerpo vibra a su proclamación estoy sintiendo un sentimiento más fuerte a cada momento, mi ser se estremece mi voz sale con unos sonidos que no creí tener en los aposentos con una doncella, no debo permitir que me invada la pasión por mi duquesa, estoy desesperada y más al sentir sus dedos llegar a mi intimidad y por algún motivo no quiero quitarla, pero mi boca es la que habla por mi razón, ya que mi cuerpo entero se está entregando a cada caricia que me es otorgada.

―Es usted un ser maligno.―La acuso en medio de mis gemidos.

―Soy tu ser maligno― Dice Shizuru embriaga por la excitación al oírla, que está disfrutando sus embates.

―¿Cómo?

―Si quieres jugar a los roles por mí no hay problema, pues yo soy tu ser maligno, tu hechicera, tu chica sailor moon, lo que sea pero estate quieta por unos segundos quieres.

―No te quiero dejar aun desamparada, quiero velar por tu bienestar más tiempo.― No debo tener este sentimiento me es prohibido.

―Si quieres velar por mi bienestar, entonces no me detengas más.

Me siento arrinconada por mi duquesa por más que trate de alejarme, me topé con que ya no tengo más argumentos por dar, además mi cuerpo está desprendiendo una temperatura superior, solo sé por mi autocontrol es eficaz no la he mancillado, pero aun así necesito frenarme ahora mismo, no sé qué me sucede una llama intensa me invade cada vez que la veo y me está nublando el juicio, tengo que buscar una manera de enfriarlo y recuerdo la tal medicina de este mundo, repaso en mi mente que al ingerirlas me dio sueño, eso debe ayudarme en este momento de apuros, debo adormecer este inquietante sentimiento que me quema por dentro.

"La general ve la bolsa de la peli ocre en el extremo de la cama y arrastra su mano aunque temblorosa al sentir que de nuevo están acariciándola con ímpetu, alcanza su objetivo después de unos segundos y comienza a revisarlo al creer que puede tener el medicamento, mientras una peli ocre sigue en lo suyo"

―¿Qué haces amor?

―Voy a dormir.

―Ara, eso lo haces después que terminemos.

"La general al fin toma un frasco rosa con dificultad"

―Lo tengo.―Grita aliviada de que podrá detenerse, antes de cometer una locura.

Noto como mi pervertida saca las píldoras que me dejo Mai, dizque para aumentar el libido que le dio el adivino, pero la pregunta ¿qué demonios hacían en mi bolsa? dios mío de seguro la zonza de mi amiga las guardo ahí de contrabando, no ve que sin ellas soy una lujuriosa en potencia, me comienzo a reír frenéticamente, estoy perdida necesito alguien sensato que me diga un consejo bueno, oficialmente estoy borracha ya que veo dos de mis sexis Natsukis muy bien dotadas enfrente de mí, dispuesta a ingerirlas.

―Ara ¿Mis Natsukis esas pastillas sabes para qué son?―Le digo con picardía.

―Claro que sí, ya no soy tan ignorante de lo que hay en este mundo, así que no me impidáis que las tome.

―Impedírtelo jamás, es más tomate las que quieras.

―Muy bien mi duquesa esto lo hago por el bien de las dos, se los aseguro.

"La general se toma varias pastillas como si nada, dejando a la peli ocre sorprendida al notar lo que hizo"

―Ara, no sabía que ocupabas de estos métodos, para que estuvieras a tono― nota mental debo comprar muchas de esos frascos de ahora en adelante.

"La general comienza a sudar levemente y cuando levanta su vista y ve a Shizuru se le acelera más el corazón de en vez de apaciguarlo, su cuerpo comienza a temblar al observar las piernas de la peli ocre con mucha atención"

―Fujino usted es muy hermosa.―Le dice con un tono demasiado estimulado.

―¡Y hasta ahorita te das cuenta!―Eso si me enojo estaré borracha, pero eso no quiere decir que no lastime mi ego.

―Ya me había percatado desde hace mucho, usted es la doncella más hermosa que mis ojos hayan contemplado.

―Ara, hasta que escucho un cumplido de tu parte.

"La joven de cabello cobalto toca el rostro de la peli ocre y su cuerpo explota en una excitación sin precedentes, en cuestión de segundos, se cambian los papeles ahora ellas se acerca de manera peligrosa y le quita el abrigo de manera salvaje, dejando ver un vestido muy ligero de la joven de ojos rojizos"

―Mi pervertida creó que me gusta más, cuando tienes la cara de espanto.―Dice la peli ocre entusiasmada por lo que está sucediendo.

"La general sigue anhelando tocar más a Shizuru y sin tapujos la acaricia, encima de su ropa ansiosamente"

―Fujino.

Siento su potente voz, que me enciende mi Natsuki todos mis sentidos, me toma de la cintura fuertemente y comenzamos a besarnos fogosamente hasta escuchar nuestras respiraciones más intensamente y en medio de nuestro desenfreno me habla.

―Noquéame.―Es una súplica interna que sale con fuerza.

―¿Por qué?

Siento su mano subir intempestivamente por mi muslo y llegar donde nunca creí que llegarían a tocarme.

―Ara.

―Hágalo no podre resistir más, no sé qué me pasa mi autocontrol no sirve.

―Quien te dijo que te contuvieras, si te gusto tócame.

―¡No debo!―Dice con miedo la general.

―¿Confías en mí?―Acaricio su hermoso rostro, no sé a qué le tiene miedo, pero quiero que en mis brazos puedo liberarla.

―Por supuesto en usted sí, pero en mí no puedo confiar, que tal que incumplo mi juramento después de lo que pase este día.

"Shizuru no entiende de que promesa habla Natsuki, pero al ver su rostro afligido la besa con cariño"

―Entonces no te preocupes amor yo tomaré la responsabilidad, de lo que pase aquí esta noche, también a lo que le temes tanto yo te protegeré, con la misma intensidad que tú los has mostrado conmigo...

"La general ya no puede más, su juicio se nubla al ver los ojos rojizos de su acompañante tan sinceros y tiernos que la desarman completamente, mientras Shizuru ve el cambio drástico en los ojos jades"

―Mi duquesa no necesita tomar responsabilidad de mis emociones, si caigo en sus redes estoy gustosa dar mi vida por ello.

"La joven de cabello cobalto toma de manera amorosa a Shizuru, se acerca para besarla con cariño sus besos son pausados, sus manos quitan todas las prendas que estorbaban para dejarla en la desnudez, eso se estaba tornando más tranquilo la atmosfera más que dominada por la pasión, la general era llevada por un sentimiento más allá de su entendimiento, mientras la peli ocre comenzó a temblar de emoción, al percibir que eso le agradaba más que cualquier desenfreno de su parte, sentía que le transmitan todo ese sentimiento que se había guardado para ella"

Los labios de mi duquesa me besan de manera cálida y sin pensármelo más, me hundo en lo que va a ser mi perdición mi más bella perdición, ya que este día consumaré mi alianza para no dar vuelta atrás…

**En el departamento…**

"Las jóvenes del futuro comenzaron a distinguir al fin su alrededor asustadas, todas las reacciones que tuvo la joven de ojos jades, está sucediendo de nuevo enfrente de la pelirroja, mientras esta comenzó a creer, que si era una obra literaria ya que se parecían los diálogos, Mikoto se exalta por ver las luces de fuera y notar que estaban en una altura muy grande"

―Oye tu doncella desleal que magia es esta, si no la anulas te mataré.

―Pues si me matas, no veras de nuevo a la general.―Dice Mai a la defensiva.

―Ella ya está muerta.

―Claro que no, recuerdas que me llamaron y la menciono mi amiga, ella está viva.

―Qué tal que es truco para engañarnos.

―Mira mocosa Kuga es demasiado fuerte, si tanto la conoces sabrás muy bien que antes de tocarle un cabello, nos descuartiza con esa fuerza bruta que posee.―Viola les dice más enfurecida que nada.

―La doncella escandalosa tiene razón.―Dice la capitana Haruka al recordar las habilidades de su superior.

"Mikoto después de haber escuchado que su general posiblemente estaba viva, estaba dejando pasar su ira y no matar a la pelirroja, que ya se le notaba el rostro cansado al estar en esa posición siendo monitoreada de cerca por la princesa, mientras a Viola la amordazo Mashiro por órdenes de Haruka al no soportar sus chillidos, entretanto se volvía escuchar otro estruendoso ruido al ver quebrado otra cosa la pelinegra, al haberse tropezado con el florero por lo estrecho del departamento"

―No, ese me costó muy caro.―Dice Mai al ver otro de sus objetos ser destrozados en su presencia―A este ritmo no quedara nada salvo gracias a ustedes.―Las acusa.

―Pues no se preocupe, ya que en el mundo de los muertos no los ocupara―Le dice Mikoto amenazándola de nuevo.

―Qué mala eres conmigo gremlin, ¿pues qué te hice para que trates así?

"La niña de ojos dorados arrastrando aun su armadura, toma el rostro de la pelirroja con rudeza, mientras sus miradas chocan con intensidad Mai empieza a sentir un leve escalofrió, al notar que levantan la espada en su contra con más furia, cierra los ojos instintivamente al creer que en verdad seria su muerte"

―Dios que fea forma de morir aún no he amado como debería y que injusto que me asesine una mini bestia Psicótica.

"Pero en vez de sentir el filo sobre su cuerpo, Mai solo siente que sus ataduras han sido cortadas y Mashiro entendiendo las señales de Mikoto, le pasa con temor el teléfono a la pelirroja al creer que estaba embrujado"

―Quiero ver a la general.―Le apunta el aparato―Haga su magia.

―Sabes que es una imprudencia llamarlas, no me harán caso.―Decía mientras se Sobaba sus muñecas por la magulladura que le causaron.

―¿Por qué? la general vendrá enseguida al saber que hemos venido a buscarla.―Replica Haruka en una esquina, para no seguir haciendo el ridículo y caerse cada vez que camina.

―¿Qué crees que está haciendo en medio de la noche fuera de su hogar, de en vez de estar aquí?―Suelta picarona la pelirroja.

―Nuestra general está combatiendo.―Dice orgullosa la capitana pelirrubia.

―Bueno es una forma de decirlo―Dice Mai riéndose con perversión― digamos que cuerpo a cuerpo está luchando y sin descanso, me pregunto quién ganara si mi amiga o la general.

―Natsuki va a ganar sin duda alguna, es muy ágil con sus manos y nadie a podida con su gran destreza.―La pelinegra interviene fieramente.

―Wao que maldita suerte tienes Shiz.

―Pero díganos quien es el hostil con el que está luchando la general.―pregunta Haruka queriendo tener más información del presunto villano.

―¿Cuál enemigo? no me entendieron lo que ocurre es que se la están comiendo ¿o será al revés?―Poniendo sus ojos lujuriosos y su imaginación a la máxima expresión.

―Se la están devorando―Suelta preocupada Mikoto.― ¿Qué clase de animal podría causarle tal daño? díganos donde esta para rescatarla.―Enfundando su espada enseguida y se pone en posición de quererse marchar del sitio de inmediato.

―No hay remedio no me comprendes aun eres una niña.―Suspira derrotada, al creer que el diálogo con alguien de primaria sería una tontería y además demasiado pervertido hasta para ella dar esa clase de explicaciones.

―¿Que os hicieron a mi Nat?―Pregunta con inocencia Mashiro, al notar la cara de preocupación de sus dos acompañantes.

"Mai enseguida se gira mirando a la joven y se acerca para tomar sus hombros entusiasmada, de que podía hablar con alguien de edad más madura y podría razonar y que entendiera que no debía interrumpir a sus compañeras de departamento"

―Bueno a ti si te puedo responder, pues se quedó en un hotel para hacer "eso" con Shiz.

―No entiendo.―dice de manera dulce Mashiro abriendo sus ojos azules con curiosidad y ver a la pelirroja con mucha duda.

―¿No entiendes?―Frunciendo el ceño extrañada― Bueno te explicaré pero creo que a tu edad es innecesario―Mai toma aire y dice sin pena su comentario― bueno en pocas palabras se acostaron, tuvieron relaciones, hicieron el amor, se dieron calor mutuo―Cada palabra que soltaba hacia una imitación dando entender gráficamente a lo que se refería.

"Mikoto y Haruka se ponen pálidas y corren a taparle los oídos y ojos a la joven Mashiro, mientras la inocente trataba de deducir lo que decían"

―Doncella vuelve a decirle esas palabras a la niña, la ejecutaré con mis propias manos.―Le dice la pelinegra avergonzada.

―Oh, perdón no me acordaba que estabas aquí gremlin, pero la que debe taparse los oídos eres tú, no debes escuchar palabras de adulto, sé que eres una buena niña y ve siéntate en el rincón, para seguir hablando de mujer a mujer con ella.―Señalando a Mashiro.

"La princesa suelta un suspiro exasperada y no le hace caso a la pelirroja y le da un manotazo al sentir que esta acaricia de nuevo su cabello con confianza y se aleja de esta para acercarse con preocupación junto con Haruka a la joven de ojos azules"

―¿Dime capitana que hizo Nat?―Se gira y ve a la pelirrubia con curiosidad.

―Se puso a jugar―Dice Haruka nerviosa tratando de explicarle lo que paso.

―Yo también quiero jugar y más si es con luchas―Dice Mashiro entusiasmada.

"La pelirrubia le da una súplica silenciosa a la peli negra, para que la ayude, esta se inclina y toma la mano de la joven de cabello lila y comienza hablarle con cuidado, para consternación de Mai que no comprendía porque se comportaban tan extrañamente una niña de diez años"

―De esa clase de juegos no son para ti Mashiro.

―No entiendo Nat siempre juega conmigo―Se queja la joven de ojos azules.

"Mai se pone pálida al entender que la otra joven tenía amoríos con Natsuki y recuerda enseguida como es Shizuru de posesiva y se dispone arreglar el asunto a su manera, antes que su amiga se entere de lo que ella cree que está sucediendo"

―Mashiro verdad.―Dice Mai al intervenir en la conversación.

―Sí.

―No eres la prometida rica de la general, que su familia obligó a casarse contigo y por eso huyo de su mansión ensueño.

―¿Mi prometida?―Se gira la cabello lila, para enfrentar a la peli negra― ¿Mikoto eso no se decide hasta que cumpla los quince años?

―No le hagas caso no está en sus cabales, doncella vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a la niña y la ejecutaré.―Le dice la pelinegra avergonzada.

"Pero Mai no le hace caso para nada y se pone de frente con la joven de ojos azules, para asombro de Haruka por irrespetar de esa manera a Mikoto"

―Como te atreves doncella desvergonzada, darle la espalda a nuestra princesa.

―Mira contigo no es la cosa rubiecita así que haz silencio, solo quiero señalarle algo a Mashiro―Toma los hombros con cuidado de la joven― no te digo esto por ser mala persona es solo para ayudarte, olvídate de la general ya tiene dueña y para acabarla es de mi amiga, que tiene una personalidad muy oscura aunque lo oculte es medio psicópata, así que no trates de arrebatársela porque tu vida correrá peligro.

―¿Mikoto ella cree que Nat es mi prometida?

―¿No lo eres?―Dice Mai incrédula.

―Por supuesto que no, como calumnia a nuestra general de esa manera tan deshonrosa, es su protegida que mente tan más retorcida tiene usted, antes que me arrepienta de tenerla aun respirando, tráiganos a Kuga ahora mismo.

―Ya te dije que no entra la llamada, no puedo comunicarme con ellas.

―Pues no sé cómo le va a hacer con su magia inservible, ya que no tengo mucha paciencia además aún no le os creo que nuestra general, haga algo indecoroso con una doncella sin tener un compromiso de por medio.―Sus ojos dorados se oscurecen al defender a su general.

―Lo tiene con la señorita Shizuru, hasta salió un reportaje de ello hace meses―Dice Yukino al intervenir de manera tranquila.

―¡Eh!

―Oh, claro que sí, hasta la general le dio ese argolla que tiene un lobo grabado, Shiz lo posee ahora.―Aunque mi amiga diga que la rechazaron, nadie te batea y te regala cosas que a mi parecer tiene más valor que lo que vendió.

―Eso no es posible, ella jamás entregaría su anillo de manera irresponsable, estoy segura de que os equivocan.

―Pues lamento informarte que no me equivoco.―Dice la pelirroja sin ninguna muestra de querer retractarse de lo dicho.

"Las tres jóvenes quedan consternadas por la noticia, la pelinegra dejándose caer en el regazo de Mashiro y Haruka quedando algo contrariada por la noticia"

―Natsuki en verdad se desposó con una doncella de este mundo―Dice la pelinegra dándose la vuelta al no creer lo que escucha.

―Ustedes si son raritas.―Dice Mai al verle su semblante sorprendido.

**Al día siguiente en la habitación del hotel.**

"Se dejaba entrever una hermosa peli ocre con su espectacular cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas, que despierta poco a poco algo desorientada tocando su tobillo y cabeza con dolor, al abrir sus ojos de tonalidad rojiza cautivante, se percata de inmediato de su desnudez de manera protectora toma las sabanas y cubre su cuerpo expuesto, se gira a su lado derecho al sentir la presencia de alguien más y alarmada quita la esponjosa almohada, para descubrir el rostro apacible de una exquisita joven de cabello cobalto en las mismas condiciones que ella"

―¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?!

Le doy un empujón asustada a esta pervertida de nivel mayor, mientras trato de recordar que diablos hice ayer, mi mente es un caos, mientras noto varias píldoras desparramadas en la cama, pero eso lo dejo a un lado viendo a mi acompañante dormir plácidamente, toco su espalda con cuidado al notar una leve mordida en ella, ¿ay diablos no me digan que yo se lo hice?

Me desespero y quiero aclarar la duda, ¿pues qué demonios hicimos?, noto los muebles de la habitación están desordenados, mi abrigo esta rasgado a la mitad mi cuerpo esta adolorido a sabiendas la razón.

Esperen, esperen, recuerdo algo estaba tomada y ¿me le insinué a Natsuki? No eso no es un recuerdo es una idiotez, estoy demente que clase de pensamientos tan desquiciados tengo, ya estoy revolviendo la fantasía con la realidad, sigo moviendo a la pervertida desesperada, para una explicación lógica para esta posición…

―Natsuki despierta.

¿Qué le pasa? más que dormida parece inconsciente.

―Si no te despiertas te vestiré de conejo nuevamente.

Parece que me entendió mi amenaza aun en su inconciencia, comienza a moverse en la cama con disgusto y empieza hablarme dormida.

―No ser maligno… no me pongo eso de nuevo cualquier castigo menos que reste mi honor.―Balbuceaba la general asustada.

―Necesito preguntarte algo importante por favor, despierta.

Parece que es inútil que vuelva en sí, ni modo le preguntaré de este modo no puedo con la duda, tomo respiración también el valor y lo digo.

―¿Hicimos "eso"?

"La general me dio dormida se incorpora y se hinca en la cama en su estado desnudo y toma de los hombros a la peli ocre"

―No puedo responderle mi duquesa, ya que ese término es muy confuso en este momento para mí―Después de terminar esas frases se vuelve a desplomar sin más.

"Shizuru se queda completamente en conmoción al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria y siente un leve ardor en su entrepierna, al momento de sentirlo se deja caer la sabana, que cubría su desnudez al comenzar a tener pequeños flechazos en su memoria"

―¡Oh, mi god!

¿En serio eso le hice? Recuerda Shiz que sucedió exactamente ah, sí tome mucho vino, si voy bien que más ah, claro, después acorrale a mi pervertida después le dije.

―Santa perversión.

Ay, no con un demonio díganme que no abuse de ella y que después hice que abusara de mí, eso suena tan ilógico y retorcido hasta para mí.

"Se escucharon sus gritos agudos por todo el hotel de la peli ocre, desesperada para que le dijeran que no era una abusadora, mientras sacudida a una general totalmente dormida"

**En el departamento.**

―Ya entro el alba haga su magia de nuevo.―Mikoto señalando la luz solar.

―Ya te dije que no entra la llamada.―Muy cansada decía Mai al perder la cuenta, de decir lo mismo toda la noche y madrugada.

―Pues que tanto está haciendo para que se demore, de seguro me engaña para tener más tiempo por su vida.

―Pues que crees que lo iban a hacer una vez, yo no tengo la culpa que sigan de lujuriosas.

―Os mataré por levantarle falsos a mi general.

"Para fortuna de Mai, vuelven a llamar por teléfono y dejan que conteste, para asombro de las jóvenes del pasado al volver escuchar una leve voz por ese objeto desconocido por ellas"

―¡Mai ya no soy virgen!―Dice entre feliz y consternada la peli ocre.

"La pelirroja se le olvida de inmediato que está en la cuerda floja su vida y entra en la actitud de libidinosa en potencia importándole muy poco, que la pequeña Mikoto tenga amenazada su vida con la espada en su garganta, a punto de cortarle el cuello"

―Bueno ya era hora Shiz que te pusiera las pilas.

―Pero no recuerdo como paso, bueno solo un poco.

―Explícamelo que no entiendo.―Mai le da un manotazo a la espada, como si estuviera espantando un insecto para poder comprender mejor lo que sucede, mientras la pelinegra se cruza de brazos asombrada por la actitud que está tomando.

―Me emborrache y creo no estoy segura, no me des crédito a mis palabras, ya que ni yo estoy cuerda en este momento.

―Shiz que hiciste y déjate de rodeos.―Se levanta y da vueltas en el departamento con mucha curiosidad, entretanto todas las demás se le quedan viendo sin entender que sucede.

―Creo que la obligue.―suelta afligida la peli ocre y más al ver la marca que le dejo en el hombre a la joven de cabello cobalto.

―Ha, ha, eres bárbara.―Se tira al piso doblegada del carcajeo.

―No te rías, que no es un chiste Mai.―Se enoja la peli ocre.

―Es que en verdad quieres que te crea que forzaste a esa mujer, que derroto a cuanto sujeto tenía encima y tu amiga no es para demeritar tu condición física, pero no puedes con ella claro solo que tengas una sartén en la mano, mientras no veo cómo.

―Es que me le insinué descaradamente.―Dice avergonzada, mientras observaba a su lado a Natsuki completamente desnuda.

―Dime algo nuevo, siempre lo has hecho eres una coquetona y más con tu ya hembra.

―¿Hembra? En serio Tokiha deja de decir sandeces y ponte seria de una vez.―Le exige la peli ocre.

―Ya está bien no te pongas así, ahora que caigo en la cuenta no me digas que te dejaste comer, pero no te la comiste Shiz, no eres tan lenta dime mi pequeña saltamontes, acaso desperdiciaste la oportunidad de tu vida en echártela.

―No, pues eso para que negarlo si me la comí todita, no me acuerdo bien de lo que sucedió, pero la deje toda marcada para dar fe de mi fechoría, soy de lo peor Mai no me va a perdonar.―Retuerzo las sabanas de como la voy a ver de frente después de lo que le hice.

―Esa es mi amiga marca lo que es tuyo.

―¿No mes estás comprendiendo verdad? soy de lo peor.

―Shiz no empieces que tú y yo sabemos bien, que lo santurrón no es lo tuyo admite que te gusto, solo pregúntale directamente si se lo hiciste sin su consentimiento y ya.

―No puedo tener una conversación decente con ella.

―¿Por qué?

―Está totalmente fuera de combate.―Toma la mano de Natsuki para ver si despierta y la mueve varias veces sin tener resultados.

―Uy, con que presumiéndome eres una mujer voraz, mira que dejarla así debiste darle duro a la hilacha.

―Mai que demonios, ayúdame y deja la perversión aun lado, te estoy diciendo que no me acuerdo exactamente qué sucedió, además no sé por qué no reacciona estoy preocupada.

―¿Oye no habrás abusado de ella verdad?―La pelirroja se ríe de solo imaginarlo.

―No me acuerdo.

―Una ultrajadora con falta de memoria que conveniente.

―¡Tokiha!

―Ya está bien me voy a tomar las cosas seriamente―Se lo promete verbalmente, pero en sus pensamientos niega dementemente ya que es simplemente su naturaleza, burlarse de esas situaciones― checa su pulso capaz que la mataste con tu fogosidad.

―Si tiene Mai y respira toda la cosa.

―Y entonces si no la mataste de tanta pasión, ¿Por qué me hablas?, dime que te sucede en verdad.

―Quería pedirte un consejo, para cuando despierte de ese estado, como debo tratarla me disculpo o hago como si no pasó nada.

―Mira no digas ridiculeces Shiz, ya avanzaste mucho ahora no te eches para atrás, así que calma tu remordimiento y échatela de nuevo te doy permiso, eso sí ya no tomes nada para que me cuentes con mejor detalle.

"La princesa se enfurece al notar que la pelirroja se había desviado de su objetivo e intervine en la conversación, después de minutos de desesperación y se acerca para empezar a gritar agudamente, a un lado del teléfono al creer que de ese modo podría localizar a su general"

―Oye tú malhechora espero que no hayas tocado a nuestra general.

―Gremlin estate quieta ella está bien.

―Os jura.

―Claro solo se la devoraron toda la noche.

―Y eso en qué sentido vuestro es estar salvo.

―En muchos, pero no puedo explicártelos ya que aun eres una niña.

―Ara.―La peli ocre se separa del teléfono al sentir el fuerte ruido, del otro lado del auricular y la plática confusa del otro lado.

―Si no os quieres que esta doncella pelirroja quede decapitada por mi espada, tráeme de inmediato a la general viva entiendes.―Mikoto vuelve a poner la espada en la garganta de la pelirroja.

―¿Qué sucede Mai?

―Nada tú sígueme contando, nos quedamos que te robaron tu tesorito, cierta pirata seductora de ojos jades.

―Shizuru nos tienen secuestradas trae de una maldita vez aquí a tu novia, para que me dejen ir.―Después del todo el esfuerzo que hizo en toda la madrugada, se había quitado la mordaza al fin Viola y empieza a hablar de nuevo.

―¿Secuestradas? es cierto Mai.

―Claro que no.

"La pelirroja siente que no puede interrumpirlas de esa manera, así que piensa una solución de inmediato, para no preocupar a su amiga"

―Shiz no le hagas caso a tu hermana está loca por saber dónde andas, no te preocupes sigue con lo tuyo que me puedo aguantarla más tiempo.

―Ay, dios mío Tokiha, en serio no hay problema.

―Ninguno, bueno solo hazme el favor de grabar a la general con tu celular y me lo mandas.

―Eh.

―Solo hazlo necesito pruebas de que no la mataste.

―Mira Mai nosotras compartimos mucho, pero mi Natsuki está fuera de límites, no la voy a grabar desnuda para que te deleites.―Dice muy celosa.

―Shiz, deja de marcar territorio que eso ya lo hiciste de manera descarada, no te estoy diciendo que se lo tomes desnuda, bueno si quieres no me quejo.

―Tokiha.

―Ok, solo era una sugerencia si no quieres pues no, bien solo grábala asegurándote que enfoque su rostro y que demuestre que está viva y ya no preguntes más, confía en mí como tu amiga incondicional, después me agradecerás por ello.

"Shizuru algo contrariada por el tono de voz de la pelirroja, empieza a grabar con cuidado a Natsuki y que por ningún motivo se vea de más su cuerpo, enfoca su rostro y va quitando en medio de caricias sus cabellos que le estorbaba para tenerla bien enfocada"

―Ey.―Le habla la pelirroja al notar que había pasado mucho tiempo a su parecer.

―Si―Suelta jadeante la peli ocre al seguir con sus caricias.

―¿Acaso te pedí un video porno?

―No.

―Entonces deja de hacer esos sonidos extraños por el teléfono y mándame lo que te pedí.

―Perdón es que ella es tentadora, pero ya está te lo acabo de enviar, espero por tu bien que no vayas a hacer una de tus cochinadas con lo que te mande.

"Mai no le hace caso a la peli ocre y cuelga enseguida para revisar su teléfono, notando el video y después enseñárselo a la pequeña Mikoto"

―Natsuki―Grita entusiasmada la princesa arrebatándole el aparato a la pelirroja y lo ve como si fuera una deidad―¿cómo la os saco de ese pequeño calabozo?

―¿…?

―Sabe cuántas dificultades tuvimos que pasar, para estar contigo, si esta doncella pelirroja la perjudico ahora mismo la mataré.

―¿…?

―¡General!

"Mikoto queda decepcionada porque Natsuki no le contestaba"

―Mira pequeña ella está viva, me crees ahora.

―Sí, pero si no la trae enseguida la decapitaré.

―No, gremlin la general es mi rehén ahora si quieres que no le haga nada y la deje en ese aparato para siempre debes obedecerme.

"Mai pensando que era hora de engañar, ya que se había cansado del juego y cuando la pelirroja miraba que ella no era divertido sacaba su lado audaz para salirse con la suya"

―Usted es vil.―Le dice la princesa.

―Uy, qué bonito cumplido―Se ríe con su maldad la pelirroja― entonces que deciden me obedecen o su general se quedara de ese modo.

"Haruka deja su estado defensivo contra Mai, mientras a la pelirroja le brilla la mirada al notar, que ella era la manda más en ese instante y mientras recuerda lo que se acaba de perder al estar en esa situación"

―Sabes que acabas de interrumpir el mejor chisme de mi vida.

―¿Chisme?

―Además, también se trataba de la general san.

―Sé todo de Natsuki no ocupo su información.

―No lo creo.

―Réteme.

―Sabias que tenía una cicatriz en su espalda.

―¡…!

―Vez no sabías, dime a que le tiene miedo a la general.

―La general no le tiene miedo a nada,

―Si le tiene a las botargas y a mi amiga, strike dos.

―Mentirosa.

―Es cierto no la conocerá muy bien, pero sé que le tiene miedo a esas dos cosas, pero bueno dejemos eso de lado, así que supongo que tienes que hacerme caso, ¿Mikoto es tu nombre verdad?

―No os permito que me llame de esa manera, usted tiene a nuestra general solo por eso la obedeceré, pero no por eso debe tener esa confianza conmigo.

―Princesa no le levante la voz, quizás la haga enojar y mate a Nat―Le dice Mashiro en forma de regaño.

―Si debes disculparte conmigo creíste que mate a la general san, lo único que hice fue sacarle una inofensiva foto, ni siquiera se la hice como dios la trajo al mundo, fuiste cruel conmigo.

―Como os se atreve a tan siquiera sugerirme que me disculpe, pero me las cobrare y le cortare la garganta un día menos pensado, así que cuidaos de mí.

―Princesa calme su temperamento, recuerde que es el por el bienestar de Kuga.―Le dice la pelirrubia.

―Esto es una ridiculez Mai diles a esta panda de circo, que me suelten o te juro que me las pagaras.―Le dice Viola súper enojada.

―Como os atreve amenazarla en nuestra presencia debemos mantenerla a salvo hasta que no os traiga a Kuga, usted no debe valorar para nada su vida.―Le dice la pelirrubia en tono amenazador, queriendo desenfundar su espada pero se corta con ella por accidente.

―Capitana Haruka.―Dice Mikoto preocupada.

―Calmaos estoy bien, porque me toco la maldición de ser torpe ese le quedaba mejor a Mashiro.

―Qué mala eres.―Se queja la joven ojo azul.

―Cuáles son sus nombres.―Pregunta Mai.

―Mi nombre es Haruka capitana del ejército Kuga desde mis inicios.

―Soy Mikoto Minagui comandante y princesa del reino.

―Y yo Mashiro la protegida de Nat, desde el fallecimiento de mis padres.

―Por ahí hubiera empezado que son amigas de la general que sorpresa―¿Se habrán escapado de la misma mansión lujosa de ensueño?

―Discúlpanos por lesionar su cuerpo, espero que no se tome como ofensa y trate de dañar a Kuga―Dice la capitana Haruka al notar la herida en las manos de la pelirroja.

―Estoy bien gracias.―La pelirroja lo toma como un signo de amabilidad.

―¿En serio? a mí me maltratan y con Mai se portan de repente muy bien, te digo debo tener una maldición encima.―Se queja airada Viola.

―No doncella las únicas malditas somos nosotras.

―Mai arregla esto ya recuerda que soy una Fujino y aun puedo perjudicarlas si eso quiero.

"La pelirroja al no querer tener más problemas habla con las desconocidas"

―Bueno pequeña no sé si es mucho pedir pero pueden soltarlas, la que tiene el color de cabello peli ocre como sea, pero a Yukino no la traten mal.

―Como desee.

**"Mikoto se quita la armadura sin mucha dificultad al ser muy grande para ella, para liberar y sacar a las intrusas a su punto de vista, pero antes que suceda ese incidente ingresa Nao al departamento como juan por su casa al notar que no tenía seguro la puerta y ve amordazada a la joven de ojos amatistas y se comienza a mofar"**

―Cabeza hueca así te miras mejor quietecita.

―Mira desarrapada de en vez de estarte burlando deberías ayudarme, estas desconocidas me han secuestrado y amenazado mi vida.

"Nao se gira y ve a una niña, una rubia inclinada tocándose una herida, junto con una joven muy delicada tratando de ayudarla en curarla y no viendo peligro a su parecer pasa de largo lo dicho por Viola"

―No está Kuga.―Le pregunta Nao a Mai.

―No, por el momento no está ¿quién eres?

―Soy la detective Nao Yuuki.

"Mai al reconocer el apellido y recordar que le habían contado Natsuki de ella, le ofrece de inmediato algo de comer que esta declina la oferta"

―Bien entonces me voy dile a Kuga que me contacte, ah y otra cosa, ¿No tiene problemas con ellas?―Al observar las espadas de las jóvenes, pensando que quizás sí podrían estar en peligro.

―No pasa nada detective, ellas son amigas cercanas de Natsuki y quisieron jugar al secuestro con la niña―Revuelve la melena de Mikoto nuevamente, para molestia de esta que tenía una cara de enfurruñada― pero ya ve como es Viola de exagerada.

―Que exagerada ni que nada, a mí sí me secuestraron así que las denunciaré por esto.

"Mientras Viola sigue amenazándolos que los va a demandar a todos, la pelirroja suspira y toma la iniciativa de ayudar a Kuga y las amigas de esta"

―Yo me encargo de la hueca, que si la tocan puede que tengan problemas, no sabe diferenciar de un juego inocente de niños sin embargo, conmigo no pasara nada.

Nao toma a Viola como si fuera un costal de papas, pero esta comienza a patalear con gritos incluidos y la pelirroja le da una nalgada para que estuviera quieta, para hacer enfurecer más a la Fujino mayor"

―Te voy a destruir como te atreves a tratarme así, mujer sin educación, soy una Fujino ya verás con quien te metiste idiota, de hecho, contigo me voy a desquitar no con esas locas.

―Uf, haz silencio.

―No me digas qué hacer.

―Con que no me haces caso.

―Jamás pobretona.

―Si no me obedeces te dejaré caer y sabes que te lo cumplo.

―¡…!

―Así es buena niña…―Se gira y mira de frente a la joven de lentes― Te espero abajo Yukino.

―Si señorita Nao.―La joven se ríe disimuladamente al percatarse de como trataban a su jefa y más al saber que Viola no podría hacerle nada al conocer de antemano de quien era hija la detective, solo que ese dato se lo estaba omitiendo por curiosidad al ver a la ojos amatistas en una faceta que no conocía.

―Yukino no le sigas la corriente a esta idiota.

**"Nao le da otra nalgada para que se callara, mientras Mashiro se le acerca con curiosidad a Mikoto y le susurra"**

―Eso es una ofensa para una doncella.

―Lo es, pero supongo que son las reglas de aquí, quizás es la manera de decir que se callen, ya vez que a esa doncella llamada Mai la calle varias veces y nunca me obedeció.

―Ah―Contesta aprendiendo más la joven de cabello lila.

**"Tokiha observa con asombro la nalgada, pensando que la detective era muy valiente por el alacrán que se acaba de echar encima por esa acción, la jovencita con lentes antes de marcharse le pide el botiquín de primeros auxilios a Mai, esta aunque confusa se lo da"**

―Señorita Haruka deme su mano.―Mientras se hinca Yukino ante esta.

"La princesa nota el sonrojo tremendo que invadió a la orgullosa capitana, al comprender mal las palabras de la muchacha"

―Usted es muy directa doncella me agrada, nunca creí que alguien me la pidiera de esa manera.

―Ya dígale la verdad capitana todos pensamos que jamás tendría una doncella, nadie se le acercaba porque le tenían miedo.

―Princesa no me importa si me unía o no, pero esta doncella me lo pidió supongo que por mi honor no os debo rechazarla, sería una ofensa a tan gentil dama.―Dice con seriedad la pelirrubia.

"Yukino solo le sonríe y toma con cuidado su mano y comienza a curarla para sorpresa de la pelirrubia al terminar se levanta la joven y se retira sin decir más"

―Capitana parece que su prometida se marchó y ni siquiera sabe dónde os puede encontrarla.

―No os preocupe princesa la localizare de un modo, después de todo es mi prometida.―Dice segura Haruka.

"Mai ve el atuendo de todas y suspira, decide que debe vestirlas más adecuadamente, sobre todo a Mashiro que aun con la capa cubría su cuerpo debía tener algo decente, que esa ropa rasgada"

―Necesito que alguien me acompañe a comprarles vestuario, mientras las demás se esperan aquí, si vamos todas juntas llamaríamos mucha la atención.

"La princesa da un paso enfrente, para consternación de la pelirroja al creer que le caí mal a la niña, pero de ese modo no dice más y salen del departamento, mientras Mikoto queda asombrada con todo lo que ve a su alrededor, poniéndose a la defensiva a cada segundo, hasta que llegan al estacionamiento del edificio y se queda asustada al ver los autos en fila"

―Que haces mini bestia―Dice Mai al notar a la pequeña Mikoto darle patadas a los neumáticos de su auto, ponchando uno para consternación de la pelirroja.

―Le herí una pata, ahora falta matarlo dígame la causa de no dejarme traer mis armas, me es más fácil eliminarlo con mi espada.

―¿Dios mío porque me acompañaste tú? hubiera preferido a la torpe mil veces.

―No se queje eso lo decidí al ser la líder momentánea, necesito vigilar sus movimientos.

―Ahora que me lo pregunto eres menor de edad y tus familiares.

―Mi hermano está en el reino, lidiando con la hipócrita que le toco desposarse.

―No crees que son muy duras tus palabras, para ser alguien tan pequeña.

―No lo son espero que Reito sea más astuto y no lo maten en ninguna conspiración de esa arpía.

―¿Matar? oye pequeña esa es una acusación muy fuerte.

―No lo es, por culpa de la reina nuestra general fue desterrada.

―Ya veo―Pobre niña de seguro tiene fuertes problemas con su familia, por eso cuenta sus historias como si fuera un cuento de reyes y princesas.

―Supongo que te sientes abandonada por tu hermano, por eso huiste de casa y buscaste a la general, que es más apoyo para ti que tu propia familia.

"Mikoto se le queda viendo con curiosidad, al atinarle que ella tenía más afecto por Natsuki que por su propio hermano, ya que él tenía más atención a la corte real que a ella, mientras la joven de ojos jades siempre estuvo ahí para cualquier problema o dificultad que tuvo"

―Mi hermano siempre ha tenido obligaciones más importantes que atender, ya que solo soy la segunda princesa y mi deber era solo desposarme con un príncipe para crear conexión al reino, pero la general peleó para darme libertad y me dio un objetivo.

―Ya veo quieres mucho a Natsuki.

"Mikoto asiente y vuelve a golpear el auto más fuerte, para trauma de la pelirroja"

―Oye que haces.

―Voy a cuidarte por eso debo matar a esta bestia, para que no te cause daño.

―Tú me vas a cuidar.

―Claro con mi vida, ya que desde ahora te convertiste en mi protegida.

―Que linda eres.―Dice Mai con entusiasmo mirando con emoción los ojos dorados de la pequeña.

―Aun me sigues cayendo mal, solo lo hago por la seguridad de la general.

―Hable muy rápido.

**En el hotel.**

―Natsuki despiértate dime que no abuse de ti, no seas así no me dejes con la duda.

―Mmm.

―Pues qué demonios te hice anoche, que te deje de esta manera pareces muerta en vida.

―Cosas innombrables para una doncella casta.

―Ara, en serio.

―Sí.

―Y te gusto.

―Sí.

Me vuelvo a meter en las sabanas con ella y la beso pausadamente al notar que comienza abrir sus lindos ojos esmeraldas, pero recuerdo para mi desgracia que debo ser cautelosa para no hacerla enojar por mi mala acción, después espero disfrutar de lo que mi memoria mala no quiere dejarme ver.

―¡Ah!―Suelta un grito Natsuki asustando al ver a Shizuru desnuda a su lado.

―Cálmate Natsuki.

"La general que al fin reacciona se esconde debajo de las sabanas, como si su vida corriera peligro"

―Se lo ruego no se acerque―Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

―Ay dios si me aproveche de ti verdad.

―Mi corazón late a prisa eso es malo para mi vida.

Demonios Shizuru debiste controlarte, es seguro que te propasaste con ella por eso no me ve a la cara.

"Mientras la general comienza hiperventilar debajo de las sabanas, al escuchar las constantes preguntas de Shizuru que le hacía"

Padre que hago, no le puedo contestar por el simple hecho, que recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió esa noche, no pude controlarme mis impulsos me ganaron e hice mía a la doncella, que jure no debería tocar… Supongo que mi hora de despedirme de este mundo ha llegado…

"La peli ocre observa que Natsuki no quiere salir debajo de las sabanas, ella entiende que sus suposiciones son ciertas y palidece en segundos"

―Ara, parece que salí peor que Mai en todas la ediciones posibles de depravada―Se deja caer en la cama deliberando―Oficialmente soy una abusadora de mi sexi Natsuki.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno antes que todo gracias por la paciencia y por esperarme tanto tiempo, pero al fin aqui les dejo la conti, muchas gracias a cada una por sus comentarios ya que me encantan en serio, algunos se me hacen muy divertidos que me hacen reir cual profesa, cuando voy rumbo a mi trabajo pero buena queridas muchachonas, para no hacerles el cuento largo ahi les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten... Hasta la proxima...

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**En el hotel…**

"La peli ocre se levanta lentamente de la cama después de minutos de lamento, viendo a su acompañante sumergida en las sabanas y decide que es hora de ponerse su ropa para después hablar de lo sucedido, sin embargo algo llama su atención"

―Ara, mi abrigo está hecho trizas.―Lo ve sospechosamente rasgado a la mitad.

―El material de este mundo es muy frágil no resistió nada.―Dice la general debajo de las sabanas.

"La joven de ojos rojos se queda sorprendida ya que al fin le respondieron, pero lo deja pasar por el remordimiento que tiene y decide seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, observa su vestido que está arriba de un cuadro de la habitación"

―¿Pero cómo llego tan alto?―Levantando su mirada y tratando de dar explicación a ese hecho.

"La general al escuchar a la peli ocre baja un poco la sabana y nota la prenda enseguida y vuelve a golpearse internamente al recordar como llego a parar ahí"

―Eres muy ligera.―Contesta entrecortado.

―Ara, ¿no quisiste decir que mi vestido es muy ligero para llegar hasta ese sitio?

―No usted es ligera.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Nada…―Dice angustiada.

―Bueno entonces buscaré mi ropa interior.―Lo asimila rápido sin querer dar de lleno en el tema, para no abrir la herida que causo.

"Shizuru por más que la busca no la localiza, hasta que ve que la mano de la general sale de las sabanas y le enseña sus prendas íntimas en su poder"

―Os supongo que son estas―Dice muy avergonzada al tener una imagen vivida, de cómo se las había quitado a la peli ocre y como llego tenerla en sus manos tiempo después.

―¡Oh!―queda sorprendida ante ese hallazgo al recriminarse al no poder recordarlo.―¿Y eso como llego ahí?―Dice con un tono más bajo de lo normal.

―Solitas.―Responde sin fuerza la general.

―¿Solitas estás segura?

―Un poco.

―Ara.

―Si no le incomodo podría darme mi vestidura.

―Eh.

―Usted me la quito deben estar bajos sus pies y no os puedo salir así del lecho.

―¿Por qué no? Ya te vi.

Y te viole me falto decir, demonios debí haberme callado parece que la asuste más, porque tiembla más fuerte debajo de las sabanas… Este sin lugar a dudas será un día difícil…

**"Entretanto Mai está en el centro comercial"**

Supongo que Shiz debe estar pasándosela bomba en su desahogue de toda su lujuria, maldita envidia que me da ella teniendo una amazona, que puede hacerle lo que su perversa mente tenga y en cambio a mí dé en vez de tener una sensual compañía me toca esto.

"Mai ve con desencanto a la pequeña pelinegra que está encima de los maniquíes, haciéndole pasar vergüenza con las demás personas a su alrededor"

―¿Está muerta o hechizada?―Señalando al maniquí.

―Ninguna de las dos bájate de ahí te vas a lastimar.―Le dice en tono de regaño.

"Mai jala a la niña y se la lleva arrastras a la tienda de ropa, mientras las personas comienzan a susurrar lo que acontece"

―Tan joven y con una niña tan grande.―Dice un hombre al ver la escena.

―Qué vergüenza a donde va a parar este mundo.―Dice una madre afligida.

―Pobre pequeña le tocó mala suerte tener una madre irresponsable.―Dice otro hombre maduro.

"La pelirroja los ve con desinterés al importarles muy poco, lo que personas desconocidas piensen de ella, pero nota que la pelinegra agacha su mirada airada apretando sus puños con esfuerzo, la joven mayor se inclina con inquietud"

―¿Te pasa algo gremlin?

―Como os atreven―Susurra entre si la princesa.

―¿Mikoto?

―Como os atreven a juzgar a mi madre de nuevo―Sus ojos dorados destellan odio.

"Mai no entiende la situación muy bien pero solo capta que la niña esta enfurecida, al creer que hablaban mal de su madre y no de ella en sí, en ese momento sigue escuchando el cuchicheo y mira que la pelinegra solo se contiene en no írseles en su contra"

―Os quiero matar.

―Bueno la verdad no te detendría.―La pelirroja le dice con indiferencia, al no tener ninguna razón de defender a personas así.

―¿En serio?―la princesa sorprendida porque no la detendrían por ese acto.

―¿Por qué lo dudas?

―Mi hermano me prohibió atacar a cualquier noble que hablase mal de mi madre, ya que crearía conflicto al reino ella no contaba al ser solo una concubina.

Esta niña y sus explicaciones mezcladas con fantasía, pero en medio de ellas capto cosas muy tristes de lo que está pasando, vuelvo a revolver su cabellera pelinegra tocando un poco sus trenzas, que esta se molesta pero me da igual y sigo haciéndolo por alguna razón me encanta realizarlo, quizás es mi sentido materno que me aclama… ¿esperen? ¿Yo sentido materno? Eso es una injuria si lo último que deseo es un hijo, si lo que me urge es tener una mujer en mis sabanas y poder acariciarla, bueno más bien manosearla todo lo que se pueda… Pero la niña me saca de mis planes para mi futura pareja.

―Usted no debe tocarme de esa manera, soy una princesa siga el protocolo.

―No quiero.―Hace un puchero Mai.―eres muy linda pequeñita.

―Doncella sin recato.

―Y supongo que te has contenido de decirle todas sus verdades a esa bola de "nobles", por ese tal "recato" o me equivoco.

―Usted no entiende no puedo comportarme como yo quiera, ya que soy una princesa.

―Bueno tú eres una "princesa" pero yo no tengo que aguantarlos ni un poco.

―¿Eh?

―Solo mírame pequeña que ese tal recato que alardeas me importa un reverendo bledo, que esa porquería de estarse conteniendo ante los demás no me sirve de nada.

"Mai aunque la verdad no le interesaba lo que dijeran de ella por el carácter despreocupado que poseía, sin embargo al notar que a la pequeña los comentarios mal intencionados le estaban afectando decide tomar cartas en el asunto, la pelirroja se va y se para en medio de la explanada del lugar y toma aire, en ese momento sus ojos violetas se afilaron tomando forma retadora, sus cejas levantadas, dando una imagen de una joven dura ante lo que va a decir"

―Oigan bola de criticones búsquense una vida y dejen de estar juzgando a los demás y para dato personal―Mai señala con autosuficiencia a Mikoto―la madre de la pequeña es alguien hermosa y muy educada, no como usted vieja fodonga―señalando a la primera que la critico―Se gira y ve a los señores―Ni feos ustedes deberían pedir perdón al mundo por salir y dejar ver su rostro.

"La pelinegra se queda como papel al escuchar tanta descortesía de una dama, pero cuanto más escuchaba como la pelirroja mal hablada a su parecer, seguía defendiendo a su madre como nadie lo había hecho por la orden emitida por su hermano, la empezaba admirar un poco la razón nunca había visto a una doncella hablarle de esa manera a otros"

―Qué te parece a que soy cool.―Dice la pelirroja al observar que todos los que la criticaban se habían marchado, para no tener problema con ella.

―Usted acaba de romper el protocolo merece la muerte.―Dice la princesa entre indignada y admirada ante tal ofensa.

―Hay gremlin que quisquillosa me saliste por todo te enojas nada te parece de lo que hago, tú no eres normal yo a medio mundo le caigo de maravilla soy genial, pregúntale a quien quieres y dirá esa pelirroja es lo máximo, hasta te puedo asegurar que hasta de protagonista de un anime me pondrán, aunque después en las secuelas quede como relleno―dice lo último con un susurro inaudible.

―Os le digo que eso es una falsedad, esos nobles la detestan por hablarles tan rudamente.―Mikoto señala lo obvio a su parecer.

―A esos zonzos no importan chiquita―Restándole importancia a las personas que la miraron feo ante sus comentarios.―Bueno ya nos tardamos mucho sigamos o no llegaremos nunca.

"Cuando Mai se disponía a marcharse, la pequeña Mikoto jala la chaqueta de la pelirroja deteniéndola en el acto"

―¿Qué pasa?

―Os agradezco.―Dice tímidamente.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Os agradezco que defendiera la honra de mi madre.―Sus pupilas brillan honestamente al proclamarlo.

―Tú.―La pelirroja sorprendida por lo que escucha.

―No me obligue a repetirlo.―Suena a súplica ya que la pelinegra cree que Mai la humillara, para que vuelva a dar las gracias.

―Yo no quiero que me lo digas de nuevo, lo oí perfectamente.

―¿Entonces?

―Es que tú eres tan kawai.―Suelta emocionada.

"Mientras la pelirroja la agarraba como un peluche, para vergüenza de la princesa que esta la empujaba entre en medio del afecto de cariño, que le demostraban antes de llegar al establecimiento"

―Lo sigo diciendo algún día la mataré por irrespetuosa...

**Horas Después…**

"El administrador del edificio estaba revisando unos papeles de unos inquilinos en la entrada, ve con asombro como llega la peli ocre con su mirada rojiza ausente y atrás de ella una casi zombi general con paso lento, como no queriendo llegar a su destino perdida totalmente en sus pensamientos"

―¿Que les paso?―Pregunta preocupado el señor Takeshi al ver a las jóvenes totalmente fuera de su estado habitual.

―Bueno es que…―Dice Shizuru avergonzada al girarse y ver a Natsuki que no lo veía ni de chiste, desde que salieron del hotel.

―A perdón no me responda no es de mi incumbencia, mejor suban a su departamento rápidamente, porque ha tenido mucho ruido desde la madrugada.―El anciano responde enseguida al notar la atmosfera demasiado tensa.

El señor Takeshi nos informa que los inquilinos pusieron muchas quejas de hecho, traía un manojo de hojas explícitamente exigiéndonos que nos mudemos, otro problema más a mi lista sin resolver.

―Antes que se marchen―Indica el anciano― quisiera decirles que tengan cuidado, una detective vino a informarles que hay una banda dedicada a secuestrar niños.

―¿Qué barbaridad? ¿En qué podemos ayudar?

―Sé que ustedes aún no tienen niños, pero si llegan a ver algo sospechoso aquí les dejo el teléfono que me dejaron, dicen que de inmediato vendrá un escuadrón a socorrer ante esa contingencia.

Que cosas se viene enterando uno, que clase de inhumanos secuestran a inocentes; después de eso seguimos nuestro rumbo claro con mí Natsuki, con su silencio que me atormenta seriamente mi conciencia.

Lo único que me faltaba y ayer lo cause, si ya le hice un daño irreparable a mi loca, que le cuesta a mi memoria darme detalles de la fechoría, pues tan siquiera quiero disfrutar saber cómo la domine en la cama ok, eso oyó muy malicioso y viendo las caderas de mi pervertida no ayuda en bajarme la calentura que me está invadiendo de nuevo, demonios Shizuru la violaste una vez ¿acaso estás pensando en repetir? Y mi lado malévolo asiente como maniática ante la idea… Soy el colmo de los males.

"La peli ocre vuelve a segundos a su estado derrotista al notar que Natsuki, se había quedado muy rezagada como dos metros de distancia las separaba, suspira frustrada y abre su departamento quedando sorprendida al ver que parecía un sitio de caos, los muebles hechos trizas, junto con varias cosas destrozadas y se pone a la defensiva al creer que han sido asaltadas, busca a Mai rapidamente cuando nota a una rubia quitándose torpemente su armadura en el pasillo y ve a su derecha una niña con una espada que dé en vez de temor le causa ternura y en la esquina una joven que traía un vestido antiguo jugando infantilmente con el teléfono"

―Ara ¿y estas quiénes son?―Dice al localizar al fin a la pelirroja.

―Hasta que llegaste Shiz.

―Perdón es que tuve algunos inconvenientes.

"Mai entienden de lo que habla y se burla al ver su abrigo todo mal trecho y mal acomodado"

―No crees que es muy descarado de tu parte venirme a presumir, tu encuentro amoroso sin límite de tiempo.

―Mai esto es serio ahora no es el momento.

―Que lastima, en verdad quería saber a las cuantas "caídas" te habían sometido.

―Tu no cambias.

―Jamás eso sería una pérdida importante de mi personalidad, no sería yo.

"La princesa las interrumpe y ve de frente a Shizuru inquisidoramente, esta se hinca para ponerle atención a la supuesta niña"

―Mai no sabía que habías tenido hijos.―La peli ocre se burla de su amiga.

―No digas tonterías en mi vida tendré hijos tan groseros, como este gremlin.

―Ara.―Se sorprende ante el adjetivo de su amiga, ya que siempre la caracteriza por lo amistosa que es.

―Doncella usted es quien tiene a nuestra general.―La princesa ardua por información.

―¿Su general?

―Natsuki Kuga.

―O si la tengo―¿O se tiene que decir que la tuve?

―Si no me dice donde se localiza la ejecutaré.

―¿Con qué? con ositos.

―Shiz no bromes no vez que me costó amansar a esta mini bestia, sabes que mejor corre aunque no lo creas el pequeño gremlin es muy fuerte.

"Mikoto alza su espada y se va a la dirección para ir contra Shizuru, pero se detiene al momento al notar la argolla de oro, con el grabado de un lobo que poseía la general"

―Vuestra duquesa, perdóneme mi descortesía―La pelinegra dice consternada al ver el símbolo de la casa noble de los Kuga.

―Ara.

"Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras Mikoto, las dos jóvenes dan una reverencia ante Shizuru, la antes pequeña Mashiro se acerca con premura y la abraza con cariño, llorando a mares dejando desconcertada a la peli ocre, mientras Mikoto toma la palabra"

―Díganos como sucedió esto, nuestra general ha sido encerrada en ese calabozo mágico a manos de esta desalmada, debe ser muy fuerte para tan siquiera tocarle uno de sus cabellos, ya que ella es en demasía astuta y ágil.

―¿Encerrada? ¿Quién?

―Les tuve que mentir para que se estuvieran quietas.―Dice la pelirroja como si nada.

―Mikoto déjame cortarle la garganta a esa doncella que oso engañarnos.―Haruka dice al escuchar que no tenían a su general.

―Ara.

―Vez Shiz ayúdame esa rubiecita me mira feo y no se diga de la pequeña esa si me quiere asesinar, explícales donde está tu mujer a sus amigas.

―Ara son amigas de mi pervertida que sorpresa―¿Habrá otra convención y por eso andan en busca de su oveja perdida?

―Vuestro respeto duquesa, no sabía que nuestra general diera su anillo a una noble doncella como usted, ¿díganos ha sido maltratada por esta malhechora? por eso su noble cuerpo está lesionado y su rostro está afligido―Dice la capitana rubia al notar la herida del pie de la peli ocre y su mirada perdida.

―Shiz dile algo a la gremlin otra vez me está apuntando con su espada.

―Ara, pequeña te pido que si puedes ser menos mala con Mai, Natsuki esta afuera.―Le habla con cariño a la niña.

―Como ordene duquesa aunque aún no me fio de esa doncella pelirroja, pero una orden, es una orden.

―Qué mala mi pequeña gremlin, ya te dijeron que no le hice nada malo a nadie y aun me sigues tratando feo.

―Porque usted aun sigue siendo una doncella sin modales.

**"Mientras Mai sigue batallando con la testaruda princesa, la peli ocre va a la puerta y sigue notando a la general a las afueras con los ojos cerrados fuertemente"**

―Por su majestad, por su majestad, haga que se detenga el latido de mi corazón os ruego.― no quiero partir de este mundo aún tengo algo que hacer.

―¿Natsuki cuando piensas entrar? tienes visita.

―Cuando os traiga una venda para mis ojos o un verdugo.―Responde la general tratando de regularizar su respiración.

"La peli ocre deja atrás su remordimiento e ingresa a la fuerza a la general, que al momento de observarla las jóvenes del pasado como huracán se le viene encima"

―Esta con vida.―Dice la pequeña pelinegra colgada de su pie con gran felicidad.

―¿Mikoto? ¿Eres tú?―Natsuki abre en segundos los ojos al oír una voz familiar.

―Sí.

―Que te paso te vez tan reducida.

―Nos maldijeron para poder venir contigo.

―¿Maldecir?

―No nos agradezcas porque yo solo vine a matarte, por ser tan ilusa.―Dice la pelirrubia con tono amenazador.

"Haruka dispuesta a tener una de sus legendarias peleas contra la general quiere arremeter en su contra pero se volvió a tropezar y Natsuki la ve con duda"

―Que os sucede Haruka, vino a este mundo a verificar las construcciones.

―Os burla de mí.

―Un poco.

―Os degollaré.

―Como extrañe vuestras amenazas.

―Mi general.

"Después de dejarla sin habla a la rubia con esas palabras, la joven de cabello lila se arroja a los brazos de Natsuki que esta la ve con duda, sin corresponder para nada el afecto mientras un aura negra está invadiendo a una peli ocre al ver como es rodeada por otra mujer ante sus ojos"

―¿Nat porque no me saludas?―Se queja Mashiro con ojos llorosos.―Ya no me quieres.

"La general al verla no la reconoce, que es una versión adulta de su pequeña protegida"

―¿Quién eres?

―Es Mashiro―Dice la princesa algo avergonzada por lo que le sucedió a la niña.

―¿Mashiro?―La general toma el rostro de la ojiazul y lo mueve para todos lados, no creyendo lo que le dicen.

―Sí, soy yo Nat.

―Que te causaron mi pequeña doncella.―Se le prenden sus pupilas alteradas al notar el aspecto de Mashiro.―¡Mikoto explicaos!

―A mi defensa yo no fui fue el árbol sagrado.―Dice de inmediato la princesa.

―No os preocupes Kuga ella volverá a como era antes os prometo―Responde la capitana Haruka al notar que la general no estaba muy contenta, con el resultado de su venida.

―Estoy bien Nat mientras este contigo.―Lo dice cariñosamente y su tierna mirada azul resplandece.

―Mi pequeña como os dices eso, nadie debió tocar tu frágil cuerpo.―Afligida que le haya pasado tal desgracia a la que acogiera como su propia hija.

"Shizuru no puede disimular su molestia, al ver a la general tomando con gran afecto a la joven de ojos azules"

―Que trato tan cordial pervertida.―Su tono se vuelve oscuro y peligroso.―A mí nunca me has consentido de esa manera.

―Wao general se ve muy mal pues que le hiciste Shiz.―Mai tratando de desviar la atención de una furica peli ocre, que está por emerger desde las profundidades del infierno.

―Estoy bien solo ocupo dormir.―Responde de manera contundente.

―¿Estás segura?―Shizuru se le olvida solo un momento su molestia y quiere conocer su estado físico.

―No se preocupe Nat es muy fuerte.―Le dice Mashiro de manera inofensiva, no soltando su agarre con la joven de cabello cobalto, para agravar más la atmosfera en ese momento.

―¿Ara, conoces mucho a "mi Natsuki"?―Lo recalco con énfasis que es mía, me da igual lo que le hice, pero es completamente mía, mi noche loca con ella lo avala es mi salvaje, es mi pervertida y mi loca y no dejaré que una fulana me la quite.

―Sí toda la vida el día de mi nacimiento ella me puso un nombre.―Sigue diciendo la peli azul de manera inocente, no notando que una peli ocre la mira con recelo por cada palabra emitida.

―Recuerdo eso era así de pequeñita cuando me la enseñaron―Dice la general con nostalgia.

―Además desde que mis padres fallecieron, ella se hizo cargo de mí.

―Jamás abandonaría vuestras familias eran cercanas.

―Ara, "jamás la abandonarías".―Su voz sale con mucho descontento.

―General se lo ruego ya no siga metiendo la pata―Murmura la pelirroja asustada viendo a su amiga con susto.

―Nat siempre ha sido muy gentil aunque estuviera muy ocupada, cuando ella estaba en el castillo siempre me contaba una de sus anécdotas antes de dormir.―Dice feliz la joven de cabello Lila.

―Alguien que le tape la boca a esa mujer―Saliéndosele los ojos a Mai, por lo que está a punto de pasar.

―¿Anécdotas antes de dormir?―Sonríe maléficamente.

―¡Ay, mi madre!―La pelirroja se encoje al ver la mirada de Shizuru que cambiaba segundo a segundo a peor.

―¿Qué más Mashiro cuéntame "todo" lo que hacías con mi Nat…suki?―Se destilaba una fuerte atmosfera de hostilidad sobre su adversaria.

"Mashiro se sienta de manera infantil en el suelo y empieza a recordar todo lo que hacía con su casi madre y al hacerlo comienza a decir todo de manera rápida a la peli ocre"

―También nos bañábamos juntas y a veces me acompañaba a mis aposentos cuando tenía miedo.―Con sus dedos contaba todas las cosas para orgullo de Natsuki, que miraba que se desenvolvía perfectamente en su entorno.

―Ara, ¿bañarse juntas? ¿Ir a tu aposento cuando tenías miedo? pero mírala que generosa y buena gente me saliste.―Le chispeaban los ojos de cólera cada vez que pronunciaba cada silaba.

―Esto se puso espantoso, niños y mujeres débiles detrás de las trincheras―Mai carga a Mikoto y la esconde detrás del sillón, mientras miran de reojo lo que acontece.―Milagro que no me alegues al traerte cargada.―Le dice a la pequeña con asombro.

―La nueva duquesa está a punto de arremeter violentamente, sus facciones lo demuestran es peligrosa es mejor no meterme en esa disputa.―Dice la princesa viendo los sucesos con cuidado.

"Natsuki sigue viendo a Mashiro con admiración y no se percata que cierta joven la está viendo de manera intensa, con cada movimiento cariñoso que realiza ante la bella mujer de ojos azules"

―Pero ahora que explicaciones os daré a tu padre, cuando me le encuentre en el mundo de los muertos.―Le dice a su casi hija.

―No te preocupes hoy le preguntaras tu misma, porque te mandaré en un instante a la tumba por casanova y yo preocupándome por ti idiota.

―Y se armó la gorda―Se sacude la pelirroja de espanto― se lo advertí a esa tal Mashiro que mi amiga es de cuidado, ¿pero alguien le hace caso a la grandiosa Mai? no, nadie le hace caso y estas son las consecuencias.

―¿De qué habla?―La princesa dice atenta.

―Solo observa y veras gremlin, que nunca hay que hacer enojar a esa Fujino.

"Shizuru aunque cojeando saca su sartén para darle con él a la pobre general que la deja noqueada en el acto, en ese momento se le dilatan las pupilas a las jóvenes del pasado del miedo, al observar esa arma peligrosa"

―No os sabía que había una persona capaz de hacerle ese daño a la general.―Dice Haruka aun en el suelo.

―¿Nat es más débil que la duquesa?

―Pues parece que sí.―Le contesta la pelirrubia a la jovencita de cabello lila.

"Mai mirando que la furia de su amiga había disminuido, al poner en su lugar a la mujer que le estaba haciendo perder el control, decide pasar página pronto antes que vuelva el ogro de los celos emerger y querer arrasar con la vida humana en ese mini departamento"

―Ya cálmense eso no es nuevo, debemos organizarnos ya que creo que la mini bestia―Mai le apuntaba a Mikoto―Y las otras cosplayers no tienen a donde ir, tendremos que dejarlas quedar aquí, ¿no hay ningún problema con eso verdad Shiz?―Dice tanteando el terreno.

―Ninguno son compañeras de mi pervertida.―Suelta indiferente.

―Tienes razón son compañeras de la general, aunque la mini bestia sea una grosera conmigo a Kuga le debemos mucho, además ya que somos bastantes debemos cambiarnos a un departamento más amplio, pero eso después lo discutiremos.

―¿Ara, pues que piensas que se van a quedar con nosotras para siempre?―Viendo de nuevo con recelo a su rival de amores.

―Será divertido.―Contesta con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

―Haz lo que quieras Mai me iré a dormir.

―Dejaras aquí a tu hembra.―Señalando a la inconsciente.

―No es nada mío, no vez que se deja manosear por cualquier aparecida.―Diciéndolo con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios, como si no fuera nada ya que al fin volvió a la compostura.

―Pues bueno si quieres déjala aquí, además Mashiro no tiene ningún inconveniente con quedársela.―Soy mala muajaja, pero me gusta darle piques a mi amiga, cuando veo que mi vida no corre riesgo claro está.

―Si yo puedo dormir con Nat, puedo abrazarla toda la noche es que la extrañe mucho.―Dice brincando la joven de ojos azules.

―¿Qué opinas Shiz se la dejamos?―Quiero ver si aguantas los celos Shiz.

―Me llevo a mi casanova no hay remedio.―Dice calmadamente, pero sus ojos chispean llamas destructoras.

―Espero que no te vuelvas aprovecharte de tu hembra, ya que eso causa costumbre.

―Mai.―Mirada de advertencia para que se callara

―Solo decía―Se gira y le dice rápido―¡adicta!

―¿Adicta?

―Si adictamente abusadora.―Se esconde atrás del sofá al decir esa frase.

"Con esa contestación la peli ocre jala de un pie a la general y se va avergonzada a su habitación azotándo la puerta, mientras todos cerraban los ojos por el chirrido"

―La general se desposó con una fiera.―Dilatados estaban los ojos de la pelirrubia del sobresalto.

―Se escuchó muy descortés Haruka, es la esposa de tu superior.―Le dice la pelinegra aunque también estaba asustada.

―Nat debe dormir en los mismos aposentos que la duquesa verdad.―La peli azul en su mundo, no se daba cuenta de que su vida estuvo en la cuerda floja muchas veces.

―Si Mashiro pero ven conmigo yo seré tu sustituto de ahora en adelante―Le dice Haruka pegando a la joven de ojos azules en su regazo.

"La pelirroja le da indicaciones a la pelirrubia y peli azul que dormirán en el futón de Natsuki, mientras mira a la pequeña pelinegra y la toma del brazo y se la lleva a su recamara"

―¿Qué hace?

―Tú dormirás conmigo.

―Me niego a entrar en tus aposentos.

―No te queda de otra, mi amiga te sacara a patadas si intentas entrar en su nido de amor, tus acompañantes parecen chicles y ya se durmieron, solo quedas tu para que te acomode y el único sitio que queda es mi habitación.

―Me rehusó.

―¿Por qué?

―Es indecoroso.

―Si crees que te haré algo extraño, esta demente y muy viva en tu mente pequeña a mí me gustan las mujeres como la general, ósea bien dotadas y no las plebes sin nada por enfrente y atrás.―Indignada que piensen así de ella.

―Mi integridad corre peligro si os me acerco, su mirada nada recatada me lo advierte.

"Mai no le hace caso e ingresa a la habitación a la princesa que se rehusaba entrar, que esta se queda en el rincón decidida a dormir ahí y no en la cama de la pelirroja"

―Ponte la ropa que te compre aun llevas esas que no te quedan.

―Os piensa avergonzar con ese ropaje indigno a mi casta.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? es muy lindo.

"Sacando de la bolsa una camisa de ositos brincando en un arcoíris demasiado infantil y con un short rosa intenso con florecitas"

―Póngame eso y le juro que le haré pasar las peores torturas conocidas en mi reino.

―Ay, caray, que sensibilidad en serio.

"Mai no insiste más y se recuesta en la cama, pasan los minutos y Mikoto queda totalmente rendida ante el cansancio y se queda sin esfuerzo dormida"

―Contigo no hay remedio gremlin.

"Mai carga a la niña metiéndola en su cama y la cubre con una manta viendo con curiosidad a la pequeña mientras duerme"

¿Tendrá una hermana mayor o su mama estará aun de buen ver?, quizás ahí se encuentre el amor de mi vida, la niña tiene bonitas facciones, quizás la heredado de su madre, esa es una buena idea, le pediré el número de teléfono de su desamparada madre, quizás ande en busca de su media naranja y pues quizás la mini bestia ocupe una mamá algo fuera de lo inusual.

"Con esos pensamientos la pelirroja queda totalmente dormida, abrazando la pequeña imaginándose con la mama ficticia de la pequeña, teniendo un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo"

**Al siguiente día.**

"A muy temprana hora la general está en la regadera muy pensativa"

Solo esta agua refrescante me quita este malestar ante la presencia de mi duquesa, debo frenar este latido de inmediato no me queda de otra que consultarlo con los pequeños de este mundo, para saber si poseeré remedio o no, escucho esos ruidos extraños nuevamente y esa presencia que ya me acostumbre a tal hecho.

"Shizuru están comiendo palomitas en la habitacion de Mai como siempre, viendo por el hueco como la general toma su baño matutino, mientras la pelirroja está en su cama observando de lejos ya que le prohibieron ese privilegio"

―¿Shiz, aun sigues enojada con la general san?

―Abrazo y acaricio a otra mujer en mi presencia y cuando recobro la conciencia salió disparada de la cama, sin ni siquiera mirarme una vez―Trituro las palomitas y como con enojo.

―Pero a mí me parece más trato fraternal, no veo a la general con deseo a la tal Mashiro.

―Sí, aja.

―¿Estás celosa?

―Jamás entiendes.

―Si tu mujer sin "celos" ¿Qué tanto vez? estás embobada desde hace minutos y casi no respiras.

―Le hice otra mordida que no le había visto.

―¿En el cuello?

―No más abajo.

―¿En el hombro?

―Más abajo.

―¿En la espalda?

―Mas, más abajo, ara ¿cómo abre llegado hasta ahí?―Tritura otra palomita de emoción.

―Maldición Shiz como demonios no te vas a acordar de eso, si quieres te golpeo para que lleguen esas memorias suculentas, necesito enterarme mi libido te lo exige.

―Déjate de tonterías.

―Si tienes razón, bueno solo te aviso de que iré de compras ya no hay nada de comer y tengo que alimentar a muchos.

―Si quieres te acompaño.

―Tú quédate a ver si resuelves algo tu problema, además la tal Mikoto me seguirá.

― Esa niña como que le caes bien está pegada a ti como un imán, te mirabas como una madre junto a ella cuando vine a despertarte.

―Tu si pierdes la perspectiva esa niña me odia y más cuando se dio cuenta de que la subí a la cama sin su permiso.

―¿Y eso por qué?

―Pues no sé en qué mente de esa niña cabe que me fijaré en ella o peor aún que le haré otra cosa.

―De seguro le gustas por eso te trata así, los sentimientos de los niños son muy frágiles no seas tan ruda.

―Pero si la ruda y grosera es ella, pero intentaré soportarla porque es linda la plebe.

**Unas horas después...**

No he hablado con Natsuki desde que llegaron estos nuevos huéspedes a nuestro reducido departamento, me acerco a ella ya que al fin está sola sin ese chicle que se le pega.

―Natsuki.

Nada más la nombre se fue a una distancia lejana y se puso una venda en sus ojos.

―Dígame os ocupa algo.

Esto es una idiotez me gana el sentimiento de culpa y mas al ver esa actitudes que toma en mi presencia y me voy a la habitación, para volver a tomar valor y hablar sin que me torture el hecho de que la deje traumada de por vida.

**"Entretanto la pelirroja tuvo un día muy acarreado gracias a Mikoto, que rompió varias teles al creer que tenían a gente hechizada dentro y tuvo que pagar y pedir disculpas muchas veces"**

―Nunca de los nunca te volveré a traer entiendes.

―Usted tiene la culpa por engañarme yo os creí que estaban prisioneros.

―¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?, mejor sígueme que en verdad ahora si me hiciste enojar y fíjate nadie lo ha hecho hasta este momento.

"Mai sigue por el camino molesta con todas las compras ya casi llegaba a su departamento, pero no se había percatado que atrás de ellas seis sujetos sospechosos la acosaban de cerca, esos delincuentes estaban rondando la zona semanas atrás, ya que ellos se dedicaban al secuestro de niños y habían captado las víctimas perfectas al ver una mujer indefensa y una niña pasar por una zona menos protegida"

―Mikoto chan me haces caminar demasiado, no me gusta hacerlo y menos por estas calles es peligroso.―Se queja al notar que entraron a un callejón donde no era concurrido.

―Diríjase primero ante mí como princesa y después ponga una petición con la capitana o general y después veré si la tomo en cuenta.―Le dice Mikoto las reglas que debe seguir ante su petición.

―Hay dios esos cuentos de Disney si trauman ahora todas se creen princesas, pero si eres una persona de la "realeza" debimos usar el taxi es más cómodo para su "magnificencia".―Tratando de hacerle entender que debían usar un auto y no estar torturando sus pies de esa manera.

―Necesito conocer el terreno enemigo recorriéndolo a pie y no arriba de esa bestia.

No hay remedio solo seguimos caminando, solo falta poco para llegar al departamento y descansar, pero unos sujetos mal encarados nos impiden el paso, para observar de inmediato que están viendo a la pequeña con mucho interés, por acto de reflejo la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

―Que le dije no debe tocarme, puedo ejecutarla por desobedecerme.

"Ante el reclamo Mai le la tapa la boca a la pequeña enseguida", mirando de frente a los encapuchados

―Perdón, nos equivocamos de dirección.

"Se da la media vuelta para querer salirse del callejón, pero le salen dos sujetos enfrente"

―Señora no tema, solo somos el servicio de guardería y miramos que tiene una dulce niña y pensamos cuidársela gratis por tiempo indefinido.―Decía el encapuchado con burla.

―Uy, que lastima es que mi niña ya no ocupa ir, pero gracias por la oferta en otro momento será.

―¡Dénosla!―Le exigen los delincuentes.

Demonios que voy a hacer si estuviera aquí la general, esto no estuviera ocurriendo, sé que la pequeña es fuerte pero el señor Takeshi me advirtió que estos secuestradores eran de temer por más fuerte que sea no podrá con todos estos adultos, ahora que lo pienso soy una idiota, como se me ocurrió sacar a la pequeña sabiendo que hay gente peligrosa rondando, dios si algo le pasa a la cascarrabias no me lo perdonaré.

―Que os quieren esos sujetos―Mikoto esta confundida al sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja temblar en medio del abrazo.

―Mikoto cuando digas corres lo haces con todas tus fuerzas.

―La niña no se va a ir a ningún lado.―Le advierte uno de los delincuentes.

Estos idiotas me subestiman si creen que les dejaré a la pequeña, miro a mi alrededor noto a mi derecha que hay una escalera de emergencia y si logramos subir podemos salir ilesas, la tomo y corro a ese sitio llegando a nuestra salvación.

―Sube ahora.―Le indicó que lo haga por las escaleras.

―No quiero.

―Mira princesita de Disney te subes o te subo.―La pelirroja se enfurece al notar que no querían seguir sus indicaciones, en medio del terrible peligro que estaban pasando.

"La princesa sube la escalera con enojo al sentir que le hablaron fuerte y ve a la pelirroja la sigue y se quedan arriba del sitio mientras Mai trata de marcar a la policía y vengan a ayudarlas, pero es inútil ya que entraron a una zona donde no hay cobertura"

―Bien dicen que las madres dan todo por sus hijos.―Dice los encapuchados debajo de la escalera de emergencia.

―Oh, eso dicen―Dice Mai con nerviosismo al ver la pelinegra que se asoma por la escalera.

―¿Vosotros que queréis de mí?―Les apunta con reto.

―Qué haces gremlin, no los provoques.

―Solo venderte en partes, no te preocupes no te dolerá mucho―Se ríen cual psicópatas.―Ahora bájese señora.

―No.

"Los sujetos dispuestos a todo quieren bajar a sus víctimas e irse, pero Mai se determina a no dejarlos subir por las escaleras al soltar patadas en ella"

―Pida mi ayuda y los mandaré al mundo de los muertos.

―No digas tonterías Mikoto, no te voy a exponer aunque seas una mini bestia fuerte, tienes límites así que compórtate hasta que venga la policía.

"Mikoto cree que la pelirroja era una orgullosa y no pedir su auxilio como su protocolo lo exige, pero lo que la desconcierta es que la pelirroja siga diciéndole que se marche, mientras uno de los sujetos comienza a mover vertiginosamente la escalera"

―Denos a la niña o morirán las dos.

Diablos, diablos esto está mal van a destrozar la escalera nos van a tirar, tomo los pequeños hombros de la niña para darle indicaciones después de lo que va a suceder.

―Mikoto vamos a bajar al momento de hacerlo, no voltees solo corre con todas tus fuerzas al departamento y llama a la general dile que están tratando de secuestrarte.

―¿Quiere que vaya al departamento sin usted?

―Sí.―Esta niña es ágil sé que podrá librar el peligro, pero tiene que dejarme atrás.

―Eso es fácil.―¿Pero para que quiere que llame a Natsuki? si conmigo es más que suficiente para aniquilar esos malhechores, si solo me lo pidiera humildemente le ayudaría a esta doncella.

Creo que me comprendió la pequeña, dios sigo diciendo que eres cruel si muero espero que de recompensa me dejes reencarnar en una sultana llena de mujeres todas para mí, mientras ruego por mi deseo, siento que esos sujetos derribaron la escalera y caemos si más, tomo con fuerza el cuerpo de la niña para que no se cause el menos daño posible.

"La princesa en medio de la caída su cuerpo empieza a transformarse al sentirse en peligro de muerte, su complexión se vuelve fuerte, su ropa le queda de nuevo a la perfección y antes de caer sujeta por la cintura a la pelirroja, cayendo de pie de manera perfecta, mientras Mai quedo en shock con sus ojos cerrados, pidiendo la petición de su mujer cuando llegue al más allá"

―Me gustan que sean bonitas, entronas y que no les dé miedo lo que les voy a hacer.

"Los encapuchados se espantan al presenciar la transformación de Mikoto y con pánico se van encima queriéndola eliminar, pero sin ningún esfuerzo, la joven de ojos dorados va golpeándolos y dejándolos con brazos, mandíbulas y piernas quebradas"

―Yo no soy como mi general que tiene piedad con la escoria, a mí me gusta tratarla como tal.―Mientras seguía quebrando los huesos del siguiente, que estos les pedían piedad a una pelinegra que se le notaba que no tenía signo de ello, hasta que noto que la pelirroja comenzó a sollozar en medio de su petición.

―Esperen un momento os cortaré la garganta eso se los prometo, pero antes tengo que ver que la doncella este bien.

"Los sujetos se van despavoridos al solo ver que la princesa les da la espalda, mientras esta se acerca a Mai"

―Ya se fueron los malhechores, repóngase no debe quedar en ese estado mi general me lo reprochara si os pasa algo.

"La pelirroja abre los ojos al fin disipándose el shock emocional que sintió y se queda embobada con la imagen que tiene enfrente, una joven de cabellera negra que brilla al ser tocada por el sol, un cuerpo muy bien definido y lo que la acabo de matar fue la mirada y aura dorada fuerte que la llamaban con tentación y se gira al cielo"

―Gracias tú si sabes mis gustos.―Dice la pelirroja al creer que le concedieron su deseo.

―¿Doncella?

― Itadaki-mas―Junta sus manos feliz y da su reverencia.

"Mai no se lo piensa dos veces y se arroja en los brazos de la pelinegra y la besa con intensidad, para trauma de Mikoto al sentir los labios sobre de ella, trata de zafarse pero la pelirroja se enrosca para no dejarla ir, mientras en medio del beso desenfrenado la pelinegra vuelve hacer presa de la maldición al tener de nuevo diez años, expandiéndosele el tatuaje de la enredadera más a su brazo, cuando Mai abre los ojos lentamente y ve que está besando a una niña su rostro lujurioso se desfigura a uno indescriptible, comienza a sudar a mares"

―¿Mikoto?―Le tiembla la voz de manera constante al ver la tierna cara de la niña enfrente.

―Doncella descarada no me diga que también besarme sin mi autorización, es parte de sus fechorías.

¿Dónde está mi mujer ideal esa que parecía una diosa guerrera, con mirada férrea y cuerpo de muerte? La busco con desesperación y no la encuentro y lo único que tengo a mi lado es la gruñona peque.

―Usted es una bribona me ha robado mi libertad.―Se queja con angustia la princesa, al sentir que debe comprometerse con la pelirroja.

Acabo de cometer pedofilia en primer grado, estoy muy mal a mí nunca me han atraído las plebes y mucho menos las niñas, eso debe ser un síntoma de abstinencia grave, he caído en la peor fase de degeneración.

**En el departamento…**

"Shizuru comienza a moverse de un a extremo a otro y abre su puerta y ve a la general aun hincada en la misma posición, con determinación sale de su habitación al fin y se le acerca"

Natsuki se ve tan deliciosa que mi sentido del remordimiento se durmió en este momento, al tenerla aquí junto a mí con su vendita en los ojos, se me antoja tenerla en la cama amordazada y hacerle muchas cositas, aunque debe haber algo mal en mí por pensar de esa manera.

Mi mano toma vida propia y voy acercandola a su rostro rápidamente, quiero ver si esta consiente es solo verificación, bueno a quien le miento, sé que esta despierta pero tengo que hacer un pretexto para tocarla.

―Está muy cerca.

―Ara, me descubriste.

―No debe estar tan cerca de mi es peligroso.

Y veo para que mi corazón se haga añicos alejarse e irse a conversar al rincón con la rubia y mi rival de amores, demonios Shiz solo debes enfrentarla, pero creo que es muy reciente y necesito un argumento sólido para mis acciones, así que veo otra botella de licor y me digo que más da, no creo que cometa otra barbaridad bebiendo, solo lo haré para tranquilizar mi conciencia un poco.

**Unos segundos después…**

"Mai entra exaltada al departamento y le quita la botella a Shizuru antes de que beba y comienza a tomársela sin dejar nada"

―Mai que te sucede, déjame tomar a gusto tengo que eliminar este signo que mi conciencia me consume.

―Estoy mal Shiz soy una porquería, que digo porquería es poco soy una escoria.

―No, yo acabo de ganarte con todas las de la ley y te baje de puesto de depravada.

―Bueno acabo de evolucionar a ese nivel antes era un magikarp, ese Pokémon inútil, ahora llegue a gyarados feroz y corrompido a su máximo esplendor.

―No digas idioteces como me vas a ganar si yo viole a mí Natsuki toda una noche, por eso anda toda traumada sin querérseme acercar ni mirar a los ojos.

―Eso no es nada yo soy un gran animal pervertido, que ni a niñas respeta.

―¿Eh?

―Soy una maldita asaltacunas.

―¿Te gusta Mashiro? bueno solo le ganas por unos años no es tan depravado, además me quitarías competencia si te fijas en ella, si quieres te ayudo a conquistarla.

―No es Mashiro.

―¿Haruka?

―Nop.

―Espérate ahí Mai, ¿no es la pequeñita verdad?

―La bese.

―¡Qué demonios te sucede estas demente! ¡Esas si son cochinadas Tokiha!

―Ocupo ayuda Shiz, es que te lo juro me la imagine como alguien de la edad de la general, por esa alucinación realice esa barbaridad.

―Bien primero es que no te dejaré sola con la niña jamás.

―Entiendo.

―En segundo vamos a buscarte novia de inmediato, para que desfogues todas esas insanas perversiones en otra persona.

―Tienes razón en eso, ¿pero quién?

"Mashiro está con la general divirtiéndose con todo lo que le cuenta que ha tenido que vivir en el tiempo de separadas, esta al ver a Shizuru cierra sus ojos y se sale del departamento con la otra joven dejando a la peli ocre moribunda de celos"

―Ara, Mashiro será tu futura novia Mai.―Se lo dice como orden a su amiga, mordiendo cada silaba con envidia al no poder estar tan cerca de su amor.

―Qué demonios Shiz espérate.―Dice desesperada ante la nueva noticia.

"La peli ocre toma de los hombros a la pelirroja y le comienza susurrar"

―Debes rehabilitarte de inmediato, además la tal Mashiro es muy bonita no me digas que no te gusta, entra en tus estándares y es menos cochino que andar atrás de una niña indefensa, eso ya es enfermo hasta para ti.

―No me atrae por alguna razón, cada vez que veo sus ojos me dan ternura de en vez de lujuria.

―Ni modo Mai será tu novia y con ella te quitaremos esos pensamientos enfermos que te están poseyendo y te están llevando al lugar oscuro.

―Ya basta Shiz no se supone que me vas a ayudar.

―Si mi ayuda será que conquistes a Mashiro hasta que ella te acepte.

―¿Qué acaso seré tu chivo expiatorio, para que no te coman el mandado?―Dice con queja.

―Pues es eso o en poco tiempo iras a la cárcel por pedofila.―La peli ocre le brillan los ojos ante la amenaza.

―No pues con ese argumento quien no acepta, mañana la convenceré para que tengamos nuestra primera cita, para conquistarla.

―Ese es el espíritu.

"Mai recuerda que Mashiro come, corre, camina y se expresa infantilmente y le da escalofríos de solo considerar darle un beso"

―En serio Shiz no me atrae nadita estoy mal, mis gustos están deformados.

―Ya cálmate te arreglaré solo sé paciente.

―Préstame a tu novia una noche y me compongo te lo aseguro.

―Ara.

―No la violaré como tú.

―Ara, ara.

―Ni beberé como profesa para tomar valor para echármela, así sin tapujos se lo haré.

―Ara, ara, ara.

"La pelirroja nota al fin los ojos rojos de su amiga que chispean de celos y se calla de inmediato"

―Diablos Shiz amor es compartir solo serán unas horas.

―Entonces te compartiré unos golpes certeros si sigues por ese rumbo, solo yo puedo tocar a mí Natsuki.

―Dirás que eras la única que la puede violar.

―Mai.―Se le enciende las pupilas de que le volvieran recordar su crimen.

―Sí.―Contesta inocentemente pestañeándole con afecto.

―Hiciste tu testamento.

―No.

―Es una lástima.

―Shiz.

―Sí.

―Aún no controlas tus celos.

―No.

―Es una lástima.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque tu mujer está a punto de bañarse con otra.―Mai señala al extremo donde ve como Mashiro trae ropas ligeras y entra con la general al cuarto de baño sin vergüenza alguna.

―¡Yo las mato!

Ni modo debo salvar mi vida lo siento general por acusarla, pero veo que no me va a durar mucha mi existencia ya que noto al gremlin entrar al departamento, más gruñona que nunca.

―¡Os mataré por robar mi honra!

Como dije no sé si sobreviviré para la próxima entrega y tampoco si la general sobrevivirá a los celos de mi amiga, pero si logro zafarme les prometo relatar como mi amiga está a punto de matar y de volver a violar a su hembra todo en uno.

―Oye gremlin me das cinco minutos antes de fallecer, es que quiero ver ese triángulo amoroso como se desmorona.

―No.

Le insiste pero me lo negó supongo que se quedaran sin mi grandiosa narración y me lo merezco por degenerada…


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno hola a todas hoy no me tarde tanto me han dejado un respiro estos dias SD, gracias por todos sus comentarios chicas a todas ustedes y las que aun me siguen leyendo tambien :D, sin hacerle mas larga ahi les dejo la continuacion que tengan un grandioso dia XD hasta la proxima...

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

"La peli ocre se acerca enfurecida y toma el brazo de la general antes que ingrese al baño con la otra joven, está por acto de reflejo cierra más los ojos no obstante aun traía la venda, pero aun así lo sentía necesario al sentir que ese contacto, la quemaba hasta el último centímetro de su piel"

―Esta mujer es mía búscate a otra―Le dice Shizuru amenazadoramente a su competencia.

―¿?―Mashiro solo abre sus ojos azul turquesa al no comprender que sucede.

―¿Eh?―Confundida la general.

―Tu no emitas ningún sonido conquistadora, si no quieres que te de otro sartenazo.

―Es verdad Natsuki es bien conquistadora no ha dejado ninguna tierra virgen, sin que la tenga en su dominio o la reclamado bajo su protección.―Dice Mikoto interviniendo desde la distancia por su general, al ver que ella ya no diría nada.

―Eso ya lo sabíamos verdad Shiz, ya te domino y reclamo esas tierras vírgenes.―Le guiñe un ojo a su amiga.

―Cállate Mai o a ti también te doy un sartenazo.―Mas enojada lo dice al creer que ha tenido mucho más mujeres de lo que imagina.

―Ey si lo dijo la gruñona no yo, pero está bien no digo nada hagan de cuenta que me comieron la lengua los ratones.―Simulando poniéndose un zíper en la boca.

―¿Mi pervertida tiene alguna objeción a las reglas que te voy a poner, sobre ese comportamiento de casanova o quieres discutirlo con mi sartén?

"Natsuki niega frenéticamente con susto, al sentir la voz de autoridad de Shizuru, que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó ante tal orden, entretanto Mashiro se queda atenta que la va a expresar a su parecer la gran duquesa de Windbloom"

―Te voy a decir de frente yo amo a mí Natsuki y por nada del mundo la perderé contra nadie.―Suelta con desafío.

―Yo también la amo.―Dice tiernamente Mashiro al defender su amor de hija, que siente por su protectora.

―Yo más.―Dice más alto la peli ocre.

―No yo más.―Hasta sus mejillas se pusieron rojas del esfuerzo que hace, para agarrar más aire y se escuche con potencia.

―¡Yo mucho más!―Apretando el abrazo con Natsuki hacia ella cada vez que lo decía.

―¡Yo más y más allá de las tierras del reino!―Hasta se pone de puntitas, para poder gritarlo lo suficiente bien.

―Oigan ya basta Shiz esto es inmaduro.―Interviene Mai al creer que eso ya era una tontería.

―Tu hablándome de madurez y hace rato te volviste pedófila.―Se lo dice de manera sarcástica.

―Jaque Mate, tu ganas sigue con tu infantilismo―Dice derrotada la pelirroja al no tener argumento con que defenderse.

―Ara entonces solo para terminar, pues para información de todas las aquí presentes, la única que le meterá mano a este cuerpo seré yo.―En ese momento le toca el trasero a la general sin vergüenza alguna.

―¡Pero que fue eso!―La joven de cabello cobalto se pone como tomate, al sentir el manoseo en su parte trasera.

―Es tu culpa.

―¿Por qué mi culpa? ¿De dónde saca que es mi culpa?

―Es por traer esa venda tapando tu vista y no me impediste lo que mis ojos desde kilómetros tenían esa intención, así que es tu culpa por bajar la guardia.

"**Haruka se sonroja junto a Mikoto ante ese panorama tan perturbador, que gracias a esa distracción Mai pudo entrar a su habitación y salvar su vida de la ira de la princesa, entretanto Shizuru ingresa a la general al baño y cierra la puerta con candado, mientras Mashiro intenta descifrar que sucede"**

―¿Eso quiere decir que gane o perdí Haruka? Las competencias de aquí son extrañas.

"La capitana solo tiene una gota de sudor y se sienta en el sillón invitando que la siguiera la joven de cabello lila"

―Si ganaste todos se dieron cuenta de que quieres a la general, solo que a la próxima no acompañes a Natsuki a dar su limpieza, parece que la duquesa está viéndote con amenaza.

―¿Amenaza? ¿Pero si Nat ya tomo su baño? ella me iba a bañar a mí―Dice Mashiro al aire y jugando con las manos de la capitana.

―Qué bueno que Shiz no escucho eso por su furia, si no en este momento nos haría pedacitos a todos.―Grita la pelirroja desde su cuarto al escucharlas perfectamente bien estando en él.

―¡Salga de sus aposentos y deme la cara!―La pelinegra vuelve a su enojo―¿Acaso no recuerda su ofensa a mi persona?

―Nunca más lo volveré hacer fue un malentendido, te lo juro pequeñita jamás realizaré una porquería de esas.

"La pelirroja está muy arrepentida de su acto atroz, al recordar con horror como había descubierto que estaba besando a una niña, mientras Mai se tortura de mil maneras cada vez que piensa lo que realizo, en la sala del departamento están las jóvenes del pasado, tratando de tranquilizar a una turbada pelinegra"

―¿Que os sucede? ¿Por qué quiere sacar de sus aposentos a la pelirroja tramposa?―Pregunta Haruka.

―Esa doncella insolente me ha mancillado y por su culpa quede comprometida, si yo os había decidido guardar mi vida para estar al lado de Natsuki y el contraer una alianza no estaba en mis planes.

"La capitana pone su cara de sobresalto, trata de hacer una reverencia a su princesa pero ve que es imposible, ya que tiene dormida a Mashiro en su regazo, ya que la niña tiende a tener siestas a esas horas"

―¿Princesa se va a desposar con esa doncella insolente?

―No, antes la ejecuto por irrespetarme.―Toma su espada y simula degollar a alguien.

―Te escuche mini bestia.―Se queja Mai desde su habitación.

―Qué bueno ya que sabe a lo que se va a tener si sale de su aposento―Se la sentencia Mikoto y se pone hacerle guardia en la puerta.

―Escuche doncella pelirroja―Dice Haruka pensando en otra persona que tiene invadida sus pensamientos.

―Me llamo Mai.

―Entonces doncella Mai, me puede decir dónde puedo localizar a esa damisela, la educada que antes estaba aquí.―Dice nerviosa la capitana.

―Te refieres a Yukino, ¿quieres verla?

―Claro, quiero saber más de ella y conocer en qué fecha pondrá nuestro enlace, que mi princesa puede validar en cualquier momento.

―Conque la rubiecita quedo prendada de la asistente de Viola.―la voz de la pelirroja se hace picara de nuevo.

―Doncella Mai a mí no me agrada ese tono de voz.―Se lo dice secamente la pelirrubia.

―Ay que seriedad, pero no te preocupes puedes mañana acompañar a Shiz a la oficina y ella te puede señalar donde puedes verla.

―Se os agradezco.―Feliz ante la noticia.

―Cuando quieras rubiecita, sin embargo no te será tan fácil fraternizar con Yukino, es la asistente del demonio mismo y esa mujer aunque sea una caprichosa con aires de grandeza, quiere a su asistente y creo que para su parecer no serás digna de ella y te hará puré antes que te le acerques con fines románticos.

―Entonces tendré que derrotar a un demonio, nunca me he enfrentado a uno, pero por mi damisela no me interesa pasar por peligros.―Sin temor lo expresa ante la idea de perder su vida, con un ser de otro mundo.

―Capitana fraternizar con la que me ha mancillado, es muy desleal.―Se queja Mikoto ante lo que mira.

―Mi princesa disculpadme me deje llevar por mi corazón.―La joven rubia nota su error y le pida perdón ante su falta.

―Hay que pocas pulgas tienes, deja a la rubiecita que me hable en paz, que celosa la chiquilla.

―¿Celosa Yo?―Sus ojos dorados comienzan a salirle chispas de indignación.

―Bueno es solo una suposición.

―¿Usted habla de más siempre?

―¿Y tú no tienes otra cosa que decir, de en vez de muérete a cada momento? eso tampoco es muy educado que digamos.

―¿Cuestionas mis modales?

―¿Tienes? porque no los he visto aparecer.

―Venga y compruébelo.―la pequeña le dice con reto.

―Así está bien parece que te hice enojar de nuevo, de seguro te dieron mucho picante, por eso ese carácter arde como llama incandescente.

―La única que arderá en llamas será usted cuando la queme viva.

―Ahí está de nuevo ese ogrillo que sale a la superficies aún me pregunto como pude besarte, de seguro comí algo echado a perder para hacer semejante idiotez.

―Insolente todavía que me deshonra, te atreves a divulgar el acto a viva voz para que todos se enteren.―La pelinegra se sienta más humillada a cada segundo.

―Princesa contrólese.

**"Haruka tuvo que sostener las piernas de la pelinegra ya que por su torpeza volvió a caer, es lo único que alcanzo a agarrar antes de que Mikoto cumpliera su amenaza de matar a su prometida en ese momento, entretanto en el baño se desarrollaba otro asunto muy tenso entre las jóvenes que se encuentran encerradas en el"**

―¡Qué hace!―Dice exaltada la joven de ojos jades al estar tan cerca de su esposa.

―Necesitamos hablar.―Decidida arreglar lo que ocasiono.

"Shizuru se pone de frente con la general"

―Lo siento Natsuki en verdad lo siento, sé que no debí llegar a más esa noche y debí respetarte.

―¿Lo siente?

―Bueno siendo sinceras―Aunque no lo recuerde―No lo siento tanto, hasta me gustaría repetirlo pero de mejor manera.

Mi pervertida agacha su rostro negándomelo eso me lastima no quiere estar junto a mí de nuevo, no es que no lo comprenda después de todo quien en su sano juicio, querría estar con su perpetradora.

―¿Esa mujer la quieres?―Le dice con tristeza.―Por eso no quieres darme una oportunidad.

―¿Mashiro?

―¡Cómo se llame la amas!―Se lo digo sin querer con rencor.

―Por supuesto que la quiero, ella es alguien que debo proteger y sé que es muy precipitado, pero quisiera que usted la admitiera como su acogida y la cuidara también―Después de todo es como nuestra hija.

―¿Aceptarla?―Lo dice irónicamente.

―Pueden llevarse bien te lo aseguro, Mashiro es muy educada ya vera que no es difícil, solo dele la oportunidad de que se acerque a usted.―Pensando que solo les faltaba convivir.

Esta demente como voy a aceptar que esa fulana te quite de mi lado y para rematarla me lo dices con todas sus letras que la quieres a ella y no a mí.

―No me pidas eso Natsuki.

Sin querer me salen unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor, al solo pensar tener que convivir y aceptar su relación con otra, esto es demasiado para mí.

"La general al escuchar su sollozo aun manteniendo sus ojos con la venda, se acerca a una Shizuru sentada en la bañera completamente desconsolada"

―¿Se encuentra bien?―Angustiada por escuchar su voz con melancolía.―Dígame que causo tu llanto, para ejecutar el causante―Su voz se vuelve gélida al creer que la han lastimado.―Lo aniquilaré con mis manos desnudas.―Aun llena de ira.

―Sal de aquí estoy bien.―Trato de controlarme para que no me vea tan vencida, pero mi corazón siente punzadas al considerar dejarla ir con otra.

―Pero no me ha dicho aun quien es el que la lastimo.

―Vete.

―No hasta que me digas quien fue.

―Es una orden.

―Sabe de antemano que no puede ordenarme ya, ¿por qué la necedad de seguir con lo mismo? usted es muy inteligente no necesito repetirle las cosas.

―Quieres saber quién es causante de que este así.

―Por supuesto.

―Que vas a hacer con saberlo.

―La aniquilaré con mis propias manos.

―Tonta no quiero que lo aniquiles.

―Como dice eso, si ese inmundo cobarde la hizo llorar le haré que le suplique perdón por esa acción.

―No podrás hacerlo.

―Claro que podre.

―Tan segura estas.

―Sí lo estoy.

―Eres tú idiota, la única que me ha hecho llorar e infeliz eres tú, así que no quiero que aniquiles ni hagas nada de esas loqueras, solo sal y déjame sola.

"Natsuki al oírla su pecho se oprime y con su mano derecha trata de controlarse ante ese sentimiento, se levanta contrariada al descubrir que ella era la vil causante de su sufrimiento, quiere preguntar que hizo mal lo más pronto posible, al querer ir con rapidez con Shizuru no recuerda que no puede ver y cae encima de la bien proporcionada peli ocre y sus manos fueron a dar, en su cuerpo de manera poco honesta"

―¿Natsuki?―Seco mis lágrimas en segundos al sentir sus caricias, ¿será acaso su manera de reconciliación?

―No es intencional, lo juro.―Trata de levantarse pero por su nerviosismo y movimientos sus manos siguen tocando a Shizuru, que esta suelta un gemido involuntario al sentir las piernas de la joven de ojos jades rozarla en su entrepierna.

**"La capitana se exalta al escuchar los ruidos en el baño y Mashiro la despiertan bosteza y se talla sus ojos azules para ver a la pelinegra con ternura"**

―¿Qué es ese ruido?

―Es el sonido de tu derrota―Le responde Mai viendo el espectáculo por el hueco.

―Debemos salir de esta fortaleza no quiero escuchar el cortejo―Toma entre sus brazos a Mashiro y se la lleva afuera del departamento―Me marcho antes que sigan dañando los puros oídos de la doncella.

―Yo me quedaré aquí necesito arreglar esta justa, no creo que tarde mucho en salir la atrevida.―Dice la pelinegra.

―Te equivoco yo aquí durare eternamente, si me siguen mostrando espectáculo.―Dice orgullosa.―Y en verdad que me los están mostrando.

―Puedo soportar cualquier sonido que venga, con tal de cercenarle la cabeza.

**"Pero la pelinegra vuelve a oír otro gemido que sale del baño, se incomoda al sentirse abochornada y se levanta aprisa para acompañar a la capitana, sintiéndose en victoria Mai al no oír más quejas de afuera, entretanto Shizuru sigue soltando gemido tras gemido al sentir el contacto cerca"**

―Os suplico no haga ese ruido―Muy apenada.

―Parece que aún no tengo perdida mi batalla.

―¿Fujino usted sabe de guerras?―Interesada en medio de su conmoción.

―Sí y hoy vamos a empezar la estrategia para tomar a un rehén, que se me quiere escapar.

―¿Cómo?―Sería una buena referencia en este mundo conocer sus métodos agresivos.

―Primero debo educar las manos de mi prisionera.

"En segundos se quitó a Natsuki y de manera ágil se pone encima, saca de su abrigo unas esposas, que como llegaron a ese sitio desde que tuvo su primer encuentro Shizuru las guardo, ya que es demasiado fetichista aunque no lo admita y se las pone para tener a una joven esposada y confundida"

―No puedes tocar a nadie de ninguna manera… Mano larga… Solo conmigo hay permiso…

"Mientras de manera provechosa la peli ocre comenzó a besar a la joven esposada, llegando a su cuello se queda saboreándola hasta que logra marcarla nuevamente"

―Con esto sabrán que eres mía.

"Sus manos recorren el cuerpo de la joven de ojos jades, esta siente que la mano comienza ascender de manera peligrosa, pero Shizuru se detiene antes de llegar más lejos"

―Hasta que mi Natsuki me lo pida se lo haré…―Le susurra sensualmente.―Mientras lo dejaremos en pendiente.―Pensando que no se volvería aprovechar.

"Shizuru besa los labios de la general y se marcha a su habitación triunfante, al percibir que el cuerpo de la otra joven estaba encendido de deseo y dejándola con una fuerte agitación y Mai tira las palomitas reclamando que le devolvieran su dinero, porque la función se la dejaron a la mitad"

**Una hora después…**

"La general sigue en shock por lo que paso y pensando lo mismo desde que la dejaron en el piso del baño"

Quisiera aprisionar el cuerpo de mi duquesa en mis manos, quiero sentirla de nuevo, necesito tenerla cerca pero sé que no debo dejarme llevar por este sentimiento que me controla, pero ella hace perderme con sus movimientos y su voz... Como quisiera estar en sus brazos nuevamente e hiciera todo lo que me hizo sin pudor alguno…

Debo despejar mi mente aunque sienta que es imposible, siento mis manos atadas fuertemente, mi hechicera debió estar muy enojada para ponerme las cadenas de este mundo sin embargo, aún no me entero que fue lo que le hice para causarle su lamento, escucho unos pasos débiles y sé de antemano que es la princesa que entra.

―Generales vienen a buscarla―Dice Mikoto desviándole la mirada al recordar los ruidos que le toco oír.

―¿Quién es Mikoto?

―Una dama llamada miss María.

"Natsuki sale del baño con guía de la pelinegra y la directora de la prestigiosa academia Garderobe ve a su maestra, de una manera sorpresiva y comienza a toser disimuladamente"

―Natsuki Kuga nunca me ha interesado la vida privada de mis empleados, pero si me hace el favor de quitarse esa venda de los ojos y las esposas de sus manos, no es muy grato ver que es una fetichista eso déjelo en la intimidad de su recamara.

―Oh, perdón―La general se quita la venda―Mikoto quebranta este metal.

―Como ordene.

"La princesa trae consigo su espada y con un movimiento ágil parte las esposas en pedazos, dejando sin habla a la directora"

―Es su sobrina.―Cuestiona con curiosidad la directora.

―Natsuki es mi mentora.

―Eres muy hábil para ser solo una niña, si quieres puedes ingresar como una alumna, hay varios clubes que te patrocinarían sin dudarlo―Se gira para observar a la joven de ojos jades― pero antes quiero pedirle algo Kuga.―Con tono serio le dice la distinguida directora.

―En que puedo ayudarla.

―Veras en unos días se hará un festival en la institución, donde varias escuelas entre privadas y públicas de todo el país vendrán a competir contra nosotros, para ver quien tiene mejor nivel académico.

―¿Dónde entro en esto?

―En primera necesito que venga con su pareja, ya que usted es la representante de la clase elitista que tenemos, también la presentaré al comité de la institución, además ahí estarán gente muy influyente que viene a supervisar el desarrollo académico, ya que nosotros marcamos tendencias y nuevos métodos educativos.

―Entonces quiere que vaya con mi consorte.

―¡Oh, usted es casada!

―Si con Fujino.

―Que sorpresa pues felicidades y enhorabuena, entonces tráigala y ahí mismo las luciremos con su matrimonio oficialmente, ya que parece que la sociedad aún no se ha enterado de ese dato tan importante.―Dice aceptando de buen ver esa noticia.

―¿Sociedad que es eso?―Dice con duda la capitana en un rincón.

―Los Fujino son una familia muy poderosa y la hija menor es un foco principal para muchos por su prestigio, así que será una buena publicidad que una de nuestras maestras, este casada con alguien de ese abolengo.

―Mi general no ocupa eso, ella es la gran duquesa de Windbloom con eso basta.―Dice la pelirrubia enojada que pongan de menos a su superior.

―¿Windbloom?

―No importa mi querida dama, parece que ese título en este lugar no es válido.

―¡Qué infamia!―Replica la princesa ante esa noticia.

"Miss Maria observa con curiosidad como la pequeña pelinegra está discutiendo de títulos nobiliarios con la otra rubia, Natsuki le cuestiona si ocupa otro asunto que deba hacer"

―Solo tome más atención a sus alumnos, este evento es muy importante en muchos aspectos, un gobernante de otro continente vendrá a ver nuestro nivel y si le agrada nuestro sistema lo implantara a su nación.

―¿Eso es bueno verdad?―Dice Haruka.

―Para nuestro prestigio sí.

―Pero.―La general afila sus ojos esmeralda percibiendo que hay algo más, por el tono nervioso que uso la directora en el última frase.

―Hay una fuerte posibilidad que un grupo terroristas, quiera hacer acto de presencia.―Dice con desasosiego la dirigente de la academia.

―¿Terroristas?―Dice la pequeña princesa confundida ante el término.

―Gente mala pequeña, que no le importara matar a terceros con tal de vencer a solo una persona.―Le explica Miss María.

―Malhechores en una escuela eso es irracional.

―Pequeña cuando hay intereses políticos de por medio, todo lo sencillo se vuelve intratable.―Dice sabiamente la mujer mayor ante lo que se le viene.

―Se oye peligroso, no se puede suspender el evento.―La joven de ojos jades, queriendo eliminar riesgos a sus pupilos.

―No se puede ya trate, pero fue imposible no se preocupe Kuga no pasara nada, estará custodia todo el instituto militarmente y con guardaespaldas privados, pero ese día habrá muchos puntos ciegos y será muy difícil resguardar cualquier contingencia que ocurra, solo custodie bien a los niños que no salgan del área de protección y no pasara nada, son muy inquietos pero sé que a usted la obedecen sin queja.

―No se preocupe directora yo los resguardaré.

―Bien me alegro escucharlo señorita Kuga solo tenga prioridad de la pequeña Arika, es el blanco más codiciado ya que es nieta del dueño de nuestra institución y si quieren dañar esta presentación se irán sobre ella.

"Después de esa advertencia la directora se marcha, dejando en discusión como podrían proteger eficientemente a los pequeños alumnos de la general"

―Parece que aquí ya había formado su vida, tiene un cargo en este mundo y una esposa.―Acercándose la capitana con mala cara.

―No me quedo de otra, además soy una desterrada y en este reino me han dado otra oportunidad.―Calmadamente responde.

―No es reproche solo que.―Atorándose el reclamo.

―¿Solo que Haruka?

―Como os se olvidó de nosotras.

"La capitana quiere darle un golpe a Natsuki ante su reclamo lleno de sentimientos encontrados, sin embargo su gran torpeza hace caerse, pero ella se levanta y cae varias veces no alcanzando a la otra joven, ya fatigada la mujer rubia no desiste ante su objetivo sin embargo vuelve a tropezar, la princesa por acto de reflejo cierra los ojos al creer que de nuevo caería no obstante, el sonido no se oye si no lo que se alcanza a distinguir es como Natsuki, la toma de la cintura sosteniéndola para que no se siga causando daño.

―Haruka deje de ser tan testaruda así tenían que ser las cosas.―La abraza con cariño al quererla como un familiar.

―¿Por qué no espero a que llegáramos de la batalla? no me hubiera importado que me hubieran desterrado a mí también.

―Cometí una infracción grande tenía que pagar por ello.

―¿Cuál infracción? dejarse llevar por falsas promesas de esa princesa embustera.

―Capitana eso ya no importa además es vuestra reina.

―Alguien desleal no es mi reina, lo dejo de ser el mismo momento que se atrevió agraviarla a usted.

―La capitana tiene razón, nuestro reino es magnífico no tanto por la familia real, es por tu compromiso a todos los que vivimos ahí, tú siempre procurabas a todos los demás, eres más nuestra alteza que mi propio hermano.―Interviene la pelinegra dándole la razón a la joven de pelo rubio.

―Eso es una insolencia princesa.

―Pero es lo que todo el pueblo ve y sentimos, sé que el rey no es malo, solo que se deja guiar mucho por los nobles y no ve más allá de los problemas y uno de ellos es Alyssa es muy astuta y hace con él lo que quiere es su títere.

―Él lo va a lograr tengo fe en el que saldrá adelante, solo a su majestad le falta más tiempo para madurar.

―Reito es un… bueno es mi hermano.

―Tiene diecisiete años Mikoto, no seas injusta con él.―La general señalando el problema.

―Por eso la reina lo manipula a su antojo es mayor que nuestro rey, nunca debió hacerse ese pacto ridículo con el reino enemigo.―la capitana airada ante ese hecho.

―Dejemos hablar del reino y centrémonos en nuestros problemas actuales, que esta es nuestra vida ahora.―Natsuki dando fin a esa conversación, al creer que su prioridad son las personas de ese mundo.

―¿Bien entonces que haremos? Custodiamos a sus nuevos pupilos hasta que pase la adversidad―Dice medio incomoda la capitana al notar que aún sigue en los brazos de la general, pero recuerda que si se mueve volverá a tropezar así que se resigna por el momento.

―Lo más práctico es encontrar y eliminar el malhechor―Dice la princesa.

―Mikoto aquí es penado tomar la vida de cualquiera, aunque sea un delincuente o asesino.

―Que clases de leyes tan tontas, entonces como se elimina la escoria aquí.

―En calabozos pero si vieras que no parecen tan malos en este mundo a comparados del reino, aquí parecen que los tratan decentemente.

"La princesa no escucha la explicación de la joven de ojos esmeraldas, al darse cuenta de un detalle que la destroza por dentro"

―¿No puedo matar a la insolente pelirroja?

―No Mikoto no se puede y te prohíbo que le toques un cabello a la doncella Mai, ella si es frágil y tú eres demasiado intempestiva y puedes llegar a lastimarla con tu fuerza, aunque la tengas reducida.

―Quiere que me quede quieta, esa doncella es mucho más dañina que una espada en mi abdomen.

―Solo no te acerques si te molesta su presencia.

―Como si fuera fácil después de lo que me hizo.―Masculla con indignación.

―¿Qué hizo?

"Mikoto se llena de ira al imaginar a la pelirroja como su esposa toda parlanchina, que no sabe si llorar o tomar su vida ante tal acontecimiento"

―No se preocupe general usted tiene otros asuntos que atender, yo me encargo de mi maldición, porque creo que la maldición de ser pequeña, no se compara con la de haberme encontrado a esa desvergonzada doncella.

"En ese momento que las mujeres siguen en el tema de discusión, entra Shizuru ya que había salido del departamento por sugerencias del administrador por más quejas de los vecinos, ella entra concentrada leyendo el reglamento del edificio, cuando Haruka la distingue le recorre un escalofrió al verse envuelta en los brazos de Natsuki, su cuerpo tiembla al saber de antemano de los celos desmedidos que dominan a la otra mujer, un aura de terror envuelve a la joven de cabello rubio, al sentir que su vida corre peligro si sigue en esa posición comprometida, la maldición se desactiva de inmediato, la capitana al recuperarse de la torpeza empuja de manera perfecta a la general y llega de manera armoniosa y ágil al otro extremo del departamento y se pone hacer lagartijas como maniática, disimulando que jamás de los jamases estuvo abrazada con su superior"

―Ara, que le sucede a tu amiga mi pervertida.―Extrañada con no verla en el suelo.

"La general al escuchar a Shizuru cierra los ojos y se encierra en el baño, mientras la joven de ojos rojos suspira derrotada y entra a su habitación sin decir nada, la princesa se acerca a la pelirrubia con duda"

―Ya se fue capitana deje de hacer eso es vergonzoso.

―Uff.―Suspira y ve su brazo que la marca de la enredadera progresó.

―Desperdiciaste el hechizo de manera equivocada.

―No lo creo, ella si da miedo no es como la general, me salve de tener de enemiga a la duquesa.―Dice con alivio la capitana.

―Bueno en eso si tienes razón.

**"La capitana y Mikoto quedan en mutuo acuerdo que Shizuru da más terror que cualquier ser en el reino; en otro lado de la ciudad las alumnas de la preparatoria Garderobe tenían una foto de Natsuki, llenas de flechas con notas de odio en cada una de ellas, las noticias habían corrido como polvora al solo llegar la directora a la institución y al mandar imprimir las invitaciones para dar la noticia que Shizuru Fujino se había casado con la nueva maestra, eso dejo consternado a todas las admiradoras de la hermosa expresidenta, que la tenían idolatrada como si ella fuera parte del alumnado, una pelirrubia de mirada envidiosa se pone en medio de las chicas como la líder de la reunión"**

―Todas aquí estamos unidas con el único fin de quitar ese estorbo en el camino de kaisho sama y nuestro objetivo será que la despidan.

―¿Y como lo haremos Rino sama?―Dicen las fans con camisas puestas que dicen Kaishou sama, solo es de nosotras y no aceptamos ese matrimonio.

―Pronto habrá un evento para los mocosos, si a uno de esos les pasara algo, ¿saben a quién le echarían la culpa?

―A la sensei sin lugar a dudas.―Dicen de manera malvada todas ellas.

―Así que esa idiota que se atrevió a casarse con nuestra venerable Kaishou, las va a pagar muy caro.

"Se le notaba a Rino muchos celos en su mirada"

―¿Qué cosa le vio Fujino sama a esa que no tengamos nosotras?―Lo dice en voz alta viendo la foto más de cerca.

"Las jóvenes fans se ponen a recordar a la sensei y salen exhalaciones al solo hacerlo y comienzan a decir lo que ven en Natsuki"

―Es más alta.―Asiente una alumna.

―Tiene bonitos ojos, se los vi de cerca y son preciosos parecen joyas.―Embobada al solo recordarlo.

―Además, esa mirada de seductora que carga, es muy atrayente.―Lo dice con emoción.

―Tiene cuerpo de infarto y es muy fuerte la vi cargar a cuatro de sus alumnos sin una gota de sudor en su hermoso rostro.―Toca su corazón al sentir que se le sale al ver visto eso en primera fila.

―Y lo más encantador que tiene.

―¡Es amable! ―Dicen todas en unción suspirando con delirio.

―Es cierto es tan cordial en todo se expresa bellamente y nos trata como doncellas a todas aunque le miremos feo, tire mi bebida adrede encima de la sensei pero por mi descuido cayo en mí y ella muy gentilmente me dio su pañuelo para limpiarme―Dice la alumna casi al borde del enamoramiento.

"Rino golpea el escritorio con enojo"

―Concéntrense no se dejen enamorar por esa atractiva mujer, llevaremos a cabo el plan entienden.

―Si Rino sama.―Dicen con convencimiento las admiradoras de Shizuru…

**En la época antigua.**

"En una caverna muy oscura llena de humedad está rodeada de cuatro pilares enormes que la hace ver más tétrica a cada paso que se adentran, la llegada de la guerrera Miyu es inminente después de conocer su ubicación, su dedicación era tal que no le importo matar a quien se le pusiera en su camino, para cumplir con lo que se le ha encomendado, la joven de ojos que expresa carencia de emociones, se postra en una roca que sabe de antemano que esta maldita por los escritos con advertencias"

―Salga gran hechicero Nagui vengo a hacer un trato con usted, por petición de su alteza de Windbloom.

"Miyu toma un collar con una gema circular azul zafiro en el centro y lo coloca en la roca, en ese instante un terremoto remueve los pilares y empieza a emerger un humo negro hasta convertirse en una neblina, de ella surge un sujeto con apariencia de niño de cabello plateado y una túnica oscurecida lo cubría completamente"

―Que sorpresa que alguien venga a liberarme, creí que no era muy querido en ningún reino―Ríe guasonamente el niño al verse libre.

―Hechicero tengo una petición, es el pago que le debe a mi reina por haberlo soltado de su encierro por veinte años.

"Nagui extiende su capa formándose un trono de la nada y se sienta con poderío, sus ojos ven con desinterés a Miyu y bosteza varias veces, ante la mirada fría de la guerrera"

―Dime rápidamente que desea esa persona que me devolvió mi libertad, para que me deje en paz tengo un asunto pendiente que atender.

―Mi reina quiere que le devuelva a Natsuki Kuga como sea.

"El hechicero antes con sus facciones de desinterés a la petición que le van a solicitar, abre sus ojos con asombro y comienza a reírse estrepitosamente que deja sobresaltada a Miyu"

―¿Natsuki Kuga aún vive?

―Por supuesto.

―Como le ha ido a la duquesa hace muchos años que no se dé ella.

―Perfecto pero más por su título ella se ha convertido, en alguien más influyente que un duque mi gran hechicero.

―Cuéntame.―Su semblante muestra un gran interés a cada momento.

―Es la legendaria general que nadie en todos los reinos han podido derrotar, la que gobernaba bajo las sombras del poderoso reino, pero desapareció por culpa del árbol sagrado.

―Que valiosa alma posee sabía que era poderosa, pero no pensé que maduraría tanto―brillándole los ojos con desquicio― pero aquí el problema es que parece ser, que una magia superior a la mía la protege.

―¿No puede traerla?

―No he dicho eso, donde quiera que este puedo llevarte solo que no puedo realizar lo mismo que hicieron con ella, solo podre enviarte por poco tiempo y la ley que yo no puedo manipular, te traerá arrastras de nuevo aquí. ¿Pero la cuestión tu fuerza será suficiente para tocar a tan legendaria alma?

―No importa el método que deba utilizar, haré cumplir la orden de la reina.

―Ese será tu problema no el mío, yo no puedo acercarme a Kuga un escudo mágico la invadió desde mi encierro, solo hay una manera de debilitarlo por unos días.

―¿Qué desea?

―Dame cien almas de inocentes.

―Es lo que apetece hechicero.

―Sí, hay una villa cercana aquí mata toda su población, después vuelve a mí para comenzar el ritual y te llevaré en donde este nuestro objetivo.

"Miyu se marcha satisfecha ante la noticia que cumplirá la tarea que le han encomendado, mientras el hechicero hace aparecer un recipiente en sus manos"

―Muy pronto te tendré en mi poder y esta vez no hay nadie quien te salve Kuga…

**Época actual.**

"Natsuki sigue encerrada en el baño, Haruka está entretenida con Mashiro en la televisión viendo una película de ciencia ficción con asombro, Shizuru revisaba unos papeles en el comedor y Mikoto estaba entrenando con su espada, mira una sombra en el departamento la sigue sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja, entra sigilosamente que nadie nota cuando lo realizo, extiende su espada rápidamente al ver que la sombra cobra vida y se va sobre de ella mientras Mai comienza moverse entre dormida en su cama"

―Esos vecinos ruidosos otra vez dejaron su cine en casa encendido, cállense no ven que mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.―se queja entre sueños Mai.

―Doncella insolente no es hora de que siga dormida.―Musita la princesa.

"La sombra comienza a tomar forma humana que al ser vista por la princesa deja caer la espada, mientras lagrimas comienzan a formársele en sus ojos dorados"

―¿Pero cómo es posible?

―Me reconociste Mikoto.

―Como no lo voy hacer si usted es…

―No pronuncies mi nombre, solo déjalo de ese modo y no trates de buscarle lógica, ahora soy el árbol sagrado del bosque encantado.

―¡Qué!

―Es incomodo hablar de este modo, me hace ver que hablo con una niña.

―Usted me lo causo.―Se queja la princesa.

"La dama le sonríe tiernamente y toca a la pelinegra para volverla a su forma original unos momentos, ya satisfecha prosigue con su explicación"

―Ponme atención Mikoto, quieren llevarse de nuevo a Natsuki al reino Windbloom.

―Eso es bueno.

―No lo es, solo en esta era tu general está a salvo ella pertenece a este tiempo ya formo lazos inquebrantables, además es Alyssa quien mueve los hilos quiere volverla a utilizar, se dio cuenta de que la necesita para dominar las tierras como ella desea.

―¿Que no se conforma con ser la reina?

―No quiere todo el poder absoluto y simplemente si tiene a la general a su lado.

―Lo conseguirá sin duda alguna.―Termina la frase la peli negra.

―Ahora se puso más grave el asunto, han liberado a Nagui ese hechicero, es un vil mentiroso esa guerrera acaba de cometer el peor error para todos incluyéndola a ella misma, ese cobarde le dieron entrada para adquirir lo que años atrás yo impedí.

―¿Qué vileza hará ese hechicero?

―Ese ser va a ir sobre el alma de la general, porque sabe lo que representa, no dejes que la manipulen Mikoto no lo hagas, porque si la regresan al reino la convertirán en la emperatriz más sangrienta y tirana que haya conocido todos los tiempos.

―¡Natsuki jamás sería una tirana aunque lo diga usted, eso es imposible!

―Entonces protégela y no le digas sobre el acecho de Nagui, querrá enfrentarlo sin medir consecuencias por el resentimiento que le guarda.

**"Mai despierta de su sueño al escuchar de nuevo la voz que la había cautivado, prende de inmediato su lámpara y en ese momento se desvanece la sombra, para angustia de la princesa que la buscaba por todo el sitio, pero a cierta pelirroja se daba varios pellizcos al no creer lo que sus ojos ven de nuevo, su hermosa guerrera esta al pie de su cama"**

―¿Tu si eres real verdad? ¿No eres ninguna alucinación degenerada mía?

―Usted de nuevo desvaría.―Se gira para marcharse.

―Espera.

"Mai la detiene y la atrae a su cama, para tocar su rostro y verificarla que no era la pequeña niña"

―Qué alivio si eres de verdad, te pareces tanto al gremlin tus ojos dorados, tus labios, solo que tu cuerpo es diferente.

―Si ya lo comprobó podría quitarme las manos de encima, tengo asuntos que atender de inmediato.

―Mi respuesta es no, ya que estas cerca de mi cama no hay manera de que no aproveche la situacion, así que mejor ponte flojita y cooperando.

"La princesa siente que la toman de su ropa y el cuerpo de la pelirroja se hunde en su anatomía y empieza a besarla con lujuria hasta llegar a su cuello"

―General auxilio me toman la virtud por su culpa, recuerde me prohibió matarla o hacerle daño, pero a esta doncella no sé lo prohibido que me lo haga a mí…

―No te quejes mi diosa guerrera te va a gustar.―Relame sus labios al meter la mano en su pecho.

―¡Natsuki me mancillan!

"Mai se quita su blusón de un solo tirón, dejando ver plenamente la desnudez de su cuerpo a la princesa, esta se sonroja tremendamente al ver a la bien dotada pelirroja"

―Usted doncella, no quiere ser doncella verdad―Traga grueso con vergüenza al ver las intenciones plasmadas, al sentir el toqueteo atrevido sin descanso en su cuerpo.

―Eres muy tímida no has estado con nadie verdad.

―Como se atreve a dudar de mi virtud.

―Es tu primera vez entonces te apagaré la luz, para que veas que no soy desconsiderada, quiero que te desinhibas conmigo ya verás mi diosa, te haré llegar al paraíso.

"La princesa sigue pidiendo ayuda en medio de la oscuridad, mientras el efecto que la tenía en la normalidad se disuelve completamente, Haruka y Mashiro no oyen nada al estar aún encantadas con la película, la peli ocre que estaba cenando escucha el escándalo, se levanta irritada y abre la puerta para pedirle silencio a su amiga, prende la luz de la habitación y queda consternada al ver a la pequeña pelinegra, alejando el rostro de Mai con ímpetu"

―Anda no seas tacaña dame un besito.―Mai le decía sin darse cuenta que Mikoto volvió a su estado diminuto.

―Ayúdeme duquesa me toman mi virtud―Solloza Mikoto con sus ojos infantiles, al ver a la peli ocre en el marco de la habitación.

―¡Suelta a la niña degenerada!

―¡Qué!

"Mai vuelve a sudar a mares y ve de nuevo a la pequeña pelinegra que trae toda su ropa desajustada por su acto, dando una imagen que por demás muy comprometida y que dejaba mucho que desear"

―Ósea no, no, mil veces no, otra vez no, pero que demonios estoy haciendo.―Se toma el cabello desesperada.

―Eso mismo me pregunto qué te sucede.―Con tono de reproche.

**"Shizuru se lleva a la niña hipeando afuera de la recamara, dejando a una casi histérica pelirroja en su habitación"**

―¿Estas bien Mikoto?―Se lo dice la peli ocre acomodando su ropa con pesar.

―Esa doncella quería deshonrarme de nuevo.―Sus ojos dorados se hacen más grandes al acusar a la pelirroja.

―Cálmate.―Le pide con dulzura mientras la arrulla en sus brazos, al creer que dejaron traumada a la niña.

―Me beso a la fuerza aquí.―Llora estrepitosamente al señalar sus labios y cuello.

―Lo sé no dejaré que vuelva a suceder.―Acaricia tiernamente a la pequeña.

―Me jalo a sus aposentos y me dijo "ponte flojita y cooperando", no sé lo que significa pero se escuchó muy tenebroso.

―Eso te dijo Tokiha―Sus ojos rojos llamean de molestia.

―Lo peor se despojó de su vestidura en mi presencia.―Se tapa sus ojos con temor y tiembla al decirlo.

―Quédate aquí no te preocupes pondré en su lugar a esa depravada sexual.

**"La princesa ve que se aleja la peli ocre echando chispas, limpia sus lágrimas falsas y se le forma una sonrisilla traviesa, mientras la capitana Haruka la observa con asombro al presenciar todo"**

―No se esperaba menos de nuestra mejor estratega del reino, pero no sabía que manipulaba tan bien.―Dice la pelirrubia dejando de ver la televisión al fin.

―La general me prohibido matar a la doncella Mai, así que yo no lo haré.

―Claro que tu no lo realizaras le aventaste al peor adversario de este mundo.

―La duquesa tiene un temperamento muy fuerte, se nota que es la única que puede lidiar con esa irrespetuosa.

―Si nuestra general se entera que estás utilizando a su esposa, para que se deshaga de tu prometida te castigaran Mikoto.―Se lo advierte Haruka,

―Pues preferible a desposarme con esa doncella.

**"Shizuru regresa enojadísima con su amiga y se recarga en la pared dándole una de sus miradas de muerte"**

―Vístete ahora mismo.

―No me hables así Shiz, me haces ver como una escoria.―Se lo decía con su semblante contrariado y arrepentido mientras volvía a ponerse su blusón.

―¿Y no lo eres? ¿Qué pasa si no llego antes te hubieras aprovechado de la chiquilla?

―Tú hiciste lo mismo.

―No te atrevas a comparar.

"Mai solo se deja caer derrotada sus ojos pierden brillo y se ven vacíos"

―Necesito ayuda urgente.

―Si la ocupas.

―Voy a tener a una novia formal y dejare de pensar en otras mujeres o perversiones.

―Es lo mejor.

―Empezare desde este momento.

Ahora a meditar mis acciones y conquistar a Mashiro, no me queda de otra que pensar de esa manera, miro mi recamara llenas de póster y revistas de mis modelos desnudas o con lencería muy reveladora, estas porquerías tienen la culpa que mi mente se haya corrompido, tomo todos y los empiezo a hacer trisas y aventar al cesto de basura, aunque en cada que tiraba mi alma lujuriosa lloraba al no volver a observar esas modelos de fantasía, pero es el principio de mi rehabilitación, si es posible me haré una santa, bueno no tanto solo trataré de no pensar en tanta mujer solo con mi pareja… ¡Pero qué difícil tarea dejar mi perversión!

"La peli ocre se sienta junto con Mai al notar que su amiga estaba tomado las cosas seriamente"

―No pongas esos ojos.―Le dice Shizuru a su amiga.

―¿Cuáles?

―Como si te estuvieran robando algo.

―Ya no importa Shiz, desde hoy seré alguien nueva, solo observa a la monja de Mai de ahora en adelante.

―¿Monja tú? Creo que si estás muy mal, no quieres ir con un experto que te evalué.

―Mejor enfoquémonos en tu mujer para que se me olvide las cosas pervertidas, ¿cómo vas con ella?

―Igual.

―Pues es hora de que le cambiemos esa actitud, solo escúchame ya tú me dirás si sigues el plan.

―Ara.

**En la anochecer…**

"La general sale de su encierro decidida a solucionar su problema, ya que le estaba molestando ocultar su mirada, cada vez que entraba en su rango de visión su esposa"

―Haruka puedes quedarte con Mashiro necesito consultar algo con la princesa.

―Como ordene.

"La joven de ojos jades entra a la recamara de Shizuru y se sienta impacientemente"

―Princesa, quiero que me haga un favor.

―Lo que sea no necesita pedírmelo mi general.

―Estoy en un problema grave.

―¿Qué tan peligroso es?

―De muerte.

"Natsuki se quita la venda de sus ojos y destellan pesadumbre en ella, mientras la princesa frunce el ceño al considerar de nuevo perder a su gran amiga y mentora"

―¿Qué hizo ahora?―Se sienta en el taburete de la habitación.

―Realice un juramento de sangre al llegar a este mundo y ese fue no posar mis ojos indignamente en la hechicera.

―¿La duquesa utiliza magia?

―Sí y es muy poderosa.

―Lo supuse es peligrosa ¿Pero cómo os se ocurre prometer algo así, si después la va a desposar?

―Tu no entiendes ese ser maligno, era una desconsiderada conmigo me trato como su esclava, me deshonro incontables veces, me insulto, me dio alimentos que ningún ser vivo puede comer.

―Entonces está a salvo si la trata así podrá vivir largamente, estaba empezando a preocuparme.

"La pequeña salta del taburete donde estaba sentada y ve a Natsuki que comienza a formar círculos en la cama avergonzada"

―¿Que os pasa porque esa cara?

"La pequeña princesa solo vislumbra a su general muy sonrojada, haciendo unos modismos tímidos que la hace sangrar los ojos al nunca verle esa expresión desconocida, Natsuki se levanta emocionada para continuar"

―Sabes el día que la conocí, me golpeo salvajemente con su arma mágica que me dejo fuera de mí.―Lo dice con orgullo.

―Pero eso es horrible―Dice alarmada―nadie le ha puesto un dedo encima.

―Es cierto nadie, pero su manera es tan elegante, fuerte y como suena ese metal en mi nuca es único―Suelta un suspiro involuntario.

―Más que elegante diría que es una fiera… Bueno eso lo dijo Haruka…―Lo dice como manera de excusa rápidamente.

―Ella es amable…

―¿De dónde es amable? lo mires de donde lo mires no tiene recato como todas las doncellas de aquí.

―Tu no entiendes en el fondo lo es…

―¿General?

―Sabes aunque me golpee sé que no lo hace con propósito de asesinarme, se sienten como caricias para darme entender que me calle.―Vuelve a suspirar y su mirada se vuelve más dulce.

―¿Duquesa que le han hecho?

―Su voz autoritaria es sublime, si vieras esos ojos intensos que me dan entender que en cualquier momento, puede tomar mi vida cuando desee me llaman en demasía.

―¡Kuga!

―Sus torturas son legendarias, no tiene acatamiento me fisgoneo antes de nuestro enlace―Dice embelesada.

― Vuelve en ti os ruego.―La sacude, pero no logra nada.

―En el aposento…

―Mi general calla no prosiga, si prosigue su vida corre peligro por su juramento.

―Aún no estoy enamorada.―Lo dice convencida.

"Mikoto la ve incrédula al notar su expresión casi angelical, al hablar de Shizuru, sus ojos jades antes inexpresivos ahora son profundos y bellamente suaves que asusta a la princesa, ante tal expresión que nunca en su vida de estar con ella había visto"

―Primero hay que saber los síntomas soy tu estratega y necesito conocer en que terreno anda, recuéstate y dime que es lo que sientes cuándo la vez.

―El corazón me aprieta.―Se acuesta en la cama aspirando la almohada y le sale una sonrisa soñadora al oler la esencia de la peli ocre.

"Mikoto pone su oído en el pecho de la otra joven y lo oye muy acelerado"

―Otra señal.

―Me falta el aire.

―Sigue.

―Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y se mueve sin razón.

―¿Perdón?

―Cuando veo a Fujino, mi corazón late sin razón, me falta el aire, mi cuerpo vibra al estar cerca de ella, mis manos quieren tomar sus propias decisiones antes que mi voluntad.

"Mikoto deja de analizarla y entra en pánico para sentarse en sus piernas y seguir con su cuestionario de preguntas"

―¿A Fujino le diste tu anillo a voluntad?

―Sí.

―Tienes mucho de habérselo dado.

―Solo unas semanas.

―Entonces no hay tanto problema puedo como princesa invalidar el enlace.

―Ya consume mi alianza no hay vuelta atrás Mikoto.

―Que sucedió si estabas tan segura de que no os fijaríais en ella, para que comenzases a tener esos "malestares" tan repentinos.

―No fueron repentinos, primero fue de a poco.

―Cuando se agravó.

―Hace unos días.

―Que sucedió.

"La general se pone roja y niega con la cabeza"

―Ya veo tenemos que eliminar ese sentimiento lo antes posible

―¿Qué sentimiento?

―Antes de decírtelo necesito confirmarlo.

―Por supuesto dime.

―¿Que sientes que otro quiera quitártela?

―Lo aniquilo.―Sus ojos nublados ante la idea.

―¿Que sientes cuando alguien le hace daño?

―Lo torturaría sin piedad.―Destella frialdad.

―¿Cuándo la vez crees que es la damisela más bella?

―Bueno si, pero ella usa magia.―Trata de justificarse.

―Es una hechicera muy hábil sin embargo en esencia te fijas en ella por lo que es, no tanto por el físico, ¿qué es lo que vez más allá de su belleza?

―Alguien fuerte decidida y que no flaquea ante las adversidades, refinada, tiene una sonrisa sincera y atrapante, aun con todos sus regaños me cuida y me protege a su manera.

―¿Te sientes segura y querida por la duquesa?

―Sí como nadie en este mundo.

"La princesa opta por no decirle que es más que obvio que esta perdidamente enamorada no obstante, la pelinegra conoce muy bien a la joven de ojos jades y sabe que si lo descubre antes de tiempo esta tomaría su vida sin dudarlo"

―Bien en mi conclusión debo alejarte de la duquesa, hasta que eliminemos tu juramento.―Decidida la princesa a buscar una solución.

―Puedes eliminarlo.

―Claro que si necesito que su esposa, se deslinde del juramento con otro de sangre, trataré de convencerla que lo hagamos de inmediato.

―Y si me quiere muerta de verdad Mikoto, me ha dicho que por mi culpa ha sido infeliz.

―Dijiste que no quería tu vida.

―Bueno es difícil de descifrar a la hechicera, dice que me ama sin embargo me hace jurarle que no debo hacerlo, ¿qué quieres que piense?

―Pues entonces no podemos tener una batalla de frente, hasta descubrir sus intenciones.

―¿Una Batalla?

―Si esta batalla es la más ruin, que solo hay una manera de ganarla.

―¿Cuál?

―Mi general una guerra se gana aplastando el enemigo, pero esta es muy diferente.

―¿En qué?

―En que estamos hablando de su dama y con ella debemos tener mucha precaucion.

"**Entretanto Mai ve a los ojos a Shizuru, después de decirle que debe hacer"**

―Ara, ¿eso no se ve muy descarado?

―Esta es una guerra en el amor Shiz, haremos que caiga a tus pies o mejor diría en el altar.

"**Las dos jóvenes enamoradas se levantan en sus respectivas habitaciones y sus aliadas gritan de convicción"**

―¡Entonces atacaras con todo tu arsenal provocativo Shiz!―Dice Mai.

―Hasta que elimine su juramento, esta batalla se librara retrocediendo nuestras líneas mi general.―Le dice la estratega Mikoto.

―Como sea ganaremos esta guerra―Dicen convencidas, Mai y Mikoto al mismo tiempo, ante la mirada de duda de sus aconsejadas.


	12. Chapter 12

Regrese SD perdon por la espera prolongada lo que sucedio es que mi otro ordenador murio en paz con todo y capitulo que tenia terminado, asi que despues que se me quitara la pereza de volver a reescribir el capitulo y editarlo por fin pude terminarlo, en serio espero no tardar las mismas eternidades SD, gracias x sus comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo de dejarlos XD pero ahora si ahi les dejo la conti sin mas demora bay y que tengan un precioso dia hasta la proxima...

* * *

**Capítulo 12…**

Otra vez veo a mi salvaje acariciando a la tipeja esa, me dan ganas de retorcerlas a las dos del cuello, sin embargo, una fuerza me detiene por completo, quizás ya he ganado voluntad y me estoy acostumbrando a esa clase de afectos con esa tal Mashiro, quizás mis celos han disminuido o posiblemente haya perdido el interés en Natsuki, solo observo como esa mujer desabrida está teniendo las atenciones sin ni siquiera un esfuerzo de su parte, nada más le sonríe y parece que esa casanova se le iluminaran sus pupilas ante esa expresión sin chiste, yo hago mejores ojitos coquetos garantizado por todas las que suspiran a mi alrededor cuando lo realizo, quisiera separarlas de inmediato pero aun esta fuerza no me deja avanzar o actuar… simplemente quizás ya te he olvidado mi loca por tu engaño enfrente de mis narices y ni siquiera te importa que yo te esté viendo maldita descarada…

−Era inevitable que te dejara en el olvido eterno…

─¿Olvido eterno? Sí como no─Dice sarcásticamente─ Despierta de tu maldito melodrama fantasioso Shiz y ya no te muevas de esa manera tan ruda.

"Se deslumbra una pelirroja que es arrastrada de un lado a otro como trapo viejo por la peli ocre, esto sucede al estarla deteniendo de la cintura desesperadamente, ante sus movimientos erráticos en ese espacio tan reducido, mientras Shizuru trae consigo un sartén y un cuchillo en mano de manera amenazante, sus ojos rojos están viendo a la dirección donde está la general quitada de la pena, enseñándole a leer pocas palabras a Mashiro en su regazo, sin notar el recelo que desprendían en ese momento en su contra"

─Me prometiste calmarte y que no te dejarías llevar por los celos.

─Ara, me estoy controlando.─Dice con una sonrisa macabra.

─¿En serio?─recorriéndole un fuerte escalofrío de miedo.

─Si, aún están vivas es prueba de ello.

−Supongo que es gran un avance.

Parece que cante victoria antes de tiempo como voy a olvidarla en cuestión de horas, además no soporto que se le acerque no me interesa que sea su "amiguita" de no sé diablos, aún tengo ganas de tirarla del departamento ahora mismo, pero Mai me recuerda que de ese modo no ganaré nada, así que opta por volverme a repetir el plan y me quita la sartén con el cuchillo y me da otra arma para luchar contra esa usurpadora.

─Con esto conquístala.

Veo el ramo de flores que me consiguió especialmente para este día, aún no puedo creer que esta sea la clase de consejos que me esté dando, conociéndola de años, creí que me diría sin vergüenza alguna, que la violara mil veces hasta que en algún momento le gustara, sin embargo, de todo lo que creí posible de la mente desordenada de esta pelirroja, no imagine que me diera este.

─Recuerda se sincera con ella no te exaltes y por sobre todas las cosas, no la golpees con lo que te diga, escúchala hasta el final para saber cuál es el problema de su rechazo.

─¿Esto funcionara?

─Lo sabremos al final, así que actúa ─mientras le da un empujón dándole ánimos─ ahora es cuando ataca Shiz.

−Muy bien.

−Mira el gremlin y la rubia se está llevando a tu rival a que conozca todo el edificio.

Me giro de inmediato y si por fin veo sola a la que me tiene de cabeza, me acerco de manera calmada escucho la melodía de fondo que puso mi amiga para crear un ambiente acogedor propicio para nosotras dos, no tiene la venda en sus ojos y para no ahuyentarla con una de mis manos tapo su mirada, siento su cuerpo tensar sin embargo me apoyo en su espalda para no dejarla mover.

─Fujino…−Es ella, puedo percibir su aroma tan exquisito que me hace perder mis cabales.

─¿Cuándo me dirás Shizuru?

−Yo−Se me atora su nombre del nerviosismo, mis palabras antes astutas se comportan torpes a su lado.

La aprieto más junto a mí al no oír la contestación deseada, parece ser que aún no quiere nombrarme sencillamente siempre tan seria conmigo que hace que me desespere, al no saber cuál es la claridad de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

─Necesito irme.─Con tono de voz nerviosa ante la cercanía.

─¿A dónde?─Le preguntó con angustia al creer que me va a abandonar.

─Necesito ir con los pequeños que van a escoger mi vestimenta para un evento especial del colegio, de hecho usted es requerida como mi acompañante.

─¿Ara, quieres que te acompañe?−Me siento emocionada que me pida salir con ella, sin embargo regresan mis celos al recordarla−¿y la otra mujer la dejaras aquí?

─¿Cuál otra?

Todavía tiene el descaro de preguntarme cuál otra, se me subió otra vez el enojo y tenía ganas de agarrarla a sartenazos, pero veo a Mai diciéndome que me calme desde el otro extremo, así que desinflo mis ganas asesinas y sonrió cual profesional como si fuera un cliente aunque me caiga mal sus actitudes y para mi desconcierto noto que mi salvaje se quiere retirar de nuevo y la abrazo fuertemente para que no lo logre.

─Sé que no me quieres ver, ¿pero podemos estar así por más tiempo?−Le susurró dulcemente en el oído.

─No debería…−No sé si pueda contener este sentimiento que quema mi alma.

Toco sus labios con mis dedos silenciando cualquier respuesta dolorosa ante mi cercanía y pongo frente a ella el arreglo floral.

─Con esto quiero expresar mi sentir ante ti…

**"La general ve el ramo de flores y tiembla al verlo, siente su voluntad desfallecer sus manos tocan cada pétalo como si quemara su espíritu"**

Parece ser que al fin noto las intenciones del ser maligno, supongo que es un juego retorcido de este mundo ser así conmigo, nunca pensé que me daría el simbolismo de la muerte y odio de forma tan atenta, en el reino tal cual solo se hacía por deshonor y estas delicadas flores son fe de sus sentimientos, quizás para ella estar conmigo es repulsivo, sé que nunca fui de su agrado desde que me conoció fue así, ¿sus palabras de amor fueron también una trampa? ¿Conque finalidad habrá hecho eso?

─Natsuki mis sentimientos son genuinos y con esto quiero expresarlo.

─Comprendo Fujino su mensaje…

Levanto mi vista para ya no evitarla más, sé que le prometí a Mikoto evadirla hasta que ella hablase sobre anular el juramento, pero dada la circunstancia no veo porque hacerlo ya, su mirada me atrapa nuevamente podría perderme eternamente en ella y no cansarme jamás, este fue mi destino desde un principio no pienso evadirlo más.

─¿Dime que desea de mí? si está en mis manos se lo daré.

Noto que sus facciones se alegran por mi respuesta.

─Ara, eso quiere decir que aceptas las flores.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta, en mis años de guerra y enfrentándome a la muerte sin dudar, nunca me había dolido tanto que alguien me desease mi caída con entusiasmo.

─Acepto.

Le he dado ya mi vida será cuestión de segundos, minutos o días, no importa si quiera eso, mientras esta opresión en el pecho desaparezca de una vez por todas.

─Pero aquí la que debe servir soy yo, para esta ocasión.

Y su caminar va directo hacia la cocina y me sirve un platillo que no reconozco, supongo que me envenenara para deshacerse de mí, quien iba a decir que tendría el mismo destino que su majestad, que mi esposa desea mi muerte misma.

**"Mientras tanto la general piensa de manera desordenada que su esposa la quiere muerta, Shizuru cree que logro avanzar con ella y va junto a Mai feliz antes de regresar al ataque"**

─¡Acepto las flores!−Toco mi pecho emocionada−Tu plan en verdad funciono y eso que creí que sería un fracaso.

─Que bien por ti ahora no aflojes hasta que logres tener una relación seria.

─Lo sé, voy a pedirle que sea mi novia.

─Así se habla, pero ahora ve y sigue con lo tuyo.

"Shizuru entra en el rango de visión de Natsuki con una sonrisa cautivante, que hace que la general se sonroje en el acto, que se va incrementado con el tiempo al no poderlo controlarse"

─Eres tan cute.−Dice emocionada al verla avergonzada.

─¡Fujino no soy cute!─Hace una mueca al sentirse abochornada─¿A todo esto que es cute?─Poniendo expresión de que esta pérdida con el término, ensanchando su mirada jade.

─Tú eres mi cute… También eres Kawai mi pervertida.

No pude resistirme al observar este panorama tan encantador, aprisa tomo sus mejillas suaves a mi tacto, mis dedos se deslizan delicadamente para grabar cada sensación, juego tiernamente con su rostro como lo mejor que he tocado en el mundo, miro la sorpresa y bochorno en sus ojos esmeraldas, sin embargo esto me esclaviza de manera sorprendente y su puchero que está realizando en mi presencia me está matando de ternura, esta faceta es nueva que estoy descubriéndole.

─No Fujino esto es deshonroso soy una general, no me toque de esa manera tan penosa.−Se queja al sentir su corazón acelerado.

─Eres tan linda.−La abrazo con amor, siempre he querido tenerla de esta manera darle la calidez que ella me ha transmitido.

─No soy linda.−Lo dice débilmente ante el afecto que está recibiendo.

─Que tampoco sabes lo que significa "linda", quieren que te diga.−Le digo en tono coqueto.

─No lo ocupo lo sé además aquí la hermosa es usted.─Abre sus ojos jade al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho sin proponérselo.

─Ara.

−No es lo que quise decir, usted es hermosa, pero es trampa.

−¿Trampa?

−Usted… Magia… resultado hermosa.−Dice entrecortado al sentir la mirada rojiza en su persona y no puede poner filtro en su lengua a todo lo que viene en su cabeza.

−Yo nací de este modo, así que trampa no es.−Le aclaró antes que comience con sus locuras de chicas mágicas de nuevo.

−¡Qué! Eso quiere decir, que siempre ha sido así de hermosamente desbordante.−Sorprendida ante esa noticia, tocándose el corazón que le palpitaba sin parar.

−Ara, soy hermosa ante tus ojos mi Natsuki que galante.

Aquí algo sucede siento que no es la primera vez que ella me dice hermosa, pero no recuerdo cuando o mi amor por ella me hace pensar locuras, pero mis pensamientos se desvían unos segundos de estar de ese modo tan cómodo a su lado, llegando a creer que podría estar toda mi vida con ella, al observarla más de cerca ha cambiado a como la conocí desde el principio sus ojos esmeraldas no son tan fríos, en ellos se reflejan paz, que puedo jurar antes no lo poseía y recordar cómo me ayudado está loca sin pedir nada a cambio, tomo sus manos con emoción, quiero pedirle que este a mi lado que sea mi novia.

─Natsuki, yo bueno… quiero pedirte…

─Lo se…

Veo sus ojos verdes sin emoción alguna, se supone que debe tener brillo no perderlo, algo no está bien o lo volvió a malinterpretar como siempre lo hace.

─¿Qué sabes?

─Sé lo que se propone, pero por su majestad debo haber perdido mis cabales porque no me importa.−En verdad no me importa morir si me enamoro de ella, ya no puedo más hasta aquí llego mi limite…

Me toma de la cintura fuertemente y me ciñe en su cuerpo, oigo un susurro inaudible ya que su cuerpo me tiene en otra sintonía y más al ver su rostro acercarse al mío peligrosamente me va a besar, así como acto de reflejo rodeó mis manos a su cuello y cierro mis ojos para perderme en sus labios.

"Pero antes de que la general besara a Shizuru, entra al departamento Mikoto y mira con alarma lo que sucede"

─Mashiro haz lo que te enseñe.

"La joven peli azul solo obedece y se le tira a los brazos de Natsuki dejando a un lado a la peli ocre, Mai se queda impávida al ver su plan echado a perder para su opinión por esa enana que la tiene perturbada, pero como buena organizadora desde lejos le pide a su amiga que se controle"

─Ara que gusto Mashiro quieres desayunar con nosotras.─Le digo cortésmente a la intrusa, que por su culpa no pude probar los labios de mi salvaje.

─Claro.─Sonriendo alegremente.

─Siéntate mientras te sirvo.─Le digo pero la muy sinvergüenza se fue a sentar en las piernas de mi salvaje.

─Que alimentos me van a dar.

─Te voy a dar un…─Se me atora el insulto así que tomo fuerzas y vuelvo en mí─Te daré lo que prepare para mí Natsuki, pero antes siéntate aquí─Le señaló un sillón lejos de mi amor.

─¿Aquí está bien verdad Nat o estoy muy pesada?─Le dice al creer que su protectora no la podía.

─No hay problema aquí quédate aun eres muy ligera.−Le dice con la mirada baja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Fujino.

Esas descaradas hablan sin temor a mi mirada asesina y para colmo se remolonea la mujer esa encima de Natsuki que aprobó que estuvieran de ese modo, ah, pero que no fuera yo porque ya me hubiera quitado o alegado que es muy deshonroso y todas esas loqueras que me dice al tenerme cerca, le sirvo de mala gana a la competencia rogando que se le atore un hueso y deje de estar fastidiando mi futura relación.

─Buen provecho.─Le dice cortésmente dándole una inclinación de respeto.

─¡No comas Mashiro!─Dice Natsuki de manera alarmada al creer que está envenenado.

─Pero se ve delicioso.─Viendo con antojo el platillo.

─Solo se ve sin embargo esto podría enviarte al otro mundo.

─Ara.─Aprieta el cucharón con enojo, al oírla hablar mal de su comida antes de probarla, esta vez me asegure que fuera decente hasta Mai le dio el visto bueno, claro, después de que lo hiciera diez veces hasta que no lo quemara, salara, endulzara y no saliera de colores con alertas de ser nocivos para la salud, ¿todo para qué? Solo para que otra lo probara y mi loca lo criticara, vaya suerte la mía.

─¿Eso no es descortés con la duquesa?─Dice parpadeando infantilmente, al notar que para ella eso eran malos modales hablar mal de alguien.

─No te preocupes a Fujino no le enseñaron así que no se ofenderá, nunca se ofende.−Despreocupada la general le explicaba a Mashiro.

─¿Que no me ofendo?−Aprieto mi puño más fuerte parece que mi pervertida aún no me conoce bien.

─Mejor más al rato te cocinaré algo delicioso que aprendí en este mundo que te parece.−Apartando el plato lo más lejos posible.

─Pero.−Se le lagrimean sus ojos azules por ver que le prohibieron probar algo nuevo.

─Hazme caso además Fujino nunca cocina bien, no te perderás nada maravilloso.−Trata de contentarla al ver que iba a llorar.−Recuerda ya eres una doncella grande.

−¿Lo soy?

−Por supuesto.

─Entonces debo agradecer por la invitación correctamente.−Se levanta de las piernas de Natsuki para dar su agradecimiento.

─¡No!−La general recuerda que el agradecimiento se da con un beso y la detiene−Tampoco lo haga la manera de agradecer de aquí es muy descontrolada, solo ignora el protocolo en este mundo y dime como te fue con el señor Takeshi.

Esa jovenzuela abraza a mi loca para describir su recorrido como si fuera una odisea al maldito patio y ahí se me acabo la paciencia por más que mi amiga me hacía mímicas para que controlase mi yo interno no pude.

−¡No Shiz no lo hagas! ¡Sigue el plan aguanta un poco más!−Doy mi última indicación a la celosa de mi amiga.

─Ya soporte suficiente, te pase casi todo pervertida pero que me engañes en mis narices no.

−¿De qué infidelidad habla Fujino?

Tomo el ramo de flores de la mesa y se lo estrello a esa idiota infiel y me voy antes de matarla de verdad.

**"La general está en el suelo viendo los pétalos adornando su casi cadáver, por el tremendo golpe que le propinaron sin poder detenerlo, Mai se acerca con algo de temor con Mikoto al creer que podría otra vez tener una alucinación lujuriosa y le dice de una distancia prudente al notar quien había ideado todo"**

─Tu pequeño gremlin maniático, esa sonrisa te delata sabes lo magnífico que iba mi plan hasta que tú metiste tus narices, mira como dejaste el arreglo floral que me costó mucho.−Dice lamentándose.

"Mikoto baja la vista y ve las flores mientras Haruka las observa con alarma"

─Esto le dio a nuestra general, ¿usted le odia?

─Claro que no, son flores cuando te dan flores no se odia.

─De donde nosotras venimos si te dan un ramo de estos, le estás declarando la muerte, doncella ignorante gracias por ayudarme a separarlas.─Le dice con indiferencia la princesa.

─¿Eh? me estás diciendo que le di un símbolo de muerte a la general.

"Mai al ver asentir a Mikoto sale del departamento para hablar con Shizuru del terrible malentendido, mientras Haruka se tropieza y cae aun lado de la desorientada joven de ojos jade"

─Oíste no te quieren muerta, solo que ellas no saben bien nuestras costumbres.─Le dice la capitana para darle ánimos a la maltratada.

─Que alegría, en verdad pensé que ella me detestaba.−Se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado, volviendo su alma al cuerpo al saber que no la maldecían.

─Pero yo estoy en desacuerdo que utilicen a Mashiro para alejarla de la duquesa, están creando un conflicto más grande antes de arreglarlo.

─Pero es efectiva notaste su expresión terrorífica, dejo su lado calmo y por eso pudimos lograr que se distanciara sin perjudicar a la general.

─Por eso te digo que no la involucres más, se supone que debe verla con cariño no con recelo.

"Haruka toma de la mano a la joven de cabello lila y se la lleva al rincón molesta que la involucren en conflicto que no le atañe"

─Pero fue necesario si sigue acercándose a Natsuki no resistirá y sucumbirá.─Dice la princesa encogiéndose de hombros.

─Mikoto siempre te extralimitas cuando quieres ganar, además creo que es inútil huir.−Toco mi corazón que se siente ardiendo y necesitado al no tenerla cerca.

─Entonces hablaré con la duquesa y le diré si puede romper el juramento.

─Y si te dice que no.

─La ejecutaré.

"Natsuki toma los pequeños hombros de la pelinegra, su mirada fría choca con la de ojos dorados fieros"

─Antes debes tomar mi vida entiendes, nadie la lastimara, no podría soportarlo si le ocurriese algo, nadie le tocara un solo cabello de mí Shizuru.

**"La joven de ojos jades se va, pero dejando la advertencia que independientemente lo que suceda, no podían tocar a su esposa por nada del mundo, mientras las otras jóvenes se quedan asombradas por su comportamiento"**

−¿Su Shizuru?−Dice la capitana sorprendida− Dijo su Shizuru ¿la General está?

─¡Calla Haruka no lo digas!−Le dice la pelinegra para que no termine la frase.

−Es una orden mi princesa−Sus ojos reflejan descontento al no informarle a Natsuki, de sus notorios sentimientos sobre la peli ocre.

─Es una petición, no una orden−Suplicante se lo dice.

−Aunque no se lo diga, se dará cuenta muy pronto ni siquiera puede ocultarlo ante nosotras, actúa sin pensarlo ya solo se deja guiar por ese sentimiento.

−Voy a hablar con la duquesa después del festival, para anular definitivamente el juramento, no sé si es lo correcto mostrarle nuestras debilidades a alguien que no conocemos bien, pero no me queda de otra…

**"Mientras tanto la peli ocre está renegando en su oficina, firmando y moviendo los papeles diciendo maldiciones, mientras llega una sofocada pelirroja y se sienta con fatiga tomando agua, hasta saciarse y quitarle todo a Shizuru para que le pusiera atención"**

─Ella creyó que la querías muerta con las flores y la querías envenenar con la comida.─Dice agitada.−Son sus costumbres o algo por el estilo.

─Que está loca como demonios saco eso en conclusión.

─Recuerda todo lo malinterpreta.

─Dios no tengo cabeza para seguirle el paso, mejor déjame trabajar para empezar desde cero, ya la regué una vez por mi culpa al apostar contra Viola por andar de enamorada y que me gano que cada vez que le hablo lo empeore.−Desilusionada que todo le salga mal.

─Ya deja este trabajo, ya contrate todo el personal para ese día y supervise todo lo del banquete, hasta fui a hablar con el señor Thomas, que está muy satisfecho como va quedando la decoración que tú elegiste para su hotel.

─¿Con qué dinero?

─Con el de tu loca, esa que te hace cometer idioteces a cada momento, esa que te hace perder los estribos y renegar, esa de la que estas más enamorada que nunca.─Se burla la pelirroja.

─¿De dónde lo obtuvo?─Aun no creyendo la noticia.

─Vendió algo muy valioso.

─¿Valioso?−Mi mente revoluciona en modo on de celos−maldita sea se atrevió a vender su cuerpo, que desgraciado asqueroso la tocó.

─Espérate Shiz.

─De seguro fue mi hermana, esa es la única que ofrecería tanto dinero por su cuerpo.

─¿Yo, que?

"Entra muy tranquila Viola a la oficina de su hermana, pero nota los ojos rojos de Shizuru en su contra"

─Uy, hermanita, que te sucede esa es la clase de bienvenida que me das, yo que venía a ofrecerte de nuevo empleo.─Le dice arrogantemente.

─¡La tocaste!

─¿A quién?−Dice desorientada ante la acusación y ahora si no sabía que había hecho para hacerla irritar.

─No te hagas a mí Natsuki.−La estrello contra la pared.

─Oh−Comienza a formársele una sonrisa malvada y seguir con la corriente de los hechos− solo un poco de aquí y haya, estuvo muy delicioso tenerla en mis brazos, mientras jadeaba mi nombre diciéndome que soy la mejor Fujino en la cama.

"Pero antes de que Viola le echara más sal a la herida entra la detective y le da una nalgada a la heredera Fujino, para dejar a todos callados ante el sonoro golpe que le dio en la retaguardia, aligerando la tensión que se estaba formando"

−Maldita como demonios te atreves a tocarme de nuevo.

−Shizuru supongo−Dirigiéndose a la menor Fujino ignorando a Viola ante su reclamo−Esta hueca no ha tocado a tu novia se la ha pasado conmigo día y noche.

−Ara, me dice la verdad.─Dudando lo que le dicen.

−Si es verdad, no se ha podido escapar de mi agradable presencia.−Lo dice con cinismo Nao.

−Ara, Viola no sabía que salieras con la detective.─Lo dice con tono de burla.

−¡Qué! Yo no salgo con gentuza, solo que me están dando amenazas de secuestro y me enviaron a esta idiota para que investigara los gusanos que están detrás de esa fechoría.─Indignada lo dice Viola.

−Ara, del odio nace el amor.

−Pues yo te odio y no me ha nacido nada por ti.─Hace un mohín de ofendida.

−¿Estas segura?─Le dice con una sonrisilla de que no le cree nada.

−Idiota, no me tientes o me quedo con tu mujer, sé que es una casanova que anda de resbalosa con quien se le ponga enfrente, tarde o temprano vendrá a mí ya verás.

"**Shizuru se le nubla la vista irritada al recobrar de nuevo sus celos y sale de su oficina para tranquilizarse y no escabecharse a su hermana ahí mismo"**

─No seas idiota como se te ocurre decirle eso, viéndola como esta que hierve por los celos, ahora si te pasaste ya que se estaba controlando.─Le reclama Mai a Viola.

−No me importa.─Viendo de reojo a su hermana algo contrariada a su reacción poco peculiar, al considerarla siempre calmada ante todo.─Shizuru se está comportando raro─Murmura.

─Simplemente está enamorada─Suelta Mai.

─Oh, conque es eso…─ Pasan los segundos hasta que reacciona─¡Eh!─Grita Viola al darse cuenta de lo que sucede.─Ella dijo que nunca se casaría, porque no creía en el amor pensé que Kuga era un capricho.

─Por eso andabas de aprovechada al creer que serias la única heredera Fujino verdad, cuenta bien tu tiempo ya verás cuando Shiz atrape a la general no dudara en casarse.

─No puede ser─Dice preocupada la joven de ojos amatistas.

─Si puede ser, no te preocupes a Shiz no le interesa la presidencia Fujino, pero ya no lo podrás molestar ya que tendrá de nuevo su herencia en sus manos y estarán igualadas en fortuna.─Mai dándole las malas noticias con una sonrisa ensanchada.─hasta la vista presumida…

**Minutos después.**

"Haruka había decidido ir donde se encontraba su prometida junto con Mashiro ya que la princesa le había prohibido que usara la ayuda de Mai, así que con la ayuda del señor Takeshi que las llevo en su auto para maravilla de estas que no se despegaban del ventanal hasta llegar a su destino"

−Aquí es jovencitas.─Dice el anciano amablemente.

−Le agradezco su ayuda noble señor, después que consiga oro le pagaré mi gratitud.

−No pasa nada además venia para este rumbo, miren es la señorita Fujino.

"Las dos ven como sale una chispeante peli ocre de un edificio pequeño ha comparado de los demás de la zona, la jovencita de cabello lila no se lo piensa dos veces y corre a su encuentro y la toma de las manos alegremente para desagrado de Shizuru, al percatarse de quien la detuvo en medio de su recorrido"

−Tu… De todas las personas, tenía que encontrarte a ti.−Tocándose la sien la peli ocre por el dolor de cabeza que le empezó a dar.

−Qué suerte verdad.−Dice Mashiro feliz.

−No lo sé si es suerte o algo parecido.−Frotándose más la frente.

−Se siente mal.−Le dice preocupada poniendo su palma en la frente de la peli ocre inocentemente.

−Ara.

−Debo decirle a Nat, ella vendrá de inmediato.

−Esa casanova trata a cualquiera con demasiada amabilidad, no la ocupo.─Hago una mueca de desagrado al recordarlo.

−Es cierto la educo muy bien el fallecido general Kuga−Dice la capitana acercándose y tomando la mano de la peli azul para alejarla de la peli ocre, ante su mirada llameante.

−Me retiro no quiero escuchar que su padre le enseño como andar de conquistadora.

−Antes que os marche, Mashiro dile que os piensa la general de la duquesa.─Bueno yo prometí no abrir la boca, pero no se lo dijeron a la pequeña.

−A Nat le gusta mucho.─Como si fuera natural suelta lo que percibió al principio.

−Bien dicho, ahora nos retiramos.

−¡Esperen!−Se gira de inmediato dejándo de sentir su malestar.−¿Le gusto a Natsuki?

−Si además dijo "mi Shizuru" hace un momento verdad capitana.

−Mashiro no puedes decir más.─Dice sudando al ver que había dicho mucho.

−Ara…

"**Dejan muy atrás a una Shizuru con una sonrisa maliciosa e ida de felicidad, Haruka sigue su camino buscando de su amada para su gran suerte la ve enfrente de ella, se queda maravillada ante tal hallazgo observa a Yukino como la mujer más encantadora del mundo y se le acerca de inmediato, mientras la joven con lentes le sirvió un vaso de agua a su jefa al salir de la oficina de Shizuru, la rubia hace mil malabares para no tropezar y llegar de pie para dejar una buena impresión, pero se tropieza con Yukino haciendo que le tira el contenido a Viola en la espalda"**

─¡Qué demonios haces torpe!─escurriéndole todo el vestido con el líquido.

−Eso fue maravilloso−Se comienzan a reír Nao−Lo puedes hacer en cámara lenta para disfrutarlo mejor.

−Cállate vulgar.

─Si, aja lo que digas cacatúa─volviéndose a burlar ante la irritación de Viola.

"La Fujino mayor al ver que la ignora la pelirroja, opta por arremeter contra la rubia que le hizo pasar vergüenza"

─Acaso quieres que te envié a mis guardaespaldas para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo.−Enfurecida al notar que era la misma mujer que la había amordazado.

─Estas bien.−La capitana le pregunta a Yukino, ni por asomo toma en cuenta a Viola.

−Lo estoy, ¿no te lastimaste?

−No soy de acero, no me pasa nada.

−Deberías ir al doctor quizás tus reflejos estén fallando te caes muy seguido.

"Yukino se acerca y levanta a la rubia, mientras sus ojos quedan prendados escuchando los nulos reclamos de la heredera mayor de los Fujino"

─Mi doncella, cuando os podre acercar nuevamente, usted no me ha dicho donde os esta su castillo para poder ir a verla.

─Déjame te doy mi correo electrónico y si quieres ahí me contactas Haruka chan.

─Tu rubia sin clase ni se te ocurra ver de más a mi asistente.

"Viola toma del brazo de Yukino bruscamente y se la lleva lejos de Haruka, para desconsuelo de esta, mientras la sigue la detective muerta de la risa, dándole felicitaciones a la rubia por su desempeño de humillar a su opinión a la cacatúa"

─Se marcha mi bella doncella a manos de ese ser malvado.

─Si figúrate que es tu suegra pero doble de fastidiosa, quien te pondrá dedo, le hablara mal de ti, hasta te prohibirá que la visites.─Mai se acerca al ver visto todo y da su pronóstico de lo que tendrá que pasar en esa relación si se llegase a formar.

─Os venceré ya vera es mi doncella, nadie me prohibirá tenerla a mi lado.─Firmemente lo declara.

─Tu puedes rubiecita.

"La capitana queda hipnotizada suspirando a mares a la dirección que se fue Yukino, mientras Mai se percata al fin de la presencia de Mashiro, traga grueso al ver que era su oportunidad y se le acerca para invitarla a salir aunque sus vísceras y su corazón sé contragira de culpabilidad al no saber la razón de ese sentimiento"

−Hola.─Dice sin ganas.

−Hola, doncella Mai.

−Me preguntaba si quisieras tener una cita conmigo.

−¿Cita?─¿Será un baile o comida?

−Si será en unos días así que prepárate.

"Sale disparada al sentir su conciencia matarla, sin ni siquiera esperar la contestación"

−Demonios sus ojos puros me están matando, me siento más pedófila ahorita que con la pequeña gremlin, estoy muy mal si sigo de este modo tomaré un ritual de castidad y eso sería la catástrofe de mi vida...

**En el departamento en el anochecer…**

─Shiz, que vas a hacer, después de lo que te dijo mi futura pareja.─la pelirroja le dice mientras lee un libro de título, tú puedes ser decente por un día.

─Quiero comprobar que es cierto que le gusto.

─Bueno eso es fácil.─Tira el libro fastidiada al sentir que era muy complicado.

─¿Tú crees?

─Si ahora sigue el plan numero dos ponla celosa, nunca lo has hecho siempre te ha mirado a su disposición, demuéstrale que tú también eres una hembra deseable ante todo lo que te rodea.

─¿Será?

−Te invito a un festival escolar verdad, ahí tienes muchas derrapando por ti casi te ven como una diosa, solo coquetéales poquito y ya verás que se morirá de celos y ahí confirmas que le gustas.

─¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

─Me quedaré ese día con Mashiro para regresar a la normalidad y lo demás lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

−Bien solo no te propases mucho con ella.

−¿Yo?

−Si tú, no sé pero ahorita me están dando ganas de llevármela conmigo y no dejarla desamparada en tus garras.

−¿Oye pues qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

−Una bien mañosa.

−A bueno si es cierto.

−En verdad no sé si esto saldrá bien o meteremos la pata al fondo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

−Tú déjalo en mis manos.

−Eso es lo que le tengo miedo dejarlo en tus manos…

**Días después…**

"Shizuru está en el portón de la entrada de la escuela Gardeobe con un vestido de gala haciéndola ver una hermosa mujer, con la exquisita combinación entre su espléndida figura y Natsuki no se quedaba atrás luciendo un fino traje de vestir azulado, acompañadas de Mikoto y Haruka que estas se pusieron a una distancia prudente para vigilar mejor en medio de tanta gente"

─Bienvenidas sean, por favor pasen─Le dice uno de los asistentes del evento.

"El lugar se miraba rodeado con mucha seguridad de la milicia, casi la mayoría tenía armas de fuego había helicópteros rodeando la zona para revisar que nadie invada el espacio aéreo, en la zona terrestre se movía guardaespaldas con los diplomáticos y asistentes de renombre, miss María al notar a Natsuki la saluda de lejos ya que estaba muy ocupada organizando todo el evento, las estrellas principales y que eran comidas por los ojos era las dos jóvenes hermosas, que se complementaban a la hora de su andar elegante y firme sin miedo al escrutinio público que le hacían sin parar"

Todos esos sujetos nos ven con demasiado interés, pero ni en la corte real me molestaba las miradas así que eso no importa, miro que mi duquesa está muy seria, aún está muy molesta con lo sucedido con Mashiro y con mi insulto a su esfuerzo al darme esos detalles, pero no sabía que en este mundo dar ese arreglo floral era para dar una declaración de amor, siento mi corazón palpitar de emoción de solo considerar que ella me ama y trata de cortejarme a su manera.

─Fujino usted pase primero.─Me inclino para darle el pase.

─Ara, no decías que conmigo no ocupas tener modales, porque no los tengo.

Trago grueso al oír su reproche.

─Le agradezco que haya venido a esta festividad.

Cierro mis ojos esperando su reciprocidad, después de todo yo agradecí, ella debe darme un beso, pero el tiempo transcurre lento y pausado y no siento los suaves labios de mi dama en ningún lado, ¿no habrá oído bien?

─Os agradezco.

Insisto y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos esperando pacientemente el protocolo, abro uno de mis ojos y ella me ve más irritada.

─No ocupo tu agradecimiento, sé que te hiciste socia de nosotras y yo que creí que eras una loca sin recursos, después me explicas como tenías en tus manos algo tan valioso.

─¿Entonces no acepta mi agradecimiento?

─No te preocupes no soy una grosera, así que no hay problema acepto tu agradecimiento.

Al oírla decir que si, cierro rápido mis ojos esperando ahora si el protocolo, sin embargo de nuevo no siento nada.

─Que haces te duelen los ojos, hace rato los cierras y los abres como semáforo descompuesto.

Parece que se le olvido hasta la costumbre de su mundo, señalo mis labios para ver si se acuerda y le doy gracias lentamente.

─Oh, era eso.

Asiento desesperadamente, que me está pasando su majestad, estoy buscando su contacto, siento sus dedos en mis labios, su contacto me quema en demasía, sus caricias me hacen sentir viva como nunca.

─Está muy limpió tu rostro, no te preocupes.─carraspeo antes de malinterpretarla y comérmela a besos sin ni siquiera comprobar si en verdad le gusto.

─Eh.

¿Es todo? ¿Y dónde está mi beso? gruño un poco y la sigo para enseñarle modales, que no debe olvidarse nunca por más enojada que este.

─Shizuru sama.

Veo de nuevo a todas las jóvenes doncellas rodear a mi duquesa, pero está en vez de darse a respetar las abraza en mi presencia y le toma de las manos, haciéndome poner un nudo en la garganta al ver como las acaricia íntimamente sin reparo alguno, me siento terriblemente ofendida ante esa actitud, me acerco y pongo distancia entre las doncellas y mi duquesa.

─Ara, que bellas jovencitas.─Les digo viendo de reojo a mi loca su reacción.

─¿Cómo?

─Que si no te parecen son muy cutes.─Expectante a lo que me va a decir.

Mi ceño se frunce al oír que les dice "cutes" a otras que no sea yo.

─Creí que yo era cute.−Lo dice con un tono de recelo.

─Ara, ara, no te fijes para mí todas son cutes.─Lo dice sin importancia, aunque eso no era cierto solo había una cute y era su pervertida.

Oh, terrible dolor me da en el pecho al saber que no era la única "cute" en su vida, maldición en este mundo pierdes tan pronto tu sitio especial, pero creo que me queda aún el "Kawai" aún tengo esperanza.

─Shizuru sama soy Rino la presidenta de su club de admiradoras.

Gritan esas muchachas su nombre y más esa doncella se le acerca a mi esposa de manera desagradable y esta la toma de sus mejillas y me ve sombríamente, mientras le sonríe a la doncella.

─Eres tan kawai Rino.─Tirando todo mi repertorio para que me haga un desplante de celos, que aún no lo logro.

Ese kawai de sus labios fue tan terribles que destrozo mi corazón, duele tanto más que una espada o un azote en mi cuerpo, solo al saber que no soy kawai, me está matando lentamente.

Me retiro antes de perder los estribos, mi capacidad de ocultar mis emociones se las debo a mi padre que era muy perjudicial perder la calma en el campo de batalla, aunque esta guerra ya me aniquilo por dentro, mejor dejo a mi duquesa con sus doncellas "cutes" y "kawais" para ir a mi sitio y vigilar a mis alumnos aunque me sienta de manera rara, tengo que cumplir mi deber, siento una pequeña mano acariciar mi rostro y son mis pequeños soldados.

─Sensei se mira muy triste.

─Arika no seas grosera eso no se dice de esa manera.

─Pero mírala Lila.

─Tiene razón se nota muy decaída, Yoshiki dile algo.

─¿Sensei que le sucede?

─Perdí algo muy importante.

─Si quiere le ayudamos a encontrarlo.─Dicen al estar dispuestos a encontrar lo que sea.

─Díganos que perdió.─Dice el pequeño Yoshiki.

─Lo kawai y lo cute, ya no los tengo.─Suspirando tristemente.

─¿Eh?─Se miran confundidos los alumnos entre sí.

─De que habla sensei usted es tan kawai y demasiado cute, se lo garantizo.─Los pequeños le dicen asintiendo entre ellos.

─No lo perdí en contra de Rino y todas ellas.─señalo a todas las doncellas.

─¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Usted es la sensei más Kawai del mundo!─Dice la pequeña Arika con convicción─ y se lo voy a demostrar.

Pero antes de proseguir con la conversación con mis alumnos, noto algo sospechoso en el edificio de enfrente y mi deber me llama.

─Fujino.─Le habló con monotonía.

─Que quieres casanova.─Estoy irritada no pude hacer que se encelara y eso que abrace y alague a casi todo el sequito de fans.─Dilo rápido que no tengo tu tiempo.

Uy, si esta enojadísima por interrumpirla ante sus doncellas, veo a mis pequeños soldados que se me acercan aburridos con un montón de papeles en sus brazos.

─Que fastidio de ceremonia, quisiera irme a divertir a otra parte que estar escuchando tanta pregunta tonta.

─Yoshiki le prometimos a la sensei que nos quedaríamos quietos, además ya les estamos cumpliendo a la directora de ganar el torneo de conocimiento sin esfuerzo, esos señores le brillan los ojos al vernos.

─Ya lo sé Lila.

"Los niños se giran observando a su sensei tomando de la muñeca a una joven muy bella y sacándola del tumulto que se había formado momentos atrás, la peli ocre les sonríe genuinamente al verlos"

─¿Y ella quien es sensei?

─Soy Shizuru Fujino es un gusto, deben de estar muy aburridos siguiendo tanto estándares de la directora, pero les prometo que terminando los llevaremos a donde ustedes quieran.

─¿En serio?

─Si, lo llevaré al lugar donde me gustaba ir después de estar en esta clase de eventos, yo también fui de la clase uno y se lo terriblemente enfadoso estar en estas competencias.

─¡Wao!

"Los niños rodean a la peli ocre haciéndole un montón de preguntas sobre como logro sobrevivir todos esos años en la escuela, Natsuki cuenta a sus alumnos percatándose que le falta una"

─¿Dónde está Arika?

─Está con Rino, pero no se preocupe no se saldrá de la área que usted nos señaló.

─Bueno de todos modos cuando venga no la dejen que se marche de nuevo.

─Muy bien sensei.

Voy a ir a inspeccionar el edificio, para descartar cualquier contingencia, le hablo a Haruka y Mikoto, que cuiden a los alumnos junto con Shizuru, pero esta me jala y me lleva al rincón.

─¿Qué sucede?─Pregunta la peli ocre.

─Nada.

─Porque será que no te creo.─Levanta su ceja al notar que le mienten.

─Solo podría quedarse con ellos hasta que regrese, ya después se puede ir con todas sus doncellas cutes y kawais que se encuentre.─Le digo secamente.

─De seguro ocupas más dinero y vas a vender algo más valioso.─Esa Mashiro me engaño solo quería verme la cara, está casanova no conoce los celos ni siquiera le gusto un poco.

─Ya no tengo nada de valor en este mundo.─A que vendrá todo esta conversación, no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

─Claro que lo tienes.

─¿Dónde?

−Ten para que se lo des a la mujer que en verdad amas y no me sigas dando alas si después me vas a rechazar de esta manera.─Me quiero quitar el anillo estoy demasiado dolida, ya no le voy a rogar jamás este será el fin de esta tontería, me voy olvidar de ella de una vez por todas.─dáselo a Mashiro.

−Yo no la he rechazado nunca, de donde os saca eso, Mashiro es mi protegida usted es diferente y lo sabe además usted y yo ya consumamos el pacto, lo recuerda.─No la dejo quitarse el anillo por nada del mundo.

─Maldita casanova ni siquiera me amas.

─Sabe muy bien que no puedo decírselo que la amo, es peligroso.

Siento su palma en mi mejilla, sus ojos carmesí me ven con lágrimas que me destrozan.

−Lo debí suponer ni celos tienes, te gusta medio mundo.

−Usted me cambio por esa "Kawais y cutes" y a mí me dejo de lado, es usted a quien le gusta medio mundo no yo.─Se me olvido toda la enseñanzas de mi padre en este momento y comienzo a decirle lo que me está molestando de gran manera.

−¿Eh?─Me quedo en blanco, ver los ademanes furiosos de mi pervertida, de un lado a otro todo el estoico que tenía lo dejo de lado renegando sobre las fans que tengo aquí.

−Por su majestad no sabía que tenía que ser Kawai para que mantenerte a mi lado.─Grita frustrada la general a los cuatro vientos, haciendo eco ante su anuncio.

−Natsuki.

−¡Qué! sé que no soy cute, pero tiene que ofenderme de esa manera, toqueteando a esas doncellas en mi presencia.─Sus ojos esmeraldas están oscuras de celos.

−Natsuki Kuga acaso es cierto lo que dijo Mashiro.─Mi voz sale ilusionada al verle por fin interés en mí.

−Shizuru duquesa de Wimbledom, que explicación tiene ante ese acto con esas doncellas que lo menos que tienen son castas.─Furiosa reclama ante el ardid.

−A todo esto porque me dicen duquesa todos.─desvía la pregunta al tomar al fin en cuenta ese detalle.

−Porque usted es mi duquesa y no de esa plebe entiende.

─Ara, no lo entiendo.

─Entonces compréndalo de esta manera, tú eres mía y yo solo debo ser tu Kawai y cute.

"La general toma el rostro de Shizuru y le planta un beso desesperado por tener ese contacto, dando la calidez que ocupaban para demostrar todos los sentimientos guardados estaban saliendo a flote"

−Ara, que deliciosa explicación, pero hay una parte que no entiendo.─Jadeando ante el beso prolongado y tan esperado.

−¿Cuál?─Dice agitada la general, nublada por el deseo.

−Pues esta.

"Shizuru toma la cintura de la general y la besa apasionadamente colando su lengua con apuro en su boca y metiendo mano en la blusa de la joven de cabello cobalto sin reparo alguno, empuja a la general y cae en el pasto y esta se encima en ella"

─Oh, por su majestad.

─Esto es como un déjà vu─Digo quitándole la ropa desesperada.

−Supongo que es mejor dicho, por Shizuru Fujino eso te gusta en el cortejo.

─Ara, ara─Mi mente hace una explosión y ensancho la mirada al ser bombardeada con imágenes, de lo que hice el día de mi borrachera con todos los detalles─ ¡lo recuerdo! lo recuerdo al fin maldita casanova no abuse de ti.─Dice exaltada.─¡No soy una violadora!

"La general ya ni escucha a su esposa, solo se dispone a besar su cuello desesperada en medio de la pasión que la invade, mientras a la peli ocre, le dan unas ganas asesinas de lincharla por creer que le omitió decirle ese hecho, pero al sentir la mano de la otra joven colarse por su vestido, gime de placer murmurando lo que piensa hacerle de venganza"

─Después mi Natsuki… Después te estrellaré toda la bajilla por hacerme sentir miserable por estos días… Pero ahora solo lo único que te estrellaré en ti es mi cuerpo…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todas aquí ando de nuevo para dejarles la conti SD, ahora que mi pc no anda tan mal, es que la acabo de adquirir y se me congela la imagen, empiezo a creer que en verdad tengo que hacerme una limpia como una me lo sugirió jaja bueno me la haría pero para quitarme todo lo malo que me toco pasar un mes atrás, que ya hasta lo puedo comentar sin que me salgan púas de defensa jaja y me toco caminar por un campo minado y lo peor no pude esquivar ninguna y todas me explotaron en la cara, pero sobreviví que es lo bueno, dicen que si no te mata te hace mas fuerte (A pero como duele tener que pasar una transición de ese modo) lo bueno es de estos casos que hay alguien que me apoyo mucho y le doy gracias y le pido una disculpa de todo corazón por soportar mis desplantes esos días, (Aunque me dijo que no había problema que sabia que andaba mal, pero se que te dolió mi silencio y mi disintieres) La verdad nunca creí que tenia en ese comportamiento siempre soy calmada al extremo casi tengo atole en las venas de en vez de sangre, pero eso se me salió de las manos, y se que me porte mal con ella, por eso esto se lo dedico S&amp;J gracias por estar en las buenas, pero como tu dijiste que en las malas era mas indispensable acompañarme, Te amo cada parte de ti aunque lo dudes a veces, en verdad te amo... Claro aunque me abandones al siguiente día jaja ok eso es broma.

Y Luzy no estés triste ya veras que encontraras a esa dama especial en tu vida... Bueno no sabia que les daba tantos ánimos el fic, bueno me da felicidad de que en algo este aportando en su estado emocional SD tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible. bueno hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho... Magma se los desea de corazón :D.

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

La seducción de sus ojos esmeraldas me cautiva por completo, nos tumbamos, nos besamos, nos apretamos en un sinfín de caricias apasionadas, sus manos enérgicas me hacen vibrar hasta soltar gemidos, sobre gemidos, rasgo su vestimenta de un solo tirón jadeo intensamente de placer al notar su piel perfectamente apetecible a mi gusto, aún no puedo creer que haya olvidado lo que había pasado esa noche de entrega que tuve a su lado, como pude hacer tal tontería, si esto es estar en el mismo olimpo al sentir su entrega completa, como el mismo día que nuestras almas se reconocieron sin miramientos.

Veo fiereza y ternura al mismo tiempo al solo contemplarme, las caricias se van incrementando a cada segundo sus besos descienden y con ayuda de sus dedos bajan mi vestido de una sola pieza sin problema alguno, sus labios expertos hacen contacto con mis pechos desnudos, haciéndolos erizar a su contacto erótico y sensual, su lengua me recorre y sus dientes me mordisquean haciéndome que me humedezca más de lo que ya estaba, quiero tocarla el deseo me invade de recorrerla pero mi loca lee mi intención, aprisiona mis muñecas y las sube arriba de mi cabeza para no dejarme, su rodilla estruja mi entrepierna una y otra vez, grito de placer su nombre ahogado en llama de la lujuria al querer que continúe sin parar.

La excitación está a flor de piel más cuando observo que apenas empezara lo bueno, soy presa fácil en este momento de mi pervertida, solo mis bragas me impiden el contacto directo de sus dedos, le suplico que me tome de una vez, que quiero ser poseída libidinosamente y sin control alguno, que no se contenga en nada y parece que logre sonrojar de nuevo a mi implacable, por saber lo que quiero en este momento.

Me dice sensualmente a mi oído, que no le importa fallecer si con eso puede yacer conmigo, de nuevo con sus palabras en clave que no reconozco su romanticismo en ellas, no obstante, todo se lo perdono al cerciorarme que ya no tengo mi última prenda, ya que una agilidad indescriptible los tiene en su posesión, para aventarlas a un lado donde nuestra ropa se han estado acumulando y quedar sin nada, se pone encima de mi e inconscientemente la muerdo y araño su hombro al comienzo de su embestida en mi intimidad, perdiendo la razón y el juicio ante tal estallido de emociones, mis caderas toman ritmo al compás del que ella marca.

Siento sus dedos que entran y salen de mí de nueva cuenta agitando todo en ese momento, mi alma tiembla de deseo quiero sentirla más y más hasta que quede marcada en su esencia, esta sensación es más gratificante que andarla acosándola en el baño y que cualquier otra perversión me haya contado Mai, no hay comparación alguna en ningún sentido, me gusta en este momento ya que puedo ver que ha dejado de lado su pudor y está dándome este goce sin precedentes es simplemente delicioso, los sonidos se incrementan de agitación al saber que le encanta lo que me está haciendo, sus besos bajan desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi intimidad y su lengua comienza un recorrido exquisito por toda ella tomo su cabello, árida de esa caricia y contacto su primera lamida y mi mente se pierde totalmente al no tener ya juicio sobre mí…

Ahora entiendo porque mi corazón estaba con un hueco en su centro, la estaba esperando para ser suya sin nada que me atara a este amor y pasión que siento por Natsuki Kuga y lo mejor de todo lo voy a recordar infinitamente.…

**Mientras tanto en el departamento…**

"Mai está de pie indecisa de lo que piensa realizar, mira a la joven de ojos azules que se comportó toda la cena de manera inocente a todas sus insinuaciones y tuvo que levantarse para tomar un respiro"

−¿Qué te parece mi vestido para nuestra cita?

Le digo a la joven, ya que lo escogí todo escotado de la parte de arriba dejando ver mi atributo más de lo normal, debo encenderle la incitación para que lleguemos desde primera a última base este día.

−¿Es vestimenta?−Contesta con voz angelical.

−¿Pues qué pensaba que era?

−Creí que aún le faltaba ropaje y después iríamos a esa cita.

No le gusto mi arreglo personal parece ser, voy a mi espejo y noto cualquier detalle que este fuera de orden pero no lo distingo, hasta que siento las manos delicadas de la joven en mi hombro poniéndome una manta.

−No debería andar tan descubierta puede enfermar.−Le dice dulcemente.

−Es una táctica de conquista vieja, ser agradable con una mujer, pero conmigo no es necesario ya que yo quiero todo contigo ahora mismo.

−No entendí doncella, yo aún no deduzco tácticas de ofensivas, la capitana Haruka aún no llega a esa lección conmigo.

Mashiro es la mujer más pura que he conocido, hasta la general a veces me captaba bien, cuando quería algo perverso pero esta no cacha ninguna, pero ni modo tendré que dejar mi lado delicado e ir con todo, si quiero que se me quite este defecto que me está aquejando, tomo su mano con temor no sé la razón que me pase esto, tiemblo y mis pensamientos perversos se bloquean estando a su lado.

─¿Qué sucede doncella?

−Quiero algo de ti esta noche y me ayudarías mucho si te dejas que te lo haga.

−No hay problema doncella, tómelo todo me haría feliz ayudarla.

─Oh, bueno juro que tomaré responsabilidad por lo que voy a hacer.

─¿Que os me va a hacer?

Trueno mis nudillos de nerviosismo, ante su ternura me siento un asco totalmente, debería tomar muy en serio eso de ser casta hasta la muerte, ya mi libido se vino hasta abajo desde hace semanas ni siquiera siento nada de nada, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un témpano de hielo.

─Cierra tus ojos.

─Vamos a jugar a las escondidas como en el castillo, que bien con que eso era una cita.─Brinca de alegría.

Como dice eso de esa manera tan tierna, me pellizco para dejar el remordimiento atrás, ni modo que estalle lo que tenga que pasar tomo la cintura de la joven y ella cierra sus ojos trago grueso y me voy acercando lentamente para darle un beso y después de aquí directo a la recamara de ahí no saldrá, hasta que quede curada no me importa cuántas veces tenga que repetir para solucionarlo.

"El árbol sagrado en forma de mujer que estaba vigilando el entorno de todas las jóvenes que había enviado al futuro, se alarma ante el acontecimiento que no tenía planeado, inmediatamente truena sus dedos haciendo que la maldición desaparezca para salvaguardar a Mashiro, en ese momento la joven de ojos azules vuelve a la edad de siete años, mientras a la pelirroja se le sale el corazón de susto al ver la evolución de adulta a niña"

─¡Qué es esto!

─Mi ropaje me queda grande─Mira su cuerpo que regreso─¿Acaso estaba en peligro? ─Pero se le pasa pronto la mortificación y toma las manos de la pelirroja─Quiero seguir jugando.

─Tú eres una alucinación de mi conciencia.

─Doncella Mai.

─Tú eres solo una alucinación, igual que todas las demás.

─Que os sucede.

−Jamás de los jamases volveré a pensar en "eso", me volveré casta y me refugiaré en un templo budista o lo que sea necesario.

**"La pelirroja está en un shock de nervios ante lo sucedido y se encierra en su cuarto ante el despiste de la pequeña, que se sienta aun lado de la puerta al pensar que ya empezaron a jugar a las escondidas, mientras tanto en la institución Gardeobe Mikoto esta con Haruka y los pequeños alumnos"**

−¿Sabes pelear?−Le dice Yoshiki a la capitana.

−Si sabe, pero ahora no está en condiciones, ¿por qué lo pregunta?−Dice la princesa de manera enérgica.

−Es que queríamos comprobar nuestro entrenamiento con alguien, la sensei nos enseñó.

"La princesa que antes estaba sentada, se pone en guardia retándolos a todos, al observar la formación de los pequeños la reconoce perfectamente al ser la básica que tuvo muchos años atrás"

−Oye eres muy delgada y frágil, no queremos hacerte daño−Yoshiki viéndola con duda, ante lo que ve.

−Fui entrenada por Natsuki así que no me veas como inferior, aun con la maldición os puedo vencer a todos.

"Los niños se miran entre sí y deciden acceder al combate, pero aun con sus movimientos más rápidos de todos ellos, no pudieron ni siquiera rozar a la pelinegra, dejándolos todos cansados y agitados en el suelo"

−¡Eso fue genial! ¿Si nosotros nos entrenamos podremos ser como tú?−Dice con entusiasmo Lila al ver a la pelinegra con admiración.

−Si tienen la disciplina lo lograran, pero no andan tan mal tuvieron su defensa muy bien posicionada, sin embargo siento que les faltaba más ataque.−Dice Haruka viéndolos como posibles aliados en ese mundo.

−Es que nos faltó Arika tiene mucha fuerza, nosotros poseemos agilidad y nuestra táctica es atacar en grupo, dijo la sensei que de ese modo tendríamos chance de ganar.−Yoshiki recordando todas sus lecciones

−¿Es la niña que falta verdad?−Dice Mikoto.

−Sí, ya se tardó mucho, es muy raro.−Dice Lila al ver la hora en su dispositivo inteligente.

−Que hacemos princesa, la general y la duquesa también están demoradas.

−Pues vamos a buscar a la niña que puede estar en problemas, Natsuki puede cuidar muy bien a su esposa.

**"De ese modo los alumnos de Gardeobe siguen las instrucciones de la princesa junto con la capitana, mientras en el departamento se escucha el timbre y Mai que estaba colocándose en todo el cuerpo talismanes para que se le quitara el espíritu depravado que la había dominado, corre abrir la puerta para sorpresa de Yukino que venía con una cesta de frutas buscando disimuladamente a cierta rubia, pero en cambio ve a la compañera de Shizuru histérica"**

─Señorita Tokiha se mira mal.−visualizando con preocupación todos los papeles que le rodeaban la cara a la pelirroja.

─Yukino estoy loca o poseída por mis libertinajes, llama de inmediato al sanatorio para que me lleven con camisa de fuerza o aun sacerdote para que me exorcice.−Dice mientras sacaba una cebolla poniéndosela en el cuello.

─Debe tomar un respiro y dime que le sucede.

"La asistente de Viola acomoda sus lentes para escuchar a la mortificada mujer"

─Primero al gremlin lo confundí dos veces como una diosa y ahora confundo a Mashiro con una niña.

"Mai señala a la pequeña con susto, Yukino se acerca con curiosidad y toma en sus brazos a Mashiro que se había quedado dormida esperando a que jugase con ella, la asistente de Viola le hace caricias al ver lo tierna que era"

─Otra niña, ¿acaso van a tener una guardería?

─¿La vez?

─Claro es una linda chiquilla, cuál es su nombre.

─Mashiro.

─Se llama igual que la joven que acompañaba Haruka.

─Es la misma.

─¡Ah!

−No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero esta niña es la misma joven lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero ahora mismo voy a averiguar que está pasando, ahora que comprobé que no estoy desequilibrada.−Se quita la cebolla y los talismanes de un solo tirón.

−¿Qué vas a hacer?

−Acompáñame y lo sabrás.

"Mai toma las llaves de su auto sádicamente al querer que le den respuestas inmediatas, mientras Yukino se lleva en brazos a Mashiro completamente dormida"

**"Entretanto en medio de la arboleda del impresionante jardín de Gardeobe, se encuentra la general y Shizuru descansando después del desate de pasión que las domino por completo momentos atrás"**

Estoy realmente feliz de haberlo hecho de nuevo con ella, me acurruco en su pecho, me abraza para darme calidez y cubre nuestra desnudez con su abrigo, oigo su corazón latir aprisa y beso su mejilla de emoción, tomo sus mechones cobalto en mis dedos con cariño y devoción… Solo me falta una expresión de amor más para complementar el ambiente perfecto…

─Natsuki…─Mi tono de voz es tan dulce, que casi tiraría a empalagoso, pero parece que a ella no le molesta ya que me sonríe.

─Que os preocupáis.

─Lo notaste.

─Percibo todo lo que venga de usted, tu voz es cálida pero vuestros ojos quieren saber algo ¿o me equivoco?

─¿Quiero una cosa?

─¿Qué es? si esta en mis manos se lo os daré.

─Dime que me amas.

Me aferro a su pecho y su cuerpo se tensa y otra vez ese silencio ensordecedor cuando le pido lo mismo.

─Cuando Mikoto haya hablado con usted, se lo diré.

─No tienes que dar pretextos y menos involucrar a niños en esto, que eso es patético.

─Usted no entiende.

Me levanto de su regazo y comienzo a vestirme sé que no me dirá que me ama, ya que gustar es una cosa y sé que le gustó mucho me lo acaba de demostrar, pero el amor es otro asunto.

─No os aleje de mi lado.−Le dice con desespero.

─No voy a hacer tu amante entiendes, quiero algo serio.

─Tienes el título de duquesa, que más serio ocupas.

─Olvídalo, solo te diré que no voy a hacer plato de segunda mesa.

──¿Qué?─Ahora hablamos de comida, porque me cambie el diálogo de esa manera.−¿Entonces quieres ser mi postre?−La general se rasca su cabeza, tratando de hablar en su idioma.

−¿Postre?

−Sí, de esos deliciosos que me dieron cuando llegue aquí, creo que se llama pastel, son muy exquisitos así como usted.−Le expresa sus sentimientos con la comida.

−¿Me estás comparando con un pastel?−Dice con tono harto.

"La general se asusta al observar que no era el alimento que debería alagarla, así que piensa rápido y opta por otro"

−Entonces usted es como el vino.

−Y le sigues.−Ya saliéndole una vena de irritación.

−Deliciosa al paladar y después de consumirla te deja en una nube.−Así creo que debo decirle las cosas en este mundo.

−Párale ya.−Se la advierto de buena manera.

−¿Ese tampoco? mmm entonces usted es como la leche.

−¡Cállate Natsuki!

−¡…!

─Para que entiendas en tu revoltosa cabecita, si no me dices que me amas, pues bien yo también voy a empezar a salir con cuanta se me cruce en el camino, ya que no tengo ningún compromiso de serte fiel.

Noto que se pone pálida al decirle mi advertencia y comienza a vestirse rápido y seguirme porque me había enojado de nuevo con está casanova, no tenía ninguna intención de escucharla por más que me compara con la comida, ¿acaso tiene hambre? ahora dice que soy una nuez, en definitivo nuestro encuentro la dejo con el apetito voraz…

**"Mientras Shizuru le exige a Natsuki que le diga lo que siente por ella, en el área que delimita entre la segura y la prohibida se encuentra el sequito de fans con Arika, que desafía a Rino para ver quién es más Kawai si su Sensei o que ella, que por eso las había seguido para comprobar que Natsuki es insuperable a sus ojos"**

─Shizuru sama me dijo que era la mejor.

─De seguro andaba mal de la vista.−Dice Arika muy segura en su afirmación.

─Que dices enana.

─Que sensei es más que tú en todo.

"Las fans asiente en su mayoría dando entender que Natsuki era por mucho más deseable que su compañera de clases, Rino les da una mirada de advertencia y dejan de asentir, para seguir con su pelea"

─Te reto, el que pase ese edificio más pronto debe admitir, quien es la más Kawai, si la intrusa o yo.−Dice Rino enojada que la siguiesen viendo inferior.

"Arika nota el edificio que deben pasar y niega ante su petición ya que esa área estaba restringida y no había ninguna protección ni militar, guardaespaldas y vigilancia estaba desolada totalmente"

−No puedo, lo prometí y debo cumplir mis promesas, después vendré por ti con otro reto.

"La pequeña se da la vuelta pensando cómo debería desafiarla después, pero la adolescente se le planta para obstaculizar su partida"

−Tienes miedo Arika.

"Las demás fans se ponen nerviosas al observar que su líder había perdido los estribos y andaba retando a la nieta del dueño de la institución, solo lo único que tenían que hacer era que la alumna de la sección uno se saliera del área protegida y con eso tenían para poner en problemas a Natsuki, pero esto se estaba tornando feo hasta para ellas"

−Rino, déjalo ya además Shizuru sama ya nos trató bien momentos atrás con eso es suficiente.−Le dice Rioko una adolescente castaña fan de Shizuru.

−No voy a perder contra esa, no me importa que se haya casado.

−Estás tomando las cosas muy apecho, vuelve en ti nuestra diosa nunca nos va a hacer caso, solo podemos admirarla de lejos.

−No digan tonterías ella me dijo que era kawai.

"Todas suspiran exasperadas hasta que Rioko se le pone enfrente y le habla duramente para despertarla de su fantasía"

−Nos dijo esas palabras y nos abrazó, con la razón de que seguro se enojó con su esposa.

−Eso no es cierto.

−Rino si era lo más obvio, cada vez que ella nos tomaba atención veía de reojo a Kuga, para saber cómo reaccionaba.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Pues que nos utilizó para darle piques a la sensei.

−Ella jamás me utilizaría.

−Nos utilizó a todas, no es que nos quejemos fue maravilloso serle de utilidad y más al recibir su trato cariñoso.

"Las fans estaban de acuerdo con Rioko ya que ninguna se miraba molesta, al saber de antemano las intenciones de su objeto de admiración, pero a Rino no le estaba cayendo bien la realidad"

−Yo soy mejor que Kuga, ya lo verán.

"La joven estudiante corre fuera del área limitada para dirigirse al edifico prohibido, mientras todas las fans distinguían la idiotez que estaba haciendo su líder"

−Su amiga es torpe.−Dice Arika al no creer lo que hizo.

−Que vamos a hacer ahora.−Dicen alarmadas por el problemón que se metieron por culpa de su líder.

−Ir a buscar a la sensei…

**"Entretanto Natsuki alcanza a su esposa, para tratar de explicar su situación en la que están"**

─Tienes que entender.−Le dice la general.

─Yo no entiendo nada.

─Escúchame.

─Tampoco.

─Por favor.

─Que no insistas más, ya no te quiero ver, si no me dices lo que sucede contigo de una vez.

−No me creeríais lo que le diré.

Dejo mi molestia aun lado y me pongo de frente tomo sus manos para que me diga lo que sucede, Natsuki debe hablarme con la verdad, para podernos apoyar y conocer lo que le afecta para ser clara con sus sentimientos.

−Dime lo que sea te voy a comprender.−Con mi tono más comprensivo se lo hago saber, sus ojos jades me enfocan hasta puedo distinguir mi reflejo en su mirada profunda.

−Yo no soy de este mundo.

Y ahí suelto sus manos para que mi mirada se ponga oscura de ira, pero la dejaré proseguir a ver hasta qué punto me miente.

−Y que más ¿vienes de Marte o de otra galaxia?−Sueno muy irónica.

−No estoy segura de que lugar vengó, aún no me pongo investigar ese tema, apenas aprendí a leer y escribir.−Dice la general al haber estudiado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

−¿Entonces dices que no eres de este mundo?−Mi voz sale gélida ante sus mentirotas de casanova barata

−Es lo que creo.

−Y como llegaste a Japón.−Siguiéndole la corriente.

−Me habían condenado a muerte en mi reino, por tratar de matar a su majestad, pero su alteza se apiado de este ser miserable y me dio una oportunidad de redimirme y no dejar manchado mi legado.

−Así que una "asesina" tenía hospedada en mi departamento, ya uno no puede confiar en las caras bonitas.−Dice con burla ante lo que oye, ¿asesina? Lo único que mata Natsuki en este momento son mis ganas de seguir escuchándola.

−Es cierto soy escoria a su lado, aunque no haya hecho eso de lo que me acusaron y no haya confabulado en contra de su alteza, mis manos están manchadas con sangre de muchos.−Mira sus manos con perturbación, que hasta había olvidado su pasado junto a Shizuru.−Por eso no proteste por mi vida, ya que con ella salvaría a miles, quería redimir lo que había causado.

−Ya deja eso y dime como llegaste a este "mundo" según tú.−Estaba enojada y mirar cómo se le daba muy bien la actuación me daba más coraje, ya que hasta sentí su dolor agudo ante sus falsedades.

−Me enviaron al bosque maldito e ir con el árbol sagrado, para morir con honor, sin embargo, el árbol me hablo para darme una oportunidad más, aunque la verdad no recuerdo su mensaje ya que al llegar aquí, usted me agredió con su arma.

−Ara−Ya va a empezar con sus cuentos de hadas, hasta con un árbol parlanchín me sale, tuerzo la boca con ira.

−Usted sabe todo lo demás, llegue a su posada y usted me confundió con un malhechor y después de ir al calabozo me compraran como esclava, me volví su protectora por mi equívoco fatal al dañar su reputación.

−No me cuentes lo que ya sé de antemano, dime la razón según tú no puedes decirme que me amas.

−Le hice un juramento de sangre no se acuerda.

−¿Juramento? ¿Cuándo?

Esta pervertida me quiere revolver y ahora hasta me quiere echar la culpa de todo, típico de mujeres que no quiere admitir sus errores.

−Cuando usted dijo que no osara cortejarla nunca y que si me enamorara de usted tomaría mi vida.

−¿Ese disparate? según tú por esa idiotez que te dije, no puedes decirme que me amas.

−Si ese juramento me liga a no decirle más.−Seriamente contesta la general y más al ver, que su amada no se tomaba las cosas con gravedad a lo que el asunto se refería.

Niego varias veces eso me pasa por enamorarme de alguien que se le boto la canica y toma mis palabras muy literales.

−No me digas nada, así déjalo ya Natsuki.

─Esperad no me cree verdad.

−Oye la loca eres tú no yo, cuando se te pase esa fase me avisas.

−Es verdad lo que le digo.

−No te preocupes te sigo amando aunque ya sabía que te faltaba un tornillo, aun así se me hace difícil seguirte la corriente.

−Ya veo, usted no os cree en mi palabra… −Dice decaídamente la general.

Me giro indignada ya que esto no se trataba de que le crea o no sus loqueras, esto es a donde va a ir nuestra convivencia y relación, pero quedo inquieta al observar sus ojos jades apagados y sin más me toma en sus brazos dulcemente, pero veo a una de mis fans corriendo a tomar la mano de mi casanova.

─Sensei.−Dice Rioko agitada por la fuerte caminata que tuvo.

─Doncella que hace aquí, deberían estar en el plantel.

─Es Rino se extralimitó con nuestros planes, no quiso escuchar y se fue al edificio abandonado, pero hace rato hablo por el celular pidiendo ayuda angustiadamente, que vio a un tipo matando a muchos hombres sin ninguna arma.─decía llorando la adolescente.

−Sensei, Rino envió una foto de los intrusos, que parece que aún no la descubren−Dice Arika extendiéndole el celular a la general.

"**La joven de ojos jade aprieta su corazón con ira al reconocer al sujeto"**

−¡Nagui!

−¡Eh!−Dicen todos al escuchar el nombre.

Ese maldito hechicero como logro entrar a este mundo, observo en la pintura que esta Miyu acompañándolo, estos soldados de aquí no podrán contra ellos están a otro nivel, esto es demasiado grave dos poderosos contrincantes y yo sin armas además mis fieles ayudantes en su estado desventajoso, pero debo proteger todo lo bueno de este mundo y más a mí Shizuru aunque me cueste la vida lo haré.

─¿Dónde está?

"La alumna de Gardeobe señala el edificio donde se habían ido, la general cambia radicalmente de postura su mirada se pone gélida"

─Shizuru vete con la directora y llévatelas contigo, no puedo protegerte de este tipo.

─Espera tú no vas a ir ahí−Le dice con tono de autoridad−es peligroso puede que traiga armas.

─Buen lugar para cumplir mi penitencia y hacer cumplir la ley del reino en ese malhechor.

"Shizuru se aferra a la joven de cabello cobalto, Natsuki le sonríe ante el asombro de esta y le da un beso apasionado para sorpresa de las fans que se quedaron boquiabiertas, al ver que su diosa tomó la iniciativa y no quería soltar a la sensei para nada del mundo"

─No te dejaré ir entiendes−Le susurró en su oído− otra vez entraste en ese modo demente, es peligroso para tu integridad cuando te pones mal de tu cabeza.

−Shizuru−Le dice con resignación al ver que nunca le creerían.

−Después iremos con un psiquiatra−Acomodo su traje con cuidado− debemos controlar tus niveles de ansiedad con medicamento.−Beso su mejilla con amor y tomo su antebrazo para jalarla al otro lado del edificio ese.

─Debo marcharme de su lado...

─Deja de decir tonterías.

−Ahora llego el momento.

−No, es no entiéndelo.

─Fue un placer estar bajo sus órdenes y sus castigos fueron muy ilustrativos.

─¡Natsuki, porque te estás despidiendo idiota!

─Perdonadme por no poder cumplir mi promesa, de protegerla siempre.−Acaricio su cabello sedoso a mi contacto.

─¿Eh?

─Mikoto resguardara su integridad si usted ocupa ayuda.−Abrazo su cuerpo frágil con desespero.

─¿La niña?

─Cuide a Mashiro por mí, es muy joven y este mundo puede causarle problemas.−Beso su frente con amor.

─De nuevo a esa.−Le digo ya sin ganas de tener a esa tipa a colación.

─Es como mi hija.−Beso sus labios levemente.

─Sí como no, ni así me convences aunque te pongas cariñosa−reniego sonrojada que se ponga melosa en este momento− como va a ser tu hija alguien casi de mi edad, estás chiflada, no vez que no la tolero.

─Después lo entenderás.−Le doy mi última sonrisa gentil a mi amada antes de darle mi despedida final, después de todo ya no tiene caso callar.

─No voy a entender nada.

Le digo a mi casanova, me giro para seguir mi paso firme voy a buscar a los guardias y no hacerle caso a este idiota demente, ojalá tuviera mi sartén para darle con él y no dijera más tarugadas de hacerse pasar por una heroína e ir a exponerse, nada me detendrá ahora ni siquiera una súplica de su parte, soy alguien fuerte en sus convicciones y más cuando me hacen enojar.

─¡La amo!

Las convicciones de la que hablaba se me olvidaron por completo, me detengo en ese micro segundo y volteo como rayo ante lo que mis oídos escucharon.

─¿Cómo?

─¡Amo a Shizuru Fujino con toda mi alma!

─Natsuki, este en verdad no era el momento para tu declaración.−Le digo emocionada y casi saliéndoseme el corazón, contradiciendo con lo que digo.

─Es el mejor momento no lo dudes, quiero que sepas que os amo intensamente y la amare más allá de este mundo o de cualquiera.

Quiero correr a sus brazos ante esa declaración, pero en cambio de recibirme ilusionada, ella se hinca ante mí tristemente tocando su pecho.

─Es la primera vez en mi vida, que he quebrantado un juramento de sangre, lo peor no me arrepiento de ello y sé cómo tal debo proceder ante mi grave falta.

─¿Que te sucede?

─Vendí mi daga y ahora mismo no puedo proceder ante mi deshonor, por eso iré a enfrentar a Nagui cumpliendo mi cometido ahí.

−No sé de lo que hablas, pero tengo el presentimiento que va a ser la última vez que te veré si te dejo marchar, así aunque me tenga que amarrar no me despegaré ni un centímetro de tu seductor cuerpo.

"Shizuru se aferra a su cintura como si fuera pegamento, Natsuki observa la actitud de su esposa que no la va a soltar por nada del mundo y sabe que la expondrá al peligro si la llegase a seguir, sus dientes crujen de impotencia se da la media vuelta"

−Nunca en mi vida quise hacer esto.

−Natsuki no lo hagas, lo que tengas en tu mente revoltosa no te atrevas…

"La general toma con cuidado a su esposa y cierra sus ojos con pesar y un movimiento hábil la noquea en un segundo, cayendo lentamente en sus brazos, para espanto de las alumnas Gardeobe y la pequeña Arika que miraba con incredulidad a su maestra"

─¡Es una maltratadora!−Rioko enfurecida ante lo que observo

─¡Golpeadora, es su esposa!−Reniegan las fans indignadas.

─Arika−Ignora los reclamos y toma la actitud de general en ese instante−cuida de Shizuru en un momento despertara, solo hice que se desmallara no sufrirá ninguna consecuencia.−Mirándola con devoción.

─Sensei, pero usted.−Dice con tono asustado su alumna, aun lado de la joven peli ocre.

─No desobedezcas soldado, si en verdad os aprecia cuídala hasta que llegue Mikoto.

─Sensei.−Dice afligida.

"La general revuelve el cabello de Arika para tranquilizarla y antes de alejarse del área segura de la escuela Gardeobe, sus ojos jades graban a Shizuru hasta lo último que puedan"

Adiós, mi duquesa… ruego a su majestad y a todo lo alto, que me deje ser un espíritu celestial, para poder ser su protectora eternamente…


	14. Chapter 14

Buenas tardes SD aqui ando de nuevo deambulando entre el mundo del los Fics SD ya les traigo el capitulo despues de mi ausencia iba a tardar una semana mas para subirlo (si soy mala) pero como ando mas feliz que una lombriz me puse editar este dia y escribir lo que me faltaba desde hace horas jaja eso se lo agradecemos a que alguien me dijo algo muy romanticon de esas palabras que te bajan las estrellas y hacen volar los suspiros y con sonrisa de tonta todo el dia incluida SD bueno antes de continuar les respondere las preguntas que algunas de ustedes me hicieron en los comentarios, espero despejar su duda... Hasta la proxima y cuidense mucho...

**Aline** me preguntaste ontava mientras tu esperabas el fic, pues te daré pistas a ver si adivinas jiji haz de cuenta magma desaprovechando la temporada de verano como siempre con sus flojeras, tirada en una silla como iguana tomando un jugo helado, donde hay muchas bellas chicas de esas exhibicionistas en bikini (Donde queda la moral en estos días =:= ) (pero la que queria ver de verdad no estaba XC para mi dolor), sol, arena y mucha agua esa es mi pista SD y ya que me pude librar de esa tarea tan extenuante y agotadora 0.0, por fin tenía mi tiempo libre y dije ya voy a escribir si no nunca empezare, pues que me entretengo de nuevo ahora platicando 4 carcajadas después y ya ahora si me puse escribir y solo paso un minuto y me quede bien dormida jaja esa es mi excusa espero haberte ayudada a saber que tan difícil tarea tengo para poder escribir el fic, es muy competitivo el espacio que debo dejar para escribir jaja ok no jijiji. sobre tus dudas sobre la maldicion espero despejar algunas en este capitulo si no, preguntame y yo te contesto en el proximo capitulo y Mai no me cae gorda y alyssa pos algo na no es cierto es que se presta en mis historias para mi esa cara angelical guarda mucha maldad SD.

**Luzy** feliz cumpleaños aunque atrasada mi felicitacion, pero mas vale tarde que nunca aunque no me hayas dado pastel SD ok no jaja

**Guest **uy pues gracias por la oferta de la pc pero tu eres de colombia y yo soy de Mexico algo lejos el asunto SD pero gracias por querer darme una mano aunque me pides muchos capitulos que barbara :) me quieres dejar encerrada en mi casa por un mes ya ni el chapo duro tanto enjaulado jaja.

**Guest... **La que dijo que si mai se la levantara asi chiquita a Mikoto 0.0 que tremenda jaja me mori de risa jaja hay me muero pues no se Mai es perver pero creo que no tanto. me sigo riendo, me hiciste el dia con eso XD.

**Yumi chan... **que acosadora jaja le quieres quitar el puesto a Mai SD, no, no es cierto es grato leer tus comentarios en mis dos fics y saber que piensas SD me agrada esa clase de acoso jaja.

**Kano chan. **Que por que lo dejo siempre en lo mejor? SD por pura maldad como Nagui jaja.

**Kero... **Gracias por el animo SD y tienes mucha razon en lo que dices, es expresarle lo mucho que nos importan siempre, aunque lo mio no sea la expresion en dialogos (Es que mi expresion es de pocker casi nadie sabe lo que siento jaja pero es bueno para el vacilon ya que todos me creen jaja) estoy tratando de demostrarle con hechos o escrito lo valiosa que es para mi (Hasta le escribo exclusivas historias para entretenerla con drama incluido jaja si soy un caso espero que no sea perdido SD)

**Hera Sama... **Quiere que Shiz vaya con todo y sarten a la batalla va arrasar con el enemigo es peligrosa con eso en la mano jaja.

**Mir... L**as minas hicieron explosion pero ya despues de tantos dias veo las cosas de diferente perspectiva y ya me alegro que me haya explotado, ya que de ese modo siento un peso menos encima en mi corazon, aunque fue lastimero estoy de pie que es lo ideal gracia tambien por el animo.

**Nicocchi17... **jaja no se quejo de esto y el otro SD bueno a ver si Shiz y Mai averiguan la verdad eso lo veras.

* * *

**Capitulo 14.**

"Se distinguía muy bien cuál era el área más esplendida de Gardeobe y por consiguiente protegida por soldados y guardaespaldas para bullicioso evento que se realizaba, pero en el otro extremo se encontraba una construcción muy vieja y deteriorada, era donde estaban las antiguas aulas de dicha institución, se notaban que la edificación de madera estaba casi por derrumbarse por lo desgastado, en ese sitio veinte terroristas fuertemente armados con escopetas cortas y con bombas en varios aparatos de nacionalidad entre oriental y occidental se habían infiltrado exitosamente, sin embargo no contaban encontrarse con un obstáculo enfrente de ellos, que no iban a poderse liberar tan fácilmente como creían"

−Un ratón en la guarida se ha colado−Dice un encapuchado apuntando a lo que había descubierto.

−Rodéenlos y averigüen quienes son−Dice el líder abriéndose paso verificando que no hubiese más personas.

−Solo es un niño y una mujer vestidos de manera estrafalaria, deben ser alumnos de Gardeobe.−Apuntaba con su escopeta de manera sanguinaria, importándole muy poco disparar en ese momento contra ese objetivo.

−No los maten los usaremos como rehenes.−El líder les indica que bajen sus armas, ante lo que piensa no es una amenaza.

−Escuchas eso Miyu es la voz de la insensatez.−Habla el chiquillo de cabello plateado con serenidad al ser amenazado su integridad.

−Mocoso no somos tus maestros, pero te enseñaremos modales.−Dicen mofándose los terroristas apuntando con sus armas a Nagui.

−Bien, después de todo quería saber que tan fuertes son aquí.−Quitado de la pena el hechicero habla.

−Atrápenlos ahora…

**Minutos después…**

"Nagui estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar a los forajidos, que intentaron matarlo con armas extrañas a su parecer, solo con un conjuro simple hizo que todos ellos se detuvieran en ese instante los estuvo aniquilando uno por uno, solo quedaba el último vivo e iba proceder igual que con los otros para poder obtener información, hace que Miyu ponga su espada en la garganta del hombre encapuchado que dejaron vivir"

−Vuelvo con la pregunta solo quiero saber dónde está Natsuki Kuga eso es todo ¿acaso pido mucho?

−Si me promete poder vivir más tiempo, la buscaré para usted.−Dice el terrorista apresuradamente para hacer un convenio.

"El hechicero se ríe con maldad conjurando un hechizo, trayendo consigo una bestia en forma de águila, pero con unas garras muy grandes y horripilante lo invoco solo por la simple razón de sentirse interrumpido después de haberlo dejado sin habla al sujeto, comienza de nuevo con su descripción"

−Como decía ella es una general muy fuerte deben conocerla, destaca mucho y quiero saber si la conoces o no, ya que si no te daré una muerte rápida, pero si te atreves a mentirme tu muerte será tan tortuosa y dolorosa que me rogaras que te asesine.−Ríe con maldad ante su advertencia.

"El hombre siente un frio sudor por todo el cuerpo de pavor"

−No sé de quién me hablas, yo vine aquí para traer paz y eliminando a esos políticos, que quieren cambiar nuestro régimen de vida y educación, no se lo vamos a permitir.−Dice aguerridamente el líder de los infiltrados.

−Vaya, vaya, así que los humanos aún siguen matándose entre sí, por defender sus ideas poco escrupulosas.−Dice con desgano Nagui.

−Nos llaman terrorista, pero seremos héroes por nuestra gente.−Dice con jactancia el hombre.

−¿Tú, héroe?

"El hechicero mira con ironía al ver que para él, no tenía ninguna pizca en su alma de lo que él buscaba"

−Déjame decirte que lo último que tienes es ser héroe, eres escoria que por tus propios fines y beneficio tratas de justificar la ambición que hay en tu corazón.

−¡Usted no sabe nada!−Replica al sentirse ofendido por un pequeño desconocido.

−Sé todo y más que eso, eh venido a capturar el alma de un héroe legendario como virtuoso en todos los sentidos, no alguien como tú−Lo ve con desdén antes de darse la vuelta− ahora sé que no me sirves ni siquiera sabes que es ser loable… Miyu mátalo.

−A la orden.

−No puede soy alguien que ocupa la gente, no es malo desear que después deban agradecerme por el favor, nadie da sin esperar algo a cambio−Desesperado explicaba al ver el filo de la hoja muy cerca de su ser.

"La guerrera hace caso omiso a sus palabras y cercena la cabeza del último terrorista, pero en el acto se escucha un sollozo y Nagui agudiza su oído y lo localiza enseguida haciendo que su bestia lo siguiera y se lo trajese a como diera lugar, por más que corría Rino cayó en las fauces de la gran bestia, la adolescente lloraba y pataleaba para que la libérense pero fue en vano"

−Pero miren lo que trajo mi mascota a mis manos.−Dice con curiosidad al analizar su ropaje.

−Déjeme ir, la policía vendrá y los arrestara por eso.−Asombrada al verse presa por el animal enorme.

−¡Basta!−Nagui dice fastidiado al no querer oír más de las vidas de esa gente.

"Miyu le pone la espada en la garganta, para proceder de nuevo y Nagui tomaba el rostro de la estudiante asustada por haber presenciado todo los horrores en ese tiempo"

−Si quieres que te deje marchar quiero saber si conoces a la gran general del reino Windbloom Natsuki Kuga.

**"Nagui seguiría con su plan de ver a la general interrogando a su manera a quien se le pusiese enfrente hasta localizarla, mientras tanto llega histérica Mai empujando a seguridad a un lado, que no la dejaban entrar sin invitación previa, que Yukino al percatarse le pide que cuide a Mashiro para buscar algo en su bolso y se lo extiende a los de guardias"**

−¿Tenias pase para este evento privado?−Le dice con asombro por ser una invitación exclusiva.

−La señorita Viola quería venir a hacerle competencia a su hermana.

−¿Por qué no vino? esa no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar aquí a fastidiar.

−Es que la detective tenía ganas de unos tacos.

−¿Y qué?

−Se llevó a la señorita Viola a la fuerza a una taquería de la ciudad.

−Júramelo.−Conteniéndose ante la burla al solo imaginar la escena.

−Es verdad.

−La detective tiene mi respeto.

−Y eso que no sabe la otra noticia.

−¿Qué cosa?−Curiosa por saber más.

−El señor Thomas miró que tienen una bella relación según en su perspectiva y él anda planeando como unirlas en algo formal.

−Eso lo quiero ver si pasa, creo que si Viola se entera manda matar a la pobre detective.

−Puede que sí o puede que no.−Lo dice de manera seria, pero Mai entiende la intención y le da una sonrisa picarona al entender lo que quiso decir.

−Entonces Viola encontró la horma de su zapato.

−Pero no creo que la horma se quiera unir mucho al zapato.−Dice Yukino con un suspiro detenido.

−No se le puede culpar eso a la detective, Viola es insufrible.

−Ni que lo digas trabajo con ella sé lo que es lidiar con ese carácter.−Suspira mas fuerte al recordar las rabietas infantiles de su jefa...

**"Entretanto Mikoto se va acercando donde esta Shizuru, su vista de águila se agudiza al ver que esta desmallada, corre velozmente y se posiciona a un lado de ella"**

−¿Quién os atrevió a dañarla?−Dice furiosa al verla tendida en el pasto.

−¡Fue Kuga!−La acusan las fans de inmediato furiosas.−Esa golpeadora de esposas se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestra adorable Kaishou.

−Natsuki no se atrevería aunque su esposa sea una altanera.−La princesa defendiéndola ante tal injuria.

−Kaishou no es una altanera.−Todas las fans la miran horrible mientras defendían a su objeto de admiración.

−Por supuesto que lo es, es igual que todas vosotras.−Le dice Mikoto al ver que le replicaban a su argumento.

−Ella es una diosa virtuosa.−Suspiran al ver a Shizuru.−Pero eso que va a saber una niña como tú.

−Os digo que para mí no lo es, es casi igual que esa doncella irrespetuosa, la única virtuosa aquí es mi general.−Casi haciendo berrinche la pelinegra al percatarse que no la tomaban en cuenta.

−¿Qué pasó Arika?−Dice Yoshiki al ver alcanzado a la princesa e interrumpir el pleito que se estaba generando entre ella y las fans.

−La sensei se puso muy rara junto con su mirada, cuando escuchó el nombre de quien invadió el edificio abandonado.

−¿Que nombre?−Le dice Mikoto cortando su discusión con las alumnas.

−Nagui.

Miro alarmada a Haruka y ella quiere correr a la dirección de la construcción y para nuestra desgracia vuelve a caer irremediablemente.

−Como os pasa esto, en esta situación tan grave.−Golpea con furia el suelo la rubia.

−Calmaos capitana tú quédate con las doncellas e iré a la ayuda de la general.

−Nosotros no nos quedaremos aquí, iremos con la directora a reportar a Kuga por maltratadora.

"**El sequito de las fans se va directo al plantel, sin ni siquiera voltear un segundo, mientras a la princesa le da igual su marcha, entretanto con Natsuki se ve que llega al edificio abandonado y comienza a revisarlo con cautela, escucha unos gritos y nota que es de Rino, ella va a esa dirección dispuesta a verificar que sucede y la ve sentada en el centro"**

−Estas bien−Dice la joven de cabellera cobalto tomando la mano de la adolescente.

−¡Hasta que llegas Kuga!

−¡Nagui!−Sus ojos ven con desprecio al sujeto de enfrente.

−El mismo de siempre, pero me da gusto ver que después de estos años, te has convertido en toda una legendaria general, si hubieras estado bajo mi tutela y no hubiera intervenido la duquesa Saeko, tu serias la mayor emperatriz que recordaría la naturaleza entera.

−No os nombre a mi madre con tu sucia lengua.−Se pone en guardia protegiendo a la ida alumna.

−Lo digo con respeto Saeko era alguien de temer después de todo.−Caminando alrededor de ella con emoción.

−Maldito asesino tú mandaste matarla con tus marionetas.−Su grave voz muestra signos de rudeza.

−Nada personal te quería a ti, pero la duquesa prefirió interponerse en mis planes.

−Mal nacido.

Me voy sobre el con cólera, pero una bestia se interpone en mi camino y Miyu que hasta ahora notaba su presencia me ataca por atrás, los esquivo fácilmente y con un golpe feroz derribo a su artilugio del mal sin ningún problema.

−No esperaba menos de ti, mi magia no te afecta.−Con emoción en sus ojos vislumbraba la fuerza de la joven.

−¡Te destruiré!

−Hazlo Miyu dame tiempo, solo falta poco para romper su escudo.

"Miyu comienza hacer ataques con su espada mortales en contra de la general, que Natsuki con una ligereza tremenda logra sobrepasarlos dándole dos golpes en las piernas haciéndola disminuir su velocidad y una patada certera en la boca del estómago haciéndola toser sangre al sentir que algo se desquebrajaba por dentro"

−Sé que Alyssa te envió Mikoto me dijo algo sobre el asunto, no quiero matarte márchate Miyu.−Se lo advierte.

−Es una orden de su alteza real debe venir conmigo a como dé lugar, ella la espera en el otro lado del portal.−Tomando un poco de aire ante la arremetida que le dieron.

−¡Os te digo que te alejes de mí!

−¡Vendrá conmigo quiera o no!−Dice fieramente la guerrera al querer cumplir lo que su ama le ordenó, aunque fallezca en el proceso ataca de nuevo.

"Natsuki lee el movimiento de Miyu le quita su espada y la golpea con fuerza desmedida enviándola contra los muros del edificio, mientras ni un resolló le salía por no serle un enemigo a su altura, ahora que siente el camino libre va sobre Nagui para aniquilarlo, este sigue conjurando hasta que de sus manos sale una esfera color roja desprendiendo un aura"

−Sabes si me tocas este hechizo si hará efecto en ti disminuirá tu fuerza menos de la mitad aunque sea en minutos, también absorberá tu escudo que puso tu madre para protegerte de que fueras mi fiel caballero. –lo dice con mucha confianza al pensar que no lo tocarían ni un pelo.

−Tú crees que me importa esa amenaza−Le dice quitándole importancia a dicha información− estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para derrotarte de una vez por todas.

"La general toma del cuello al hechicero y lo estrella contra el suelo varias veces, dándole puñetazos certeros sin detenerse ni un segundo, para dejarlo moribundo su boca escurriendo sangre y toda su piel moreteada por la golpiza que le daban"

−Os mataré por tomar la vida de mi madre y por el bien de los reinos venideros.

−Natsuki siempre con ese ímpetu tan grandioso es fascinante…−Aun siendo casi derrotado hablaba con triunfo− pero nunca debes descartar a ningún enemigo y menos en la condición que te acabas de poner.

−¿De qué hablas?

−¡Ahora es tu turno mi marioneta!

"El hechicero activa otro conjuro al tocar el suelo, para que brillase en color purpura y manipular a cierta joven, Natsuki solo siente una daga penetrar su espalda, ella se gira y nota a Rino con la vista perdida pero empuñándola contra su ser"

−¿Sensei soy más Kawai que usted?−Sus ojos están carentes de vida son como un zombi, ante el hechizo que hay sobre de ella.

−Nagui eres un rastrero, como te atreves a involucrar a niños de este mundo.−Al percatarse de la trampa que ha sido expuesta.

−Es fácil manipular sus corazones tan frágiles.−Se burla sin signo de darle importancia al asunto.

Me quito la daga dejándome una herida en mi espalda algo lastimera y tomando fuertemente de los hombros a la doncella, para que dejase de hacerme daño lo logro ya que es demasiado débil y la puedo controlar fácilmente.

−Sensei soy más Kawai verdad.−Dice de manera monótona.

−Si Rino usted es la doncella más kawai que haya conocido.

"La colegiala llora de felicidad eliminando el hechizo al oír lo que su corazón llameante de deseo tenía y se desploma en los brazos de la general"

−Humanos son simples de satisfacer.−Se queja el hechicero al ver que no le fue de mucha utilidad la adolescente.

"La mujer de ojos jades se levanta con dificultad aunque sus ropas estén bañadas de sangre no le da importancia, toma a Miyu de un pie y la arroja aun lado de Nagui"

−Devuélvela a nuestro mundo.−Toca su espalda al sentir punzadas en su herida, sin embargo no deja su actitud fiera en contra del hechicero.

−No ocupo hacerlo, es cuestión de tiempo que mi hechizo finalice y ella regrese al igual que yo, pero no sin antes llevarte a ti aunque sea a la fuerza.

"Natsuki toma la daga que tenía incrustada segundos atrás e intenta clavarla en el corazón de Nagui, pero este invoca otra bestia al notar algo muy relevante a su favor"

−¿Me tocaste recuerdas? La consecuencia de tu acto se acaba de activar, tu escudo al fin se esta debilitando ahora es mi turno.

"De ahí salen un viento estruendoso enviándola volar con ti y estudiante, que la general la protege con su cuerpo, segundos transcurren cuando una agitación invade a Natsuki como nunca, nota su ser rodeada por un aura roja, queriendo controlar su corazón viniendo fuertes recuerdos de dolor y culpabilidad de sus guerras pasadas, de ese modo el hechicero drenaba sus energías y él se hacía más poderoso a segundos, hace otra invocación y un cien pies enorme la rodea hasta quererle romper los huesos"

−No te resistas a mi general, ven conmigo y reinaras sobre todo ser viviente.

−Callaos, ahora que tengo certeza que no os puede perjudicar en este mundo por su corta estadía aquí, es momento de morir con honor.

**"Mientras Nagui intenta apoderarse de la voluntad de Natsuki y esta a su vez intenta tomar la daga y clavarla en su corazón, para cumplir su juramento de sangre ahí mismo, en el jardín de Gardeobe antes de irse la princesa a pelear, una luz brilla en medio de este se forma una espada y una daga para quedar enfrente de la princesa"**

−Mikoto ve y defiéndela están a punto de apoderarse de su alma, esta arma puede defenderte en contra de su magia.−Dice el árbol sagrado solo manifestándose en la mente de las jóvenes del pasado.

−Mi dama, revierta mi maldición ahora.−Habla al aire la princesa para desconcierto de los alumnos de Natsuki, que solo veían a la niña interactuar en el aire con una espada que apareció como arte de magia en su presencia, dejándolo con dudas.

−Ya te has transformado dos veces es peligroso que sigas, el tatuaje se ha extendido mucho en tu brazo, me temo que debes pelear de esa manera a menos que estreches tus lazos con cierta doncella para eliminar tu maldición.

−Imposible no os lo deseo.−Reniega la princesa de solo pensar en desposarse con la pelirroja.

−El enemigo es poderoso no puedes vencerlo de esa manera Mikoto.

−Prefiero estar a su lado toda la eternidad, que desposar a esa doncella sin educación.

− No os haga caso a la princesa y mejor revierta entonces el hechizo a mí −Interviene Haruka en la conversación−solo me he transformado una vez.

−Capitana no lo haga.−Replica la pelinegra.

−Princesa os pido perdón por mi descortesía, pero si no piensa ayudar sacrificando su libertad ante esto, no intervenga.

−Capitana…−Mikoto se queda sorprendida ante las palabras duras que le dijeron.

−Muy bien−La voz del árbol se intensifica − Haruka te otorgaré el mayor tiempo que pueda, también llévense a la duquesa con ustedes, Natsuki rompió su juramento de sangre y ocupo que usted princesa lo elimine de inmediato, así que con la daga que te otorgue puede anularlo.

−¡Os dije claramente que me esperara!−Con enojo reacciona la pequeña niña.

−No es momento de una rabieta, si no se apuran Natsuki va a morir en el enfrentamiento tomando su vida, es cuestión de tiempo que ella se sacrifique.

−¡Qué!

"Mikoto al escuchar la gravedad de la situación se hinca desesperada a un lado de Shizuru y trata de que despierte"

−Os suplico despertad de su letargo vuestra esposa corre peligro, mientras usted está paralizada.

−¡…!

−Ella la ama en demasía duquesa.

−¡…!

−Como os puede pasar esto, es inconcebible.−Se queja con demencia al no poderla despertar.

−Es que la sensei si le dio duro, no creo que despierte tan pronto−Dice la pequeña Arika al recordar el golpe.−Le dijo que le iba a dar despacito, pero creo que en su vocabulario eso no existe.−su mirada ensanchada al comprender que después le comunicaría a su sensei que su esposa es más delicada que ellos siendo sus discípulos.

−Entonces como no despertara me la llevare cargando.−Dice la capitana enseguida.

"**Haruka al sentir que el árbol sagrado había cumplido con su promesa de quitarle la maldición de su cuerpo, se levanta de manera perfecta enfunda la espada que tenía antes la princesa en su posesión solo dejándole la daga, para después ir por la joven peli ocre que estaba aún en el pasto, antes que siguiese con su cometido Yukino distingue a la rubia a la distancia y se acerca en segundos, mientras Mai trae a Mashiro en sus brazos y nota a Shizuru en ese estado pone a la niña aun lado de Arika, que esta se le queda viendo con curiosidad igual que los demás niños al ver su ropa demasiado grande"**

−¿Quién es?

−Es como la hija de Natsuki.−Responde Mikoto al notar su estado original se pone furioso−¡No cuido bien de Mashiro! Sabía que era demasiada tarea para usted−Le reclama a la pelirroja airada.

−Ahorita no gremlin, tengo que liberar mis traumas.−Le dice de manera apresurada, no queriendo indagar más ese tema perturbador.

−Qué bonita parece princesa.

"Dice Arika tocando las mejillas de la pequeña con curiosidad, mientras esta seguía dormida, Haruka quiere preguntar igual que la princesa qué sucedió al considerar que algo grave paso, para que Mashiro volviera a su estado original y viéndola dormir plácidamente le da entender que no ha gastado energía y por eso la maldición aún no volvía a su ser, pero antes de cuestionar siente el abrazo de Yukino, que empieza a interrogarla de manera calmada y directa, entretanto Mai empuja a Mikoto y trata de despertar a Shizuru a como dé lugar"

−¡No estoy loca Shiz!−Moviéndola del brazo con ansiedad.

−¿En serio?−Dice la princesa aguantándose las ganas de matarla por la falta de respeto.

−Contigo gremlin no estoy hablando, así que no te metas en conversaciones de adultos.−Le dice en forma de regaño.

−Desvergonzada y aun así quieren que la tome como mi esposa.−Murmura la pelinegra con enfado.

−Shiz no soy ninguna aprovechada.−Le dice con más energías ignorando a la pelinegra.

−Si le miente no os despertara nunca.

−No intervengas…, espérate ahora que lo pienso dime como esto se encogió sin meterlo a la secadora−Señalando a Mashiro.

−Eso no importa ahora−Le dice con desdén−Su prioridad es despertar a la duquesa la general está en peligro.

−Gremlin a mí no me engañan, si no me dices la verdad no te ayudaré.−Se cruza de brazos haciendo un mohín dando entender que no haría nada, sin ante una explicación lógica.

−Yo no sé qué ocurre aquí−Interviene la pequeña Arika demasiado molesta, al ver que se estaban peleando de en vez de moverse a su parecer−lo único que sé es que nuestra sensei fue al edificio sin vigilancia y es probable que esté lleno de gente mala con armas.

−¡Qué! Los dejos unos momentos y empiezan hacer desastres sin mí, por ahí debieron empezar la curiosidad de saber me la puedo aguantar un poco más, lo primero es siempre involucrarme en lo divertido.

−Lo que sea solo despiértela.−Le dice Mikoto entre avergonzada y enojada, que le hayan marcado su error por Arika y lo peor no haberse percatado de él.

−Eso es fácil.−Confianzudamente dice la pelirroja.

−Pues hágalo.

"Mai toma una distancia prudente, le dice a los niños que se alejen con ella, mientras las mujeres la ven con intriga lo que realizara"

−¡Shiz viole a Natsuki!

−¡Eh!−Dicen todos sorprendidos ante la declaración.

"Se levanta en automático una peli ocre con mirada de sed de sangre, sus ojos desprenden como si una voz saliera de ultratumba a su alrededor diciendo quiero muerta a cierta pelirroja ahorita"

−¡Tokiha!−Mastica con recelo y odio el nombre.−¡Mai Tokiha!

−Ahí esta gremlin hazte cargo−Mai avienta a la pelinegra con mucho temor, donde está su amiga.

−Duquesa−Dice con respeto y un poco de cuidado por la mirada de la peli ocre que poseía en ese momento− lamento que la hayan despertado con brusquedad, sin embargo os ruego que me siga no haga más pregunta, el tiempo está en nuestra contra.−Mientras mira de reojo a la pelirroja cuestionándose, qué clase de prometida vino a tener por decir todo desvergonzadamente.

−¿Es mentira?−Dice desorientada ante tal despertar.

−Claro que sí, no toque para nada a tu mujer, ya no me veas así que me dan ganas de irme a esconder−Se queja la pelirroja atrás de Yoshiki con temor.

−Ara−Dice de manera dulce, pero recuerda quien la golpeo−¡Ara, ara!−Vuelve su aura asesina−¿Dónde está Natsuki?−Su tono se vuelve más terrorífico haciendo temblar de miedo a los presentes.

−Ay, general usted tiene un don para hacer feliz y a la vez hacer enojar a Shiz que dios nos ampare.

−Deja que la encuentre la descuartizaré−Su tono se vuelve tenue, pero todos miraban que era lo menos que poseía.

−¡No hay tiempo de explicarles las cosas!

"Haruka da una reverencia de respeto a Shizuru y sin más prosigue a tomarla en sus brazos y correr donde se encuentra su general, no sin antes darle su despedida a su amada"

−Mi doncella si llego a salir de esta, espero desposarme con usted lo más pronto posible.

−Haruka.−Dice sorprendida ante la declaración.

−Cuídese mi bella doncella.−Hace una leve reverencia y se retira aprisa.

"La princesa le ordena a Mai que se quede con los niños"

−¿Ordenarme tú?−Se mofa la pelirroja.

−Obedezca mis órdenes y quédese aquí.

"**A la pelirroja le da igual esa declaración, pero siente que Mikoto la ignora ante el reclamo que la deja sin consideración, los niños se miran entre sí al ver que se alejan ignorándolos también feamente"**

−¿Yoshiki que vamos a hacer?−Dice Lila indignada.

−Pues seguirlas, no pienso obedecer las órdenes de esas desconocidas.

−Es cierto jamás le hemos hecho caso a otros y no empezaremos hacerlo ahora y la única que nos manda no está aquí.−Replica Arika.

−Shigure dime en qué dirección podemos acortar la distancia para adelantarnos a ellas y como debemos proceder para darle alcance.−Lila cuestiona para saber sus posibilidades.

−Nuestro escondite está cerca, podemos obtener los Kart y los drones que construimos en nuestro proyecto de mecánica y fusión de tecnología del año pasado.

−Lila que piensas, podemos intervenir solo con esas limitaciones.−Dice Yoshiki tomando el mando.

−Sí, pero solo momentáneamente no sabemos a lo que nos enfrenamos, así que por ningún motivo debemos pelear de frente, será de manera rápida.

−Entonces nuestro único objetivo es sacar a la sensei del edificio entienden, no debemos enfrentar a nadie ahí.

−¡Muy bien!

"Los niños hacen su formación disciplinada que obtuvieron de Natsuki, corren sincronizada mente a un pequeño túnel que está cerca del jardín, Yoshiki saca un llavero digital introduce un número y de la nada, comienzan abrirse una compuerta debajo de la tierra, mientras Mai y Yukino los ven con asombro todo el movimiento que realizaban"

−Por eso nunca encontraron nuestro lugar de operaciones cuando nos escapamos de las clases.

−Eso es gracias al abuelo que me dio permiso de construir lo que deseara aquí, así que nadie sabe de este escondite.−Dice Arika.

"Los Kart comienzan a salir del túnel a manera de control remoto al comando de voz, de cada uno de ellos desplegando la tecnología que le introdujeron para personalizarlos, el de Yoshiki al ser el líder era de un azul cromado el del resto era todo de un rojo vivo intenso"

−Es hora de demostrar porque éramos el terror de los adultos.−Dice Shigure aunque tímido se sentía desplazado, solo por no haberlos tomado en cuenta.

−¡Al rescate de la sensei sea dicho!

"Ante ese grito, solo se escucha el sonido del motor a toda potencia de los mini Kart, que se van abriendo paso velozmente por todo el jardín de Gardeobe, sus pilotos se comunicaban de manera satelital para no eliminar su formación, los pequeños se detienen al ver a las mujeres que iban por esa dirección de manera lenta"

−Eso es genial−Dice Mai al seguir a Yukino que corrían a la misma dirección, estaban fatigadas en la carrera y más al traer a cuestas a Mashiro.

−¿Quiere tener uno?−Le dice Shigure dulcemente.

−¡Claro! ocupo alcanzar a Shiz, ella está por llegar no sabía que la rubiecita fuera tan veloz y lo sorprendente no sea cayo ni una vez.

−Parece que Haruka se curó de su enfermedad−Dice Yukino aun trayendo en brazos a Mashiro.

−Le podemos prestar el que construimos especialmente para nuestro líder supremo, para que aprendiera a conducir, solo que todavía no se lo obsequiábamos, se lo otorgaremos momentáneamente así que utilícelo bien.

−Así que le construyeron uno para Natsuki que lindos son, aunque no creo que podamos subir las tres es un lindo detalle querer ayudarnos−Dice la pelirroja a lo alto avergonzando a los pequeños, que solo agachaban su rostro ante el comentario.

−Del espacio no habrá problema cabrán perfectamente.−Les hace saber la pequeña Arika.

"Lila le señala cuál vehículo debe subirse las tres, Mai espera ver un Kart igual que todos los demás, sin embargo se para un mini Audi plateado, con rines rojos y rayas azules a los lados y abre sus puertas automáticamente dejando subir a la mujeres"

−¿Le construyeron un auto?−Dice estupefacta no creyendo lo que le dicen−Mejor díganme que le compraron un convertible y no me mientan, que si me lo preguntan esto es mil veces genial que un kart−Mirando con emoción el vehículo y tocándolo con impresión para subirse arriba de él, diciéndole a Yukino que ella conduciría.

−Solo dejamos el chasis lo demás está todo modificado, es nuestro prototipo para concursar en nuestro siguiente proyecto por eso nos dieron bastante presupuesto.−Le comunica Shigure.

−¿Eh?−Nota un teclado virtual con el panel de control de en vez del volante y dispositivos flotantes en sus costados.−¿Cómo se maneja esto?

−El vehículo perfecto para nuestra líder, usted póngase cómoda y lo demás déjelo en manos mías−Sonríe Yoshiki con astucia, dándole el comando al dispositivo−Duran rastrea a tu dueña.

"El vehículo toma potencia activando la señal del celular de Natsuki siguiendo ese rastro comienza su recorrido para sorpresa de la pelirroja, que se toma del asiento con susto por la velocidad que imprimía, mientras los Kart estaban detrás de él con los drones verificando el terreno"

**"Entretanto Natsuki está por perder el conocimiento, la bestia que la tenía prisionera hace más mella en sus heridas haciéndole perder más sangre"**

−Ríndete tu cuerpo no va a soportar, si sigues ante esa necesidad.

−Matadme de una vez, no voy a caer ante alguien como usted.

−Eres valiosa viva lo debes comprender, así que drenaré tu espíritu a base de castigos a tu cuerpo y alma hasta accedas a mi orden.

**"Antes que siguiesen con la tortura a Natsuki una espada hace trisas a la bestia que embestía a la general, que cae lejos de sus dominios, Shizuru no entiende lo que sus ojos ven un animal que no existía en la naturaleza que supiera de su existencia estaba manifestándose en ese lugar, lo único que hace es bajarse de Haruka aprisa e ir a la dirección donde cayó su mujer con alarma"**

−¿Y esta quién es?−Dice el hechicero enojada ante la intervención.

−La capitana del reino.−Le comunica Miyu poniéndose en guardia al quedar curada completamente por la magia maligna de Nagui.

−Otro estorbo más.−Hastiado ante tanto inconveniente.

−Morirá por osar atacar a la general.−Enfunda su espada en contra del hechicero.

−Eso quiero ver.−Dice secamente al observar para su disgusto que la espada estaba encantada y podía dañarlo.

−Princesa elimine el juramento y sáquela de aquí.−Le dice la capitana al observar a la joven de ojos jades en un estado herido.

"**Mikoto se acerca aprisa donde cayó su general y ve que está aun lado su esposa, toma la mano de Shizuru y le hace un corte con la daga para consternación de esta"**

−¡Auch!−Mira su mano sangrante y se desconcierta ante ese acto tan agresivo de la niña.

−Devuélvale la palabra ahora.

−¿Cómo?

−Rompa el juramento de sangre que le hizo al llegar aquí.

−Eso de que demonios sirve, lo que ocupa mi loca es ir al hospital.

Mi Natsuki está muy herida no sé qué está pasando ahora mismo, toda esa pelea que estoy presenciando parece irreal, pero me da igual este momento, la desesperación me invade sé que debemos de llevarla con un doctor está sangrando mucho de su espalda, hago trisas mi vestido para detener su hemorragia, busco desesperada mi celular no lo encuentro y recuerdo que mi casanova tiene uno y lo busco en su traje y ahí está lo tomo para empezar a marcar a emergencias, pero veo que tiene contraseña ¿en serio? Esto no puede ser peor y parece ser que mi loca aprendió otra función de este aparato en un mal momento.

"La princesa impaciente de que la ignoren toma la daga y se la pone en el cuello de la joven peli ocre, que la mira desconcertada por la actitud de la niña"

−La vida de mi general es más importante, no me haga repetir mi suplica.−Sus ojos dorados demuestran desesperación al tener que cometer ese acto.

−Y qué crees que hago debo detener su hemorragia si no ella puede morir.

−Quítele las manos de encima y prosiga en eliminar el juramento.

−No lo haré, haz lo que quieras.−Dispuesta a no quitar sus manos al estar deteniendo el flujo de sangre.

−Maldición entonces os tomaré su vida, por la de ella.

"**Pero en ese momento una mano desnuda toma la daga haciéndole daño, al ser cortada por una joven llameante ante la decepción de ver a su subordinada hacer ante tal acto cobarde"**

−Mikoto acaso no te ordene protegerla, acaso es tu clase de protección que otorgas ante mi mandato estipulado.−Resollando con agitación dice Natsuki aun en el suelo viendo con reproche a la pelinegra.

−Mi general no accede a mi petición, sé que quebranto el juramento.

"Natsuki le da una seña con la mano para que no prosiga y ve de reojo a su amada, con una cara de preocupación al seguir presionando su herida"

−¡No debieron traerla aquí!−Regaña a Mikoto fuertemente, que esta solo agacha su mirada.

−Natsuki no le hables de ese modo a la niña, es algo bestial su comportamiento, pero tú tienes la culpa por malcriarla.−creyendo que el ejemplo es lo primordial en una educación y andar jugando a lo valiente le está trayendo consecuencias en su comportamiento.

−Shizuru vete.−Levantándose con dificultad.

−¿Si no lo hago, me golpearas de nuevo?−lo dice con reto.

−Lo haré.−Sus ojos mostrando seguridad ante lo que dice.

−Ara, ara.−Esconde su mirada airada, tuerce su vestido ensangrentado por estarla curando.

−Dame la daga Mikoto.

−¿Para qué?

−Os cumpliré con mi honor, además si tomo mi vida ahora Nagui se retirara de este mundo, Haruka no le dará mucha pelea si él se pone serio.

"La princesa no quiere darle la daga, pero la general se la quita y comienza a realizar su ritual antes de proceder para el enojo de la peli ocre que le hayan dicho que la volverán a "dormir" si no se iba y más por ver la ridiculez de movimientos que están haciendo en medio de tan extraño evento"

−Es mejor que se voltee duquesa, no creo que sea grato quedarse con esta impresión en sus recuerdos.−Le dice Mikoto resignada y solo se inclina para dar honor a su superior.

−¿Qué va a hacer?−Expectante ahora que ocurrencias realizaran con la dichosa daga, sin embargo presta atención a la pelea que se desarrolla atrás de ella con Haruka y la bestia, preguntándose cómo hacen tales cosas fuera de razón.

−Se suicidara conforme a la ley.

−¡Qué!−Vuelve su vista de nuevo con Natsuki sorprendida por lo que oyó.

−Es el ritual que procede ante su falta de decirle que os ama, cuando usted estipuló lo contrario.

−Pero eso lo dije solo cuando no la conocía bien, solo fueron palabras al viento.

−Pues nuestras palabras jamás salen a la ligera debe comprenderlo y aceptarlo como tal… Ya es tarde es hora del final−Suelta con tristeza la princesa.−Os honraré después de su muerte.

"La general levanta la empuñadura firmemente pero antes de atravesar su corazón con la daga, Shizuru se acerca con la mirada escondida en sus cabellos peli ocres y le da un tremendo zape haciéndole tirar la daga aun lado y después la toma de la camisa para mirarla fieramente, sus ojos rojos están intensos de ira, que a Natsuki le da un temblor a su cuerpo al sentir un miedo que la invadía más que la muerte misma"

−Vuélveme a dar ese susto y te daré el peor castigo inventado de la historia de la humanidad.−La empezó a sacudir de un lado a otro con furia, ante la mirada de la pelinegra con asombro al ver ser tratada de esa manera su superior y hasta Nagui que miraba a la distancia se preguntaba, quien era esa doncella que sometía a la temeraria guerrera de ese modo y sin hechizo.

−Os tengo que cumplir con mi juramento−Le dice ya con cautela al sentirse contrariada ante las sacudidas de su duquesa.

−Mikoto.−Su voz de mando sale a relucir en ese momento.

−Si duquesa.

−Como se hace esto para que no intente hacerse daño, parece que esta cosa tiene que ver con esa pelea tan poco común y fuera de la realidad que me tendrán que explicar detalladamente, pero ahora lo primordial como debo proceder.

−Entrelace su sangre con la general y retráctese con lo que hizo jurarle al conocerla de que no podía cortejarla, la daga con la que hice el corte de la mano es especial para este ritual y con mi presencia basta para dar aprobación a este hecho, espero que recuerde las palabras que utilizo ese día.

−¿Eso es todo?

−Si.

−Es fácil ya que por alguna razón en este momento, lo que venga de Natsuki lo recuerdo todo.

"Shizuru toma de la cintura a la general y la ve de frente, con su otra mano ensangrentada la pone en su corazón"

−Mi duquesa.

**"La joven peli ocre pone un dedo en sus labios dándole entender que no prosiga, que continuara con lo que le corresponde aunque no comprenda que está haciendo en absoluto, besa su mano dulcemente y sigue las instrucciones de Mikoto al pie de la letra"**

−Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí−Se ríe con ironía al recordar semejante cosa−Pero ahora te demando lo contrario Natsuki, ámame hasta que la última célula de tu piel explote junta la mía, te dije que no me conquistaras, pero te pido que ahora todos los días de nuestra vida hazlo con tu presencia, pero sobre todas las cosas jamás, de los jamases vuelvas a pretender atentar contra tu vida entiendes.

−Completamente ese será mi más grande placer hacer eso por ti.

"Shizuru besa a Natsuki para pactar su nuevo lazo de sangre, que esta la pega más a su cuerpo para profundizarlo, la peli ocre pone sus manos en su cuello dispuesta a seguir con el beso, pero la princesa carraspea intensamente."

−Es hora de irnos.

−Lo sé−Dice sin despegar la mirada de Shizuru− Mikoto hay una doncella que debes sacar de aquí.−Señala a Rino inconsciente.

−Muy bien general.

**"Para sorpresa de los que estaban adentro del edificio, llegan los alumnos de Gardeobe junto con las mujeres que salen aprisa del auto para ayudar a sostener a Natsuki que caminaba muy lentamente"**

−Sensei se mira horrible−Dice Yoshiki al notarla toda pálida.

−Solo un poco maltratada por la batalla−le dice tranquila.

−Vámonos.−Les dice Lila impaciente al querer salir de ese lugar.

−Esperen debemos llevarnos a la joven doncella.−Señalando a Rino que estaba en un rincón.

−¿Por qué deberíamos llevarnos primero a esa tonta? por su culpa estamos en esta situación−Replica Arika ante lo dicho.

−Recuerda siempre debe proteger no juzgar.

"No muy contentos los alumnos suben a la inconsciente Rino en Duran"

−Ustedes sí que son rencorosos.−Dice la princesa al observar la actitud de los niños poco amable con la doncella−ustedes son de los míos, les dice con aprobación.

−Princesa que clase de aliento es ese tan desleal.−Replica la general.

−Uno que usted ocupa, pero descuide aquí estamos nosotros para hacerle justicia siempre.

"Natsuki suspira ya que nunca podría cambiar a su segunda al mando"

−A donde llevan a mi fiel sirviente.−Dice Nagui irritado mandando volar a Haruka contra el suelo, que Yukino al distinguirla corre a su lado a socorrerla al ver que quedo inconsciente.

−Déjenme al hechicero a mí.−Se pone enfrente de todos resguardándolo con sus pocas fuerzas.

−Natsuki no estás en condiciones en combatir a nadie.−Le dice la princesa.

−Tu tampoco estas en condiciones Mikoto os mataría en segundos, puedo con él.

"**Va y toma la espada que traía Haruka e intenta pelear de nuevo"**

−Es demasiado tarde mi hechizo está en su máximo, serás mi marioneta prontamente.

"El cuerpo de la general se detiene a los pocos pasos, cae automáticamente sin sentido y levita al lado de Nagui para consternación de la pelirroja y la peli ocre"

−Que efectos especiales tan buenos−aplaude la pelirroja con emoción− oye le pueden agregar música de fondo para crear ambiente macabro.

−Mai deja de decir sandeces que se llevan a mi pervertida de mi lado.

−¿Demonios será un secuestro alienígeno?

−Cómo diablos eso va a ser eso un alíen.

−¿Acaso conoces uno para desmentirme? tiene el cabello plateado los aliens son grises, además ellas siempre dicen que vienen del otro mundo y aún no te cuento lo mejor, mira esa es tu competencia.−Mai carga la niña de ojos azules y se la enseña.

−Ara.−La mira con suspicacia a su amiga.

−Es Mashiro, te lo juro no hay duda yo doy la fe de que es verdad, lo vi con estos ojos que cuando muera, se darán un banquete los gusanos suertudos de lo lindos que son.

−¿Pero cómo está pasando todo esto Mai?

−Yo que sé, capaz que es un sueño loco mío o es una pesadilla colectiva−Hace un modismo con las manos al decir que está más pérdida que nada ante esa situación.

−Y estas mujeres extrañas quienes son.−Dice Nagui.

−Tu diciéndome extravagante, si eres un pitufo enfermo míralo todo descolorido.−Mai poniéndose a discutir ya que le dijeron un insulto.

"**Nagui mejor prosigue con su cometido al saber que no le queda mucho tiempo antes de regresar y agarra la general por el cuello y comienza a llevársela para entrar al portal que había creado y la avienta al vórtice para consternación de todos"**

−Qué demonios−Shizuru consternada al ver desaparecer a Natsuki en su presencia.

−Alguien cuidara muy bien a su general, mientras me recupero de su ataque las dejaré tranquilas.−Mientras comienza a desvanecerse en el aire el hechicero deja su último mandato−Miyu aniquila a todos y no olvides recordarle a tu reina, que debe besarla para que este bajo su control.

−Si milord…

−¡Quitaos!−La princesa toma la daga para ir tras Natsuki.

−No se apresure tanto princesa os mataré a todos sin excepción alguna−Dice Miyu dispuesta a todo antes de regresar al reino quería eliminarlos.

"**Posteriormente en la época antigua esta una mujer impaciente dando vueltas alrededor de una cueva, sus dedos y cuello muestran joyas de la realeza ha estado en espera por horas donde le indicaron, sus vasallos están a una distancia prudente en un campamento esperándola por órdenes suyas, para su asombro ve que un agujero negro se abre ante sus ojos, se asusta y corre al otro extremo, pero en cuestión de minutos sus ojos azules intensos distinguen algo con anhelo y ambición, su paso es presuroso al notar que el agujero se cierra en instantes y comienza a reír de felicidad al notar que sus órdenes fueron cumplidos al pie de la letra"**

−Os sabía que tu mi leal general vendría a mi ayudarme a tomar todo de vuestro reino.

"La reina de Windbloome quita su capucha y resalta su cabellera extensamente dorada al sol y comienza a quitar la sangre de la otra joven inconsciente y al bajar su vista nota los labios apetecibles de esta, se sonroja ante su pensamiento impuro, sin embargo va bajando su rostro para tener contacto con la mujer que ha deseado dominar y someter con locura"

−Te ocupo para mis planes siempre debisteis saberlo Natsuki.

"Pero antes de que Alyssa pudiera tan siquiera rozar sus labios con la otra mujer, otro vórtice se abre a un lado de la escena que estaba por hacer"

−Ara, ara, aléjate de mí pervertida.−Dice con una vena de irritación.

−A mí ninguna plebeya me va a ordenar que hacer, soy la reina de Windbloom comprendéis lo que digo y tú dime tus títulos ahora.

−Ara mi título.

−Si dilo insolente.

"Al no escuchar el título de inmediato Alyssa quiere sellar su beso con la general, pero es como si le hubiera dado más chispas a la joven de ojos rojos y la toma del brazo fuertemente y la empuja lejos de Natsuki y le mete un puñetazo dejando inconsciente a la rubia"

−Soy la gran Shizuru Fujino, dueña de Natsuki Kuga ese es mi título zorra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, **se que me he tardado mucho (Espero no me maten x eso 0.0), pero bueno es que andaba enferma ok no es cierto ahora ando enferma y por eso puedo subirles el captiulo ya que no debo salir y debo guardar reposo, asi que escribiendo lo guardo n.n, bueno no habia escrito antes es que tenia unos compromisos y me llenaban la mente y ademas agreguesmole que estaba mirando ya como debo concluir la historia, pues por eso no me decidia a escribir hasta mas o menos definir ese punto, bueno a lo que importa ahi esta la conti espero les agrade XD y gracias por la espera prolongada para el fic.

Aline... He de confesar ya que ni me acordaba de Nina jaja, es que al principio de mis planes era hacerla rival de Shizu pero ya despues se me fue el rollo y lo deje pasar, quizas ya en el ultimo capitulo la incluya para ver que hizo con su vida y ya no ocupas rogar ya estoy aqui asi que andaba en la playa si seria padre ir a los cabos a mi cuando me invitaron no pude ir una porque trabaja otra por no tener dinero jaja como tu dices pos nimodo XD.

Angelsagi... Que es SD, es Sadomasiquista en potencia jajaj ok no es cierto jaja es una palabra clave que tengo con una usuaria de aqui, es alguien que me ha escrito review casi siempre es la primera en echarme porras, pero sobre todo tenemos una amistad por mensajeria no le tomes en cuenta solo ella le entiende y de hecho tambien la utiliza conmigo XD... Porque no quieres ser Nat, tiene a Shiz buen incentivo creo yo jaja. para cuando el capitulo para hoy que suerte verdad :)

Yumi chan... tu sigue con el acoso no hay problema ;)

Ririshiyo... Algo de eso hay me lees la mente jaja ya que eso estaba en los planes finales y ya casi llegamos al final XD.

Liz... perdon por la demora, espero no tardar tanto como esta vez X)...

Bueno ahora si hasta la proxima y cuidense...

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

−¿Qué fue todo eso Haruka?−Le dice Yukino alterada al ver presenciado algo sin precedentes−¿Dónde están las señoritas?

Me quedo pasmada por lo que mis ojos vieron, aunque mi doncella pregunta con desaparecieron aún estoy impresionada y no puedo responder su cuestionamiento, ver a la duquesa con un gran poder conjunto con la doncella Mai invocar un portal y la princesa al intentar impedirlo fue trasladada junta a ellas a nuestro mundo fue impresionante.

−Su hechicería está a otro nivel.−La capitana suspira fuerte, al notar a Miyu tirada lejos de ellas, por ser derrotada fácilmente por la duquesa sin esfuerzo.

−¿Ah?

−Desconocía que tan poderosa era las doncellas de este mundo, mira que invocar ante ellas un portal sin necesidad de una maldición de por medio es asombroso.

−No entiendo Haruka tu explicación y tampoco comprendo lo que ocurrió en este sitio, pero tengo que reportar esto de inmediato, la señorita Fujino ha desaparecido y Viola se pondrá histérica al enterarse de esto.

"La pequeña Mashiro se despertó para ser atacada por la maldición los alumnos de Natsuki quedan perplejos y sin habla, Haruka estaba tendida por la batalla anterior mirando con impotencia como Miyu se empezaba a desvanecer para regresar a su época, entretanto Yukino trataba de comunicarse con Viola con consternación"

**Entretanto en la antigüedad…**

A mí ninguna vieja resbalosa se le insinúa a mi pervertida en mi presencia, así que le deje bien claro quien le mete mano a lo mío le doy mi finísima presentación en todo su esplendor, me volteo para no ver a esa zorra si no la mataré por solo imaginar que la besaría, mejor camino donde se encuentra mi Natsuki que aún sigue muy mal con esa herida en su espalda, pero algo da clic en mi cerebro a ver mi entorno con más cuidado.

−Ara ¿Dónde estoy?

Todo están diferentes que hasta este momento me percato de la situación en la que me encuentro, no estamos en el edificio de la institución es más ni se parece remotamente el paisaje con el anterior, todo fue tan rápido y tan confuso que aún no comprendo como sucedió esto, hasta que me giro desesperada para buscar algo familiar para calmarme y a unos cuantos pasos noto a Mai muy asustada con Mikoto en sus brazos, se acerca aprisa después de componer sus facciones y toca mi cuerpo buscando algo con ansiedad.

−¿Dónde dejaste el aparato para hacer ese truco tan increíble?−Dice fascinada levantándole las manos con efusividad la pelirroja.

−¿Cuál truco?−Le digo confundida al ver sus ojos brillantes por saber más información y lo peor no sé de qué está hablándome.

− Ese donde te iluminaste como farol y un tornado nos rodeó−Hacia las imitaciones simulando la explosión que ocurrió momentos atrás− además te cambiaba la mirada toda maléfica gritando como desquiciada que a ti nadie te quitaba lo tuyo, te tuve que sujetar para que te calmaras porque una sombra algo maligna salía de ti y casi mata a la tal Miyu con solo mirarla casi la asfixias.−Eso lo dijo con sobresalto ya que nunca había visto a su amiga tan desesperada.

−¿Eh? ¿Cuándo hice eso?

−¿Shiz no lo recuerdas?−Le dice desconfiada.−¿O lo abre soñado también?−Creyendo que ya había tenido demasiadas alucinaciones en tan corto periodo.

¿Recordar? si lo único que recuerdo es que una mujer vestida como guerrera nos empezó atacar cuando intentaba seguir ese torbellino que se desaparecía junto a mi pervertida, por eso lo que invadió en mi mente fue el deseo de estar junto a Natsuki es todo lo que quería, sin embargo esa guerrera me lo impedía se interponía en mi objetivo y de la nada todo se volvió blanco una voz interna solo me decía que me dejara llevar que ella se encargaría de todo y así lo realice después de despertar de mi letargo, que es lo que me encuentro que una vieja quería aprovecharse de mi casanova estando inconsciente y pues le tuve que informar que ya tiene novia.

"Mai ve a la rubia tirada con el rostro magullado, pero no le hace caso al haber presenciado porque la habían golpeado así que la pasa de largo, susurrando que se lo merecía por andarse pasando de lista con quien no debía, entretanto Mikoto esta desmayada por el poder abrumador que se desprendió en la invocación del portal del tiempo"

−Oye Shiz necesitamos un paramédico rápido, tu mujer se nos desangra.−Mirando el exceso de sangre en su ropa, también se desgarra su suéter y le ayuda a la peli ocre a tratar de parar la hemorragia.

−Aplícale los primeros auxilios mientras marco a una ambulancia.−Se levanta aprisa a tratar de nuevo desbloquear el celular de Natsuki.

−Con gusto.−Le sale una sonrisilla maliciosa a la pelirroja ante el pensamiento que le vino a la mente.

"Mai se agacha y toma un respiro para aplicarle respiración de boca a boca a la joven de cabello cobalto, pero Shizuru la ve feo antes que continúe"

−¿Qué?−Dice de manera inocente la pelirroja.

−Más te vale no besarla ya viste lo que le hice a la otra por intentar hacerlo.−Lo dice de manera amenazadora.

−Tú si me das miedo…−Poniéndose ahora si a revisar la herida de la joven convaleciente.

−No hay señal.−Se queja al aire al darse cuenta que está peor que al principio.

"Shizuru mueve el smarfhone de un lado a otro, le pide a Mai que si pueden verificar su dispositivo y ve que ninguno tienen señal"

−Donde diablos estaremos se supone que debemos estar cerca del instituto…−Dice al viento la peli ocre algo cansada ante ese inconveniente−ni modo tendremos que caminar.

−¿Caminar? No podemos el gremlin está inconsciente tu novia está agonizando, aunque no lo creas somos débiles para cargarlas.

Tiene razón Mai si no tenemos en que salir de aquí algunas de las dos tendrá que pedir ayuda, tomo la decisión de traerla yo y dejar a la alocada de mi amiga con mi pervertida, le doy un beso a mí Natsuki diciéndole que en un momento vuelvo a su lado, antes de salir de este sitio escalofriante una voz de mando hace que me detenga.

−¿Mai?

Le hablo al creer que me hablaba y ella me ve con cara de asustada dándome entender que no era así, vuelvo a escuchar esa voz y no encuentro a nadie solo retumba por todo el sitio para el trauma de mi amiga.

−Shiz algo muy extraño está pasando y no he bebido lo suficiente para que parezca normal esto.

También me causa algo de escalofríos escuchar una voz tan aguda y no ver de donde proviene es para que me ponga de los nervios, pero entiendo que si dejo pasar más tiempo las consecuencias serían fatales para la mujer que amo.

−Ara, puedas presentarte ante mí es muy raro solo oír su voz.−Le digo de manera diplomática, ya que andar como el gato y el ratón no es lo mío prefiero saber a qué me enfrento.

−¿No me tienes miedo?−La voz sale muy amenazante haciendo retumbar las paredes de la cueva.

−Le puedo decir con certeza que ahora usted no es mi temor, ya que el único que poseo es perderla a ella−Señalo a mi Nat que se pone más pálida en minutos.

−¿Que me harás si le causó un daño a Kuga?−Dice con interés.

−Uy, no tiente a Shiz señor "misterioso", ya que ella es capaz de estrellarle la batería completa y le dará el puño destroza rostro si se pone en ese plan−Interviene con temor la pelirroja, pellizcándose varias veces para comprobar si no se quedó dormida.

"El ser que solo hablaba aparece de manera translucida como si de un fantasma se tratara, ocultando hábilmente su rostro aunque su silueta femenina no puede encubrir, se desliza delicadamente para observar a la peli ocre con fascinación"

−Eres digna de ser la consorte de un Kuga−Dice con orgullo el ser al contemplar la gallardía de la joven Fujino, que mostraba aplomo ante esas circunstancias.

−Ara ¿Qué es usted?−Confusa ante lo que sus ojos ven, pero árida de respuestas más que por temor.

−Soy el espíritu del árbol sagrado del bosque Widbloom…

−Eso no me explica nada−Le dice de manera demandante.

−Entonces has las preguntas correctas.

−¿Dígame su nombre?

− Eres muy astuta e inteligente me es grato comprobarlo.−El ente con figura femenina cada vez que enfatizaba una palabra algo rezumbaba en el aire.−Te convertiste en mi familiar hace poco es todo lo que te diré por el momento…

"Shizuru se quedó estática ante la última nueva se ponía a considerar de donde le salió un familiar sobrenatural que no se había percatado, mientras el ente femenino le pone atención a la pelirroja"

−Qué maravilla el último Tokiha…

−Tengo miedo Shiz y no me traje mi lámpara espanta espíritus que me regalo el abuelo y deje la valentía en mí otro suéter.−Muy espantada por la conversación que quería entablar el fantasma con ella.

−Oh−Expresa el ser al visualizar a la pelirroja−No debes temerme Mai, ya que vuestra estirpe se dedicó por siglos a protegerme como mis vigilantes.

−¿Eh?−expresa más desorientada.−Oye no te habrás equivocado de persona a mí me da miedo estos asuntos, me pegan fuerte no estoy acostumbrada a ver fantasmas que se parecen de la nada.

−Parece que tus ancestros no te enseñaron tu legado−Con desilusión parlotea entre si el ser.−¿Por qué crees que pudiste cruzar la barrera del tiempo, junto a la consorte de Kuga?

−¿Barrera? ¿Qué barrera?, si lo único que hice fue correr al lado de Shiz, mientras el gremlin me tomaba de una pierna para que no lo hiciera.

−Vuestra magia es fuerte aun desconociéndola doncella Mai y más la tuya Shizuru cuando naciste decidí heredarte mi linaje, te escogí para ser mi sucesora y ya empezaste a despertar tu verdadero potencial...

−Esas son pamplinas no creo en la magia.−segura le argumenta.−¿Además porque escogerme para algo así?

−No hay tiempo de explicarles su legado, tendrán que irse de este lugar lo antes posible, vuestras vidas corren peligro si permanecen en los dominios de Nagui.

"El ser toma sin dificultad a la general junto con Mikoto y se las empieza a llevar consigo"

−Ara, yo que usted las dejaba donde estaban−Sus ojos rojos, se pusieron intensos de furia al ver como alguien más tocaba a su novia.

−No enfoques tu coraje en mi pequeña yo las voy a ayudar soy vuestra aliada, pero ese es el poder que debes despertar para derrotar a Nagui, tú lo lograras tengo mi fe depositada en ti no me defraudes.

"El ente logra calmar a la iracunda joven peli ocre, para después indicarles su transporte que deben tomar"

−¿Un carruaje? esto debe ser una pesadilla ¿Estamos en cenicienta o qué?−Mai alejándose metros de los caballos que estaban en fila enfrente del vehículo antiguo.

−Es lo más lujoso y rápido que les puedo dar.

−Pues esto no es lujoso para mí, tráigame una limosina o un Lamborghini eso si es lujoso y rápido, no este animal apestoso y enorme.−Escondida atrás de Shizuru.

−Hasta aquí las voy a ayudar por el momento duquesa, déjeme le doy un consejo entrene su poder y váyase de aquí con Kuga lo antes posible, si ella permanece en este sitio fallecerá sin que nadie pueda impedirlo.

−Mi pervertida no va a morir porque me tiene a mí, solo dígame donde está el camino al hospital eso todo lo que ocupo saber.

−Aquí no existe ese hospital de se cuenta por favor de donde está… Ahora dirígete al norte ahí está el hogar de los Kuga, estarán a salvo por el momento en sus tierras…

−Ara, estamos en el rumbo de la casa de mi novia, nunca me ha llevado a su casa.−Lo dice pensativa a esa noticia.−¿Tiene casa?−asombrada por eso.

−¿Tu novia?−Dice confuso el árbol al notar la joya familiar en la mano de la joven−Duquesa debe poner más atención cuando acepta obsequios de alguien de la nobleza−El ser lo deja pasar ese detalle ya que nota que no hay más tiempo antes de que llegue Miyu y mira a la pelirroja para darle su nueva tarea− los Tokiha son buenos jinetes, supongo que usted posee la misma habilidad...

Esa señora me da la rienda del carruaje y dirige a Shiz a la parte posterior con cuidado y ni siquiera me da tiempo de replicar que a mí me espantan las cabalgatas y sin agua va le da una palmada para que los caballos paseen deprisa, mientras a mí me comienza a salir mi espíritu por la boca ante esa sorpresa horrible.

−Shiz me voy a vomitar−mientras salto por los aires por cada brinco que da esta carreta "lujosa"−Que jinetes ni que mis revistas porno, nos vamos a matar.−Grito desesperada.

−Mai controla a los caballos−Le dice la peli ocre adentro del carruaje, viendo que los brincos lastimaban más a la otra joven mientras a Mikoto ni de esa manera despertaba.

−Me gusta lo interpreto, pero esto es una salvajada−Mai entrando en pánico al escuchar relinché de los caballos…

**Mientras tanto en una taquería de la ciudad.**

−¿Que sucede hueca porque esa cara de tonta?... aunque claro siempre la tienes−Dice Nao mientras masticaba groseramente su taco al pastor.

−¡Vulgar, termina de comer primero y después me hablas!−Le dice mientras hace una mueca de repudio.

−Oh, pensé que ya nos estábamos llevando bien, hasta te comiste un bocado de taco de buche.−de manera de burla se lo dice la detective.

−Eso fue porque me lo diste a la fuerza, acaso no lo recuerdas eres una bruta−Le recrimina que se lo haya encasquetado de manera brutal la comida.−me la vas a pagar ya veras, aún no sé por qué no te despiden después de las miles de quejas que he hecho en tu trabajo.−Alzando una ceja se sigue preguntando por qué sus influencias no logran nada en su contra.

−Será porque soy la mejor y no perderán un elemento tan indispensable solo por una malcriada como tú.−De manera sarcástica lo dice.

−¿Mejor tú? Mírate te viste horrible, comes horrible y no tienes educación para nada dudo que seas buena en tu trabajo.

−Atrape a los que te amenazaban desde hace dos días atrás, así que de eso no te puedes quejar.−Se le informa como si no fuera nada.

−¡Qué! Entonces qué demonios haces aquí si ya cumpliste tu cometido, no tendría que soportar tu presencia tanto tiempo.−Se levanta enojada al ver que desde hace mucho podía librarse de su presencia y hasta ahora se entera.

−Me gusta molestarte…−Con una sonrisa guasona en su rostro− No sé la razón pero eso me da vida.

−¡Idiota te has estado burlando de mí!

−Siempre.

"Viola le avienta el taco que tenía en la mano enfurecida y quiere darle una bofetada, pero la pelirroja sin ningún esfuerza la detiene con una mano mientras con la otra sigue comiendo amenamente"

−¡No me toques altanera!−Casi saliéndole llamas en los ojos de rabia.

−Que bien hueles−Le dice Nao olfateándola toda ignorando la queja−No me había dado cuenta eres muy entretenida después de todo.−Mientras aprieta más el agarre al sentir el jalón de la joven de ojos amatistas.

−Me estás haciendo enojar.−Sigue moviendo su muñeca para zafarse.

−Creí que ya lo había hecho.

−Pues aún no, aunque no lo creas aún no me has visto enojada.−Se la advierte con una mirada asesina que están impuestas dar los de su familia cuando están muy irritadas

−Quiero verte enojada−Lo dice de manera demandante.

−Menos lo hago.−Se calma en segundos al notar que le quería ordenar algo la pelirroja

−Ni aunque haga esto−Le da una nalgada sonora para que todos los presentes vieran lo que había realizado, unos con morbo observaban tal acontecimiento y otros envidiando en querer hacer lo mismo con la hermosa mujer.

−¡Tú!−Se contiene de decirle todas las groserías que tenía en su repertorio, pero recuerda que no quiere darle gusto a Nao solo sonríe de manera hipócrita−Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus intransigencias−Suspira tragando fuerte su indignación.

−Así que inmune−Lo dice tristemente la pelirroja al notar que no era la reacción deseada, pero enseguida vuelve su sonrisa al pasarle otra idea− Entonces hay que subir la dosis.

"Nao se levanta rápidamente dejando su taco aun lado, toma la nuca de Viola y le roba un beso prolongado en ese momento para trauma de la Fujino que por más que golpeaba la espalda de la detective no se zafaba, hasta que después de segundos lo logra empujándola un lado, mirándola con ganas de ahora si traer a todos sus guardaespaldas y asesinaran a la pelirroja"

−¡Maldita sabes a tacos!

−Y tú sabes deliciosa.−Se relame los labios al saborear el beso−¿Que le seguimos la segunda ronda?−Le picas las costillas de manera tentadora.−En la siguiente te dejo la iniciativa ¿aceptas?

−Si serás…−Pero antes de que siguiese su discusión escucha su celular y nota que es su asistente, contesta extrañada ya que Yukino jamás le habla, sino al revés ella siempre solicita su presencia.

−Que sucede hueca te vez pálida ¿en serio no te gusto? Creí que teníamos química explosiva, eso de odio y amor que me dijo el comándate que teníamos tú y yo.−Seguía parloteando por las posibles causas de que no siguiera su "cita romántica" según su opinión.

−Levántate Nao se terminó el juego por hoy.

−Es algo grave Viola.−Deja su lado burlón al notar las facciones de la otra joven serias y decididas como jamás las vio.

−Quiero que hagas tu trabajo y te daré lo que desees si lo haces bien.

−¿De qué hablas?

−Encuentra a mi hermana y la quiero a salvo…

**Horas después en la antigüedad…**

Hay vamos siguiendo las indicaciones de esa mujer "misteriosa", después que me dejara a merced de estas bestias, me sobo mi trasero esto me dejara molida, tendré que ir a un Spa para un buen masaje con bellas chicas, para nuestra mala suerte está oscureciendo y busco algo conque iluminar el camino, ni una lámpara me dejaron y mi teléfono se le acabo la batería para que me aluce, ni modo tendré que detenerme o si no me estrellaré con un árbol de aquí, ¿andaremos en el parque público de la ciudad? porque esto fue muy extenso y solo en todas estas horas solo vi árboles y ninguna carretera o signos de civilización.

−¿Cómo está Shiz?−Le digo abriendo la puerta del carruaje y aun sobándome la retaguardia que incomodo asiento tuve.

−¿Por qué te detienes?−Le recrimina mientras sostiene a la joven de ojos esmeraldas con fuerza.

−No me reclames a menos que te salga una luz incandescente de la nada, nos quedamos varadas sabes que soy una ciega total en la noche tendremos un accidente si sigo.

Me doy cuenta porque mi amiga anda de los nervios, Natsuki está resollando más fuerte, me acerco y presiono el lugar de la herida con preocupación.

−Debemos limpiarle la lesión para que no cause infección.−Le comunica la peli ocre.

−¿Conque no tenemos agua ni fuego? Bueno creó que visualice un riachuelo cuando conducía nuestro auto desbocado de la fórmula uno.−Dice viendo los caballos blancos con temor.

−¿En tu bolso que tienes? porque yo traigo pinturas uno que otro objeto que no me sirve de nada para hacer fuego.

−En mi bolso solo traigo libros y mi favorito las cincuenta sombras de Mai, con ilustraciones cuando quieras te lo presto tiene buenos gráficos.−Viendo embobada los dibujos mientras le enseñaba que poseía a su amiga.

−Ara, no me hagas enojar que no estoy de humor y busca algo para hacer la fogata o lo primero que haré es quemar tus libros.

−Oh me callo.−Hace un mohín y comienza su búsqueda−No tengo−Dice enseguida− pero vi un curso en la tv de cómo hacer fuego de manera prehispánica.

−¿Estás segura?

−Un poco−No muy confiada lo dice.−además mire como cazar comida, ya tengo hambre este susto me abrió mi apetito.

−Iré al rio por agua tú encárgate de la fogata y los alimentos.

−Eso suena peligroso que tal que sale un auto de la nada y te arrolla o peor te secuestran.

−Mai, no vimos ni un alma ¿de donde va a salir todo eso?

−Solo decía.

−Tendré cuidado no te preocupes vendré pronto, ¿pero tú podrás permanecer sola en la noche? sé que esa es tu debilidad te da miedo lo macabro y las historias sobrenaturales.−Le pregunta para ver si es buena idea marcharse y dejar a su amiga sola.

−Esto parece un campamento, no me da miedo.−Veo que Shiz se aleja más tranquila al verme alegre, pero escucho ruidos extraños y me encojo enseguida.−Bueno más bien, estamos en un campamento de terror, solo falta que alguien me salga con una sierra eléctrica enmascarado y ahora si me muero…

Tomo unas ramas como en la tele lo hicieron, bueno ahora empezar hacer fuego, que tan difícil puede ser eso ¿verdad?… Frotar ramita… Frotar ramita… Frotar ramita.

**Minutos después.**

¡Qué porquería! Estas ramas se suponen que si las frotas harán fuego… Calma, calma la paciencia hace el maestro apenas vas empezando… Frotar ramita… Frotar ramita…

**Minutos después.**

¡Ah! No me salió ninguna llama de fuego, lo único que me salió es una vil ampolla en ellas… control tú puedes eres tenaz y paciente me sigo echando porras… Undécima vez frotar ramitas…

**Minutos después.**

Frotar nada sería más cómodo frotar una mujer de eso no me quejaría, ademas se me acabo la paciencia aviento las ramas con enojo, mis manos están destrozadas mi orgullo herido, que los prehispánicos hayan hecho fuego y yo ni humo pude realizar, así que plan b conseguir nuestro alimentos y para mi suerte veo a un conejo brincar enfrente de mí, como diciéndome ven por mí, cómeme, soy todo tuyo y más cuando mueve su colita de algodón incitándome a mis más bajos instintos salvajes, mientras una tripa me ruge por no haber ingerido nada en más de dos días diciéndome que lo siga que no sea tonta, así que voy a la caza ágilmente corro atrás de mi presa me aviento para atraparlo, pero me tropecé antes de conseguirlo limpio mi pantalón y vuelvo a realizar el mismo movimiento como desquiciada, imaginándome ya en la sartén al pobre conejito…

"Mil tropezones después de la pelirroja, llega Shizuru exhausta por la gran caminata que tuvo que realizar y se detiene a tomar un respiro al lado de su amiga"

−¿Mai que te paso?−Le dice al verla toda empolvada y su apariencia toda sucia.

−Lo lamento Shiz no pude hacer fuego y se me escapo la tierna comida, es más fácil por tele que en la práctica, debí ponerles más atención a esos que sobrevivan en casos extremos.

Miro a Mai con sus manos seriamente lastimadas y me percato que hizo todo lo que pudo, le doy ánimos diciéndole que conseguí agua que en un momento trataré de hacer la fogata que descanse, me subo al carruaje para revisar a mi novia.

−¿Natsuki me escuchas?

−Shizuru−Dice de manera débil sin abrir los ojos.

−¿Cómo te sientes?−La acomodo en mis piernas, Mai al verme que me tardaré más de lo que le comente, se lleva a la pequeña Mikoto en brazos para ponerla a su lado, ya que se miraba con más temor y la pobre niña la usa como escudo humano.

−Debo protegerte−La general se quiere levantar en medio de su fiebre, creyendo que aún está en la pelea con Nagui, sin embargo no lo logra y vuelve a quedar en la misma posición.

−Ya no te preocupes nadie te hará daño ese sujeto no se encuentra más aquí… Y lo más importante nadie te besara o le saco los ojos.

−¿Besarme?

Uy no me quería acordar de esa desgraciada, así que tomo el mentón de mi pervertida y la beso apasionadamente queriendo borrar ese descargable pensamiento, me dejo llevar un poco por mis celos.

−¡Shiz!

Oigo a Mai, pero no le hago caso no ve que estoy en un asunto más importante, saboreando a mi casanova no hay cosa más importante que esto.

−¡Shiz!

Yo sigo con lo mío quiero seguir y seguir mi cuerpo se pone en una temperatura muy alta, al morder sus labios y tocar su rostro con deseo.

−¡Shizuru!

−¡Qué!−Le digo algo alterada por interrumpirme en algo tan importante, aunque me doy cuenta de que mi novia ya se había quedado de nuevo inconsciente y esto si seguía así sería un abuso de mi parte, aunque no creo que se quejara, ara debo de ser menos perver y más en estos momentos.

−¿Ya terminaste de saciar tu calentura?

−No… Pero quien me la controla está convaleciente−De manera trágica lo digo.

−Sé que tienes frustración sexual y por eso te pones gruñona.

−Ara.

−Pero debes comenzar hacer la fogata de una vez, se escuchan muchos ruidos de animales y el fuego debe espantarlos no quiero que me coma ninguno y si aún quieres disfrutar tus horas intimas con tu hembra debes ponerte a trabajar rápido…

Después de esa noticia dejo a mi casanova por la paz y comienzo hacer un eslabón con rocas y juntar hojas secas como lo había hecho Nat cuando entramos en la selva, solo como estaba muy enojada en ese entonces no logro asimilar todos los pasos que debo seguir, después froto dos varas e intento hacer la fogata pasa el rato y para mi frustración tampoco sale nada, de nuevo lo hago con más ímpetu y se me rompe una uña por ese movimiento brusco.

−Te vas a lastimar Shiz como yo lo hice, si lo sigues haciendo de esa manera.

−No me importa quedarme sin uñas después me pongo unas más bonitas, ahora debo prender fuego es lo único que me interesa−Le dije ya con un tono de fracaso por lo que estábamos viviendo.

−Hay esa frustración sexual te pega duro.

Mai me quita la vara a la fuerza de manera determinante, nuestras manos están sangrando y caen gotas en los leños que junte.

−Ojalá pudiera usar magia como dijo esa desconocida.−Me recuesto en su hombro intentando no llorar, porque no me salen las cosas en este día tan catastrófico y tampoco pude hacer esto y aquello creo que me duele más lo último.

−Lo se te imaginas las cosas que podríamos hacer, hasta podrías ordenar lo que quisieras.−Le da un abrazo para poder consolarla en ese momento tan espantoso que está pasando.−Como deseo una hamburguesa con doble carne y queso.−Sus tripas la apoyan.

−No estoy para juegos ahora−Le digo sin ánimos, aunque también tenía hambre su cabeza estaba en otros asuntos ignorando su estómago.

−No digas eso, siempre hemos mantenido el optimismo en las peores circunstancias, como la vez que tu hermana nos dejó en un aprieto y aun así tenías la cabeza en alto e hicimos esa tontería en el departamento con el libro del abuelo, hasta pedíamos deseos en el aire sin razón.

−No me interesa nada ahora, no tengo fuerzas ni para seguir con esto.

−Ándale no seas deprimente di cualquier deseo que quieras solo para liberar tensión.−Le anima para que vuelva su espíritu luchador le da la mano en signo de apoyo.

−¡Lo único que deseo ahora es fuego maldita sea!

"En ese momento que Shizuru pronuncio las palabras, sus manos unidas brillaron, para posteriormente ver como la fogata comenzó arder en instantes sorprendiendo a las jóvenes"

−Te dije Shiz esto es una locura−Mai se toma del cabello al ver eso.

−¿Ara como hicimos eso?

−¿Hicimos? Lo hiciste tu solita, yo no dije nada.−Se cruza de brazos deslindándose de tener cualquier poder sobrenatural.

−Pero me tenías de la mano y tú también brillaste esto se me hace muy familiar, es como si ya lo hubiera hecho anteriormente.−Se pone analizar todo el suceso.

−¡Shizuru!−Grita desesperada.

−Ara, no necesitas elevar la voz estoy aun lado de ti−La regaña moderadamente al sentir que la asusto por esa reacción sin precedentes.

−No te enojes es que me recordé algo impórtate, que esto sucedió cuando leí el libro del abuelo y yo creí que había ingerido droga ese día.−Se carcajea nerviosa.

−¿A dónde quieres llegar?

−Invocamos fuego… quien sabe cómo, pero el chiste que lo trajimos, así que creo que cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se inundaron de esa extraña luz tenemos la capacidad de traer algo, así como el fuego y ese hoyo negro, creo que tenemos el poder de invocación.−Asiente enérgicamente.

−Si tienes razón en lo que dijiste, ¿Te falta algo en eso?

−¿Cómo qué?

−¿Que trajimos la primera vez?

−¿Que pedimos en ese momento? ¿Fue algo depravado?−Levanta su vista al cielo queriendo recordar con exactitud su deseo.−¡Ahhhh!−Vuelve a gritar con exageración la pelirroja.−¡Fue a una mujer hermosa y valiente que nos defendiera!

−Ara.

−No vez Shiz, ¿qué mujer valiente y hermosa se nos presentó ese día en el departamento?

−No me digas que.

−¡Invocamos a Natsuki somos las Harry Potter y sin ir a la escuela de hechicería hicimos lo increíble!−Le sale una sonrisa medio nerviosa ya que le empieza a dar escalofríos a unir sobrenatural en su vida.

−Imposible.

−Pues piénsalo bien, quien andaba como loquita diciendo que no es de este mundo, además sus pertenecías tenían mucho valor y habla de manera diferente.

−Pero…−Mi mente estaba girando a mil a ese acontecimiento y a los diálogos que tuve con mi casanova.

−Lo que debemos preguntarnos de donde la invocamos.

−Aun no creo esto, es muy descabellado Mai como vamos a invocar un ser humano o lo que sea, ya estamos cansadas supongo que esto debe ser por falta de agua y nos estamos deshidratando y nuestras mentes juegan con nosotras.−Apelando a su lado lógico trataba de dar respuestas a lo que sucedía.

No termine de explicarle a mi amiga lo que creo que está pasando con nosotras en este momento, cuando el sol del alba golpea mi rostro dándome entender que había amanecido ya, pero a unos cuantos pasos miro un monumental castillo como el de los libros de historia o en los reportajes arqueológicos, sin embargo este no está en ruinas ni deteriorado por los siglos si no imponente y majestuoso a las afueras una enorme fila de soldados uniformados como caballeros de la antigüedad se encuentran resguardando los portones, los que estaban en las torres nos visualizaron rápido apuntándonos con las flechas.

−¡Intrusos en el castillo!−Dice un guardia dando la alarma en toda la fortaleza.

−Encontramos gente al fin−Dice la pelirroja al ver que se había acabado su tortura.

−Tenemos un problema muy grande Mai deja de soñar despierta, ellos se miran hostiles.

−No digas tonterías, de seguro es un parque temático o algo por el estilo.

−¿Un parque? Se mira muy real para ser un parque.

−Pues tiene buena escenografía eso es todo no te dejes engañar.

−¿De qué reino vienen? ¿y que hacen osando pisar tierras de nuestra excelencia?−Un soldado les grita desde las torres, antes de proceder en su contra.

−Eso no importa mejor consigue un médico y a mí un vaso con hielo tengo mucha calor.−Agitando con ímpetu la pelirroja su blusa.

−¡Mai!−Le digo inquieta ya que esos señores se miran de mala cara y eso jamás pasaría en un parque temático para nada.

−Tu tranquila Shiz ya pronto atenderán a tu hembra y si se ponen rejegos estrenamos nuestros poderes.

−Yo no sé cómo usarlos y tú menos.

−Entonces si tenemos problemas ya que parece que no les agrado que mencionara magia.−Con una gota de sudor al darse cuenta que su ventaja se había ido en segundos y los hombres estaban espantados y dispuestos a eliminar la amenaza.

−¡Por osar pisar territorio de nuestra excelencia Kuga os mataremos a todos!

−Shiz hazme saber que se supone que invocamos lo último.−Lo dice nerviosamente al considerar una idea loca, al ver más de cerca la estructura enfrente de ella.

−Yo solo quería estar con mi novia no me importaba donde fuese.

−Creo que estamos fritas, nos trasladamos al lugar donde la invocamos.

−Ara, de aquí solicitamos a mi Natsuki−Lo dice casi en el colapso de la impresión−¿entonces todo lo que me dijo era cierto, ella es una general? Y lo más importante ¿mi pervertida no es una pervertida?

−No Shiz para tu información tu siempre has sido la pervertida aquí asimílalo y asúmelo como verdadera mujer con malos pensamientos y calenturientos.

"Y con ese último comentario de Mai, miles de flechas son disparadas en su contra por los guardias del castillo"


	16. Chapter 16

Hola de nuevo a todos XD, bueno antes de continuar con mi saludo habitual dejenme aclarar algo, no voy abandonar la historia de Mi Kiyohime y menos esta que ya estoy apunto de concluir, solo que en Kiyohime tuve un problema tecnico porque de hecho ya tenia tres capitulos avanzados de esa y de otro fic que casi tambien termino, pero preste mi compu para que le dieran una revisada y me dijeran porque fallaba (Ya saben como soy la tecnologia me odia y mas windows 8 yo tambien lo detesto xC) y por error me los borraron XC y la verdad me daba algo de coraje con mi hermano porque por su culpa volveria a reescribirlos porque era mucho y ya cuando me ponia en la pc me ponia asi n.n# y por eso no lo he hecho, me disculpo por eso parece que me gana por el momento el sentimiento, (Si tengo sentimientos aunque a veces me digan insensible jajaja) pero ya paso mucho rato asi que no se preocupen aun tengo la idea original en mi cabeza y voy a empezar de nuevo la continuacion asi que no tardare mucho en subirla tenganme paciencia.

**Aline**... Hola :D me da gracia todo lo que me escribes para que suba la conti eres bien tremenda en el buen sentido X). ¿y quien debes sobornar pues? :) primeramente a la que no me suelta ni un momento, pero creo que esa es insobornable XD, ni creas tambien me exige que le escriba historias y a veces vengo muy fatigada y solo me sale una letra, pero dejame decirte que a mi me encanta escribir es una manera de relajarme asi que no tienes que sobornar a nadie, ya que a mi me encanta hacerlo solo que a veces tengo que realizar otras labores menos bonitas pero oye tengo que mantenerme pues esa es la ley del pobre jaja, este capitulo lo escribi en un autobus x cuatro horas ya que asi no perderia la oportunidad, me veian medio raro ya que me reia con lo que escribia XD toy loca lo admito y los pasajeros apoyan esa nocion jaja.

**Sumin.** prometo escribir pronto el capitulo de Kiyohime asi que no desesperen por favor y gracias por la porra xD.

K**ano chan**. no te preocupes no me tardare para la siguiente continuacion, ya que tengo casi terminado en otro capitulo XD.

L**ucerosalvatierra**. Que quiero pues... chocolates, una soda y... No es cierto jaja no te preocupes les salgo gratis XD.

**Yumi chan**... Claro que tienes derecho de preguntar que ondas con los otros fic que lees XD, en serio no se me preocupen que les voy a dar seguimiento.

Bueno ahora si les dejo la continuacion, pero no sin antes agradecer su apoyo y tomarse su tiempo en hacerme saber lo que piensan de los fics que tengo, leo todos sus review con cariño asi se que no ando tan mal y les divierte como a mi lo que escribo, porque eso hago trato de divertirme con el escrito y eso me hace feliz XD y creo que lo transmito aunque sea poquito n.n... tambien agradezco a los que me leen en anonimato absolto un saludo cariñoso XD... Hasta la proxima que tengan un hermoso dia...

* * *

**Capitulo 16.**

Estaba en mi desmayo permanente cuando un sonido muy familiar hace que me levante por acto de reflejo y era una ráfaga de flechas que van en contra de la Duquesa y la irrespetuosa de mi prometida, tomo la daga que me dejo la dama sagrada para destrozar cualquier arma que quiera dañarlas, ya que es mi deber proteger a la consorte de mi general y pues también a la otra doncella por mi honor debo salvaguardar su integridad, aunque no se me haga muy grato realizarlo y al detenerme observo detenidamente que estoy en los dominios las tierras de Natsuki y que hemos vuelto a nuestro mundo.

−¡Parad su ataque ahora mismo os ordeno Vizconde Orland!−le digo viendo confusa al más allegado al difunto general Kuga dirigiendo el ataque con los guardias y lo que me hace cuestionar ¿qué hace aquí el noble más acaudalado del sur encargándose de la seguridad del castillo?

−¿Con qué superioridad me nombras plebeya? ¿Acaso deseas ir a una muerte prematura y saludar a vuestro creador en este momento?−Dice un hombre robusto de mediana edad de cabello rubio, en su ojo derecho tiene una cicatriz que se extiende hasta su mejilla para hacer más intimidatoria su apariencia, hace un lado a los guardias y confronta a lo que él considera un enemigo demasiado diestro al destrozar las flechas con una pequeña daga.

−Os no ven el gran error que cometéis, están atacando a vuestra regente del castillo.−Le informó al noble su posible traición si le sigue atacando y más en tierras ajenas.

−No te atrevas a pronunciar esa injuria nuestra excelencia está muerta y la doncella Mashiro está desaparecida por eso resguardo el orden mientras se localiza.−Con enojo expreso el hombre con armadura que desenvaina su gran lanza de acero como amenaza ante las infames palabras que escucha.

−Ella posee el título de vuestra señora del castillo ahora.−Señalo a la nueva regente de la casa noble de los Kuga, entiendo su descontento haría el mismo escándalo si alguien desconocido dijera tal cosa, pero debo hacer entrar en razón ya que esto es penado por la muerte, si él llegase a tocar a la Duquesa sería enviado a la horca sin miramientos, un Duque es por mucho más superior que el Vizconde.

−Como queréis que crea que esa mujer vestida de manera indigna es mi nueva señora−Se queja el noble−además su vestimenta es extraña y sucia, esa campesina está llena de polvo y bañada en sangre que apenas se distingue su virtud−Su expresión se notaba que no le cree nada.

−Escuchadme.

−Callaos eso es una mentira atroz solo quieren usurpar el gran poder de los Kuga, ya muchos impostores han querido tomar tal privilegio.

−¿Han venido impostores?

−No se haga la desentendida pequeña campesina usted debe ser igual de arribista, pero déjeme informarles que me he autonombrado el protector del linaje de esta casa noble y el que ose asumir el lugar de la doncella Mashiro los haré pedazos.

Entonces ese el motivo que el Vizconde resguarde el castillo, debí suponerlo la acaudala fortuna de mi general es demasiado basta solo para dejarla sin protección, un grave error de mi parte no dejar a cargo un noble, sin embargo con Orland aquí es peor que tener a la cabeza dura de Haruka, después de todo es su padre del que hablamos.

"El hombre robusto de cabellera rubia mira desafiante a la joven peli ocre"

−Usted tiene el atrevimiento de declarase la Duquesa del castillo ¿os tiene el valor de injuriar ante eso?−Le dice con tono intimidatorio.

−Ara, ara.−Toca su labio con duda ante esa declaración y por el señalamiento a su persona.

Todas las miradas escalofriantes de esos sujetos vestidos con armaduras, se van sobre mí que me quieren perforar con odio, ya que siento que para opinión personal se sintieron ofendidos por lo dicho por la niña, que por cierto al escuchar el exclamo de la pequeña con tal seguridad me deja pensando que una niña de esa edad no tendría tal valentía y tan diestra en sus movimientos haciéndome pensar que esta también tiene guardado un lado oculto como mi novia.

−No entiendo porque el término de Duquesa solo puedo decir con afirmación, que Natsuki Kuga es mía.

−Eso Shiz diles que te llevaste a la cosa más bella del planeta a la cama.−Mai saca unos pompones de su mochila haciéndole porras a su amiga.

−¡Os degollaré yo mismo por tal agravio a la general, ella murió doncella!−Sus dientes crujen al sentir más ofensas por las forasteras y empuña su lanza para dar un golpe certero, que Mikoto la desvía rápidamente con sus cortas piernas pero diestras dejando asombrado a Orland por tal agilidad.

Escuche el exclamo del soldado que se le llenaba la boca diciendo que mi novia murió doncella, sí como no, eso ya es un cuento chino, me relamo los labios al recordar que esa la mentira más grande del universo pudo inventar, ya que sin miramientos me eche ese exquisito manjar en una noche de borrachera, pero el chiste es que lo hice.

−¡Gremlin por tu culpa el mastodonte nos va a aplastar!−La pelirroja le reclama enojada al ver, al enorme hombre venir a una gran velocidad ahora sin lanza dispuesto a darles fin.

−Orland jamás me ha vencido en una batalla, así que esta no es la excepción.−Con demasiada confianza les dice Mikoto al saber de anticipadamente que lo podría derribar en un mano a mano, aun en su condición.

La cara de incredulidad de Mai no puede esconderla al ver el sujeto enorme enfrente de la niña y se observa que no tendrá compasión en descuartizarla, sin embargo mis ojos se desvían en instantes al notar que un escuadrón de caballeros se dirige al carruaje donde esta Natsuki convaleciente, se me estremece mi ser al observar que desenvainan sus espadas dispuestos a dar fin quien esté dentro.

−¡No se atrevan a dar un paso más!−Les ordenó con ira desde el otro extremo.−¡Si aprecian sus miserables vidas no se atrevan!

"Un viento envuelve el cuerpo de Shizuru haciendo detener a los guardianes y de inmediato toman una formación ofensiva con sus escudos al sentirse sacudidos por un viento recio, que amenazaba con mandarlos a volar si no se sujetaban bien"

−¡Un espíritu maligno os quiere derribar Vizconde!−En el suelo dice un guardia salvaguardando su integridad, por la ventisca fuerte que venía a sacudir al escuadrón.

−No temáis atacad sin piedad el carruaje es lo que quiere defender ya destruido su moral será disminuida, quitadle lo que protege y se rendirá.−El jefe del castillo da su orden sin titubeos, al querer eliminar la intromisión de inmediato para proseguir su aniquilación para con la pequeña.

−Ara, ara, no me importa si me tengo que convertir en una asesina en potencia, pero ustedes no pasan medio centímetro más.−Sus ojos rojos se intensificaron casi podía verse una flama es sus pupilas de la ira que empezaba a emerger en ella.

"Un remolino potente se intensificó mientras relámpagos salían de sus manos rodeando a la joven peli ocre en su totalidad, mientras la pelirroja se le abría la mandíbula al ver el poder emitido"

−¡Wao Shiz eres tremenda!−Exclama aturdida−¿No será malo para el clima hacer ese berrinche de esa magnitud aquí?

−Quítate Mai los voy a hacer polvo.−Con tono de ultratumba se lo comunica.−¡Nadie toca a mi novia! Bueno hay excepción, pero esa es solo conmigo…−Dice con una sonrisa sádica.

−Ay, por las depravaciones del mundo entero contrólate, te estás comportando más psicópata de lo normal y eso en ningún momento es bueno.−Agitada le comunica al ver sus ojos que perdían su brillo habitual y se ponían oscuros de manera escalofriante a su parecer.−¡No quiero ver cosas que den miedo Shiz y tú das mucho ahora!−Le dice encogiéndose ya que eso le recordaba a una película de terror…−Si voy a morir de susto debo llevarme una imagen bella, antes de partir de la buena vida−Saca de su bolso su libro ilustrado y le sale una sonrisa pícara−Esto si es un bello momento−Ahora si nos puedes matar−Le comunica que ya puede morir en paz.

**"Entretanto en el bosque de Windbloom el ser sagrado femenino, está sentada en una roca viendo en el manantial atentamente lo que acontece en el castillo por medio de sus poderes, aun lado de ella está un joven alto de rostro gallardo como fuerte vestido como un fino distinguido, su cabellera rojiza intensa y ojos delicados contrastan con su expresión no muy conforme, mientras avanzan las imagines en el cristalino manantial."**

−¡Cómo os puede dar miedo algo tan sencillo!−Aturdido el joven pelirrojo ante lo que observa con incredulidad.−¿Esta segura mi lady que es mi descendiente?−Se queja con avidez al ver como Mai estaba escondida atrás de una roca leyendo un libro con afán.

−Sin lugar a dudas es un Tokiha, solo que tus familiares no le enseñaron su legado mi querido Takumi−Dice la dama sonriendo levemente por el coraje que hacia su guardián, al ver que Mai no cumplía las expectativas tan altas que tenía en ella.

−Bueno, pero supongo ese es un libro de hechizos el que yo elabore, ahí encontrara la ayuda que necesita.

−De ese libro solo queda una hoja.

−¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué es eso con interés que lee? ¿Otro libro de hechicería acaso? Entonces mi legado se ha instruido sabiamente a través de los siglos es un orgullo conocerlo.−Le sale una sonrisa de esperanza al ver que no estaba tan perdida su heredera.

"El joven Takumi mueve su mano para agrandar más la imagen del lago para ver qué libro era tan importante leer en ese momento tan crítico, curioso por saber que portaba abre más sus ojos violetas y al momento de visualizar bien el contenido su rostro toma un tono rojizo exagerado"

−Doncellas, donce…−Tartamudea abochornados.−¡Doncellas desnudas!

−Tu descendiente es algo peculiar.−Lo dice mientras levanta una ceja por lo que se tuvo que enterar.

−¡Imperdonable! Mi estirpe, mi legado ¿qué le hace a nuestro honor?−El joven golpea una roca renegando de Mai, mientras esta en la imagen se le escurre la baba y poniendo la revista de lado para que el póster de doble página se dejara ver.

−¡…!

−Castidad Tokiha, eso es lo que te voy a enseñar.−El joven invoca un hechizo haciendo que la revista se hiciera cenizas en las manos de Mai, mientras esta se queja llorando al viento por quitarla la dicha de morir feliz y caliente. –Así está mejor−Riendo ante su lección de ser buena doncella.

−Pero parece que para Fujino las cosas no van muy bien, está por perder totalmente el control de la invocación de un tornado.

−Está por devastar todo su castillo no puede controlarlo, si solo se deja guiar por la ira−Viendo atentamente a la joven peli ocre.

−Creo que debí dejarles instrucciones de cómo utilizarlo−Lo dice de manera despreocupada.

−¡Mi lady!−Dice asombrado por esa información tan importante y su maestra no parecía darle grado de valor al asunto−¿No le dijo como debe utilizarlos?

−No tenía tiempo, además Shizuru siempre fue un prodigio creí que le saldría todo a la primera a la perfección.

−Con todo el respeto que usted merece, pero ella se nota a distancia que ocupan instrucción de la magia son torpes y más mi descendiente que aparte carece de decencia por lo visto.

−No puedo instruirlas me descubriría al instante quien soy, es evidente mi identidad sin la capa que cubre mi rostro.

−Pues solo déjeselo saber quién es usted, sería bueno que se diera cuenta quien la ayuda.

−No lo voy a hacer, yo la seguiré resguardando de esta manera fue mi decisión después de todo.

−Entonces ordéneme ser su maestro si no, no habrá nada que salvar.−Viendo la imagen del lago con preocupación.

−Entonces ve Takumi y enséñales cómo manejar mi poder a esas jóvenes como yo te enseñe a ti.

−Como ordene.−Hace una leve reverencia y se esfuma con hechizo en el aire…

**"Mientras tanto en la época actual en la institución Garderobe estaba en un alboroto total, al saberse que había terroristas la directora evacuo de manera rápida, solo quedaron los altos oficiales para investigar ese hecho y las personas involucradas"**

−¿Cómo sucedió esto Yukino?−Entre enfurecida y consternada le decía la joven de ojos amatistas.

−Es muy confuso señorita Viola, desapareció en un torbellino así como se lo he explicado varias veces a los agentes.−Tratándole de manifestar el suceso que vivió acomodando sus gafas levemente, mientras ve con mucha preocupación que se llevan a Haruka en una ambulancia, después del golpe que recibió del adolescente de cabellera plateada.

"Viola suspira fuerte y le da una mirada de suspicacia a su mejor asistente, entretanto Nao está interrogando a los oficiales que están tomando la investigación y estos les dicen que es un posible secuestro de los terroristas y que puede que hayan tomado de rehén a la maestra con las demás mujeres"

−Están diciendo puras incoherencias.−Se acerca la pelirroja leyendo el argumento de los niños y Yukino.−Los han examinado dicen los doctores que es la secuela de una impresión fuerte y su mente bloquea ese suceso de manera de defensa y crean un escenario fantasioso.

−Mira Nao de las otras personas te lo creo, pero de Yukino no, ella es muy sagaz y no se deja impresionar por nada para que su mente se bloquee, no por nada la escogí como mi asistente personal.

−¿Entonces crees que un torbellino se llevó a tu hermana y a las demás?−Con una ceja levantada y medio burlona al solo considerar esa posibilidad.

−¡…!

−No verdad eso es ilógico lo mires por cualquier ángulo.

−¿Dime entonces cuál es tu teoría lógica señorita detective intelectual?−Le dice enfada de que se esté mofando de su argumento.

−Es simple hemos llegado a la conclusión que las han secuestrado, los cuerpos que hayamos son de terroristas muy buscados, suponemos que tenían cómplices…; solo lo único raro es que parece que los terroristas que murieron fueron de un infarto al corazón.

−¿Y eso es lógico?−Le dice queriendo retomar en darle aunque sea algo de veracidad a Yukino−Eso suena sospechoso y sobrenatural.

−Debe haber una explicación−cortando esa conversación ya que sentía que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado−posiblemente es un veneno potente no lo sé aun con certeza, falta la autopsia para comprobarlo.

−Lo único que no entiendo para que secuestrar a Shizuru si no posee ni en que caerse muerta.−Lo dice tronando su lengua.

−Pues en sus finanzas hay una fuerte inyección de capital a su compañía, tanto para tentar a un secuestro.

−¿Eh? De donde conseguido ese dinero.−Sorprendida ante esa noticia.

−De su nueva socia mayorista.

−Tiene un socio. ¿Quién?

−Natsuki Kuga.

−Pero Kuga es más pobre que Shizuru.

−Según la mujer llamada Haruka viene de una familia de prestigio y vendió sus pertenecías, la cuestión aquí ¿por qué realizo eso Kuga por alguien que no es nada suyo?

−Tiene un noviazgo con mi hermana, además según Tokiha iba a ser más formal el compromiso, eso es más conveniente para cualquier ambicioso.

−Explícate.−Le dice la detective jalando una silla y sentarse al reverso de esta, para seguir escuchando atentamente más hechos del caso.

−Si mi hermana se casa ella recibe la mitad de los bienes Fujino.

−Eso supongo que no te conviene.

−¡Claro que no me conviene!

−Entonces deberías estar en tu mansión o en un viaje buceando esperando su muerte.−Se levanta de la silla y decide terminar de hablar con la otra joven y dedicarse a su trabajo creyendo que no sería de mucha ayuda.

"Viola ignora el último comentario de que la consideren ambiciosa sin escrúpulos, ya que escucharlo de nueva cuenta no le causaba ninguna extrañeza, lo que si le extrañaba y mucho era conocer sobre el estatus de Natsuki"

−Demonios porque diablos soy la última en enterarme de esas cosas, creí segura a mi hermana por eso nunca le mande escoltas.−Seguía divagando en la mala jugada que había realizado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

−Órale ya entendí.−Dice la detective deteniéndose ante lo que oyó, golpea un puño en su otra palma como si hubiera descubierto una pista invaluable.

−¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana?

−No eso no, es muy pronto para saber−Le hace un modismo como si eso fuera irrelevante a lo nuevo que descubrió−lo que entendí es que eres tsundere.

−¡Idiota!

−Sí, pero se dé lo que hablo no te preocupes encontraré a la hermana que dices "odiar"−Le guiñe el ojo para ir a interrogar a los alumnos de Garderobe por lo sucedido.

−Tonta.−Susurra y dándose la vuelta rápido para que no viese un leve sonrojo, porque se le hizo algo tierna esa expresión de la grosera mujer…

**En el castillo Kuga.**

Antes de dejarme llevar por este fuego interno que me quema el alma para protegerla, los rudos y grotescos hombres con sed de sangre que se visualizaba en su mirada se paralizan al ver un joven aparecer de la nada, con una túnica negra con azul casi parecida la vestimenta con cierto espíritu misterioso.

−Es hora de poner orden−Cerrando los ojos del joven pelirrojo y decir unas palabras en susurros y al finalizar apuntar con una gema a la joven peli ocre.−Comenzando con usted Duquesa.

−Ara.−Fue todo lo que pude decir ya que, todo el poder que emergía de mi ser se desvaneció en instantes dejándome muy agotada y respirando profundamente.

−Ahora lo otro−El joven pelirrojo se gira y apunta diestramente su artefacto de zafiro a la carroza haciéndola desvanecer y dejar a la vista a la ocupante dejando perplejos a los guardias del castillo.

Mi novia queda en el suelo desprotegida, agito mis manos tratando de activar ese poder que tengo pero nada pasa, levanto la vista creyendo que esos sujetos la matarían, sin embargo esa conjetura queda aún lado al ver cómo cambian de la más pura agresión a una de sumisión total y se postran de manera exagerada aun lado de Natsuki.

−¡Vuestra excelencia!−Gritan con respeto los guardias del castillo al reconocerla.—¡Vizconde Orland es la general está viva!−Le avisan al regente provisional de la fortaleza.

"Las doncellas y vasallos del castillo Kuga que estaban en los portones esperando la aniquilación de los intrusos, se quedan asombrados por la proclamación de los guardias, corre el mensajero del castillo y lo sigue Orland empujando a los soldados que no lo dejaban pasar y observa con dicha a su líder con anhelo"

−Mi general, su súbdito llora de alegría por verla de nuevo en esta vida−Haciendo una reverencia más exagerada que los demás vasallos.

−Pues yo no lo veo llorar−Dice Mai cruzadas de brazos picándole las costillas a una malhumorada pelinegra, ya que la miraba demasiada cerca de su integridad.

−Es una expresión de uno de los más fieles súbditos de la noble casa Kuga, además es el padre de la capitana.

−Con razón tienen ese aire dramático el mastodonte con Haruka.

−¿Cómo vuestra excelencia cayo en sus manos?−El noble enfurecido envaina de nuevo su lanza para acabar quien él cree que la daño− ¿ustedes osaron perjudicar al general del castillo?

"Mai se tienta la barbilla al pensar si le habían causado un mal"

−Mmm, solo un poco, pero fue sin intención creíamos que estaba loca.−Mientras movía sus manos diciendo que se le había soltado un tornillo.

−¡Qué! ¿Deshonraron a nuestra excelencia?

−Solo un poco por aquí y por allá.−Recordando todas las cosas que la obligaron hacer.

−¿Por qué no las mato por insolente?−impotente y enojado se expresaba Orland.

−Lo quiso hacer de hecho me quería arrancar la lengua… Y yo creía que era una expresión para dar un beso fogoso, no conocía que lo quería hacer literal.−Tristemente lo decía mientras hacia un puchero al enterarse de esa desolada verdad.

−Como te atrevéis a querer mancillar a un Kuga con un beso, ¡insolente!−Al proclamar eso Orland, todos los guardias apuntan en contra de la joven pelirroja.

−Shiz me quieren linchar y eso que les dije la verdad aquí no vale el arrepentimiento.−Escondiéndose atrás de la malhumorada Mikoto.

−¿Estas arrepentida de querer besar a mi novia?

−No, pero ellos no lo tienen que saber.

−Ara… Entonces que te linchen

−Por dios ni en este momento tan crítico dejas tus celos aun lado.

−Eso te pasa por querer manosear a mí Natsuki.

−Estaba revisando sus heridas

−Sí como no.

−Es que admiraba mucho su belleza.

−¿Y por eso querías besarla?−Le dice con una vena en la frente que a cada segundo crecía.

−Supongo que era por lujuria.

−¿Lujuria? Yo te voy a enseñar que la lujuria, no debes ejercerla con la mujer de una Fujino.

−Y luego dicen que la deschavetada soy yo.−Le dice sudando al ver la expresión de Shizuru, de querer asesinarla antes que los soldados.

"Los caballeros están en una reverencia impecable aun lado de la joven de cabello cobalto haciéndole escolta para atacar si es necesario a las mujeres escandalosas, la encargada del orden de la servidumbre observa como el joven pelirrojo se acerca sin temor a que lo atacasen, se atraviesa por medio de la defensiva de los caballeros y prosigue alzar la mano de la joven peli ocre que aún seguía amenazando a su amiga, y Takumi apunta con autoridad al anillo de la nobleza que posee Shizuru, los ojos de la mujer mayor se ensanchan de sorpresa al notarlo con claridad"

−¡Bajad vuestras armas Vizconde!−en segundos le indica a la servidumbre del castillo hacer también una reverencia a su nueva señora, que sin protestarle lo hacen de inmediato al ver que lo hizo la anciana.

−¿Por qué dama Welintong?−Dice dispuesto en pelearse por su general aunque sea con hechiceras.

−Posee la argolla que indica de la casa nobleza que ahora la protege.

−¿Ara me hablan a mí?

−Shiz subiste de nivel como en los videojuegos, eres de la nobleza… ¡Ahora respétenla!−Le dice con un ademán por demás exagerado.

−Mai deja ya la broma.−La regaña y le baja la mano enseguida ya que ni en estas circunstancias deja lo inmaduro.

−Déjame divertir que por tu culpa casi me matas del susto por tus celos endemoniados, así que póstrense a su… ¿qué dijeron que era?−Pone su dedo en la mejilla despistadamente, ya que no recordaba el título.

−La Duquesa de Windbloom−Le dice un soldado a lo lejos al ver que no sabían de lo que hablaba la joven doncella y trataba de ayudarla para que no quedara en ridículo.

−Por supuesto, solo se me olvido ese detalle.−Riéndose para restarle importancia a su error.

−¿Díganme se siente fatigadas? solicite algo y lo que usted desee se lo proporcionaré a la brevedad posible.−Le dice la señora Welintong a la peli ocre.

"Mai hace a un lado a Shizuru, para sorpresa de los lacayos del castillo por su descortesía, mientras a la peli ocre solo suspiraba fuerte ya que sabía que hay venia las ocurrencias número desconocido de su amiga"

−Ok tráiganme un tequila para festejar que estoy muy viva y mi amiga ya no me asusta…

Esa hostilidad que tenía cambio a una muy cordial tirando a lo exagerado solo por ver el anillo que me dio Natsuki, después le preguntaré qué significado tiene el objeto, mientras tanto Mai tomó la palabra de servicio total de estas personas y va muy campante con la señora que parece ser la encargada de todo.

Iba a ir donde está una multitud atendiendo a Natsuki, pero el joven pelirrojo me detiene, en ese momento que me toca el tal Orland se enfurece y le pone la espada en el cuello.

−¡No debe osar tocarla si desea vivir!

−Parece que al fin defiende a su señora−El pelirrojo ve la espada sin sentirse agraviado−¡Pero yo soy tu superior!−El joven destapa su pecho mostrando un medallón de oro exponiendo su rango.

−¿Un Milord?−Pasmado ante ese acontecimiento.

−Necesito conversar con la regente del castillo.

−Sí solo la Duquesa lo autoriza Milord, si ella lo deniega por más rango que posea será echado del castillo sin contemplación.

−¿Y el protocolo dónde queda?

−Un Kuga no lo posee y menos en sus tierras, después de todo tiene más poder que su majestad o cualquier rey que conozca.

−Entiendo…

Ese joven me hace una reverencia pidiendo audiencia conmigo, que me deja algo descolocada, estoy enfrente del joven ¿y me solicita hablar? Eso es demasiado excesivo, sin embargo por la expresión seria de los hombres esperan una respuesta mía, parece que dependiendo de lo que diga aquí, eso lo tomaran como una insolencia o una invitación para el muchacho.

−Ara, en otro momento hablaré todo lo que quieras, pero ahora mi Natsuki me necesita.−Le digo de manera diplomática, ya que presiento que si hubiera dicho otra respuesta aquí se hubiera convertido en un campo de batalla.

"Takumi opta por retrasar la conversación con Shizuru, ve a la general tendida por la herida y extrae de su túnica un pequeño frasco con un contenido azulino"

−Dele esto de beber después ponga sus manos en su herida, todo se resolverá confió en su habilidad…

El joven pelirrojo se da la media vuelta sugiriéndole a los soldados que deben redoblar la vigilancia del castillo que muy pronto vendrá Alyssa, quién sabe quién será esa mujer, pero por la expresión de todos no debe ser muy grata su visita, ya que de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva.

Me llevan a la habitación de Natsuki varias damas, miro todo alrededor esto es demasiado enorme, además parece un museo con reliquias que costarían una fortuna, me acerco y tomo su mano al ver que no baja la fiebre les digo a la joven que si puede traerme un recipiente con agua, las jóvenes que me atienden me hacen una reverencia temerosa, cuando nos dejan al fin solas sigo las indicaciones del muchacho, tomo el rostro de mi pálida ex pervertida y le doy de beber poco a poco el líquido sospechoso y después pongo la mano en su herida.

**Minutos Después la general comienza a despertar.**

−¿Shizuru estas bien?

Como me dice eso, si la única que se encuentra mal es ella.

−Ese enano me las pagara por haberte herido.−Se lo hago saber, ya veré como descuartizo a esa cucaracha rastrera por esto.

−¿Nagui dónde está?

Se levanta bruscamente sin poder impedírselo por la velocidad y fuerza con que lo hizo, notando que había servido lo que había realizado.

−¿Regrese a mi mundo? ¿Cómo?−Cuando visualiza donde esta.−¿cómo volví? ¿Y por qué mis heridas están sanadas?

−Es un largo cuento, que después te diré, pero ahora.

Me comienzo a reír levemente ya que este era el "mundo" donde decía provenir, que más bien es del pasado para resumir su poca clara conclusión que tenía en explicarse, abrazo fuertemente a la que creí perder por un momento.

−Perdóname Natsuki por no creerte en ningún momento, pensaba que estabas mal de la mente.

−Fujino−Lo dice sorprendida por las sinceras palabras que escuchaba y el afecto cariñoso que recibía.

−Aunque creía que era un desperdicio que estuvieras loca por tan buena que estas.−Relamiéndose los labios ante lo dicho.

−¡Shizuru!

−Además de pensar que eras una pervertida y que solo entraste al departamento acosarme.

−Pero como consideraste que haría tal intransigencia−Lo decía muy ofendida ante esa suposición.

−Bueno es que tienes la cara de pervertida.

−¿Eh? ¿Y cómo es eso de cara de pervertida? Nunca entendí bien el concepto, me lo puedes explicar.

−Con mucho gusto te lo explico y si tienes dudas te lo vuelvo a explicar las veces que sea necesario.

Me acerco y quito su blusa ensangrentada de manera sensual.

−Te duele.−Le digo coqueta.

−No.−Dice algo estoica al creer que le harían un examen de rutina a sus reflejos y quería mostrarle que era resistente a cualquier ataque.

−¿Y aquí?−Tocando su espalda sensualmente.

−Tampoco.−Le dice segura, pero algo contrariada al ver el rostro de su consorte ponerse muy provocativa.

−Mmmm−Mira una zona en específico y decide tocar− ¿y qué tal aquí?

−¡Shizuru!−Se queja ya que eso la hacía perder la prueba de manera injusta a su parecer.

−Ara, solo estaba probándote de manera didáctica, que así es como se comporta una pervertida.

−Pero tú siempre te comportas así.−Mientras la veía con sus ojos jades tan inocentes al decirle ese detalle.

−Ara.−Natsuki con esa expresión tan cute y pura me deja fuera de combate.

−¿Eres una pervertida?−Lo dice con incertidumbre.

−Ara, ara… Porque no lo comprobamos ahora mismo…


	17. Chapter 17

**Volvi con la historia ;) ya me conocen que la tardanza es mi lema ok no jaja, pero siempre me tardo eternidades ultimamente -.- y eso que ya tenia el capitulo casi terminado hace meses, pero me detenia cierto detalle =D, pero aqui lo tienen espero que sea de su agrado y me disculpen mi demora excesiva... bueno a dejarles la continuacion les mando un saludo por sus comentatios y porras... Cuidense y que tengan un dia hermoso, nos vemos en muchos meses despues jaja (es broma, es broma XD) ya saben como soy de cotorra :D...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 17.**

Mmm, esto fue muy delicioso, ara, ara, en definitivo si soy una pervertida al descubrir muy bien ya mi faceta y auto aceptar mi verdad, decido contemplar el cuerpo sexi de mí Natsuki le echo una checada minuciosa y sí, todo lo tiene en su lugar mientras la contemplo con perversión, lujuria y para que negarlo me dan ganas de repetir de nuevo lo que estuvimos haciendo toda la noche sin descanso, supongo que asustamos la servidumbre de aquí un cuchicheo exagerado se dejaba oír en medio de nuestro desfogue, parece ser que la cuidan mucho la razón un golpeteo invadía los portones de nuestra habitación, solo que mi novia con jadeo ordenaba que si valoraban su vida que ni si quiera se atrevieran cruzar.

De solo recordar como su voz sexi de mando hizo en ese instante, se me prende el libido, tomo los mechones de su cabello sedoso y lo coloco atrás de su oreja mordiéndola con cuidado, sonrío con picardía al notar que la tengo a mi disposición ahora recorro su cuello con mi lengua, estaba por ponérmele encima y seguirle con mis caricias, pero entra Mai de manera grosera a la habitación, ante eso tapo a una velocidad tremenda a mi novia.

−Aprende a tocar la puerta.

La regaño a primera hora del día en este lugar, parece que las cosas no cambian aun después de todo esto, suspiro con frustración ya que parece hoy se termina mi jugueteo íntimo.

−Y tu aprende a no morbosear a tu hembra cuando este dormida─Le dice en tono acusador─ ni siquiera esta despierta y ya te la quieres echar al plato a la pobre.─Levantando una ceja al notar a la general totalmente dormida.

Touché me gano no tengo argumento para mi conservación, así que le pregunto porque trae esa cara de desencajada.

−La señora mandona dice que visto deshonrosamente.─Lo dice con sorpresa.─Le dije que ella está fuera de moda y por siglos déjame decirte.─Alegando a su defensa.

−Y por ese comentario de seguro hiciste enojar a la servidumbre y quieres esconderte conmigo, ¿sabes lo que es diplomacia Tokiha?─Lo dice en tono cauto.

−Tú me conoces que siempre digo lo que pienso, no tengo filtro en mi lengua─Lo dice en tono despreocupado─ Pero parece que la viejita cascarrabias no le importa mi opinión, es como cierto gremlin gruñón, todos aquí se lo toman muy enserio.

−¿De qué hablas?

─Hablo que venían siguiéndome en plan complot con su modista de la corte y toda la cosa.

─¿Mai exactamente que le dijiste?─Le dice en tono inquieto al observar el rostro de espanto de Mai con vista fija en la puerta.

"No dejaron terminar a la joven peli ocre cuando un sequito de doncellas se postran ante ella al terminar la reverencia se las llevan aprisa, mientras Natsuki comienza a moverse en su cama y ve de reojo lo sucedido y sonríe al comprender lo que exactamente está sucediendo, al final del pasillo la dama Welintog que daba sus últimas indicaciones a las doncellas del castillo, se acerca con Natsuki y hace otra reverencia solemnemente"

−Su excelencia me tome el atrevimiento de llevarme a su consorte debemos saber sus tallas para tenerla presentable, también su baño y su ropaje están listos, para cuando usted disponga.─Le dice en tono respetuoso.

−Tan eficiente como siempre.

−Mi corazón conocía que vuestra excelencia estaba con vida.−Le dice con los ojos con leves lagrimas queriéndose salir a la más dura del castillo.─Sin embargo la doncella Mashiro ha desparecido, hemos buscado incansablemente, temo en mi alma por su bienestar─Lo dice con angustia.

−Welintong Mashiro está bien, no te aflijas está en buenas manos.−Su tono releva un poco de culpabilidad al observar que tenía agitada a la anciana, la general se acerca y trata de reconfortar al espíritu de una de sus leales súbditos.

**"Entretanto en uno de los salones del castillo Kuga, Mikoto le explicaba a Orland lo que había acontecido y este se queda sin palabras, junto a todos los guardias que estaban haciendo la medida de seguridad, por lo advertencia de Takumi lo implantarían dentro y fuera de las fortalezas y torres, ya que los soldados que tenían en los límites de sus tierras, habían comprobado que había un campamento de guardias de la reina a las afueras."**

−Aun me es difícil concebir que es vuestra princesa.−Orland viéndola de arriba y abajo.

−Sé que es extraño, pero aquí está mi anillo real para confirmar mi identidad.−Le enseña la argolla que relucía el escudo del león.

−No es necesario, además solo la princesa me vencería con suma facilidad… ¿Y mi hija está viva?−Lo dice el hombre corpulento con mortificación.

−Muy viva y comprometida con una doncella de ese reino.

−¡Qué! Se comprometió, pero ella es muy ruda en sus modales mi Haruka no es muy solicitada por ser de ese modo.─decía confundido el padre de la capitana─Acaso mi hija os atrevió a tomar a la fuerza a una doncella de ese reino.─Dice muy alterado al considerar que haya cometido esa deshonra.

−Por supuesto que no Vizconde, lo que sucede es que la doncella quedó prendada de Haruka y le pidió la mano instantáneamente, la capitana por honor acepto la propuesta por no desairarla.−Lo decía muy segura según su interpretación de los hechos, al como Yukino le hacia la "propuesta".

−Entonces las doncellas de ese reino son demasiado valientes.─Lo decía admirado que su hija se iba a enlazar, ya que se había resignado que eso no iba a suceder.

−En demasía Vizconde, en demasía.−Recordando cómo eran en cada aspecto le entraba escalofríos.

−¿Por qué la general se unió con alguien que no es de la nobleza?−Le dice recriminando al ver de reojo a Natsuki bajar con su porte incuestionable y quedarse en las escaleras del castillo esperando a su consorte con anhelo.

−Se enamoró de la doncella, ese es un amor que no tiene comparación alguna con la "otra" ─Lo dice firmemente.

−Pero la "otra" tiene belleza y le quedaba más el título de Duque aunque sea una traicionera.−Le dice al recordar toda mal trecha y desarreglada a la joven peli ocre y pensándola indigna a tan preciado título.

−Ella es muy hermosa Vizconde.─Lo decía con tono sincero.

−Sus ojos están afectados después de entrar en un mundo mágico, sin embargo los míos están en perfectas condiciones y no vi linaje en ningún lado en la consorte.−Termina su frase el testarudo Orland...

**"Mientras tanto en los dominios del hechicero Nagui se presenta una golpeada y furiosa rubia escoltada por sus vasallos de manera cautelosa"**

─Hice un trato contigo─Le dice con desdén Alyssa moviéndose con ira.─Quiero a la general bajo mi mandato os ordeno.

─Supongo que esta es a quien sirves─Le dice el hechicero a Miyu importándole menos los reclamos de la reina, la guerrera no puede responder al estar inmóvil, ya que se recuperaba lentamente de las heridas ocasionadas por Shizuru.

─Acaso osas ignorarme hechicero─El tono furico de la reina ascendía con más fuerzas, mientras sus vasallos apuntan sus espadas contra Nagui, por el agravio que le otorgaba a su regente que este solo los ve como insectos y los elimina un instante para horror de la rubia.

─No me amenacéis─Le dice en tono duro Nagui, se levanta de su trono de piedra y se dirige dónde está la reina─Os traje a Kuga ¿y que hiciste tú? la perdiste.─Acusa el hechicero con furia.

─Una campesina ostentó tocar mi real cuerpo─La reina pone sus facciones con ira al recordar la grave ofensa.

─Debe ser la doncella que hirió a tu guerrera…─Los ojos de Nagui se oscurecen al atar cabos.

─¿Cómo? Miyu es la mejor asesina del reino, tampoco es que esa campesina se viera tan poderosa, es más se notaba fragilidad en su figura.

─Os equivocas esa doncella es peligrosa, las heridas de tu sirvienta delatan que se usó hechicería.─El tono de Nagui se vuelve preocupante.

─No os echéis para atrás─Le dice con socarronería la rubia.

─¿Qué pretendéis? Derrotar a un hechicero no es realizable, sabes que me maldijeron y me encerraron por décadas a causa de uno.─Lo dice precavidamente.

──Calma tú eres el más poderoso de los reinos, si es un estorbo para tener a la general matadla entonces, matad a quien se te cruce en tu camino.

─Matar a una hechicera─Lo dice secamente.

─¿No puedes?

─Claro que puedo... Mate a la hechicera más grande que conocéis.

"La reina tiembla ante lo que escucha se tambalea un poco, mientras ve como Nagui se acerca peligrosamente a ella"

─¿Acaso ignoras la razón de mi encierro y el repudio de todos los reinos?

─¿Eres quien oso tocar a la hechicera que protegía la magia?─Dice alarmada.

─Ese soy yo.

─Dicen que por tu culpa el bosque del reino quedó maldito y la magia por eso desaparece del mundo paulatinamente solo quedando leves rastros de su existencia.─Lo decía con agitación.

─Pues que te diré no tenía en consideración que la muerte de la hechicera, la magia quedaría en repercusión un pequeño error de cálculo, no tengo la culpa que haya puesto su espíritu en un árbol y de ese modo detuvo la herencia de su linaje como la naturaleza lo indica, ser egoísta.─Se queja al aire Nagui.

─Acaso estáis loco nos dejaste casi sin magia, los hechizos son cada vez más escasos la plebe y la nobleza te detesta ¿Por qué razón hiciste algo tan detestable?─Le recrimina la reina.

─Por lo mismo que tú me invocaste.

─Te equivocáis solo quiero a la general porque la amo.

─Vez deseamos lo mismo, mate a la hechicera porque yo solo deseaba el alma de su hija que se negaba cederme, somos la misma maldad de los reinos deseamos apoderarnos de Natsuki Kuga para obtener poder, así que no se haga la "honesta" su majestad que usted es peor que cualquiera, amas, pero deseas utilizar a tu amor como peón en la guerra.

─Si los nobles se enteran que me uní al ser que elimino a la hechicera, me desterraran o peor aún me quemaran viva por alta traición─el terror invade a la reina.

─Céntrese su majestad y haga un lado tu temor, ya que tenemos que eliminar a cierta hechicera que se ha interpuesto en nuestro camino, averiguad su procedencia.

─Se hace llamar la gran Shizuru Fujino y sé auto clamo dueña de mi general.─Lo dice con asco.

─Entonces iré a conocer a esa tal Fujino─El hechicero se desvanece en instantes…

**Entretanto en el castillo Kuga...**

"La dama Welintong se posiciona en el salón eleva su voz y anuncia a la Duquesa Windbloom y todos quedan en silencio en sinónimo de respeto, Natsuki levanta la vista rápidamente y se queda impactada al visualizar a una joven bellamente vestida, con el ropaje de un noble de color rojo con decoraciones doradas representaba su riqueza y poder que ahora poseía, Shizuru bajaba de manera majestuosa como delicada de las escaleras, sus cabellos peli ocre resplandecían con los rayos que entraban por los ventanales, en su recorrido lento iba robando suspiros y corazones de los lacayos, doncellas y guardianes del castillo, el Vizconde Orland se tuvo que sostener de la princesa por la fuerte impresión que le causo la agraciada joven, Natsuki de inmediato sus mejillas se sonrojan su corazón palpita y sus pasos son ligeros y le hacen una reverencia"

−Mi hermosa Shizuru su belleza hace que mi espíritu caiga a tus pies.−besa su mano con cuidado y respeto.

−Que galante mi Natsuki, ¿pero a que debo esa muestra de cariño tan ardiente de tu parte?─Le dice en tono coqueto.

−Por alguna razón extraña sé que a ti te agradan que diga esa manera atrevida.−Dice sonrojada al recordar que su Shizuru es una pervertida.

−¿Ara, que más me agrada?−Le dice picarona…

Y ahí veo a Shiz untársela como mantequilla a la pobre avergonzada Natsuki, que aún no aprende que mi amiga se prende como un fósforo al solo verla, ahora le recita palabras empalagosas se nos pone como llamarada y solo quiere consumarlo en cualquier rincón.

"**Mai mira con interés su vestido azul celeste intenso y lo compara con el de su amiga que eran parecidos, pero algo los diferenciaba levemente"**

−Aunque no esté de moda, hay que admitir que están muy hermosos los vestidos, ¿Oye gremlin no me veo muy gorda?−Se gira varias veces al sentirse muy apretujada en el ropaje antiguo.

−No esta gorda−Le dice de inmediato después de observarla calmadamente.

−Entonces supongo es que estoy muy buena y mis curvas apenas me dejan respirar en esto.−Le digo guiñándole un ojo.

−¡Incorrecta no debe alagarse así misma, eso es presuntuoso!

Ya la hice enojar de nuevo, pero tengo una duda para no hacerle caso a la rabieta y le toco la nariz, los ojos, las manos, el cabello, hasta que siento un manotazo de su parte.

−¿Cómo quito tu defecto? Quiero verte mayor.−Haciendo un puchero ya que de niña no me sirve de nada.

−¿Para qué?−De mala gana lo expresa.

−Para ser tu mantequilla en tu panecito.−La empujo levemente de manera coqueta.

−No os comprendo tu lenguaje, pero imagino que viniendo de usted debe ser indecoroso.−La acusa de inmediato.

−Más bien es cochino, sin embargo entre más cochino más bueno te va a saber te lo garantizo con mi cuerpo.−Guiñándole el otro ojo para que accediera a mi petición encendida.

Se gira indignada pero yo me le pego y le tomo la mano.

−¡Oye como te atreves!─Le dice avergonzada por esa pose de la pelirroja.

−Pues dime la razón de cambiar de apariencia y te respetaré te lo aseguro.─Se lo digo pero con los dedos cruzados, ya esa promesa ni loca la cumplo.

−Es por la maldición.−Le dice de inmediato al escuchar que la respetarían.

−¿Maldición? ¿Del perla negra?−Dice de inmediato la pelirroja.−¿Son como los piratas? ¿Les falta un ojo? ¿Se pueden convertir en esqueletos? ¿Pueden flotar?−Remueve todo el cuerpo de Mikoto para ver si activaba otra vez el truco.

−Déjeme terminar mi argumento si no se percata ya se me acabo la paciencia y sabes lo que pasa cuando se me termina.−Amenazadoramente se lo avisa con su daga en el cuello.

−Oh me callo.−Hace un mohín, pero sin despegar la vista de la pequeña, aunque sienta la daga a ras de su garganta su curiosidad ganaba.

−Queríamos seguir a la general, pero el reino donde vosotras viven es prohibido, así que por desobedecer esa ley nos maldijeron a todas.

−Gremlin, digo Mikoto cuál es tu verdadera apariencia.−Vuelve a reclinarse con apuro sobre la pequeña, aunque la daga rozara su cuello.

−Os tengo la edad de la capitana.

−Eres adulta−Suelta un suspiro de alivio−¡Condenado gremlin me engañaste ya me las pagara!−Su voz sale con sed de desquite.

−Espero su venganza, no me asusta estaré preparada para todo.─Lo dice valientemente.

−Eso dicen y después se van llorando en su rincón.

−Conmigo no será de esa manera.

−Bueno eso después lo veremos, pero quiero saber ¿Y Haruka que maldición tiene?

−La de la torpeza.

−Y Natsuki también esta maldita, no me digas que es una niña.─Lo dice con susto al ver a su amiga besando descaradamente a la general.

−La general no está maldita.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio y dejo de ver por un rato la calenturienta de Shiz.

−¿Cómo se elimina?

−Creando un lazo irrompible con alguien de su mundo…

Después de terminar mi interrogatorio y notar que ya había exasperado demasiado a la pequeña, me distraigo al darme cuenta que me falta algo para estar a la par con Shiz y es que necesito un accesorio y noto quien me lo proporcionara, ya que el gremlin lo posee así que en un movimiento rápido se lo arrebato, para ya tener el conjunto completo.

−¡Usted que ha hecho!−Sorprendida y asustada al ver que la pelirroja quitó su anillo real en segundos y ahora lo tenía en su dedo anular.

−Robándote algo lindo esa es mi venganza por hacerme pasar muchos inconvenientes y hacer que quemara una colección completa de mis conejitas, así que me quedaré con tu argolla de oro, se ve más bonito en mi mano el anillo de gatito.−Luciendo la joya moviendo su mano a ver en que ángulo se miraba más reluciente.

−¡Es un león, no un gato!─Mientras le resaltaba una vena de enojo.

−A mí me parece un gatito así como tú.

−¡Yo si la decapito por esta deshonra!─Al notar que su cuerpo estaba creciendo intempestivamente.

−Sí como digas−Le hace un ademán que no le importa, mientras seguía admirando la reliquia, quiere ir dónde está su amiga para compararlas y ver cuál de las dos es más exquisita, pero se detiene al ver como Mikoto se convertía en su diosa guerrera haciéndole que se le cayera la baba en instante─Oh por mi santa lujuria.─Jadea con intensidad.

─No─Reclama Mikoto al entender el significado que su maldición haya sido anulada─Yo no os entregue mi anillo a voluntad, eso no puede considerarse como un lazo irrompible─Reniega en el aire tratando de que el árbol sagrado la escuchase.─Me quedo con usted eternamente, maldígame de nuevo, no me deje con esta doncella.─Lo dice angustiosamente.

"Mikoto deja de reclamar al observar que la pelirroja la está viendo peligrosamente, el cuerpo le tiembla a la princesa y sin pensarlo se resguarda detrás de su pequeña daga"

─No me veáis de ese modo─Dice con recelo.

─Te va a gustar─Se acerca con apuro.

─Os no se acerque o la decapitaré─La amenaza aun con la pequeña daga.

"Pero los ojos violetas no dejan de seguirla y no tener un ápice de miedo, Mai estaba por hachársele encima a Mikoto, cuando un pelirrojo sale de nada la toma y se la lleva acuestas"

─Tu─La pelirroja patalea sin cesar al observar que la alejan de su diosa y el joven la amordaza hábilmente para no escuchar más reclamos.

─Os voy a enseñar el honor que debe poseer un Tokiha, no tomaras a tu consorte hasta que demuestres tener decoro─Dice Takumi en medio de su proceder y desaparece con calma del castillo, dejando a una traumada princesa...

**Entretanto en la época actual.**

La investigación de la evaporación de mi hermana se está haciendo aquí en mi mansión, se tiene que realizar lo más privado posible ya que al salir a colación estos hechos a la luz pública, se haría un escándalo en la prensa y era lo menos que deseaba era entorpecer los avances de la policía con esos metiches revoloteándome.

Me traje a todos los que vivían con Shizuru ya que si les pasa algo de seguro eso si no me lo perdona, no entiendo cómo podían entrar en ese departamento de quinta todas ellas supongo mañas de ser pobre.

Aún tengo mis dudas sobre el argumento de Yukino, además veo de reojo el cuadro que me traje de su cuchitril, donde continente una hoja solo que lo escrito no me lo han podido interpretar por la gente que contrate, pero una corazonada me hizo tomarlo sé que tiene que ver con el supuesto secuestro.

─¿Y qué averiguaste señorita detective?

Le digo con fastidio al verla que se mueve por mi despacho como si fuera la dueña, se sirve café le habla a mis sirvientas para que le den su desayuno y así ha estado desde que llego, hasta la descarada trajo una maleta consigo misma para instalarse sin preguntarme.

─Detecto sarcasmo en señorita─Le dice la pelirroja con una ceja levantada, mientras revisaba los papeles de la investigación que iba en proceso y notaba que tendría que esperar unas horas para que le dieran el último informe de sus superiores.

─No me digas que aun eres señorita.─Le digo con burla.

─No tientes ese terreno, porque después no te va a gustar lo que haré.─Le dice mientras sus ojos gatunos le advierten que no le va a gustar si la pica de esa manera.

─Tú como sabes que no me va a gustar.

Esperen yo dije eso, carraspeo un poco ya que esa atrevida sin clase se me acerca de manera grosera y me toca mi retaguardia sin consideración alguna.

─Lo sabía tenemos química─Dice Nao de manera coqueta.

─Que química ni que nada, suéltame.

La quiero empujar de mi lado, para quedar libre de esta inculta.

─Dame un besito ándale no le digo a nadie.─Le guiñe un ojo.

Esta atrevida no sabe que soy Viola Fujino y la puedo hundir si sigue acosando de esa manera.

─¡Ey!

Le reclamo ya que está mordiendo mi cuello esta pobretona.

─¡Tú!

Ahora le grito al notar que me empuja y caigo en el sofá de mi despacho y ella se me monta como si nada.

─¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

─Solo sigo el camino establecido y pues quiero hacerlo para despejar mi mente y volver al trabajo con mejores ideas, es normal que me lo proporciones, además sé que te gusto.

─¿Gustarme?

Dándome casi un ataque cardiaco por esa barbaridad que escucho.

─Recuerda soy detective es imposible que quieras mentirme, te gusto es evidente el beso que te di y no rechazaste lo demuestra, tu no dejarías que nadie te tratara como yo lo hago si no te simpatizara, eres una mujer de armas tomar.─Lo dice quitada de la pena al describirla según sus observaciones.

─No digas tonterías tú no puedes gustarme.

─¿Por qué?

─A mí me gustaría alguien cortes, educado, con buenas costumbres, así como Natsuki no como tú.

Le señalo lo obvio.

─No te queda esa clase de mujeres.─Le quita importancia en segundos.

─¿Por qué no?

─Porque harías lo que se te pegue la gana y eso no es gustar es manipular.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Necesitas alguien que te equilibre y te diga tus verdades mi Viola.

─¿Tu Viola?

─Si mi Viola, ahora vamos a comprobar nuestra química a nivel campo.

─¿A nivel campo?

─Si, a campo de batalla.

Con eso último siento que me rompe mi blusa y sin más se me echa encima esta mujer sin clase, que para que mentir me hace estremecer cada contacto que hace con mi cuerpo, dejándome sin ningún pensamiento de lo que estoy a punto de realizar con Nao… Mis ojos se cierran al sentir sus caricias intensas, al hacerlo la imagen de la hoja desgastada que tenía mi hermana en su departamento me está llamando.

─La hoja.

─Que hoja─Dice Nao en medio de sus caricias.

─Me llama─Dice hipnotizada por leves segundos.

─Si, aja─La pelirroja no le hace caso, hasta que siente arder el cuerpo de la peli ocre.─hueca que te sucede.─Al ver sudor en su frente.

─Me llama no lo oyes─Dice hechizada la joven.

─Viola… Viola─Nao la sacude con apuro al notar que la heredera Fujino se le desmayo en ese momento y en sincronía la hoja dejaba de tener ese brillo peculiar…

**En la época Antigua.**

"Shizuru observa a la distancia a Natsuki cabalgando de manera espectacular arriba de un corcel negro, sus movimientos diestros y su melena cobalto volando a la par a cada galope hace que se quede contemplarla con admiración"

─Ara, eres buena en esto verdad.

─Mi padre me enseñó a montar antes de poder caminar─Le dice con orgullo.─¿Quieres dar un paseo por la propiedad?

─Si es contigo a donde quieras y cuando quieras.

Se me sonroja mi Nat aún no me canso de hacerle estas cosas, me ayuda a montar junto a ella y comenzamos con el paseo, me recargo en su pecho mientras Natsuki me narra todo lo que antes eran loqueras, ahora parece una historia demasiado fascinante de lo que ha tenido que pasar.

─Mi Natsuki, tengo una duda.

Le digo mientras deslumbro el anillo con interés su diseño.

─Si os puedo quitar esa incertidumbre, dímelo con gusto lo haré.

─¿Qué representa este anillo?

Veo que detiene el andar del animal y hace que nos bajemos en un manantial muy hermoso.

─¿No os sabe que es el casamiento?─Lo dice con espanto.

─Claro que sí.

─Eso es lo que significa, usted es mi consorte por eso es la Duquesa de Windbloom.

¿Qué dijo que?

─¿Espérate Natsuki estamos casadas?─Le digo ahora yo con espanto.

─Por supuesto, acaso no fue por eso que me tomo ese día en esa posada, ya que quería culminar el enlace conmigo.

Pues era obvio que no, lo único quería hacer en ese momento era comérmela porque me moría de amor por ella y deseo claro está no porque quería consumar nada, acaso creía que me iba a esperar solo por el matrimonio, mi Natsuki es muy ingenua.

─¿Y mi boda y los invitados junto con el estrés que se debe llevar para ese momento?

Deseaba que mi boda fuera una ceremonia hermosa, como toda una organizadora de eventos ese era mi sueño, volverme loca con los preparativos golpear a Natsuki por ver mi vestido de novia antes de tiempo, todo lo clásico que se considera en ese momento, no casarme en medio de una selva horrible con bichos espantosos y desmallarme en medio de la ceremonia, ¡eso no es una boda!

─Ara.

─¿Qué sucede?─Dice con temor al notar el tono irritado de la peli ocre.

─Aquí estamos casadas, pero en mí "mundo" aun tienes que hacerlo ya que se hace de diferente manera.

─Os no entiendo, para que realizar otra ceremonia si nuestro enlace ya se consumo.─Dice confundida la general ya que no entendía el punto de volver hacerlo.

─Entiéndelo tú me vas a dar mi boda de ensueño cuando regresemos o te dejo vestida de botarga toda la vida.─La amenazo.

─Pero Shizuru─Dice con espanto la general.

─¡Quiero mi boda! ¡Quiero vestirme de blanco! ¡Quiero mi luna de miel!─Le hago un berrinche marca Viola aquí en medio de la nada.

"**Una bola de humo se hace presente en medio de las dos jóvenes, de ella sale Takumi y una amordazada Mai, el pelirrojo le hace una reverencia a Natsuki para después dirigir su vista violeta a Shizuru"**

─Os no debe perder el tiempo aquí.

"La joven de ojos esmeralda desenfunda su espada al no entender quién era el sujeto y porque traía a Mai de esa manera"

─¡Suelte a la doncella Tokiha o lo decapito!

─Duquesa Shizuru os prometió concederme una plática.─Le dice enseguida a la peli ocre, mientras de reojo cuidaba la postura de la general con cuidado.

─¡Cómo te atreves a ver de frente a mi consorte!

─Voy a hacer el maestro de hechicería de la duquesa, os ruego bajad su arma no soy vuestro enemigo general Kuga.

─Ara, la verdad no estoy interesada en ello, solo en regresar.─Le digo con desinterés, mientras me aferro al brazo de mi esposa, oh, es mi esposa, ya estoy casada le presumiría a Mai que le gane solo que la amordazaron y de seguro es su culpa que la estén tratando así le dije que usara diplomacia.

─¡Viene la reina!─Dice el pelirrojo en tono seco.

Detengo mis pensamientos cuando mi instinto agudiza más mi oído.

─¿La reina?

─Su majestad Alyssa de Windbloom está planeando solicitarle que organice un banquete real.

Veo a mí Natsuki tomar su mentón para quedar pensativa.

─Puede realizar lo que me pide, si es orden del rey Kanzaki.

─General no diga eso─Dice en tono exasperado el pelirrojo─ la reina manipula al rey y quiere aprovechar esa oportunidad para asesinar a su majestad y para poseerla a usted.

¿Poseerla? ¿A mí Natsuki? O más bien a mi esposa mis ojos le salen una llama interna.

─Oye Natsuki.

─Sí.

─Esa tal Alyssa es una rubia resbalosa que te quería besar cuando llegamos aquí.

─Bueno la reina es rubia de eso no hay duda, de que me quería besar de eso no tengo conocimiento.─Niega ese hecho con temor.

Si mírala no recuerda cuando no le conviene, bueno estaba inconsciente cuando sucedió, pero de todos modos eso no me quita el coraje.

─¿Y porque esa vieja quiere tenerte?─Le digo con los brazos cruzados no muy contenta.

─Fue mi prometida, pero me dejo para casarse con su majestad.

─¡Tu prometida!

─Duquesa eso no es lo importante.─Dice Takumi de inmediato.

Como que no es importante ese pelirrojo me recuerda alguien ya que está a punto de sacarme de quicio.

─Lo importante es que la reina quiere quitarle a su esposa.─Le dice astutamente el pelirrojo al ver de dónde cojeaba la Duquesa─Por eso necesito enseñarle arduamente por dos meses, en ese tiempo debe aprender bien para después irse de este tiempo.

Me hierve la sangre de celos mis ojos enfocan quien va a ser mi maestro.

─Enséñeme como ser una hechicera.

Ya verás la arrastrada que le meteré a esa zorra, por querer quitarme lo mío, si normal lo hago ahora con poderes seré mas peligrosa…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Extra… conversaciones confidentes de una general y una princesa respecto a sus consortes…_

"Natsuki está junto con Mikoto bebiendo una copa de vino en el castillo tranquilamente"

−Te sienta mejor esa vestimenta así si pareces el líder que manda este territorio−Le dice la princesa al verla imponente.

─Tú también te vez mejor sin la maldición.─Al ver a la princesa fuerte y con mirada astuta.

"Las dos toman un trago al sentirse más cómodas en sus viejos tiempos"

−¡Ahora si matare a Nagui!−Lo dice con decisión la general.

−El árbol sagrado lo prohibió, así que no lo harás.

−Si no lo hago, ¿quién lo hará?

−Yo.

−No lo lograras Mikoto eres fuerte, pero no tanto para derrocar al hechicero.

−Me sacrificaré prefiero fallecer en el campo de batalla que unirme a la doncella escandalosa.

−No creo que sea un sacrificio hacer una alianza con la doncella Mai.

−¡Es que no la conoces quiere mancillarme, cada vez que me ve es sin decoro alguno!

"Las doncellas y soldados que estaban en los alrededores curioseando a la princesa y su excelencia, se les cae el mantel o escudo por tal noticia"

−Mi Duquesa me beso, me vio desnuda y me deshonro antes del matrimonio−Enumeraba las ofensas que recibió con sus dedos.─No te agravies tanto por el proceder de Mai, no lo hacen con afán de insultar tu honor.─Le dice con calma la general.

−Ella casi me toma antes de hacer el sagrado enlace.−Dándole entender que eso era más grave que todo lo mencionado por su superior.─¡Es imperdonable!

−Mi Duquesa me hizo vestir de manera degradante.−Al recordar al conejo se le erizaba la piel.

−No me respeta nada.

−Me hirió la retaguardia con sus menjurjes y eso fue peor que recibir una puñalada.−Mira la zona afectada y aun siente el dolor espantoso por esa diminuta espada puntiaguda.

−Le ordeno que se calle y no me obedece.

−¡Fue en la retaguardia! eso es desleal así que no puedes ganarme en ningún momento, mi Duquesa me ha hecho más cosas deshonrosas y degradantes que a ti y lo he dejado pasar, a ver supera eso.−Lo dice con reto ya lo sentía insuperable.

−Se robó y se puso mi anillo real sin mi consentimiento, sabes lo que significa es mi consorte ahora.

−¿Eh? Por eso ya no tenéis la maldición.─Lo dice impactada.

−Gane−Dice afligida por esa victoria que no pidió.

−Pues como dicen en su mundo muy seguido los campesinos ante esta situación.

−Que dice mi general, quiero saber la sabiduría que aprendió en ese lugar por esos meses a ver si encuentro consuelo.−Le dice muy expectante a lo que le digan.

−Ya te fregaste Mikoto, así que resígnate ya tienes consorte y por la experiencia que tengo las doncellas de ese mundo no esperan mucho para reclamar consumar el vínculo.

−¡No!

"La general solo le da más alcohol a la princesa para que pudiera entrar en calma, mientras volvían de nuevo a sus conversación de las ofensas que les causaros sus consortes cínicas"


End file.
